


The Kingslayers Love

by Katsimsam



Series: Kingslayer [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Minor Character Death, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 140,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsimsam/pseuds/Katsimsam
Summary: Jaime returns to Kings Landing angry at being abandoned and determined to see his vows to Catelyn Stark through, even more so with every new betrayal.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Found this 'older' work after I accidentally deleted all of my other works and had to restore them from my back up - where they were, frustratingly, all mixed up! - So apologies to anyone waiting on KISSED BY FIRE in particular - what I have for it is lost in a tangled web right now - that I will sort the moment I stopped being pissed at myself for it! THE FAIRY GOD FAMILY won't be affected as I haven't actually started the next chapter on it at all yet.
> 
> ANYWHO! Found this puppy and fell in love with it again - ENJOY! (IF you don't - that's cool too) I am being pretty self indulgent here too BTW! Might make it into a series yet - might not - probably will.

He stared up at the place he had called home for so very many years, unseeing. All he had wanted was to return here. Return to her. Yet now that he was faced with it? He was truly terrified. Everything he had seen, everything he had lived and endured over the past two years crashed over him like unrelenting waves of shame. He hadn’t wanted to let that feeling of abandonment take hold. Up until this point, he had actually been able to push it down. Ignore it. Refuse to give voice to it. Hells! He hadn’t even allowed himself to give it a voice in his own mind. Not until SHE did. - That fucking wench and her needling and prodding and her stupid fucking reasons. But she had had a point. Of course she did. Somewhere along the way, the irritating, beastly woman had become his fucking conscience. Somehow she had come to matter to him. Enough so that he turned back and saved her. Enough so that he climbed into a fucking pit with a bear to help her for the Seven sake! - So her voice in his head? It mattered. Why hadn’t they tried harder? This whole fucking thing started because his little brother had been taken. - Well it hadn’t, that was simply what had pushed his father and himself into acting. But the point was, when Tyrion had been taken? He and his father had done what they could to get him back. And he didn’t doubt that the one half assed attempt at a ‘rescue’ was actually Tyrions doing. But as Brienne had rudely pointed out, where was the parlay? Why was there not a single fucking word? Why had they not done everything they could? He was in that cage for over a year.

Jaime shook himself and scoffed derisively at his own self-pity. Of course they hadn’t come for him. He was the knight. He was the reckless one. His father was too tangled up in the war efforts, his brother likely too caught up in trying to control their idiot of a nephew and keep some sort of control on the realm; he wasn’t their father after all. - And his sister? Well. She must have had her reasons. And he knew the whole fucking war effort could not be set aside for one life. Too many had already paid the ultimate price. His father wouldn’t offer peace for him. That would be weakness, and Lannisters were not weak. And it didn’t matter that it was his NEPHEW on the Iron Throne. His father would always be the true ruler, his siblings the only ones likely to attempt to get around his dictates. Perhaps the wench had a point. Not that she had said it of course. Perhaps he just wasn’t worth saving.

Jaime sneered at himself and his new found propensity to feel sorry for himself. It was utterly ludicrous. He was Jaime Lannister: The favourite son; the heroic big brother; the other half of her soul. They hadn’t forgotten him. They hadn’t abandoned him. They had acted Lannisters. - Just as they should. They put the needs of their House and their kins throne above him and played it safe. And who he was had kept him alive anyway. The Stark boy was hardly the brightest, but he wasn’t so stupid to kill the only thing that kept his father from unleashing the entire Lannister host on him.

He was Jaime Lannister. Or at least he had been. Now he was nothing. But they didn’t know that yet. He took a deep breath and nodded to his warden, come companion, come damsel, come friend and hero, before turning and taking those fateful steps. “Ser Jaime?” He sighed in exasperation at her, but turned all the same. Ignoring just how much it had taken for him to take that initial step. “Good luck. I hope you-.“ He swallowed hard as she paused and thought over her words. “- I hope that you find the peace you seek. I… I will be around should you -.“ Jaime sighed heavily and walked back the few steps to clasp her arm. “Thank you Brienne.” He ground his jaw uncomfortably at what he intended. It would not go down well. But he had sworn and she would not allow him to walk away from it. No matter his own personal thoughts on it. And truthfully, He wanted to follow through. For his own selfish reasons perhaps. But it was a better reason than any. - Perhaps that one small offering? Fulfilling at least one vow? - Would gift him at least some of his tattered honour back. “Stay available. We’ve a job to do. Stay safe, I’ll need time.” He almost felt lighter at her surprised look and deft nod of approval. He waited until she walked away before turning his mind back to the imposing castle ahead of him once more. It had never seemed imposing to him before. Jaime smirked ruefully to himself. Of course it hadn’t, he had never returned under such circumstances before.

The judging looks of every courtier and maid and page and guard he passed was as new as it was intimidating. Telling him more than even his own messed up mind could. He was unrecognisable. Not a single one of them knew who he was. Even to the point that he had actually been accosted by Gold cloaks demanding he state his name and business. And it had both pissed him off and embarrassed him that he had had to threaten them with his father and sister to get them to leave off. More so when one of them had deemed it necessary to lead him into the Keep properly until someone could recognise him. He had sneered and told the fucking scumbag to make sure he never laid eyes on him again when a Lannister guard had done exactly that, before scurrying to follow his orders to announce his return to his father. His father was not his first stop though. Maegors Holdfast was closer than the Tower of The Hand, and contained the one he needed to see the most. His father could wait. She could not. He could not.

The lack of Kingsguard at his sisters door did no more than cause him to blink in mild confusion. Given the hour, and the sounds of occupation beyond the door, it was a given that his sister was, in fact, exactly where he had been told she was by the maid. Exactly where he expected she would be. The dinner hour wasn’t so very far off; she would most definitely be in her chambers preparing for it. Jaime was too impatient to see her, to pay it much mind at all. So he simply let himself in, as he always did. - His heart pounding in his chest at finally, finally getting to see her in the flesh once more; his nerves tingling at the idea that he might surprise her with his unexpected arrival. A small part of him, that he refused to acknowledge, terrified that she would reject him on sight, now that he was… But she would not. He furrowed a brow slightly in confusion at her empty solar, and he added a confused frown at her empty dressing room. Surely at this time of day, she would at least have maids on hand, he had even heard… He looked towards the almost closed bed chamber door and blinked rapidly at the muffled sounds coming from inside; his heart rate and his ire picking up quickly. No guard and no maids, but someone was in her chamber. He raged silently at the thought that someone would actually have the audacity to sully the Queens private chambers in such a way, as he approached as quietly as he could. He would catch them in the act and ensure their heads rolled for such behaviour.

Jaime froze; in shock; in disgust; in disbelief. - His heart ripping from his chest as he silently took in his glorious loves every curve; every perfect line of her body. - Her shining mane of gold hanging down her smooth back. And her beautiful face contorted in a primal, desperate look of utter abandon as she rode another mans cock as hard as she could. He had dreamed of this exact image, but with himself being the cause of course. - Of seeing her so very overcome with need; every moment of everyday of his captivity. For over a year, in his captivity – two since they parted ways initially, he had watched her, loved her, breathed her, felt her and worshipped her, in his mind.

He had been driven to survive and to do everything in his power to return to her. And she had forgotten him; just as the wench had implied. Well not. Rather, just as his own traitorous mind had implied in those dark moments as he looked upon the place that had been his home, by her side for so many years. His eyes flicked to the disgusting, grunting beast of a man below her. His rage rising rapidly as the hairy mess shoved her off and manhandled her, with her encouragement, to take to her knees so he might slam into her from behind. - Exactly as she liked best. It wasn’t news to him that that was how she liked to be fucked. This wasn’t a one off. Jaime sneered as he took in the room, his eyes snagging and almost smiling at the white armour and cloak thrown upon the floor. He breathed out slowly and swallowed hard. At least now he had an outlet. And he knew exactly what he was going to do with it.

He was still Jaime Lannister, and be fucked if he would let the loss of his fucking hand define him. Be fucked if he wasn’t going to level her and her fucking disgusting friend for betraying him. He would just need to remind her who she had lost. And remind him why he was as dangerous as he was. He turned and stalked out. Finally finding the confidence he had lost recently. - The arrogant swagger. Sure he was a fucking mess: filthy and bedraggled and a touch skinny and out of condition and obviously down his sword hand. But he was still a Lannister. The Lion of Lannister to be precise: The Fucking Kingslayer. - If Jaime wasn’t good enough? Than he would simply be what everyone thought he was: A man without fucking honour.

\-----------

His father didn’t stand to greet him. He hadn’t truly expected that he would. Only happy families did that. Only loving parents embraced their children after not having known if they would live or die. Though he did pause in his work and stare at him incredulously. As though he hadn’t at all expected him. - A point of curiosity for Jaime. He could have sworn that news of his ‘escape’ would have reached the city. He was positive that guard had done as he had ordered, and announced his return to his Father. But perhaps like his whore sister? Everyone had simply forgotten about him.

“Jaime.”

He smirked at the small waver in his fathers voice. He gave nothing else away, the cold son of a bitch. “Father; I’ll assume you are surprised to see me. I don’t rightly understand why, I did send a Lannister man running to inform you I was here. Perhaps he was waylaid. Though I’m not terribly certain what could be more important than informing you I was both alive and home.” The Great Lion leaned back into his chair slowly and looked him over. “He likely assumed you were a deluded beggar from Flea Bottom and thought, rightly, that I would object to be disturbed by such a thing.” Jaime snorted rudely and poured himself a goblet of wine at the side table before sitting and even lazing back nonchalantly. As though he wasn’t seriously hurt by his fathers careless words or his sisters careless whoring. As though he didn’t secretly crave the return of his sword hand so he might simply cut them all down and be done with. None of it fucking mattered anyway.

“He didn’t. - Though I would understand if he did. Everyone else did. He actually convinced the Gold cloak whom, I am fairly certain wanted to show me to a black cell, that I was, in fact, Ser Jaime Lannister. Guess he was smart enough to not risk it.” He smirked to himself at his fathers odd shifting. It was, indeed, curious to see his father actually out of sorts. He hid it well. But Jaime was no fool. No matter what his family thought. “You will point him out and I will see him punished for not having brought me word. How did you get here? And WHAT IS THAT?”

He snorted a laugh and flopped his head back in amused exhaustion. - Unbelievable. Of course he didn’t know. “THAT is what is left of my right hand. Cut off clean at the wrist. You know? I can still feel my fingers? It’s the strangest thing. I could swear it was still there; if not for the ache of course. As for how I am here? You may thank Catelyn Stark. She let me go, in the hopes that I would see her daughters returned to her. - Her fool son? It seems as though he has actually forgotten about them. - As for the guard? Leave him be. I likely couldn’t pick the man anyway. They all look the same.” He father hummed quietly as he took him in. Jaime should feel intimidated by such cold scrutiny. But he honestly couldn’t fucking care in light of everything. Perhaps facing his father in such a state hadn’t been his wisest move. But he really didn’t fucking care.

“I do wonder how Robb Stark would feel if I sent his sisters back missing pieces also.” He couldn’t help himself. He let out a self-deprecating laugh; oh he would very much enjoy this. “Robb Stark did not take physical pieces of me. - Dignity? - Pride? - Sure enough. But he left me whole for his mother to release. THIS?” He smirked as he waved the stump emphatically for his sneering father. “This was the work of one Vargo Hoat. Whom I believe is YOUR creature. As were the tortures he thought to put me through and the bear he decided to have my companion face. She’s just lucky that I am not such a cunt as to leave her to her fate.” The great lion sneered and cursed darkly. “I will have his head for it. Can you use the other?” Jaime shrugged tiredly. “Four fingers and a thumb. I don’t see why it wouldn’t work.” He stared at his left pensively. It was all bravado of course. He had no idea if he could do it. “You’ll never be as good.” Something snapped inside of him at the derisive words. He hadn’t missed the sad note in the old mans tone, but he ignored it all the same. Of course he was of no use as a cripple. Just as Tyrion had been no use as a dwarf. “I don’t have to be. I just have to be better than everyone else. I will be fine.” Tywin Lannister almost, almost looked amused by that. And dare he think it? - A touch proud of his arrogance.

“Go and get yourself cleaned up and have the Grand Maester look at that stump. We will go over what happened and what’s next, once you’ve had opportunity to rest and settle back in.” He sighed heavily as he stood. He had already pushed as many buttons as he recklessly dared for one day. He knew a dismissal when he heard one. - And honestly? The idea of finding his brother and what was likely a supply of very good, very strong wine in his brothers company, sounded much more appealing at the moment. “Oh, Jaime?” He paused and looked back over his shoulder in question. “Returning the Stark girls is not an option.” He sighed heavily. He had seen that coming a league off. He also had no intention of actually following his fathers instructions here. “Of course. I will, however, guard them from harm myself, until this ridiculous farce of a war is over and then I will see them home. I can hardly abscond with them in my current condition can I?” He smirked at his fathers glare. He wasn’t giving in on it.

“We shall see what happens then. But by all means guard the one we still have. It appears your siblings were incapable of keeping track of a little girl. Arya Stark has been missing since Ned Starks head rolled. – As for the other? - As Lord Commander of the Kingsguard? It is your DUTY to see to the safety of the Kings household.” Jaime closed his eyes in utter defeat. Of course he would be blindsided in some way. Because he hadn’t at all had enough on his fucking plate. “Lord Commander?” His father hummed in affirmation. “Your nephew in his infinite wisdom saw fit to remove Barristan Selmy from service on the grounds of age. - A point that will work in my favour at some point; but for now? Your place is still in that white cloak you put before your family. Tyrions chamber is at the end of this hall on the left, I imagine he is preparing for a private dinner as we speak; unless you would prefer to check in with your Queen regent or King of course.” Jaime barked a loud laugh and shook his head. “Oh no; I will see my brother first. Perhaps you could do me a favour though My Lord Hand? And remind Her Grace that the Kingsguard can hardly do their jobs lying flat on their backs below her naked body? Don’t worry about the guard, as his Lord Commander I will make it abundantly clear. It’s good to be home Father.” He didn’t await a reply. - Simply stalked off down the hall.


	2. Broken Souls

“For the love of all the seven you had better have wine Tyrion! And at least feign happiness at seeing me!” Tyrion froze. - His wine goblet hovering half way to his puckered lips and utter disbelief, likely very evident on his face. His heart slammed in his chest as he took in his long imprisoned, big brothers broken and beaten countenance. He let out a weary breath and sat his goblet down upon the table with a decisive clack before dropping to the floor on his stunted legs and almost absently moving towards the mess of a man who had overtaken his hero.

“Jaime.”

He barely said it. The reverent breath it fell out on almost lost on the light breeze floating in from the opened window shutters. The strangely filthy and ragged being before him smiled widely. Just like a lion; just like his brother always did when they hadn’t seen each other in far too long. Tyrion laughed loudly in disbelief as Jaime dropped down to hug him. “Little brother! Gods it’s good to see you!” He swallowed hard and breathed him in, which was a definite mistake as he gagged slightly on his unwashed stench. “Hells Jaime! How? Who? Fuck it! It doesn’t matter! Welcome home big brother!” His whole body relaxed in a way he hadn’t been able to force it to in moons. - Possibly longer, as his brother huffed a tired laugh in agreement. He pulled back and cupped the back of his head, so he might simply take him in. Up close he didn’t look quite so old and scrawny. His face was the same. - But for a few tiny scars and a few lines from clear exhaustion and weariness. And sure he had lost weight, but if he looked beyond the ragged almost brown coloured beard and the stringy, oily, lank hair? His big brother, his golden knight was very much there. Though perhaps a little broken and a little lost if the shadows in his eyes were any indication.

“You look like you’ve been through the seventh hell Jaime. Come! Sit! I’ll send for maids to fill a bath and find you some clothes to get you out of those beggar rags. And I’m sorry but the beard and the hair have got to go. I’m sure my handsome big brother is under all that hair somewhere! In the meantime eat and yes! I have wine, so drink!” He grinned widely as his brother barked a loud laugh and dare he think it? - Blinked away tears, roughly coughing to cover his emotional slip. Tyrion let him go to make his way to the food laden table, so he could compose himself.

He held his tongue as his brother slowly took in his chambers and all of the contents that he, no doubt found incredibly strange. Whilst he sent Podrick off to track down maids to help his brother bathe and clean himself up and obviously himself to search out his brothers wardrobe in the White Sword Tower and bring back something, slightly more fitting for Jaime Lannister to be seen in around the castle.

Jaime remained oddly silent. Despite the fact that he had clearly taken note of the excess in food and the extra place setting, that he was now occupying. He climbed up into his own seat and reached for the platter of carved meat, unceremoniously lumping piles of food on his plate and attempting to wait his curious brother out. “You were expecting company. Not me, I’ll grant. That was a definite surprise.” Tyrion hummed quietly in affirmation, around the food he was chewing, pointing his knife at the still empty plate in silent instruction as he swallowed. “Company yes. Guest no. And she will not mind at all that you are eating, she barely eats anyway, and has likely done so elsewhere as it is, so have at it.” He raised his brows in challenge as his brother cocked his head curiously, before sighing somewhat and awkwardly dragging platters closer to himself with his left hand.

Tyrion froze again, his fork half way to his mouth, his eyes taking in the rancid looking bandage he had somehow missed entirely whilst cataloguing his brother earlier. His cutlery clattered upon his plate as he blinked wide, watery eyes up at his brothers devastated face. He swallowed hard and dropped back down out of his chair and waddled as fast as he could towards the door, throwing it open and searching the hall quickly, barking instructions for the Grand Maester to be summoned immediately to his chamber.

He breathed deeply as he clambered back into his seat and studied his brother quietly. “Want to talk about it?” Jaime smirked at him darkly and stared at the awful looking stump that was once his hand and shook his head. “I’d rather talk about whose dinner I am eating actually. - But if you insist? The quick version is this: Catelyn Stark released me in the hopes that I would do the same for her daughters and watch over them until I can. Her sworn sword and I were ‘rescued’ on our way here by some of Fathers thugs. Said thugs, were actually traitor scum who decided it was much more imperative to relieve me of the only part of myself that’s worth a damn... There was a bit of torture and such involved on top of that, and only after they had their fun, and the creepy little maester they had on retainer at Harrenhal dug out all the rotten flesh and sewed me up proper; did they think to send me on my way. They were pretty intent on keeping my traveling companion for fun also. I disagreed. Who’d have thought an honourless one handed knight would be man enough to climb into a pit to save a beast of a woman from the fucking bear she was facing, armed with nothing more than a wooden training sword? Fuckers took my hand not my balls. - Anyway. We made it into the city this afternoon and parted ways. She is waiting on word that I have actually laid eyes on The Stark girls and have some sort of fucking plan. Neither of which I have actually managed yet. I did manage to discover that I am now Lord Commander, because Joffrey is an idiot, I also heard some passing comments about YOU being a hero AND I also learned that I am going to have a lot of fun when I work out who the fuck the honourable knight of MY Kingsguard is, who seemingly thinks he can protect our sweet sister best, naked but for the pelt of thick fur encasing his entire disgusting body, and slamming himself balls deep into her cunt. - Your turn.”

He blinked rapidly as he took in his brothers every single word. - Not at all missing the rage and the arrogant determination in his voice. Not missing the cold fury burning in his eyes. He wasn’t looking at Ser Jaime Lannister. He was looking at the Kingslayer. The dangerous knight inside, hells bent on doing what he believed was right, no matter the cost to himself. He let out a shuddering breath and sipped at his wine as he thought it all over. Understanding that for the first time in his life, Jaime wasn’t actually being blinded by anyone. - Especially not their sweet sister.

Tyrion rubbed at the scar across his nose pensively as he watched his brother awkwardly stabbing at a hunk of lamb and chewing it from the fork, unable to actually cut it properly. Seemingly uncaring at how unnatural it appeared for him. “Alright. Ahh… First. You are seated in my wifes seat and eating her dinner, as I said, she has likely already eaten elsewhere anyway and will not care. We will come back to her, but, just in case she arrives BEFORE I get to that? We are married in name only, and for the love of all of the gods, I am trusting you to not say a single word on that Jaime. I will explain it in time. Second: The Stark girls. Only Sansa remains in the city, Arya disappeared when the incompetent fool we call a nephew ordered her father arrested for treason. As for Sansa? You cannot get her out, not yet at any rate and when you can? I WILL help you. - But for now? She most definitely could use the sort of protection that comes from the only Knight capable of scaring the piss out of all others. Though she will not thank you for it and likely her courtesies and icy demeanour will grate on your every nerve – at least initially. All the same, I will ask you to do so, regardless of your vows to her mother and because of them. - Again? I will explain that in time. I held the city until father arrived, when Stannis Baratheon laid siege to it. He likes to ignore the fact that the small folk praise me for it, because the court praises him. Granted he does actually deserve it. He just doesn’t see that I do also. I blew the harbour to pieces with wildfire, sending the entire fleet to the seventh hell with a single arrow and I led the reserves beyond the mud gate myself when Joffrey turned tail and run back inside the walls. I was actually almost cut down by one of your honourable brothers in arms right in the middle of it. If it weren’t for the squire I have somehow acquired? I likely would have been. Ser Mandon found himself impaled on Podricks spear for his efforts. I’ll let you work out how a Kingsguard Knight got it in his head to murder the Kings own uncle and acting Hand shall I? You are Lord Commander, because the idiots released Selmy. Don’t ask me why, I’m yet to work it out. - As for our sweet sister? Her companion would be Osmund Kettleback, one of her many friends. I am sorry about that. I can name at least one other if you wish to know? And for you only, I will advise that as far as I know? There are no actual feelings involved. They serve a purpose to her. I am truly sorry that this is how you are welcomed home Jaime. Especially given everything you must have endured. And I am even sorrier that none of my efforts to get you out met with success.” His big brother let out a dark, breathy laugh and shook his head as he lazed back and tipped his goblet to him.

“At least you tried little brother. It’s more than I can say for anyone else.” He swallowed hard at what was, most assuredly, bitter resentment. And he almost fell to his knees to praise the gods for the reprieve when a knock, heralding the arrival of the maids he had sent for, broke him free from what was becoming a rather uncomfortable exchange. He had no doubts they would need to delve into it much more deeply, at some point. But for now, he simply wished to do what he could for his brother, and see him welcomed home as warmly as he was able. He waved everyone who entered into the directions that were necessary as he reflected that, for all he had wished for the destruction of his brothers toxic relationship with his sister? He did not ever want it in such a way. Jaime had loved her, with all of his heart and soul, only to return, clearly busted up and broken and in need of caring arms. And instead of being soothed by the woman he likely pined for, for almost two years of absence, he was forced to face a final blow of such a heart wrenching calibre. In seeing her for who she truly is. He smiled sadly and patted his brothers shoulder in support before shoving at him playfully.

“Go and wash and remove that dead animal on your head. You stink Jaime. I’ll see how far off that old fool is. Get that disgusting bandage off too and clean what you can beforehand, you don’t need to give him any reason to hang about in here for longer than necessary. Then we shall get drunk and I will explain the whole wife business and we can poke fun at our darling relatives until the wine runs out. Then we will send for more and carry on until we pass out!” His brother smirked at him in outright amusement. Thankfully relaxing in his company the more he stirred him up about his appearance. “Marriage has turned you into a nagging woman Tyrion. Whoever this wife is? She has had an interesting effect on you. Whether or not you fuck her.” He grimaced slightly at the final, whispered words and shook his head. “She deserves better than a drunken whore monger Jaime. I may not wish to have her, nor she me? But the least I can afford her is respect and safety and some semblance of friendship until I can see this farce we had thrust upon us put aside.” He smiled sadly at his brothers incredulous and baffled look, but offered no more words, simply pointing to his bed chamber, where the tub had been set up for his use.

Tyrion didn’t at all feel comfortable as he nervously awaited, both his brother resurfacing and his wifes arrival. The way he had reverently spoken about The Stark girls had struck him. Most would miss it, but he did not. The honourable man inside his brothers heart, was chomping at the bit to see his words through. The Starks may technically be the enemy. But Lady Catelyn Stark had done what his family had failed to do for him. She had saved him from his captivity and given him a way to repay her. And a Lannister always pays his debts. The hero in him, wanted to follow through and save two lost girls. Send them home where they truly belonged, in the same way their mother had done for him. The problem for Tyrion, was that his brother was not at all in control of himself. An angry Jaime Lannister was terrifying enough. A broken Jaime Lannister was capable of utter destruction. A broken Jaime Lannister would kill a King and own it, completely uncaring of the consequences. And right now, he was the one standing between the out of control Kingslayer and what had apparently become his main focus. He just hoped to all of the gods, that he had shown his love for his brother enough to allow him a chance to explain everything before he flew off his handle completely.

The only upside to how his sister had unknowingly betrayed him, he was currently the only family member his brother at all appreciated. Never before had he been so very grateful that he had NOT fucked his incredibly beautiful young wife. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe his being married to the girl would relieve Jaime of his need to save her. If anything, his own regard for her, albeit, definitely not a loving husbands regard, would hopefully solidify his brothers drive to play this smart and allow him to help.

He gulped down a full goblet of wine as the door to his and his little wifes chamber swung open noiselessly, in a way that was distinctly loud in his ears. - A way that only his wife entered, without announcement. “Tell me that old fool is at the very least on his way Tyrion. I would hate to have to stare at this ungainly mess for longer than necessary.” He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh as his barely dressed, but at least clean and recognisable brother froze and stared at the equally frozen and bug eyed Lady Sansa Lannister, resplendent in a deep plumb coloured brocade gown and tell-tale fire coloured locks hanging to her hips in distinctly Northern curls and small braids. His brother blinked at him in question as his lovely wife remembered herself and dropped into a flawless curtsy, demurely dropping her eyes and whispering a soft “Ser Jaime.” - In greeting.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and waved a hand to his brother in silent plea to help raise her, which earned him a glare and an eye roll. Before the stupid, handsome fool complied and bent to kiss her hand in return greeting. Tyrion blinked rapidly and cocked his head at THAT and at his wifes curious blush and confused look. “Jaime? As I’m more than sure you have worked out? Lady Sansa. Now comes the awkward part, and don’t you even think of killing me before I can explain - My wife.”

He swallowed hard at his brothers deadly glare. “Please excuse my idiot brothers introduction LITTLE SISTER, but believe me, he has some explaining to do or I may just kill him. I am sorry to have startled you with my unexpected presence My Lady.” Sansa blinked rapidly, desperately searching for a way to get around their standoff whilst maintaining her faultless decorum. But to be fair, they had both been more than a little rude in speaking and she was not at all comfortable with it. He sighed heavily as he realised her main concern. “Please be calm My Lady, my brothers ire is for me alone. And it stems from your being married to me, not my being married to you. He is actually angry in your defence. Jaime? I told you I would explain and I will AFTER the maids and the Grand Maester have left us, but I’ll also ask that you remember what I explicitly told you when the topic of my marrying came up.” He winced uncomfortably as his brothers eyes narrowed dangerously before he stomped to the door himself. Looking every bit as terrifying bare foot, and only in breeches and a half laced under shirt, as he would fully armoured and armed. The poor guards were sent running as he roared at them to find that useless old cunt of a Measter and get his sorry ass to the chamber post haste, before stomping back to the table and downing a full goblet of wine in one go. “EXPLAIN NOW.”

He groaned in frustration and closed his eyes. “Later, you have my word. Now calm down, you are scaring our little wolf. Lady Sansa, have you eaten?” The terrified eyes of his little wife shot to him quickly before training back on his brothers broad back and studying it curiously. “I… Yes My Lord. I have already dined with Lady Margery this evening. I apologise for not having sent word, I had not realised we were to dine together this night.” He sighed tiredly and waved at her dismissively as his brother turned, curiously hiding his right arm behind his back to take her in also. “It’s quite alright My Lady, I had assumed you likely would, but there is food there if you would like some all the same. - If you would prefer? You may either join my brother and I or you may retire, the choice is entirely yours. You presence will not disturb us, but I cannot promise ours will afford you the same.”

He waited almost nervously, ignoring his brothers pointed looks, but curiously noting his return study of his little wife. Both of them had something in their eyes that he just could not place, and whilst he was desperate to explore it? Now was most assuredly, not the time. “With your permission, My Lord? I think it would be better if I retired for the evening. I would prefer to not be in The Grand Maesters presence.” He cocked his head and raised a brow in question as she paused awkwardly and looked at him strangely before swallowing and straightening herself, as she does when she is pushing herself beyond her comfort, or beyond what is deemed proper in her mind. “Might I suggest; if you only require his presence for wound dressing? My own supplies are in Shaes possession, and you are aware of her proficiency in such matters My Lord. If not? I apologise for intruding, it is none of my business.” He smiled gently as she blushed heavily and dropped into another curtsy.

“Good night My Lord, Ser Jaime… I am grateful, for my Lord husbands sake, that you have returned home to your family.” Jaime stared at her incredulously for a moment before raising her from her curtsy again, this time without prompting, and kissing her hand AGAIN. “My Lady, thank you. If it’s possible, I would like to speak with you when you have the chance, but for now? I will bid you good night and apologise in advance if we get too rowdy this night.” Tyrion bit down a smile as his wife blushed beautifully, under the eyes of a handsome and so far, gallant knight. But it was his brothers clear fascination that caught his eye even more, and his interesting retention and gentle stroking of her hand. Something he would probe at when the time was right. “Thank you My Lady, I shall call off The Grand Maester, unless you need him Jaime? And seek out Shaes assistance instead. Sleep well.”

He ignored his brothers pointed look and called for Shae to join them once she had settled Sansa and sent Pod to dismiss Pycelles assistance. And he almost groaned as he noticed he was in fact, completely alone with his brother. Who was: equal parts outraged, incensed and oddly intrigued by his glorious little wife. “She grew up.” He snorted a laugh at his brothers idiotic statement. “You’ve not seen her in two years Jaime, and I doubt you noticed her in the year she was in the city before that, not any more than you did so as a pretty child in Winterfell.” His brother raised a cocky brow at him before rolling his eyes. “I noticed a pretty little wolf pup when she was spitting ice fury from her eyes at everyone, her own Father included, when Robert ordered her wolf destroyed. But you are right, otherwise I took no notice of her. How old is she exactly?”

Tyrion chuckled darkly and sipped at his wine. “She celebrated her sixteenth name day just before we were wed. Though I say celebrated loosely and for the love of my neck and yours? Do NOT mention the wolf or her father again. She has suffered enough without being reminded of what she has lost by more Lannisters. These chambers and The Godswood are her only sanctuary from cruelty. Do not take it from her.” His brother glared at him harshly. “You best be explaining those words little brother.” He sighed heavily and topped up his brothers wine goblet. “Drink up big brother; you are going to need it.” He swallowed his own in one mouthful before refilling and settling in to detail everything that had occurred in his brothers absence to him.


	3. Pawless

As had become her routine, Sansa arose early and dressed herself in one of her less complicated gowns, tying her hair back in a style similar to that which Lady Margery favoured, but with Northern braids in place of the Reach styled twists. It had become her favourite part of the day, because she didn’t have to share it with anyone. Even Shae had grudgingly accepted her need for privacy, conceding to her demands to do so alone, only if she allowed her to help redress her if needed - to leave her chamber. And instead using the same allotted time to ensure food was laid out for her to break her fast when she was done.

She hadn’t slept well, but then she very rarely did, even with Tyrions assurances that she was safe in their adjoined chambers. His protection hardly stretched to her mind and the darkness where her demons and ghosts lurked. And unfortunately, it was actually her awareness of his presence and shockingly, that of his brother - that had disturbed her from her sleep this time. Ser Jaimes surprise return hadn’t frightened her in the least. Not even when he roared. She had heard enough tales of the twos childhood adventures to realise that The Kingslayer wasn’t even close to being the cruel, evil, honourless, oath breaker she had believed him. Not in his brothers eyes at any rate. And she was his brothers wife and seemingly under the littlest lions protection, at least for now. 

The only thing she feared about Jaime Lannister was his blinding loyalty to his sister. - The sister who hated her. He did have the ability to frighten her, but only time would tell if his brothers grumbles that he would not allow for her to be beaten, were he around when the Kingsguard had done so, actually had merit. She didn’t believe they did, much more likely, he would treat her as unkindly as his sister and her son had. But until he did, she would afford him the benefit of the doubt, purely for her little husbands sake.

She hadn’t wanted to be married to the littlest lion. Not even a little, but she did have to allow for the fact that the half man had been true to his word. He hadn’t touched her and he had afforded her more respect than anyone else had since her father was arrested. In fact, she couldn’t actually remember a time that he had been unkind to her. There was still an incredibly small part of her that wondered if he would ever push the point, or if she was simply so undesirable that even the whore mongering Lannister Imp couldn’t force himself to bed her. Sansa snorted at such thoughts. He had promised to see it annulled eventually; which he wouldn’t be able to do if he were to touch her.

What did it matter if he did or didn’t? For better or worse they were married, and he had no more choice in it than she had had. - Which is why she had accepted his words to keep the fact that he hadn’t touched her and would not, to himself, if she returned the favour and kept mum on his having a lover, whom he cared for deeply. And, of course, she had to appreciate that, for the most part, since being married to him; she had largely been left alone. Excepting those odd incidents where she had been alone and cornered away from the public eye, but even they had become rarer. No matter how they terrified her, she had had sense enough that she had worked it so that she was almost never completely alone outside of their shared chambers.

No, what had disrupted her sleep this time was actually threefold, and utterly confusing. The brothers Lannister had actually been very considerate of her ‘sleeping’ just the other side of the door, and endeavoured to keep their noise levels down. But that did not stop her curiosity from kicking in and occasionally stretching her senses towards their muffled conversations. The first thing that baffled her, was Jaime Lannisters clear ire over her being forced to wed his brother, as well as his strange curiosity and even more confusing, his regard for her personally. He had been utterly furious when faced with the realities she had weathered, promising all manner of retribution for those Kingsguard members whom had taken hands, feet and swords to her, and he had been seemingly, deeply hurt by his sister, read: supposed lovers, own involvement, though he didn’t actually seem surprised by it either.

Sansa had tried to ignore them, and stop shamelessly listening in, when their words took a more personal turn. - Her heart throbbing at how their soft tones and odd japes and chuckles brought images of her own brothers to mind. Namely Robb and Jon, adding in Theon only served to break her heart, considering what he had supposedly done to her baby brothers. But for the first time in a long time, she allowed herself the luxury of imagining that it was her big brothers low tones she was hearing washing over her sleepy mind. That it was the brother she had adored and the half-brother she had, so wrongfully scorned, guarding her door so that she may sleep peacefully. But it hadn’t been.

And it was Jaime Lannisters curious questions about her that had drawn her out of her reverie, and confounded her. He had asked for details of her sisters disappearance too, but his questions about her personally, had seemed almost fascinated. And her nerves had tripped over themselves at the idea that someone actually cared for her. No matter how ridiculous her mind screamed at her heart, that it was. The Kingslayer had no reason to care about her, but rather every reason NOT to. They were born of enemy houses and had both been prisoners of the others families. And he had apparently lost his stinking hand somewhere along the way, possibly at her brothers command! It was just as stupid as her ridiculous blushing at his kissing her hand. But that had also kept her awake. Which she freely admitted was utterly ridiculous. She had given up on her songs long ago, and in no way was Jaime Lannister going to give them back to her.

\-------

Sansa near jumped out of her skin at the groaning and soft cursing behind her. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had apparently missed the very real presence of the very large lion of Lannister awkwardly folded for sleep on the divan in her solar. She swallowed hard and blushed awfully as she took him in with wide eyes. - Seemingly at a complete loss as to how to deal with such a ridiculous situation. She chewed her lip and twisted her hands for a moment, before turning and hurrying to the food laden table and pouring a goblet of water and approaching him uncomfortably. He blinked blurry, bloodshot, but oddly alluring emerald green eyes at her as she cleared her throat and held the goblet out to him. Her heart pounded in her chest as his eyebrows shot up in surprise. And he winced awkwardly, forcing her to look away uncomfortably as he attempted to take it from her with the hand he no longer possessed. Sansa automatically reached down and sat it on the low table between them instead and offered an awkward smile as he righted himself to sit with a gruff thank you.

She could feel his eyes following her as she scurried away and sat as demurely as she could at the table, filling her plate slowly and desperately trying to ignore both her flickering nerves at his study of her and her own urges to steal glances back at him. Her husband was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn’t actually a surprise. He rarely, if ever, joined her to break his fast, and he only ever rose early when he was needed for early small council meetings. - Which apparently was not the case this day. Though she had thought he might make the effort with his brother spending his entire evening in their chambers.

“May I join you My Lady?” Sansas hand flew to her chest in fright and she flushed horribly at the startled squeak she had let out. Again his presence had shocked her, this time because she hadn’t notice him move. She smiled sheepishly at his almost amused apology and waved to the seat opposite her own. “My apologies Ser Jaime, I don’t normally startle quite so easily. I’m afraid I’ve grown accustomed to breaking my fast alone. Do-.“ Sansa winced and bit her lip uncomfortably as she watched him pull a platter of buttered bread towards himself with his left hand. She sucked in a fortifying breath and straightened, locking eyes with his curious ones. “Do you require assistance… with-.“ She waved at his hand awkwardly and cursed herself internally at drawing notice to his ailment and her own improper actions. “I’m sorry. That was not at all appropriate.” The Kingslayer simply blinked at her in astonishment before looking at his bandaged arm in shame. “I don’t. But thank you for the offer.” She bowed her head and focused on her food, intensely uncomfortable under his strange staring and with his almost derisive tone. “My brother implied that you don’t eat much. Have I made you so uncomfortable as to affect your eating habits My Lady?”

Sansa blanched and swallowed the bread she was chewing down hard, almost choking herself and needing to sip generously at her goblet of water to try and dislodge the lump of poorly chewed food from her throat. He sat forward immediately in concern, and rested his good hand over her own, stroking at it unconsciously. Sansa froze as his repentant eyes shot to their hands as she squeezed his fingers in some strange bid to sooth his worry. She whipped her hand away as though he had burned her and buried it in her lap. Her heart was racing like a rabbits as she blinked up at him through her lashes and forced herself to straighten up. “I… I don’t have a large appetite no. But my Lord Husband rarely breaks his fast in my company either.” The stupidly handsome golden knight before her smirked in amusement and she flushed again at her own traitorous thoughts, thinking a Lannister handsome. “That doesn’t answer my question.” Sansa looked over his shoulder to avoid glaring at him. “Forgive me Ser, I am unused to breaking my fast in company. Your presence does not discomfort me, merely surprises me, I am a traitors daughter and am unworthy of your company.” She ground her jaw as he laughed at her. Perhaps she had been right about the gods damned Kingslayer to begin with. Of course she couldn’t trust him, he was a Lannister and every bit as awful as the rest of them but for Tyrion.

“Oh little wolf! Lay off the courtesy. We both know you don’t believe that bullshit. You don’t need to chirp and sing with me. I was actually trying to get you to relax.” Her eyes flew to his in disbelief, before she schooled her features as best she could; not at all comfortable. Not even a little sure how she was supposed to proceed. She did want to relax a bit, but she couldn’t trust him, no matter how he made her question what she thought she knew and no matter how funny she felt in his presence. He was still a Lannister and a known oath breaker. She swallowed hard and lifted her chin, her heart pounding and her eyes narrowing somewhat. He wanted to discomfort her in her own chamber? Well she had claws too. “Alright. Did my brother do that?” He chuckled darkly and looked at his arm again, rubbing at his covered wrist pensively. “No. Robb did not cut off my sword hand. He wasn’t exactly kind or even honourable about my treatment, nor was I a model prisoner. But he also isn’t stupid Sansa. THIS? Funnily enough, was the work of one of my own fathers men.” She blushed at his using her name, but held her tongue at his assumption; in light of his speaking about her brother. “I’m sorry.” His eyebrows shot up in baffled question. “What in the world are you apologising for?” Sansa rolled her eyes without even realising it and relaxed back into her seat. “I’m not apologising. I’m being empathetic. You are the best swordsman in the seven kingdoms and you’ve suffered a rather serious injury Jaime. It’s called caring – being kind.”

The man sat back and grinned widely at her, letting out a breathy chuckle as he did so. “My! That was fast! I thought I’d be forced to endure your perfect lady routine for far longer! Has my brother managed to get those walls down yet?” She couldn’t stop herself from glaring at him and flushing awfully. “I apol-“

“Don’t. I asked you to relax remember. Your presumptuous - use of my name, and eye rolling and sarcasm and yes, your empathy, are actually a relief. I am not at all a proper person SANSA, and such behaviour has its place, its place is not in private, especially not with me. - But for the sake of your sensibilities? You may call me Jaime.” Sansa pressed her lips together and studied his eyes, looking for any falsehood and frowned when she saw absolutely none in his amused eyes. She tangled her hands together on the table as she thought his words over. “So… My brother was awful to you, but not so awful as to have been responsible for your hand, nor apparently for you to hate me by association. And can I assume he didn’t actually let you go?” The Kingslayer hummed quietly and lazed back comfortably, chewing quietly on a hunk of ham. “We will be discussing why it is such a strange notion that I don’t hate you for something of which you had no control, in depth at some point. But no, Robb did not let me go, your mother did.” Tears sprang to her eyes against her will at the mention of her mother. She couldn’t actually help it. To be in the presence of someone who had actually had contact with her mother was overwhelming. She swallowed hard, over and over and forced her tears back ruthlessly, dropping her eyes to her lap in an attempt to hide her reaction. She jumped slightly but clung to his hand when he placed it over her own again.

She felt like a cornered rabbit facing a hungry predator as the man stood and rounded the table to kneel at her feet, retaining his hold on her hands and stroking them with his thumb slowly. “My Lady, listen very carefully, for the moment we are actually alone, but you know as well as I do, I imagine, that secrets are VERY difficult to keep around here. This war is evidence enough of that. You are far from stupid, no matter what you show the people of the court from what I hear. What I am about to tell you, could very well see us both loose our heads. Do you understand?” She stared at him incredulously, her heart racing at the urgency in his barely audible words. She swallowed hard at held his eyes. “Why should I trust you? Give me reason to believe your words first.” Jaime grimaced and nodded to her to come closer, tugging her hands gently in silent plea to work with him. She swallowed hard again and leaned in so their faces were close, ignoring the ridiculous pattering of her heart at being so close to him. Refusing to acknowledge the many ways he was affecting her.

“You have every reason to distrust me little wolf, I know what I am: Kingslayer, oath breaker, man without honour. I have done terrible things and even your own father believed I have shit for honour. I’ll not make excuses for myself, not only would you not believe me? I actually had reason for my every move, and whilst I do regret a lot of things? I don’t regret the one action that made me who I am. I am also a Lannister, and from everything my brother has told me, you of all people have more reason to hate me and my actions and my family more than most. You want a reason to trust me? How about the truth? The rumours are all true. My sister and I. - Hate me for it, I wouldn’t blame you. I actually hate myself for letting it get to this point, so it’s nothing new for me. But please know that I am trusting you with hearing it directly from my mouth for a reason.”

She pulled away from him abruptly and swatted at her tears, her heart was pounding; her breath sawing. She let a strangled cry rip from her throat as she glared at him and balled her fists. “My father died because of you and her! I lost everything because of it. Do you… GODS! You want me to trust you!” She pushed the chair back and stood; glaring at him through her tears before backing away from him to stare out of the window unseeing. She stiffened immediately as she felt his chest brush her back and his fingers tangled with her own amongst her skirts. “Just listen alright. You can hate me after you hear me out.” She huffed and glared at him over her shoulder before glaring out the window once more. “Your mother released me on the condition that I swear to protect you and your sister and see you home to her as soon as it is safe to do so. She did so without permission from her KING. You know what that means Sansa. She committed treason against her own son to keep you safe, and she entrusted your safety to me. I don’t know if she was banking on my fathers regard for me, or assuming that, as most would see it, a first born SON would out value two DAUGHTERS and therefore my value would be seen as greater to all but your mother. Either way, she trusted me, when she does NOT actually trust me and I have a need to prove her correct in doing so. I will never actually betray my name, not so obviously at any rate. BUT! I’ve a unique opportunity in that, no one will question my extending my personal protection to my brothers wife and when this is all over? And the two of you are free and able to annul your marriage? I can and will see you home. - As for Arya? I’m looking into it already, Tyrion is talking to Varys for me, when I have a lead, I will see it entrusted to someone you mother DOES trust. Her own sworn sword, - who saw me into the city. You may hate me little wolf, but I will keep you safe from harm, NO MATTER the cost to me personally. It is the least I can do for your family after all I have done. All I need from you is a message on parchment. Code it if you want. But write your mother, tell her of your sisters disappearance, tell her that your marriage will remain unconsummated, and tell her that she can NOT trust either The Boltons or The Freys. I don’t know their plans, only that they have them and I don’t want the woman who saved me from my cage dying needlessly.” She turned to look at him over her shoulder, completely lost in her emotional conflict. Struggling at the odd way her body was reacting to him. His face was right by her own, his nose almost brushing her brow. She could feel his breath, the life force that she wanted to strangle from him, as much as she wanted to taste it.

“If you intend on protecting me? You need to be able to wield a sword Ser Jaime. I do not know if you can fight with your left, but I’ve a suggestion. Have a brace made to fit to your arm, one you can clip a sword into. A Lannister always pays their debts right? I’ll have the missive ready for you by dinner. And know this. Betray me? And I will slaughter every single one of you in your sleep. You think my life is some precious thing to me? You are wrong. I’d lay my head on that block with as much dignity and pride as my father did to see you all dead. I am not some caged bird. I am not a lion, no matter the name they thrust upon me. I am a direwolf of Winterfell, a direct descendant of the Kings of Winter. And my teeth and claws are every bit as sharp as yours.” Her heart pounded as she glared at him. Jaime Lannister smiled widely and pressed his mouth against her ear. “Keep them hidden for now. You are a beautiful and scary little woman Sansa, even more so than your mother.” She gaped as he kissed her neck before stepping back and bowing low over her hand. “I shall see you at dinner My Lady. Tell my brother to expect me. I’ll leave you to your day, but send for me if you need me.” Sansa blinked rapidly, her heart racing at what she had just done. The Kingslayers presence had shaken her to the point that she had actually threatened him, threatened all of them. Her words were treason, yet all he had done was laugh and call her beautiful. KISSED HER!

Her traitorous stomach was still swirling, long after he departed her chamber, over his having pressed his lips to her as he had done. - Against her ear to all but breathe his words over it and then her neck, after calling her beautiful and scary. She had absolutely no idea what that had been about. She wasn’t at all comfortable with how her body had reacted to his. She didn’t trust him at all. And yet the idea of getting to gift her mother a few words, that had the potential to help their war efforts, as well as ease her fears for her, was just too good to be true. That was the problem though, she wanted to believe it, but he was a Lannister and his request seemed so utterly unbelievable. Would she actually lose her head if she did this? Surely it was all a trick? - More Lannister lies. Sansa slumped back down into the chair and stared at the door, he had exited pensively. She didn’t trust him, but she was desperate to believe him all the same, and honestly? What more could they take from her? If they killed her, Robb would never stop. If anything, killing a highborn Lady was liable to lose them even more control, and gift her brother even more allies.

“Good morrow My Lady.” Sansa jumped, her hand flying to her chest once more at her husbands quiet greeting. She really had to stop getting so lost in her mind. The brothers Lannister had managed to ruffle her feathers far more than she was comfortable with showing this day. “I’m sorry Lady Sansa, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Sansa sucked in a quick breath and shook herself a little to clear her mind. Tyrion waved her off as she attempted to stand and curtsy in greeting, whilst he jumped up into the seat his brother had vacated during their talk. “By the half eaten food, I’ll assume my brother has at least eaten something and then headed out?” She swallowed hard and flushed as she realised they had both forgotten that he hadn’t actually finished the meal that their conversation had interrupted. “He has My Lord. He asked that I inform you that he will be back this evening to dine with us. I apologise, it is hardly appropriate for me to be alone in his presence.” Tyrion snorted a quiet laugh and sipped at the tea he had poured himself. “It probably isn’t in the eyes of the court no. But I am hardly going to mind My Lady. Jaime is not exactly a paragon of propriety I’m afraid. But you ARE safe with him, and he would not allow any rumours of your being alone with him gain in traction – unless they served a purpose that is; you have my word. Did the two of you have a chance to speak on anything important?” She felt herself blush heavily and bit her lip awkwardly at his curious look. She looked away, uncomfortable with his faux nonchalance, and pursed her lips.

“Can I trust him My Lord?” She flicked her eyes back to his oddly rounded eyes, searching for the truth. It had been difficult for her to come to trust her husband, but only because of his name. In the time she had known him, his treatment of her had been beyond reproach. So much so, that if her weren’t a Lannister, she would trust him with her life, without thought. She actually did so now, but it had only started out of desperation. “I cannot tell you to trust someone Sansa. Especially not someone that you have every reason to distrust as you do every member of my family. But I can tell you this: My brother? He is a rather complex person, for all that he shows the world arrogance and impulsivity and for all of the frankly idiotic and colossal mistakes he has made? He isn’t actually stupid, far from it. And below the surface, he is actually quite honourable and unflinchingly honest. But his honour lies in the reasoning for his actions, not the actions themselves. He doesn’t lie outright, he doesn’t need to. Yes he hides the truth at times, but he won’t SPEAK untruths.“ Tyrion paused and thought over his words as he chewed a hunk of ham quickly. “If you were to ask for the truth of something? - Even if it made him angry to be asked? He would answer truthfully. He may do so nervously or scathingly if he regrets his actions or if he fears your reaction; or he will simply refuse to answer. If for example, he told you he intends on protecting you above all others? Or asked you to scribe something for him, or vow to do what he could for you? He means it.” She swallowed hard at his pointed look. He was telling her she could believe his words, but that trusting him was on her alone.

Tyrion hopped down after wiping his mouth on a napkin and walked around the table to stand before her, resting his hand over hers in a nonthreatening manner, almost as though he was nervously trying to reassure her. Sansa found it both startling and interesting, that where Tyrion touching her innocently soothed her frayed nerves, the exact same gesture from his brother had made her awkwardly nervous, almost as if she had bugs tickling under her skin, but not from disgust. It was an odd notion. “Sansa, my brothers word is good. But I do have to warn, his mind can be turned, in almost all situations, by my father and my sister. In saying that? YOU and I are the only ones he has an interest in trusting himself right now. He feels abandoned by them and is, at the best of times, incredibly volatile. He lacked purpose for some time after certain events, my sisters interests became his purpose as a result. Now he has a new purpose and he is disenchanted with her. He WON’T hurt you, even at her order and Joffrey would be barking up the wrong tree if he thought to order him to either. You want to know if you can trust him? Prove my words. Ask him to give you the truth of something that you think he would lie to you about. Write the missive, I will ensure it, if you cannot trust him, trust me instead. Lannister or no, I’ve never harmed you.” She swallowed hard and nodded, biting her lip as she thought over his words; agreeing silently to do as they had asked. She was not exactly comfortable with the danger she was putting herself in, in trusting their word, but she was so desperate to share words with her mother that she was prepared to do so despite the very real risk. As she had told Jaime Lannister, her life was not some precious thing to her. She would risk it and entrust it to him and - more so, to her husband, for the chance to get word to her family. Perhaps even warn them.


	4. Where rivers meet

** _Underfoot is no longer underfoot. If home is unsafe then safety will be found where rivers meet. _ **

** _Brave Danny Flint should have known better._ **

** _A sweet one spoke words before seven statues, but statues are not trees and words are wind._ **

** _Family comes before duty and they both come before honour. _ **

** _Safety can be found thanks to a mothers treason._ **

** _Betrayal runs rampant, traitorous men are as spineless as they are skinless, and weasels have twin minds._ **

** _Follow the constellations for direction, a black brothers favourite tale points the way._ **

** _Crannogs are tricky, seek the guidance of the experts. And tie the noose tight._ **

** _Princesses locked in towers are often saved by gallant knights, is that not how the songs go?_ **

** _The songs were never real, beauty is found in beasts and honour in reasons but not actions, truth is subjective. Look beyond the reflection to see beneath the waters surface._ **

** _For it to be real? Write it yourself. Remember. Endure. White winds will blow._ **

** _S._ **

** **

** **

He rode as hard as he could. The strange missive, burning holes in his pocket, as its words had burnt in his mind. He could only thank the Seven; that his nephew and his men had only ridden out two days before. A single rider would catch up in half the time, and it was a full weeks ride, with a full retinue, to the Twins. He himself hadn’t understood half of the cryptic words, which is why he had taken it to her. Despite the Kings orders that she be kept in her rooms under guard and not entrusted with anything vital for now. He had hated those orders anyway. But they were what they were. His niece had committed treason. Had it been any other to release a prisoner of such import, they would have knelt over a block. Perhaps one line of the strange missive had merit, honour could be found in reasons above actions. There had been enough dawning in his mind, with a few lines, to take it seriously. - Which is why he had sought her out. And he was so very glad that he did. She had understood it all; the emotions swirling around her beautiful eyes had told him that without words. But her words had had his own kicking in right alongside her. The S stood for Sansa. They had a spy in the Red Keep, apparently a very astute spy at that.

It was hours past midnight when he clattered into the camp, pulling his hood and calling out to the guards to identify himself, so he was let pass. - Far too easily at that. But he certainly wasn’t about to stand on ceremony, or waste time, when he had ridden solidly, since just after breaking his fast. He kicked the foot of his nephews cot hard enough to wake him on the first try, and stomped to his work table to light a candle once the pup was on his feet and reaching for his sword. “Calm Your Grace. It’s me.” His nephew groaned and sat back against his pillows with a very sleepy and frankly hilarious scowl. He chuckled darkly and took a hefty swig from the wine skin sitting on the table. “It’s too easy to get in this camp nephew. Your sentries and guards need their asses kicked. I was at the edge of camp before anyone stopped me. If I were an enemy, I’d have cut a bloody swath through this place and the only thing that could have stopped me is the wolf, who I’m assuming, is out hunting.” His nephew groaned again and held his hand out for the wineskin. “Noted. I’ll deal with it. Why are you here?” He snickered quietly and rubbed a hand down his face in exhaustion, rolling his neck and shoulders in an attempt to relieve the tension in his muscles from so many hours in the saddle. “Dark wings, dark words. More like black scales, black tales hmm? - Received a missive. You need to see it.” He tossed the original page to him and handed him the candle to read it by and waited quietly as his King read it over quickly, with a furrowed brow.

Robb looked up at him in question, making him smirk. “What parts don’t you understand?” The boy huffed a tired laugh and rubbed at his face. “Most of it. Some things trigger. Who sent this?” He chuckled again, enjoying this entirely too much most like. “S. I’m sure you can figure it out. I’ll grant that I didn’t initially myself. But then, I didn’t grow up in Winterfell with your siblings.” His nephew smiled widely and looked back at his little sisters words with new eyes. He sighed heavily. “I’m too tired to figure it all out, just tell me what Mother said.” Brynden let out a gruff chuckle at his knowing and understanding that his mother had every right to read it herself, and that he had taken it to her. He handed him the second missive. This one in his mothers hand.

** _Underfoot is Arya, she escaped and will likely try to head home or to The Wall. (Danny Flint) If not she will go where rivers meet. Riverrun. If she still lives that is. - But if anyone can live and get around a war torn world without notice? It is Arya Stark. A sweet one is Sansa, she was married, which we already knew of course, but apparently in name only. (Before seven statues, not a tree and words are wind.) Family, Duty, Honour, she is safe because I released Jaime Lannister. (Princesses in towers, gallant knights, the songs aren’t real. HONOUR IN REASON NOT ACTION. BEAUTY IN BEASTS. A mothers treason.) She is under the protection of the Kingslayer and the Imp. Betrayal she mentions, TWINS AND SKINLESS MEN. Turn back for Riverrun, Boltons and Freys are traitors. Black brothers would be Jon Snow, constellation, tales and direction would be the ice dragon that points NORTH? - I’ll assume it was his favourite tale. Crannogs; experts and tie the noose tight. She’s telling us to go home and close the neck Robb. - To ask house Reed for guidance rather than crossing at the twins again. Again the songs aren’t real, for them to be so, write them yourself. Find Arya and go home, she is safe with the brothers Lannister and is playing the game, writing her own song. (Remember, endure, White winds will blow.) Her loyalty is for The North alone. No matter what they’ve pushed her into and winter is coming. I made him vow to protect them above all others, and return them to me if they lived and when it was safe for him to do so. He is loyal to her. Brienne is there also. Don’t trust me on this Robb, trust Sansa, she has lived in that city for long enough now to know how to survive it. And apparently, Jaime Lannister can be trusted enough to help her get word to us, if for nothing else. Hate me for my actions if you wish, but I would do it again. - If only for her words. TURN BACK FOR RIVERRUN. DO NOT ENTER THE TWINS. PUT EYES ON BOLTON._ **

** **

Robb crumpled the page in his hand and sat forward on his cot, clearly lost to his emotions and his thoughts. The old knight pulled the chair out from behind the desk and parked it close to his nephew, so that their words would be kept low, lest they have ears on them that did not need to hear their words. “You believe this?” He sighed tiredly and nodded. “Some, Aye. I’m not sold on trusting Lannister. Your mother said that IS Sansas writing and she doesn’t think she has been coached to write this one, as she was the last. I did question her motives, I freely admit I doubted my great nieces loyalty. She has lived there for years, under their influence. They could have broken her. Except that she is a Stark and a Tully and her words? They are warnings given in a way that only a Stark would FULLY understand. Had THAT fallen into the wrong hands? She’d have lost her head for the few obvious statements all the same. - Especially now that they don’t need her alive to keep The Kingslayer from the same fate. It was a mad gamble to trust Jaime Lannister to get it to us.” Robb glowered and growled and sighed heavily, almost like a petulant child. “How do we know for certain that he had anything to do with it?” He scoffed rudely and levelled him with a disapproving look. Surely the boy wasn’t that blind. He could be at times. - Just as Edmure could be. But he wasn’t a complete lost cause. “Firstly: because it was sealed with a bloody lion seal, which is why I opened it immediately. Secondly: the timing, besides her saying so, we know he has had time to reach the city. I did hear rumours that he was waylaid for some reason, but I don’t know for certain exactly when he got there. Thirdly: her words. She’s safe because of a mothers treason. And what I’m about to tell you goes nowhere nephew.” Robb furrowed a brow but nodded slowly at him. He sighed heavily, he had never disclosed his thoughts on this to anyone. He had never had reason to before now.

“He is not completely without honour. Don’t glare and don’t say a word until I’m finished. I knew him as a boy. Before he killed the Mad King? He was set to become one of the most notable knights of ALL TIME. He was the youngest ever sworn to the order of The Kingsguard, for a reason. - A few actually; but if you look past the fact that the Mad King had full control of Tywin Lannister by taking his heir? You understand. He was just THAT GOOD. And he was every bit as honourable as the rest of them. Sansa said that HONOUR IS IN REASON NOT ACTION. I have suspected, since it happened, that Jaime Lannister had REASON beyond being hot headed, to kill Aerys Targaryen. Hells! We all would have done as he had, maybe not in the back, and not after having sworn those vows. But he has NEVER said why he did it. And nobody ever asked. Chances are: that he had REASON to see his vows as the LESS honourable route. He let everyone think what they wanted. - After that? Once he was The Kingslayer? He changed. Had he not been a sworn Kingsguard? That exact act would have made him a hero in the realm. But it had the opposite effect. He has done things that he deserves the executioners block for lad. I’m not denying that. Look beyond the reflections to see beneath the waters surface. Your sister is telling us straight out that there is more to his actions. Perhaps that golden knight is still in there somewhere, searching for a purpose. Perhaps that purpose is the vow your mother asked him to swear. Perhaps the little red she wolf is his chance at redemption.” His nephew scowled and flexed his hands, crumpling his mothers words even more with his frustrated gesture. “He’s still an oath breaker and a Lannister.” The old knight sighed heavily and leaned back into his seat, desperately searching for a more comfortable spot. “He is. I’m not saying we should trust the man Lad. I’m saying we learn more about it. Trust Sansa. Turn this host around. We can find a way to sell it. We can pull back and hold ground at Riverrun, find proof on those traitors. Wait for the little one. Send scouts, into the city, and around the Riverlands. Get eyes on Sansa and find Arya. Put the fight aside for now. We can pick it up later. Tywin Lannister would need to send his entire army to get us out of Riverrun, and he’s just not that stupid. We need a breather Lad. Regroup. We’ve a spy beyond enemy lines, under the protection of a man who already killed one king. This one might be his nephew. Might even be his bastard. But he’s also MAD. Force a stalemate and see what comes of it.”

Robb groaned loudly and lazed back against his pillows again, scrubbing at his hair and face in frustration. “Aye, and how do you so suppose we excuse my randomly turning back? IF there are traitors in our midst, they will know something is wrong. How do we protect our spy then?” He grinned widely and let out a breathy chuckle. “I was seen riding in Your Grace; I was seen coming straight to you. Why would I do so unless it was an emergency? We just need find something urgent enough. Say for example, news that arrived after you left, pertaining to a certain LARGE Lannister commander being installed as Lord of Harrenhal? Or even something as simple as getting word on situations in The North. You don’t need to disclose WHY necessarily. You simply need to claim that you were waiting on news on, something that was need to know, and thus you’ve not spoken to your Lords about it? Then you send word to The Twins that you’ve been waylaid by matters beyond your control and ask that Edmures bride be escorted to Riverrun instead. The old bastard will NEVER allow it, but it will by us time to uncover any potential plots. You’ve been winning battles by playing the sneaky game Lad. Now it’s time to play sneaky and smart in the politics too. - As for protecting our ASSET? Trust her to get word to you if she needs to. I’m happy to sneak into that city and put eyes on her myself, or handpick men who are less obvious to do so for us. Lady Brienne is already there – we can send word to her if needs be.

The Young Wolf groaned in frustration and twisted himself around to reach a metal bowl, and lit his mothers words up with the flame of the candle that he held. “We can’t just go home Uncle. - This war? I called the banners to help protect the Riverlands, and to get my father and sisters back. Joffrey killed my Father. Going home and closing the neck is weak and Tywin Lannister? He is going to capitalise on it. I will concede on us returning to Riverrun and taking a breather. - Thinking our approach over. But I’ll not stop until Joffreys head is on a spike, at least. - Lord Tywins too if I can make it happen. And I don’t trust - will never trust Jaime Lannister. I want eyes in that city within a moon turn. I don’t particularly care who is on the fucking Iron Throne. I know it is why father was arrested, I know the Queens children are all bastards, but the two little ones are actually good kids. I remember my brothers playing with them in Winterfell. As long as it’s not Joffrey and whoever takes his place is a worthy ruler, who will find a way to clear My Fathers name? I’ll accept it. But I’m not going home until my sisters are right to come with me, and amends have been made for the damage to The Riverlands. Starks don’t belong in The South.” The Blackfish sighed and nodded in understanding. That was the best he could hope for out of the young, stubborn fool. At least until he had the help of his niece to make him see reason.

Sure he wanted the Lannisters subdued just as much, but he had long suspected there was far more to it hidden beneath the surface. Those rumours had to have started somewhere, especially when there was no possible way to determine who fathered the Queens children. The nephew before him was proof enough that some children do resemble their mothers kin over their fathers; which was something he believed both Jon Arryn and Ned Stark SHOULD have been smart enough to realise. No, there was much more at play here and he had a sneaking suspicion it was all connected. Even his niece kidnapping the Imp was connected somehow. She was far from stupid, yet she honestly believed that Tyrion Lannister, of all people, had set out to have her child killed, when it just was NOT in the little lions nature to do so. And now, she was willing to trust he and his brother, whom she knew from his own mouth, pushed that same child from the tower, with her daughters protection. Someone or someones perhaps, had manipulated this entire war and set The Starks against The Lannisters. He just had to figure out how, who and why. - To do that? He needed to be the one in that city.


	5. One soul. Two perfect halves of a whole

It hadn’t taken Jaime long at all to locate the creepy little maester who had accompanied he and Brienne on the journey from Harrenhal. The man had apparently decided that he would remain available to him personally, by finding lodgings close to The Red Keep and having word sent to him of exactly where he was should he need him. And as odd as Jaime had found it, it had actually been quite the boon too. He had almost run to the White Sword Tower, and the privacy of his personal chambers there, after the strange interaction with his brothers wife. Reminiscent of a confused green boy with his first crush, - which was utterly ludicrous. But upon entry to the chambers that had been his, at least to the publics knowledge, for half of his life, he had found a missive from the strange little man. And pushed all other things he needed to see to aside, so he might get his opinion on the brace that the little wolf had suggested.

She had shocked him to his very core by doing so. Perhaps that is the real reason he had gotten so improperly close to her. Granted he had also wanted to shake her somewhat after her derision. The hate and raging storm in her eyes had cut him deeper than anything else ever had. Quite a feat considering he was the Kingslayer and more than used to people scorning him. But he had actually been enjoying the curious light in her gorgeous eyes, the strange, almost trusting affections. Something he hadn’t at all expected, given everything his brother had said both about her and her treatment. He hadn’t missed her body’s reaction to his proximity either and if he was being honest, it had felt good to find himself still able to attract a beautiful womans notice.

But with the truth she had turned to ice on him and he had hated her just a little bit for it. No matter how justified she was in it. He had wanted to shame her in return, that’s all it was, it had absolutely nothing to do with his being so fucking aroused by her growled threats. He just wanted to get her back some for judging him as she had, and he wanted to thank her for her suggestion, the only way he could think to do so, whilst saving face because of her cutting words. She hadn’t suggested it for him, but rather for her own protection, and he couldn’t actually fault her for it either, their families were at war and he had just told her that he was completely at fault for it; - of course she didn’t WANT to give him his sword back. She did it because she felt like she had to, but he was grateful all the same.

Qyburn had seemed almost excited at the idea of designing and working on it for him, even going so far as measuring his arm and wrist, as well as his left hand and fist, so he might get the reach correct and he had asked in great detail exactly how a sword was held and sheathed and unsheathed, so he would know how best to approach it. The man had also taken the time to check his stump over, happily deciding that the last lot of stitches could come out it a few short days, despite the redness and bit of bleeding it had done when he pulled the rancid dressing from it, only the night before, and that it would only needs be dressed for as long as it took him to have some sort of covering made up that would protect it from the brace once he had it made up. Apparently it was healing even faster than he had hoped. - Something that both pleased and confounded Jaime no end. But he wasn’t about to complain at all, he had simply dumped a small bag of gold dragons on the table and gave the man the name of the best smith in the city, leaving the task of having the brace made in his hands completely and giving him permission to give his name to the old man who would forge the thing only, for expediency. Until the brace was made, he would simply keep his lack of hand hidden inside of his clothing as best as possible.

He had, of course spoken with his father again and informed him of his plans, as well as stating that he would not be picking up his Kingsguard duties fully until it was sorted and he could get back to some level of form. At least that was the excuse he had given for not actually wanting to be in either his sister or her spawns presence permanently just yet. An excuse his father had jumped at, regardless of the fact that he had curiously noted Jaimes disinterest. He had actually, almost felt relieved at his fathers seemingly normal attitude towards him again. Of course, he hadn’t actually been warm towards him at all, but it was almost as though he was actually happy to have him home. Right up until he had cockily handed him the Valyrian steel sword, the freshly forged Valyrian steel sword. And then his blood had run ice cold, as he had informed him how the sword and a second were forged from a single, excessively large sword that no longer had an owner. A point that he knew was a vicious and cruel lie. The sword had an owner. - More than one actually. But instead of offering a basic right and showing respect and regard for an ancient House, his father had taken it for his own, turning the ancestral sword of House Stark into a pair of swords for House Lannister. And when he had made a point of claiming that he was Kingsguard and thus, the sword would not necessarily be an ancestral sword for their house, his father had sneered at him and derisively pointed out that a one handed knight with no family could use all the help he could get.

So Jaime had gone ahead and done the only honourable thing he could and laid it at his glorious charges feet. Explaining exactly why he was doing so, lest she hear from someone less caring, that he had been gifted half of her fathers sword. Sansa had stared at the sword with heart broken eyes, for so long that he had actually feared that he might have actually pushed her beyond her limits. When she had lifted her eyes back to his they were filled with a cold, resolve that almost had him shivering. “Oathkeeper. I will pray before my gods that you prove worthy of wielding it. I want the other half found when you can and they will both go home with me.” It was the last she had spoken to him beyond the most frustratingly proper of courtesies since their odd morning interlude. She didn’t even speak when she handed him the missive she had written as he had asked, nor did she acknowledge his bending knee to her. Which he wasn’t stupid enough to not realise was the biggest insult she could conceivably level at him. She was the epitome of high born Lady and she had once dreamed of the romance of knights of song, from what he understood. Yet when she had the most notorious knight - the realm over, on his knees before her, offering her his sword, which was more rightly hers, she refused to acknowledge his pledge.

Getting the missive out had been childs play, just as he had known it would be. Actually, even easier than he had expected, but he wouldn’t complain about that. He didn’t trust Varys as far as he could kick the cockless prick, but Tyrion had sworn that he would happily see to it for Sansa. And he had, he had even been quietly waiting for Jaime to emerge his chamber to find him after midnight to have it sent off, a hawk blinking at him slowly, resting on the eunuchs shoulder. He had tittered quietly and led Jaime into a passage he hadn’t actually known about, which was disturbing in and of itself, but not nearly as disturbing as the small, hidden chamber they ended up in. Varys had told him that the bird would be at his disposal as he needed, but it would only fly to Riverrun and back for him. A point that confused him somewhat, until Varys explained that he only expected it to be necessary in regards to getting word of the sisters Stark to their mother, not as a means to speak treasons to the enemy. As for getting the bird in and out of The Keep, the eunuch had almost giggled as he tucked it into his sleeves and clasped his hands together in the folds, effectively hiding the thing completely. Explaining that she was trained to fly into a nest just inside of the tree line that led to The Godswood of all places and he would collect her from there upon her return. When Jaime had pointed out that he was being far too trusting with the information he was sharing, the spider had tittered at him in thorough amusement and pointed out that he knew the truth of his actions against Aerys. That he trusted him with it, simply because ending this war peaceably was in the realms best interest. He had also looked at him oddly, something that had his spine tingling uncomfortably, as though he knew something about Jaime, - that he himself didn’t know. But he let it slide, in light of the fact that he was helping him.

And, of course, as was expected of him, and ordered by his father, he had presented at court, fully armoured and cloaked in white, his arm artfully hidden behind his back and under his cloak for his own piece of mind. His nephew had welcomed him back and only sneered a little, his few digs about his capture not at all subtle, but quickly subdued by his fathers cold, cutting voice. And his position as Lord Commander had been announced officially, despite his having been sworn in moons ago in his absence. He had actually enjoyed smirking at the prick wearily watching him from his place behind their Queen too. - Thoroughly enjoying the fact that the man had clearly been made privy to his knowledge of their affair. He had told his father of it for a reason after all. But given his near constant presence in The Tower of The Hand, this was the first he was seeing any of them, but for that incident. He hadn’t even passed any of his brothers upon return to his own chambers the past nights. He also took great delight in ignoring his sisters confused looks. Apparently she was upset and likely frustrated by his ignoring her numerous summonses since his return. It was the ‘first’ he was seeing her too. She had been too ‘indisposed’ to seek him out herself, and he just flat out refused to go to her. It was her turn to chase him. He wasn’t the one that screwed up this time.

\----------

He grinned at his brother and his little wolf in greeting as he leaned into the gallery balustrade next to them, whilst they waited for the throne room to empty upon the conclusion of court. He refused to acknowledge that in his mind, Sansa Stark had become his and instead focused on ruffling her feathers. Unlike in the chambers she shared with his brother, she couldn’t actually run from him here. And he planned on using that to his advantage as pay back for her confusing him so very much and driving him completely batty with her cold courtesy. “Tyrion, Little Wolf. Quite the little performance today, wouldn’t you say?” His brother sighed heavily, clearly annoyed at him for his words, but his eyes didn’t leave hers. Sansa, of course, dipped into a curtsy and mumbled a quiet greeting, which he delightedly raised her from and bowed, leaving a lingering kiss to her knuckles, in a way that only she would notice. She narrowed her eyes, but left the rest of her face impassive, except for the blush she could not hide, - that made him smirk. “Ser Jaime, I’d request that you not call me by such a name. I am loyal to my husband and our King, no matter that I am of traitors blood.” He hummed quietly and let her see the amusement in his eyes. “Shall I call you a little lioness instead LITTLE SISTER?” He damned near gave his game away laughing at the completely blank look she levelled on him, made only worse by his brother clearing his throat to break their staring competition. “Jaime-“

“Jaime! Oh. Tyrion, Little dove. I hope you don’t mind, but I came to steal our LORD COMMANDER away for a moment.” He rolled his eyes at his brother as his sister took up post beside him and offered them all a sickeningly sweet, false smile. And he smirked ruefully when she blinked rapidly and barely bit down her disgust when he offered her his right arm. It stung all the same. He had done it on purpose to upset her. But like everything, their entire lives, it had actually hurt him more. He dropped it and slipped it behind his back again quickly, before offering her his left and nodding to his brother and his little wolf uncomfortably. He was so distracted by his sisters presence that he had missed the disgust at her reaction on Sansas face. He also missed their mutual goodbyes and the good mood he had found stirring Sansa as he had been. He had been home four days, and this was the first time they had been in each-others company at all, let alone being, for all intents and purposes, alone. Cersei - apparently having decided that he would suffice as her guard for the moment; much to his growing irritation.

He couldn’t help but be drawn to her. He always had been. He always would be. She was the only thing in this world that had mattered to him. Except that she wasn’t that person for him anymore. She had betrayed him, abandoned him. And that wasn’t even counting all of the ways she had jeopardised what they had together, in her backwards attempts to hide their truth. He had no doubt that she had a hand in killing her husband. Not that he cared about that, but the timing was not at all something that could be ruled as accidental. He also had no doubt that it was her scheming that had Ned Stark arrested and all of Roberts bastards slaughtered. And of course he had his suspicions at the time, that she had a hand in Jon Arryns death. That had been her go to, instead of listening when he told her that there was NO WAY TO PROVE IT. But of course, he was the stupid one, what did he know. And yet despite all of that, and despite what he KNEW she had done and allowed to be done to Sansa Stark, which was needless and cruel, and only served the purposes of Joffreys sick pleasure, He was still drawn to her. Her glorious golden mane and her flawless sun kissed skin and her perfectly rounded curves and her warmth and that scent that felt like home, wafting over him as they strolled together in silence. He even went so far as to ignore the odd musk and the lingering wine smell that accompanied it, as she pulled him into her chamber behind her and dismissed her maids and ladies with an irritated flick of her wrist.

Jaime swallowed hard and closed his eyes at the feel of her hands running over his shoulders and his neck and his jaw. He didn’t want to give in. But he really did want to give in all at the same time. “I thought you would come to me.” He sighed heavily and pulled her hands from him, before turning and pouring himself a goblet of wine from her carafe and flopping into the chair at her table to watch her, keeping the table between them. “I did. You were busy, so I went to father and then Tyrion. Since then, I’ve been a little busy settling back in.” His love pursed her lips in annoyance and strolled forward to steal his wine, putting herself between him and the table and leaning back into it. “I will assume that father has renewed his efforts to kill the Stark boy for THAT.” He snorted rudely and studied his stump with a sigh. “I’ve no doubt that he has plans on killing the boy, yes. - But not for this. This? He will kill men who were in his own pocket until it became much more important to them, to shame him instead. What did you need Cersei? I actually have places I need to be.” He took sick delight in her look of outrage. Especially after the look of utter disgust on her beautiful face when she looked at his hand. “I’ll have a hand made for you. You can’t be seen with that. And you won’t put yourself on duty around Joffrey. You can’t defend him sufficiently. I won’t have you shame our house by being removed because of your injury, but I also won’t have my son at risk because you can’t swing a sword.” He chuckled darkly to hide the pain her cutting remarks had caused him. “Is that everything Your Grace?” He clenched his jaw as she moved away to stare out the open balcony doors, wine goblet in hand. He was equally grateful and upset by it. He didn’t want to want her, yet he did all the same, and she wanted him to give in and chase her, to EARN her affections. - Which he would not do.

“Somethings changed.” He stood slowly and tapped at the table, smirking as he noted the strange jars sitting beside her teapot and tray on the side table. Right there in the open, the foolish woman may as well scream it from the highest tower that she had lovers. He shook his head at himself and let out a weary sigh before turning and raising a brow at her. “Everything has changed. You left me alone Jaime, and now you come back, over a year later, angry, missing your hand and what? Ignore me? Avoid me? Did you expect that everything would still be as it was?” He gaped at the back of her head in astonishment, she was actually blaming him. ”What are you saying?” He swallowed hard, his heart pounding in his chest. “I’m saying you took too long.” Jaime stood in absolute stunned silence for a moment before laughing derisively. She was carrying on as if it had been him pawing at her and her pushing him away, just moments before. “I didn’t leave you! I was ordered to ride against Robb Stark. I was captured, kept locked up, and the only one who attempted to help me was Tyrion. I murdered people to get home to you and now you are telling me I took too long.” His fist clenched as she turned and sneered at him, her eyes taking on a glow he had never ever seen before. “WE did everything we could.” He scoffed rudely. “You mean, Joffrey ordered the death of the only man capable of MAYBE seeing this ended without bloodshed? - On the steps of the Great Sept at that, and turning both the faith and the people against us? Or do you mean how he had my men beat a high born girl, for her brother winning battles? How was that helping me? You do know that Robb Stark isn’t even aware that his sister had been receiving those ‘lessons’ for him? All you and he have done, is exacerbate this war Cersei! Killing those bastards? It lends credence to Stannis’ claims. I told you years ago that it can’t be proven, yet still you don’t listen. And you allowed it all to happen, knowing I was Starks prisoner? He could have killed me!” He towered over her as she growled up at him, through her teeth, her eyes taking on and even greater level of the madness he had glimpsed already.

“And you’ve just proven my point! You are a weak fool. You’ve always been a weak fool. I should have been the one with the cock. Ned Stark deserved what he got. My son is a KING. And that stupid fool was going to give his crown to another in his place. The lion doesn’t concern himself with the opinions of sheep brother. Anyone who isn’t us, - will die for having the hide to challenge us. I didn’t realise they had cut your balls off with your hand. You’re excused LORD COMMANDER. Make sure you don’t put yourself on detail around me or my son, and keep that disgusting stump hidden until you’ve a hand fitted to it. I’ll send an order through to the Goldsmith. I don’t want you seen in public until it is done. Get out.” He dropped in a low mocking bow, utterly astounded, disgusted, enraged and heartbroken at her careless and cold words. She’d gone completely bloody mad! “Your Grace.” He didn’t bother looking at her as he turned and ripped the door open. “Oh - and Jaime? Sansa Stark? My son will do as he pleases with the little dove. She is a traitors daughter after all. She’s also our brothers WIFE. Remember that, and the things I could tell her before you get too caught up in her sweet little cunt.” He barked a loud laugh and shook his head. She was mad. “You’re unbelievable you know that? I am not fucking our brothers wife. But best Joff remembers who she’s married too also hmm? She may have been a Stark by birth sister. But she’s a Lannister by marriage now. I’ll be sure to send Ser Osmund to you, I do wonder if you mix your tea up now, whilst you are waiting, if it will have the same effect as after he has VISITED?” He didn’t wait for her reaction, simply stepped out and slammed the chamber door as hard as he could and stomping away down the hall utterly confused, and beyond enraged.


	6. A song for the lost and broken

“TYRION! Oh fuck!” Sansa shrieked in fright and then squealed and blushed and stammered furiously as she took in the tea and cake she had spilled all down her front as a result of the unexpected and almost violent entry of the bloody Kingslayer into her solar. She stared at him wide eyed as he closed his eyes and cursed himself quietly. “Forgive me little wolf. I really should have knocked. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Sansa blinked rapidly and then gaped at him as his then opened eyes travelled down her body, drawn by the mess she had made of her dress. She cleared her throat and stood to straighten herself as best she could, shaking out her skirts and collecting the book she had been reading to sit neatly on the divan, away from the spilled tea. “My Lord husband isn’t here Ser. He was summoned by your Lord father upon our return from court. I’m not sure if he is likely to return much before it’s time to prepare for dinner in the dining hall. - If you could excuse me? I need to change and get this cleaned up.” She didn’t really wait for his reply, any more than she had waited any other time she had fled his presence since that morning they had broken their fast together. She hated that it was safer in her mind to simply get away, than try to stand her ground against his continued presence. She wasn’t exactly afraid of him necessarily, especially not after he had honestly told her of her fathers sword and laid part of it at her feet. But the odd reactions her body had to his, especially when he got too close terrified her.

She wasn’t an idiot, she recognised it for what it was. She desired him, which was utterly ridiculous, mortifying and completely unacceptable, and not simply because she was a married woman, even if only in name. She was married to his brother for starters, he was more than twice her age, he was deeply in love with his own gods damned sister, so much so that he had fathered bastards on her, one of whom had tormented her in so very many different and equally horrifying ways, all of whom were the reason for this war, that had claimed the lives of her father and younger brothers already, and scattered what remained of her family to the wind. - And most importantly, because he was a Lannister and thus, her enemy.

She froze completely, her heart slamming in her chest and blood pounding in her ears as his good hand gripped hers in a bid to stop her. She could have shaken it off, easily. So far he had proved himself to respect her wishes to be free of his company, however this was the first time they had been completely alone since that morning too, but she had made the mistake of trusting others before seeing their true natures too. Sansa swallowed hard as he loosened his hold, so it was not actually threatening in anyway. Not that he had hurt her, but it was as though he was silently asking her to stay, rather than demanding she do so by restraining her. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have grabbed you, any more than I should have stormed in here unannounced.” Sansa swallowed hard and nodded to indicate that she had actually heard him, but she consciously reminded herself not to squeeze his hand, simply letting her fingers lay in his grasp. He shuffled slightly closer, not as close as he had been when he told her of her mother, but still far closer than was appropriate or proper. “I know that you don’t want me near you, I also realise that you hate me. But I do need to talk to you so please don’t hide in your bedchamber until I’ve left. I am actually trying here Sansa.” Sansa bit her lip and breathed deeply for a moment before looking up at him slowly. His eyes seemed so lost and hurt and there was lingering rage in them, that clearly wasn’t aimed at her, but still present all the same, and she had this strange urge to soothe whatever had caused it. Just as his sister-lovers disgust with his arm had caused her to wish she could slap the woman. The pain in his eyes was the same. She cleared her throat quietly and nodded. “I don’t hate you. I should, I have every right to and I hate that I don’t. I need to change Ser, but I will give my word that I will come back when I have done so.” A chill ran up her spine as he sighed and kissed her fingers softly before letting her go with a quiet “thank you.” But she darted into her bedchamber as quickly as she could, hoping to hide her burning cheeks. Not that it mattered, the man had turned as she did and stepped away for exactly that reason, unbeknownst to her.

Sansa took as long as she deemed acceptable, flirting with definite rudeness. She stripped completely down to her small clothes, as the tea had actually bled through her dress and onto her shift also, and she had washed with the now cold washing water, still out from the mornings court preparations. It had to be a day she had donned a more elaborate gown, of course it did. The thing had been incredibly awkward to remove on her own, but she hadn’t been about to face Ser Jaime again to send for Shae, so simply unlacing herself had taken enough time, replacing it with a much more comfortable and easily laced day dress and a more practical shift under it. And she had been more than a little happy about the fact it was a deep plumb colour, shot through with silver stitching, rather than the muted gold she had donned earlier in the day. But ultimately, she had given her word that she wouldn’t hide from him, so no matter how her nerves were firing and making her belly swirl uncomfortably? She did have to straighten herself and face him. No matter how much she really didn’t want to be alone with him again. She looked herself over critically, brushing at invisible wrinkles in her skirts before shaking them out and sighing heavily to fortify herself and attempt to calm her skittish thoughts.

Sansa held her hands together in front of her as she pulled up, with the now curiously clean low table between them – he must have sent for a maid. Jaime had actually, very properly, stood as she entered her solar again. She twisted her fingers as he looked her over quietly. “You look lovely. I’m sorry if my scaring you ruins your dress. You look lovely in gold too. But you are much more confident and comfortable not in Lannister colours, I think.” Sansa swallowed hard at his small, almost sad looking smile and waved to the tea tray and side table, where there were wine and water carafes. Jaime shook his head in silent answer and waved her to take a seat on the divan beside him, raising a brow at her in challenge. She let out a long, slow breath before edging forward and sitting down on the very edge of it, in an attempt to keep a proper distance between them. He smirked at her in understanding and lazed back somewhat to study her; making her skin prickle and her cheeks flush once more. “Have you news of my mother?” Sansa blinked at him wide eyed as he leaned forward again, resting his elbows on his knees and angling his face closer to her. “I haven’t no. I suspect that I won’t hear much barring only how the war is progressing. Though if she or he need to, they know Brienne is in the city also, they will send a rider to her rather than a raven I would assume. Less likely to be intercepted, there’s also no way of knowing if they’ve received your own words yet, and even when they do? We may not know for certain.” She swallowed hard and nodded, focusing on her hands. She understood that, but it hadn’t stopped that small bloom of hope that that had been what he meant about needing to talk to her. - If it wasn’t? Then this had the potential to get become rather uncomfortable for them both.

“What is it you need to speak to me about Ser Jaime?” He sighed tiredly and grimaced as he rubbed at his wrist. “Is that paining you?” He blinked at her in confusion before smiling sadly and shaking his head. “It itches. I’m fine. What I needed to talk to you about is actually a little uncomfortable, awkward and wildly inappropriate, but I can’t run the risk of letting it alone alright?” Sansa hung her head and nodded, refusing to look at him. He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable himself. “I need… This… You know I spoke with my sister.” It was not really a question and he already knew the answer anyway. She suspected he had come directly from seeing her when he stormed into the solar, though perhaps not? He was no longer in his Kingsguard armour? “I’m aware.” She focused on a loose thread in the skirt of her gown and watched him breathing deeply and stealing glances back at her as he tried to formulate his words. “You also know what we… Once were. We aren’t… She was unfaithful, which I’m fairly sure you actually don’t care about.” She swallowed hard and blinked at him wide eyed as he grimaced and scrubbed at his face with his good hand. “My sister is vicious and jealous and incredibly self-serving, again, something I’m sure you’ve realised. My lack of INTEREST and failure to… Act as she expects me to has not been blamed on her own actions. Do you understand?” She swallowed hard and studied his nervous and uncomfortable look slowly, biting her lip at the guilt and definite discomfort in his eyes.

“She doesn’t see anything she has done as being reason enough for you not to be-“ She gestured wildly with her hands and blushed awfully as he smirked at her awkwardly and nodded. Jaime bit his lip as he studied her face. “She has also noted my continued presence here, and unlike a normal thinking person, she doesn’t see it as interest in my brother. Mainly because she doesn’t think of my brother as a normal sibling would. She also doesn’t see her own actions as to blame, as you said. So in her mind, it is completely reasonable to assume I am taking to… a different bed… I’m sorry. - This is incredibly awkward, especially considering I know that my brother only takes to yours to sleep occasionally, even going so far as spending time with your maid in there earlier in the day so it looks like you’ve.” He waved awkwardly, just as she had done only moments beforehand.

Sansa gaped at him in shock and flushed horribly. She knew that Tyrion and Shae had done so to help hide the fact that her marriage remained unconsummated and hidden as such, but none of them had actually spoken it out loud really – besides the initial explanation of those plans. Her nerves weren’t just firing now, they were exploding under her skin as she realised what he was implying. The Queen, whom had treated her so awfully since her father was arrested, and who was as dangerous as a wounded and cornered predator, believed that she had taken her lifelong lovers interest from her. And as terrifying as it was to think what she might do to her as a result of her twisted thoughts, there was a small and daring part of her that thought it would be the ultimate revenge on her. A small, rebellious voice inside her head - that sounded oddly like Arya, was telling her to do just that. She snorted a disbelieving laugh and shook herself to clear her mind of such idiotic and frankly dangerously thoughts. This was actually a really serious and dangerous position for her to be in. She swallowed hard and looked at the strangely quiet knight beside her. He was glaring across the room angrily. Sansa reached out tentatively and stroke his stump to draw his attention back without startling him from his rage; his hand automatically finding hers and resting on it loosely.

“She could barely even look at me you know? All of our lives, we have been the only thing that matters to each other, the moment I become less than the exact perfect male version of her? - She always hated that I was born male and she female. She’s the older of us, so in her mind, she should have been the son and heir. So she controlled me instead, like a fucking puppet on strings. She wouldn’t even look at THIS. Yet you sit there and touch it without flinching, and you hate me. Meanwhile, she claims I’m the one screwing around, when I quite literally witnessed her doing exactly that!” Jaime groaned and slumped back, placing her own hand, that he had been clinging to back in her lap as he did. “Fuck! I’m so sorry! - This? This is truly pathetic. You really don’t want nor need to hear any of this and you certainly don’t need to be getting dragged into my mess. She hates you enough without making it worse. Maybe she’s right? I did lose my balls right along with my hand.” Sansa blinked rapidly, trying to keep up. “She actually ordered me to stay out of the public eye until I had a hand fitted and to assign myself different detail, because I’m useless with a sword now and unfit to protect her or her precious golden son.”

Sansa bristled darkly and growled low in her throat. She grabbed his hand and his stump in her hands and held tight. “Enough with the self-pity Lannister. Are you or are you not The Kingslayer?” He blinked her slowly in shock and confusion, his brows almost touching his hair. “Answer me!” He nodded slowly as she bared her teeth at him. “They say you are the Warrior reborn when you wield your sword.” He snorted and waved his stump at her, she clamped it back down on his knee hard. Not for a second believing he couldn’t get out of her hold if he wanted. “You lost your hand not your knowledge. Not your passion for the fight. That is here.” She poked his forehead hard. “And here.” She poked his chest hard, right over his heart, ignoring the clenching of her stomach muscles at the feel of his firm chest. “Your hand is the tool. Find a new tool. I told you to get a brace made. Learn with your left also if you don’t already know how and PROVE HER WRONG! Don’t sit here and wallow in self-pity because she tells you to! Seven hells! You aren’t her puppet. You are her brother! You are the son, not her, Kingsguard aside, YOU were born to lead your house. NOT HER! Have some Gods damned pride in yourself!” She was fair seething, her chest rising and falling hard as she sucked air in and glared at the gaping man in front of her. “AND! When you do finally prove yourself the man she thinks you are not? Remember this: ‘Tears are not a womans only weapon Little Dove. The one best used to control a man is between your thighs.’ - Her words to me. You are not a puppet! YOU are the only man in all of the world to kill a King and WALK AWAY.”

Sansas heart slammed against her ribs as she noted that his left hand had twisted in her hold, somewhere in the midst of her enraged, hissed whispered tirade the stupidly beautiful fool in front of her had unconsciously started stroking at her forearm and wrist. Lightly squeezing and rubbing, up and down and in teasing circles over her wrist. It should terrify her. It didn’t. “She is going to want to hurt you Sansa.” His voice wavered and cracked on the barely audible words. She could see he was as caught up as she was. She had done that to them. She didn’t really understand what was happening, not fully at any rate, but she had this almost blindingly overwhelming need to crawl into his lap and kiss him and that just would not do. Sansa blushed as red as her hair and looked away from him as she twisted herself around to sit properly again, beside him. She hadn’t noticed that she moved at all, let alone enough that she had stood and leaned down over him to snarl as she had.

She cleared her throat quietly and nodded. “That is nothing new Ser. I’m a traitors daughter after all. The only thing that kept me alive this long was my telling them what they want to hear, pretending I’m a stupid and my brother having captured you. - Now? Now what keeps me alive is the chance that I’m carrying a child that we both know I’m not. There will come a time where that will become a danger for me also. But that’s a fight for a different day.” She smiled sadly at herself but refused to look at him, still more than a little uncomfortable about just how close she had gotten to him and just how badly she had lost her composure. She jumped slightly as he reached over and traced her fingers with his own softly. “I won’t let her hurt you.” She sighed tiredly and took his hand nervously in her own. Hoping she hadn’t read his awkward touching wrong. “You know her better than anyone else does Jaime. You know she won’t actually attack me. She will be awful, but she always is. She’s far more likely to poison me or encourage Joffrey or his guards to have me beaten for her. Gods! Even if Tyrion and I? She would make sure there was no child anyway. And if you were to attempt to protect me by spending even more time at my side? That would only serve to anger her further.”

Jaime huffed a tired laugh and squeezed her hand. “True enough. But I will do what I can. She won’t kill you. You are right in that potentially being with child affords you protection. My father won’t allow you to come to harm for that very reason. - Which is why Tyrion has done as he has and hidden the fact that he has never touched you; He thinks you will birth sons for Casterly Rock and… Sansa? You do know you are the heir to Winterfell don’t you?” Sansa sucked in a harsh breath and nodded sadly, toying with his fingers pensively. “If my brother is smart, he will remove me from succession for that very reason.” She narrowed her eyes at his breathy chuckle. “That wouldn’t stop my father Sansa and you know it.” She swallowed hard and blinked at him nervously as he leaned in close, his breath tickling the shell of her ear delightfully, and just enough to have her stomach clenching, her nerves prickling, her skin flushing and her self-loathing rising rapidly. “For that to work, he would need a living BROTHER whom the North will follow, over a sister married to the enemy. Don’t worry, from what my brother tells me? Everyone here has forgotten about him. Best it stays that way little wolf. - As far as my father knows? YOU will place little Lannisters in both Casterly Rock and Winterfell when he defeats Robb, let him think it. It keeps you alive.” She sucked in a massive breath and let tears of relief roll down her cheeks.

Her heart had almost stopped when he mentioned she and Robb having a living brother. But Jon was safe on The Wall. And she couldn’t be more grateful that Jaime had all but told her he would keep that secret. And she couldn’t seem to help but trust him with it. “And if this war doesn’t end the way I want it? If it rages on for long enough that people begin to question WHY I’m not delivering on those babes - then what?” She squeaked in surprise as his nose brushed her ear and his lips pressed to her temple. “A fight for a different day little one. For now we worry about keeping you safe from my sisters added hate, and yes, making sure I am actually able to stand against those KNIGHTS who would think to lay hand on you.” She couldn’t help it, she let out a tinkle of laughter and turned, raising at brow at him and pointedly looking at their joined hands. He smirked at her in amusement. “You know what I mean. I… Sansa? Thank you. - For your suggestions and for your advice and for listening. I shouldn’t have unloaded all of that on you. But I can’t seem to hold my tongue with you. The things I’ve told you could have me and most of mine killed and you would have every reason and every right to tell the world and you do have every reason to hate me.”

Sansa closed her eyes and let her head tip towards his slightly before she realised what she was doing. She froze as the Kingslayer simply adjusted and let her forehead rest on his cheek, even pressing back into her a touch, making her heart flip ridiculously. “I don’t hate you and I’m fairly sure that we should NOT be alone together. It’s not exactly proper.” She smiled at the feel of his chuckle rumbling low inside him. “Better that you show me that terrifying wolfs blood in private Sansa. You know? I’ve faced an actual snarling direwolf, that fucking beast of your brothers? He is not nearly as scary as you and he did actually want to bite me, whilst YOU were actually being incredibly sweet.” She smiled widely and nuzzled into his cheek unconsciously. “Grey Wind and don’t curse. Gods! He must be huge by now.” She closed her eyes and let the thought of her big brothers wolf drag her back to the winter castle that was her home, if only for a moment in her mind.

“He is yes. And I apologise My Lady. I forgot your sensibilities for a moment, in light of your own cursing. You know? I’ve never heard anyone imply that it was a good thing that I killed a King and WALKED AWAY.” She shrugged almost casually. At least she hoped it came across and casual and he didn’t actually notice just how his presence, all but holding her, was actually affecting her. It could never be anything. - Even if her traitor heart pounded at the idea. “Everyone has two sides Jaime. Even my father did. -The dutiful and stern and honourable Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, and loving father and husband: Eddard and Ned. Lord Eddard was the one everyone revered and respected. - Once upon a time. Ned was just my father, the one who admitted to a treason that he didn’t believe he committed to keep me and my sister safe. I am the Lady I need to be to survive this pit of snakes, but I’m still a wolf. Everyone is a liar and everyone is a killer, this place taught me that Jaime. You killed a King, but that King was mad and any number of others would have done exactly as you did. You are judged an oathbreaker for it, but Tyrion told me that sometimes honour can be found in reasons over actions. I don’t know your reasons and I’m not asking for them, but I know that you had them, because your father had already breeched the walls of the city. All you need do was wait for him, so whatever it was that made you act? It was important. I’m sorry that I ever judged you for that. I’m not sorry for judging you for other things, don’t get me wrong, The Kingslayer is not a good person. Jaime Lannister? So far, he doesn’t seem so bad. Except that he loves a woman who is only eclipsed by her own son, for how truly awful she is. And yes the dutiful Northerner inside me hates that I can see and admit it.”

She swallowed hard at the feel of his hand releasing hers and slipping around her back slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away if she wished it, before pulling her into his side and into his arms properly. “Perhaps you were right when you said that we shouldn’t be alone Sansa.” She swallowed hard and shuffled to lay her head on his shoulder, resting her forehead against his neck gently. “I don’t trust anyone to touch me beyond what courtesy dictates.” She closed her eyes and sighed as his hand rubbed at her side. “So why are you letting me hold you?” She swallowed hard. “I don’t know. I’m lonely and broken and I think you are too. Your sister already thinks we are… And this is far from that? But it would make her crazy all the same.” He snorted a laugh and squeezed her a little. “It would. But that isn’t the only reason that… This is bad idea little wolf, for many reasons.” Sansa smiled ruefully and shook her head. “It is a very bad idea. It is also just a hug Jaime. And you needed it. - Every bit as much as I did; so even if I don’t trust you, or even particularly like you? You and Tyrion are the only allies I have in this place.” He chuckled again and groaned loudly. “I’m going to hate myself for touching you at all later.” She pulled back enough to grin up at him. “That’s a problem for later too. - If it helps? You won’t be alone in that? We can go back to our previous regard for one another later.” Jaime bit his lip and smiled almost sadly down at her. “I’d prefer we didn’t. But it’s probably a good idea.”


	7. In name only

He was not at all looking forward to dining with his family. He hated it at the best of times, but it was so much worse since he and Sansa had been forced to wed. Not only because he was exposed to his vicious sister and her idiot son, as well as his disapproving father, but because he was also forced to turn their attention away from his sweet little wife, whom certainly didn’t deserve to be exposed to his dysfunctional relatives. And dinner in the dining hall was even worse, because it meant that they would also be in front of the entire court too, so they would have to actually endure the digs levelled at them for the most part, though they had been known to fight back where they could.

To top it off though, Jaime would be present also, after having been dragged off by their darling sister, whom he was fairly confident his brother either wanted to strangle or fuck with a crazed desperation. - Either, or possibly even both were actually a very real possibility. His brother had also been exhibiting some sort of angry beast level of possessive protection over his little wife. As though he was a dragon guarding the tower he had put her in, which hardly bothered him. They were married in name only for a reason and she could use said protection, no one was more deserving of it. He did genuinely love another, desperately so, and she deserved any happiness she could get her hands on, so if that meant hiding in his small shadow and pretending they were dutifully married until they could swing having their farce of a union set aside? So be it.

He wouldn’t even object if she found herself a lover, if she wished to maintain their current circumstances for the rest of their days. It wasn’t like his father would actually allow him to hold Casterly Rock anyway. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe he would never force Jaimes hand. And he would also never allow him to marry the woman he loved. So no, his brothers strange regard for her didn’t bother him. It did amuse and confuse him however. Not once in his life had he seen such a soft look in his brothers eye. He had seen soft looks being levelled at Myrcella and even Tommen at times, but not like this. He wasn’t seeing a little girl. He was seeing a woman, and he was seeing her differently to how he had always seen Cersei. And Tyrion found it intriguing and slightly frustrating. Of course when his brother FINALLY noticed a woman who wasn’t their sister, he would look at the only other woman in all of Westeros that he couldn’t actually bloody have! - Though at least she was still better than Cersei.

They probably should have been the ones wed. They would suit well enough, very well actually. - If not for the whole enemy houses and very large age gap and his being the father of her tormentor and deeply in love with his own sister part. Oh and the whole white cloak bit. But they could have gotten around it, especially if the interest he had noted in them both still held true if they had been forced. Sansa Stark was likely the only woman who could ever hope to draw him away from his toxic relationship with their sister. But it was not to be, certainly not with how things stood presently at any rate. For her future, she needed to remain pure. Unless she fancied staying wed to him for the rest of her days, or she decided she would be happy potentially raising Lannister bastards and tearing her reputation to shreds.

He actually didn’t even think her family would react as terribly as they once might have, not knowing what he did. His fathers extreme anger and frustration had told him that there was far more than his and his siblings and nephews incompetence needling the Great Lion, the furious missive from The Twins that he spied had told him the rest. The Starks knew that the Kingslayer was protecting the little red wolf. And likely, because of how he had been forced to present their marriage, there would be those who considered her ruined beyond repair anyway. - Which had been a problem he knew he would have to deal with at some point. And his farce of a marriage would need addressing far sooner than he had hoped. His father was not at all impressed that he had yet to put a child in his wife, after four moons of marriage. And the argument that she was young yet, was beginning to wear thin. Granted, a lot of his fathers issue with it, had been a direct reflection of his not being able to knock Robb Stark off the game board yet. They would need to find a solution that would appease his father soon, before he took drastic measures. And Tyrion would not put it past the bastard tasking another with putting a cub inside of her with or without her permission – not that Jaime would allow that, thank the Gods – but still, it was a concern.

He was utterly bone weary, by the time he actually reached their chambers, he hadn’t even spoken a word to Bronn, which was confounding the man completely apparently. So he really, really didn’t want to have to deal with a courtly dinner on top of everything else this day. But as his little wife had taught him, he would put his mask on and endure it, long enough so that they could retire away from them, and Sansa could hide away as she liked and he could await his love in his own bed away from her, and soak up her soothing presence once more, before facing it all again the very next day.

Tyrion froze in shock in the doorway as he entered the solar of his adjoined chambers that he shared with his little wife. The very same little wife who was currently cuddled into his brothers side as they whispered quietly. He pulled Bronn inside quickly and closed the door noiselessly, pressing a finger to his lips in silent communication for quiet, to the highly amused sell sword. To say he was shocked by the image before him would be an understatement. To say he was annoyed by it, would be a rather large stretch. He wasn’t interested in his wife romantically, though it did needle somewhat, as it had done over past days, that his brother had managed to get more from her than basic polite courtesy. It had taken him moons to gain her trust and quiet friendship, his brother had her opening herself up completely and running from him in equal measure from their very first encounter.

But he was only really annoyed by the fact that what was happening right before his eyes, put them all at risk. Most especially Sansa, whom they had agreed to protect at all costs, though perhaps THIS could work too? Perhaps it would work even better. She already had his protection above all others, if she had his heart too? She would want for nothing, but safety from those who already terrorise her. Safety that he, his brother and even their father would ensure if she were to carry the golden lions cub instead? The only issue is that it would ruin her future completely, and either tie her to himself forevermore, or into an equally, or potentially worse, loveless marriage, spinsterhood, or the role of Kingslayers lover for the rest of her life. He doubted that he would be able to convince his father to annul his own marriage and tie her to Jaime instead. Though, it was worth more thought. Had he not just been half thinking on it anyway?

He strolled forward quietly, waving for Bronn to join him and poured them both wine from the carafe, pretending as though it was entirely normal to find ones wife, snuggling, for lack of a less funny way to describe it, with ones brother. He grinned at them in amusement as they shuffled away from each other awkwardly as he sat in the winged armchair facing them, sipping at his wine. Poor Sansa wouldn’t meet his eye and was as red as her hair. Tyrion let out a breathy chuckle and shook his head. “Sansa, Jaime. I have many, many questions. - But first? I will point out that whatever THAT was? It concerns me only in regards to each of your happiness and SAFETY, and my own personal amusement of course. I advise locking doors. And don’t worry. I pay Bronn enough to keep his mouth shut. Plus he likes my little wife more than he does me.” He chuckled darkly at his brothers exasperated groan and dramatic face scrubbing. But he simply nodded gently and smiled softly at his little wifes wide eyed stare, just enough to distil the fear that she hadn’t been able to mask from him completely. Her lips twitched slightly in response before she looked down into her lap and tried to disappear. “THAT was not actually what it may have looked like and none of your business brother. What did father want to see you about?” He chuckled at his brothers pointed glare but nodded in acceptance. Purely for the terrified and terribly uncomfortable wolfs peace of mind. He would most definitely have his questions answered the moment he had his brother alone. And oddly, it made him a little more excited about dinner now too.

He waved a hand lazily. “A few things today actually. Mostly I think I was just the easiest target for whatever else has pissed him off. But that also meant he was distracted too.” Jaime huffed a breathy laugh and lazed back comfortably, unconsciously brushing Sansas skirts with his knee, and earning himself a look of reprimand. “And what did our sweet sister want with you?” He blinked innocently at his glowering brother. Sansa cleared her throat softly. “My Lord-“

“Tyrion.” He grinned cheekily at her sheepish smile. “Tyrion? Would it be a big ask, if Ser Bronn were to escort me to The Godswood? I’m afraid I haven’t had a chance to pray at all today? Ser Bronn would you mind?” He smiled gently and nodded to Bronn as he stood without thought and downed the last of his wine. “Aye, I can do that for you M’lady. - Seems these Lannisters have some things to talk about.” Tyrion bit down a beaming smile as his brother stood and bowed to kiss her hand, VERY gallantly. - Softly asking if she was alright. The even softer return of those words struck a chord deep in his heart. And apparently in his brothers also, if the curious look of awe was anything to go by. He nodded in farewell as his little wife curtsied to him quickly and turned to walk regally from the room, a chuckling Bronn following behind her happily and shooting him a shit eating grin as he pulled the door closed behind them. Clearly an indication that he also wanted answers when he could get them.

“It really isn’t what it looked like.” He couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing at his brothers hilariously red face and petulant scowl. This really was just too good. “Oh Jaime! Trust me! I am not going to complain, I may need to work out how we get around our potential futures with such an interesting development. - For example? I would hardly object if my wife and I lived apart and only visited occasionally to save face, once this war is over? I wouldn’t even object to her raising MY children in Winterfell, of course, I would ask that they be properly guarded, perhaps by their very own UNCLE. - In fact? That actually suits me just fine. But it is only one of many, many possible solutions to THAT.” His brother groaned loudly and poured himself a goblet of wine and paced, or more accurately prowled as he grumbled at him under his breath. “I didn’t… Fuck! I just held her. I don’t even really know what or how or why! I came here looking for you and unloaded on her about Cersei and next thing I know? She is fucking growling at me. Telling me that I’m the Kingslayer and to stop pitying myself. That my hand was only the tool that wielded my sword and to find another to prove myself the man Cersei thinks I’m not. I don’t know! FUCK! It doesn’t mean anything! It CAN’T mean anything!” Tyrion sighed heavily, filing his excitement at such words away for later, and downed his own goblet quickly, before he jumped up to refill it as he watched his brothers self-loathing and currently ever present rage settle back over his features. “Sit down Jaime. We should start with Father and Cersei and work our way to Sansa I think.” Jaime scowled slightly and flopped back into the divan, right next to where Tyrion had taken up perch. It wouldn’t do to have such conversations overheard if they could help it. Not that Varys was likely to let anything dangerous or damning out on them if he could help it. But he also wasn’t the only one with spies. “Father first.” Tyrion snorted a laugh. He had seen that coming a league off.

“Ahh well, it was mostly the usual demands that I do my duty, he did question your unusually increased presence in The Tower, and with me, but he ruled both out himself, as recovery from your ORDEAL, and waiting until you have your brace made. He did find it interesting that that was Sansa’s idea, but he didn’t actually comment, only in passing reference to your intention to extend her your protection, which as you already know? He is more than alright with.” He took a sip and grimaced as he looked at his brothers pensive face curiously. It was more than a little bit obvious that he was actually still stuck in his head over their shared affections. “He also asked why I have yet to succeed putting a babe inside of her. So we do actually need to look at ways around that and protecting her from him in regards to that too. But we can leave it for now, I told him that we were actually working on it often enough and it would happen - eventually, I also reminded him that she is very young and sometimes it just takes time. That excuse won’t last forever though and it doesn’t help that Cersei and Joffrey are making a point of bringing it up either. He brings it up every moon, I’m not expecting him to overreact about it for at least a few more yet. He isn’t stupid, he knows it can take time. Of course our circumstances mean that time isn’t going to change a damned thing, but he doesn’t know that. He did imply I should go to her bed more often than I do, so apparently at least one maid is reporting on that.” Tyrion sighed tiredly and scrubbed at his face. “Otherwise it was all the same stuff. Demands about the state of the crowns finances and demanding I take point on dealing with Cersei and Joffreys stupidity. But I did find one tidbit, that I was not supposed to and I think it will please you greatly. I’ll even let you tell my wife if you like?”

Jaime rolled his eyes and raised a brow at him in question. “I spotted a missive from Walder Frey on his desk. Apparently the wolves turned back for Riverrun and never arrived for THE WEDDING, something about some plans that were more important causing them to turn the retinue around. So we know that whatever WAS planned was foiled, that it was to happen at a WEDDING and they’ve now slighted Frey twice. It is up to you to decide if we worry about passing that on, I don’t think it necessary and it is most definitely too dangerous. She gave what she could. It is on him if he doesn’t listen to her.” Jaime nodded slowly, his eyes flicking back and forth as he thought it all over. “No. They have enough. My only intention was to prove that I would protect HER. I’m not betraying our House to protect them. The Freys and Boltons I hardly care about betraying, but it’s on them now. That heads up was for Catelyn to justify her treason only. Though I am glad to hear that whatever those pricks had planned was foiled all the same. The mention of a wedding concerns me? Surely father wouldn’t sanction some sort of murder during a celebration? It would break guest right?”

Tyrion sighed wearily at his brothers rising volume. He was clearly outraged at the prospect, as he knew he would be. “_And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that Lord of Castamere, and now the rains weep o’er his halls, with no one there to hear_… Do you really need to ask what he is capable of sanctioning? I KNOW that was under wildly different circumstances, but it is unwise to underestimate The Great Lion Jaime… And lower your voice for the Sevens sake.” He almost winced at the violence that infused his brothers entire frame. “I’ve done all I’m willing to. What do I care if the fools get themselves killed if they don’t listen to her? It needs to end. - One way or another. But they deserve the chance to fight honourably too.” Tyrion cocked his head curiously as his brother stalked back to the side table and simply brought the carafe with him, instead of taking his goblet with him to fill it again. He was angry. - Very, very angry. And it wasn’t just whatever he had been facing beforehand either.

“Do you care Jaime?” His brother scoffed and swallowed a mouthful as he glared at him hard, pointing his finger at him, around the goblet. “Why should I? Robb Stark left me in a CAGE FOR A YEAR! Covered in my own piss and shit and taunted me with that fucking wolf!” He pursed his lips and cocked a brow at him in challenge making the stubborn fool sneer and stare across the room coldly. “Perhaps I care that such despicable acts would be considered no big deal around here? Gods! When did we become like this?” Tyrion snorted a dry laugh and smirked at his big brother. “You care because she will care. For the same reason I do. Losing in battle is one thing. Losing in such a way would be another entirely. It is wrong. It would break her, shame us and there would be no coming back from it. I don’t know details and I don’t know for sure that anything was planned for or like that. Only what I already told you and what you told me about Harrenhal. But if you consider that she is the heir now?” His brother scowled and flexed his hand and jaw tightly before throwing himself into the divan beside him. “And brother? When have we NOT been like this?”

“Fuck off Tyrion! This is a whole new low and you know it.” He merely nodded in agreement. Now was not at all the time to point out that he himself had murdered one King, cuckolded another and allowed his sister lover to place his bastard on the throne. Plus he had thrown a small boy from a tower whilst under guest right himself. Of course he knew he had his reasons, but they didn’t actually excuse his actions. Any more than his fathers reasons for having potentially organised such a horrid thing, excused his intention to see it through. His fathers actions were far more calculated, but Jaime could be just as cold as their sire when the mood struck him. The real difference was that Jaimes guilt ate at him over his rash cruelties, and if he would only think them through first, he would not act them out. His father simply didn’t care as long as he got the desired result. He sighed sadly as it hit him, just how impossible it was that what he had seen earlier would end happily. Their family had levelled too many cruelties on The Starks, Jaime had hurt them too much himself, for it to ever end in anything other than sheer, soul crushing pain. It would never work, even if both of their hearts yearned for it, which they very likely would in time regardless of what happened next. Perhaps he did actually owe it to her and himself to protect them all as recompense for what he did to Bran Stark. Now was not the time to bring that up at all. He would have Varys get the word ‘wedding’ to them and leave it at that. And he would do it for them both.

“Alright; what of Cersei?” Jaime laughed darkly and rubbed at his stump, glaring at it harshly. “I’m not perfect anymore. I am an embarrassing and useless cripple, who should not be seen publicly until I have some ridiculous hand she claims she will commission from the goldsmith. I am also under orders from The Queen herself to detail myself away from her and Our King, because I am not fit to protect either of them, despite my status as LORD COMMANDER. OH! And I should remember Sansa is your wife, a traitor and Joffrey can do as he pleases with her, before I get too tangled up in fucking her. So you understand my need to speak with you.” Tyrion growled low in his throat and downed his goblet in one go before standing to prowl himself. “We need her under guard at all times. I don’t think Joffrey would be stupid enough to go against father and hurting my Lannister wife goes against him and House Lannister. But if she implies that he can because he is King? He will believe he can, especially if it means hurting her and me both. How does she know about you and Sansa?” His brother groaned loudly in exasperation. “She doesn’t! That’s the point! She is at fault for our distance but nothing is ever her fault so it HAS to be mine and of course it would be the one thing that I have never, ever done to her that she has latched onto because she hates your wife and she is insanely vain and jealous. Sansa is beautiful and young and I have been in her company instead of our sisters, never mind that I was here with YOU also. And there is NO Sansa and me. We simply talked all of this over and agreed that comforting one another was a one off and that we would endeavour to not be alone again. I’ve only ever known HER brother. I’ve only ever loved HER. We belong together. I can’t compromise the wolf. I can’t do that to her. She deserves better, hells she has better already with you, even if it’s not REAL, and there is a part of that girl that will always hate me and I will never be free to give her everything another could and that’s not even covering all of the other very real reasons that anything more is a very big mistake. SHE betrayed me and used me, but we both know eventually I’ll give in and forgive her, I don’t know how not to.” Tyrion swallowed hard and nodded, smiling sadly at his brothers broken look. It was too soon. He was angry at her yes. And he was hurt by her betrayals, all of them. But he did love her.

Tyrion had known all along that she didn’t deserve his devotion, especially when she did not offer her own in return. It wasn’t just the incest that made their relationship unhealthy. It was the very nature of it too. Jaime had loved her blindly, their entire lives and she knew it and took full advantage of it. The issue was that Jaime, much like his little wife, believed in love and the romance of the songs, so much so that he willingly overlooked their sisters very real flaws in favour of keeping the fantasy that he lived in his mind with her, alive. He wasn’t a weak man, if anything, his continued devotion, despite it all proved just how strong he was. He had sworn to love her forever as a young and green boy, so he was honouring that vow, no matter what. But whether he wanted to admit it or not, there was something there with the little wolf too. And Tyrion had no doubt that it could be every bit as destructive and devastating to those around them and them too, given everything? It was not really any worse than what continuing on with Cersei, after all that had happened in recent years, had the potential to be either though.

He patted his brothers shoulder in understanding and support. He would not back away from the tentative ideas he had, but he would learn to be more subtle about it. “What did Sansa say about everything she said?” Jaime sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Quite a bit actually. She was pretty helpful and oddly understanding about the added danger it puts her in. The biggest reaction I got was how angry she got over our sweet sisters derision of my worth. She truly is scary and insanely beautiful when she snarls. She will need a guard all the times. I’ll speak to father about having a man loyal to him or myself directly stationed CLOSE to your bedchamber door for discretion and we will work it out between us to have her guarded outside of here for now. Being your wife and the MOTHER OF FUTURE LANNISTERS will ensure his help. Even from Joffrey and Cersei. - If that is not enough to force his help? I’ll let him believe that it’s me fucking her, not you. Cersei already thinks it anyway, so I hardly care, as long as she is safe. And you will need to keep your sell sword with you outside of here too. - If they can’t get to her? They may well lash out at you instead. Though they wouldn’t actually kill you, it’s not worth the risk.” Tyrion laughed ruefully and shook his head as he waddled towards the windows, looking out over the gardens and noting his little wifes slow amble and absent look, as she strolled back towards The Tower, Bronn diligently dogging her steps.

“They would if they could get away with it Jaime. Father wouldn’t care if I died, only if someone had a hide to kill a Lannister. Even another Lannister wouldn’t get away with it. But that is the only thing stopping them Jaime, and you know it. I carry a dagger for a reason brother, not that I’m actually all that good with it, but I’m good enough and my axe is by my bed, and hers when I sleep there.” He turned to look at his incredulous looking brother and smiled sadly. “Arm her and teach her to defend herself.” Jaime strolled over to stand by his side, completely ignoring his implications, his eyes automatically finding his little wolf and his brow furrowing as he watched her. “Would that I could bring Brienne in to guard her. It would hardly do to have them both in danger though. Perhaps I can have her send for more men to hide with her in the city, so they can get her out at a moments notice? I’ll look into it. I need to go, she will be back soon and she won’t want to find me still here. I’ll see you at dinner. I am actually required to attend, out of my armour and cloak too. As if I don’t hate the idea completely without that little dictate. And you are sitting by me if we can swing it, I can’t fucking cut anything.” He chuckled at his ridiculous grumbling and near harried escape from facing the red wolf again. He waved him off as he strolled from the room slowly. Oh he would sit by him alright, so that his wife was forced to do so as well. Perhaps dinner just got very interesting after all.


	8. As long and sharp as yours

She could have almost sagged with relief, upon finding only Tyrion present when she returned from her prayers. She had desperately wanted to hide in the Godswood until long after night fell, but it wasn’t worth the trouble it would cause. Her husband would find a way to excuse her failing to show in the dining hall, but he would also be on the receiving end of even greater derision for it. And although nobody else would see it as such, both Cersei and Joffrey would take it as a slight and she would pay the price when The Lannister Lords weren’t around. As it was, she was in an even more precarious position thanks to the Lannister twins messed up relationship.

The issue with finding Tyrion alone, was that he might actually want to bring up the scandalous way he had found her with his brother, and unlike with Jaime, she wasn’t sure she could actually slink off to her bedchamber without offending him further nor did she wish to anger him or treat him as rudely as she had done so to Jaime. Not just because he was technically her Lord husband, but because he was probably the closest thing she had to an actual friend besides her maid. - The two of them being the only ones to have earned even a small amount of her trust and respect. She had Margery and her grandmother too of course, but she didn’t trust them as far as she could kick them either. The truth was that she needed solitude to work out everything she had said and heard and done, her mind was an utter mess, her nerves were frayed and she still had to face both Lannister and Tyrell families and the entire court, and it was hard work to maintain her courtesies at the best of times. This time she would be forced to face their usual vitriol as well as facing Jaime, following their unexplainable interlude, Tyrion following his discovery of said interlude and Cersei thinking that she was sleeping with him.

“Sansa, might I have a word?” She swallowed hard and nodded nervously before sitting on the divan beside her husband, as he had indicated she do by patting the cushioned seat. Tyrion was looking at her with an odd mix of amusement and concern, relaxing her minutely. He patted her balled up fists gently and smiled. “You need not fear me my dear WIFE, I am not going to hurt you in anyway. Did we not agree to be friends?” She sighed quietly and gave him a small, tentative smile in answer to his own cheeky grin. “My sister is a cruel woman. You know this. She has hated me, with every fibre of her being, since the day I was born and our mother died. And now she hates you. I don’t say that to be mean, and you know it to be true anyway. If I wanted to really get under her skin? All I had to do was gain Jaimes attention. Do you understand?” Sansa smirked ruefully and nodded as she let out a tired sigh. “And she believes I have his attention. Believe me Tyrion, I am very aware of the dangerous place your brothers vow has put me.” She plucked at a loose thread on her dress in frustration. She didn’t mean to have his attention, and it wasn’t… Well it was… - Sort of. But it hadn’t been intended on either of their parts. - Not at all. Truthfully she had been trying to suppress it, and it would work eventually, it had to! He was The Kingslayer for the Old Gods sake! They couldn’t. She wouldn’t. No matter how much her inner wild she wolf told her to do it.

“You do have his attention.”

He grinned at her in amusement as she blinked at him wide eyed for a moment, her traitor heart fluttering stupidly. “I-.“ Tyrion held up a hand and smiled at her. “I know! I know! It was just a hug.” She rolled her eyes at him in irritation and blushed furiously. “Regardless of what is or is not happening between the two of you in regards to any romantic inclination? He has sworn to protect you, above all others. He is the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Think about that for a moment.” Sansa sighed and closed her in exasperated exhaustion. “Yes. - Because my mother released him. I get it, regardless of what we know to be the truth of things, Ser Jaime has spent a large amount of time around YOU since his return and in your sisters mind, it is more feasible that it is because of me and not because of his relationship with you. And his protection of me will only exacerbate it, endangering me on an entirely new level. GODS! This is so ridiculous!” Tyrion chuckled quietly beside her and patted her hands in understanding.

“Were you anything other than the perfect lady, I might suggest you go ahead and act on those feelings that you are desperately trying to deny and suppress Sansa. Be sure to let me know if I need to adjust our game plans down the track hmm? I am more than amenable to working out how two of my favourite people can be together without making our situations worse.” Sansa gaped at him for a moment, opening and closing her mouth repeatedly as she deciphered his meanings, shocked and bewildered at just what he was suggesting. “It wouldn’t be proper. It… I… I need to remain a maid or we can never annul this!” She waved her hand frantically between them and flushed horribly, her heart pounding in her chest and her ire rising rapidly as he sighed and pursed his mouth. “WE can work something out, if things change for you. I am NOT telling you to do something against your will. I am telling you, that should your heart tell you to act, I will do whatever I can to see that you don’t suffer for it. That starts right now. - Truth. I told you already, that he won’t lie to you. You both need to lay any possible sins out on the table before anything else, if there is ever to be actual trust between the two of you. And I meant what I said, he won’t allow anything untoward to be said about the two of you regardless, unless it actually works in our favour rather than against it. Nor will my father, so you need not worry about your reputation there. - As for my siblings? She thinks it’s happening anyway, and he… He is fool enough to think that he will forgive her in time, but stubborn enough that he won’t give in unless she admits her own faults, which she will never do. So regardless of what he feels for her? I honestly believe, that for the first time in his life, it has a real chance at fading away. You are proof enough of that already. He has NEVER found himself attracted to anyone but for her. - UNTIL NOW. Whatever is happening here is entirely new territory. - Which is why we need honesty and trust; neither he nor I will allow anything to happen to you.” She squeaked in indignation and glared at him for a moment before schooling her features completely on a heavy breath. “If you wouldn’t mind My Lord, I should ready for dinner in the hall, as should you. Would it be too much of an ask that you call for Shae for me?” Sansa didn’t react as he scrubbed a hand over his face and groaned before agreeing quietly. She simply curtsied properly and strolled as nonchalantly as she could into her bedchamber and closed the door behind her, completely missing his happy little smile.

\----------

It was incredibly fortuitous that Sansa had endured such dinners so very many times, whilst keeping her emotions in an iron clad grip. No matter how sad, ridiculous or ludicrous such a thought may be. The first year she had been fool enough to believe the saccharine smiles were genuine and the giggles and whispers were born of happy, sweet gossips. She had believed that these vultures had loved her and her family, that one day she would be their Queen and they would worship her. That her prince was as perfect and golden as she had forced herself to believe, and that he and his glorious mother were not the monsters she had glimpsed at The Crossroads. How wrong she had been.

She stopped silencing her inner wolf when that same Prince turned King, chopped off her fathers head and called it mercy. They had taken her Lady, but they were one and she would always carry her inside. They had taken her father, but his blood would forever run in her veins. They had forced her sister to flee her side, but in her soul she knew they hadn’t taken her completely, and in her mind, her daring little sister helped to guide her. So for the next two years, she had let her wolf calculate, hunt, snarl, snap and stalk; but only ever in her mind. A true predator knew when to hold back and when to pounce and now was not the time to reveal herself, not fully at any rate. They thought her weak and broken and stupid. Nobody saw her as a true threat, just a broken doll that they had wrapped in a cloak of crimson and gold and dubbed a lion.

Perhaps her little husband had gifted her, the means she needed after all, with his little speech earlier. Inadvertently as it were. Who better to destroy a lion than a lion? And she already had a tentative grasp on two of the three lions she needed at her back. The only two of the main pride, who would survive, she would pardon the cubs and any who begged her mercy and the blood of Ned Stark, the blood of Winter and the Children and The First Men would cleanse Casterly Rock. She only needed time and patience and endurance, all things she possessed thanks to their cruelty and brutality. She would take their legacy and shape it anew and she would smile prettily and chirp her courtesies as she did. She smiled tentatively down at her plate. It amused her immensely to plot their downfall, whilst appearing a demure lady.

“Little dove?” She swallowed the mouthful of food she had been chewing quietly and blinked up at the overly sweet and dreadfully false smile on the Queens face. The hate shooting out of her green eyes was not hidden nearly as well as the older woman would like to think it. “Your Grace?” She busied her hands in her lap after having set her silverware aside. The womans eyes had flicked to her near empty plate, before settling back on her with a smug smile. “You look happy sweet sister. And I see that your appetite has increased somewhat. Can I hope that you will soon give word that you carry a little lion cub inside of you?” Sansa coughed and blinked at her in shock, flushing horribly. In no world were her words appropriate for a court dinner, but Sansa knew this game well, no one bar Tyrion would actually object to such words. “Sweet sister, I hadn’t realised that you had taken such a keen interest in what my wife eats. - Though it is very kind of you to note her increased happiness of late.” She had to bite down a snort of laughter at her husbands sly words. She smiled at him sweetly, making him grin in amusement. She knew he had read her as she had done him. “Thank you, Your Grace. I have a lot to be happy for, not least of all, I have been gifted with a husband who is everything I could hope for. Alas, I am sorry to say that we have yet to be blessed with such, but I continue to pray to the mother that I may one day gift this world with a true Lannister Lion born of my body.” She smiled sweetly as her barb hit its mark and the woman glared at her coldly before she could mask it. Tyrion hid his cocky grin behind his goblet, whilst Jaime buried his chin in his chest and continued eating, pretending for all the world that he had no clue as to what she was alluding.

“How lovely. I look forward to such a happy event. Perhaps you will be blessed with a darling lion who is his father reborn?” Tyrion snorted a laugh beside her and shook his head, none of them missed her own barbs being shot back. “Heavens no! I think it would be much nicer should my darling wife gift the world a few RED lions! Perhaps they will be handsome and strong like father… - Or Jaime, but with glorious red manes and emerald eyes.” Sansa gave in and giggled in amusement, sharing a knowing grin with her husband. “Perhaps they will have your wit My Lord?” She grinned again as he tipped his goblet to her and drank deeply to stop himself from laughing loudly at what they had just done, as she knew he really wanted to. They didn’t often get quite so cheeky about it, but they had teamed up to out wit the King many times, though she usually held her tongue and let him dispense the lioness himself.

“It would hardly be a true LANNISTER LION if it had ugly red hair. True lions have golden manes.” She held herself back as her little husband indicated, with a sneaky gentle hand over her own, under the table. “How so, Your Grace? Surely it would be deemed understandable that any child born may resemble their mother? Or simply possess some traits of their blood? My wife has red hair and will birth Lannisters? And RED is a Lannister colour, every bit as much as gold is.” Joffrey scoffed rudely. “They will not be true Lannisters if they possess any traits from her traitor blood. Besides! I am proof that the Lannister seed is strong, if it can wash out my fathers strong blood it can wash out that of a weak wolf.” Tyrion barked a loud laugh and shook his head. “Ahh Your Grace! You may have the Lannister look, as do your siblings, but your fathers blood runs strong in your veins. You have the mind of Robert himself! - As for my wifes blood? Her Tully looks beat out her ancient Stark blood there, I am not so naïve as to think it could not do the same in her own children.” Sansa swallowed her laughter and feigned an innocently blank look, knowing that everyone there, but Joffrey had read the very clear insult he had just hurled. And the play he had just pulled to fool the masses. Joffrey was clearly confused as to whether he should sneer at the comments of her own blood, or preen at being told that he was Robert wrapped in Lannister looks. - Something that only a complete idiot would be happy to hear.

“Ser Jaime? You must be happy to be amongst your family once more? It pleases me greatly to know that it is you who will lead the men charged with the protection of my beloved King and any children that we may be blessed with once we are wed.” She relaxed slightly as Margery steered the conversation away from her directly, with a soft smile of understanding, being hidden behind politeness as their eyes met. “I thank you, your kind words Lady Margery. Once I am back to strength and cleared by the maester to resume my full duties I will be much happier, I assure you. - For now? I am happy to be amongst those I care for once more, as you say.” Jaime shot her and his brother a charming smile before turning it on the giggling future Queen also. Margery was a brilliant player, as was her Grandmother, but neither of them were aware of just what his words truly meant either. “And how long do you suppose that will be Uncle? My Lord Commander is better served actually serving me and not skulking around The Tower of the Hand? Though that is fitting isn’t it? - The TOWER OF THE HAND?” Jaime sat forward and leaned his elbows on the table, showing his wrapped stump off to all who would look and staring his nephew down dangerously. “Hmm, as fitting as naming The Kingslayer as Lord Commander of The Kingsguard if we are speaking of playing with words Nephew. I will be back to full duties when the Maester clears me and no sooner I am afraid. -As for my presence in The Tower? My father and brother have been updating me on the actions of MY KNIGHTS during my absence, I am not in a position to actively guard the royal family, but I am capable of seeing to the administration side of things for now.” Joffrey was sneering at him and studying his stump with some sort of feral excitement all at the same time. “Remind me to take Robb Starks hand, before I take his head, as repayment for that Uncle. I’ll gift it to you, when I present my Lady Aunt with her traitor brothers head.”

Jaime laughed loudly and slapped the table, drawing attention away from her frozen and raging form. Sansa clung to her little husbands hand tightly in a bid to control herself and keep her expression as blank as possible. “Why would you do that? Robb Stark didn’t take my hand. The Young Wolf is many things Your Grace, needlessly cruel to prisoners of war is not one of those things. Nor is he stupid enough to abuse someone of such value to his enemies. The man responsible for THIS is already dead. - Mauled by a bear of all things. - As for your taking his head? If you intend on doing so personally, I suggest you spend a rather large amount of time in the training yards with The Knights of the Kingsguard. Robb Stark not only outmanoeuvred and captured me, a knight with decades more experience who is lauded as being the best sword in the realms of men, his forces decimated mine. He may be a green boy and a traitor, but he fights with the strength of his father and the skill of his mothers Uncle Brynden Tully. The only way YOU are beating Robb Stark back is by entrusting YOUR war to my fathers command and having him die in battle against a superior warrior, and hoping to all seven hells that the giant wolf that fights at his side is not close by.” Sansa could feel herself shaking, her face draining of blood at Jaimes words. He shouldn’t have done that. He should not have said even half of what he did. Yet she and Tyrion, the only two there, besides his own father, likely to get him to stop before he went too far, could not do so without giving themselves away completely.

“You sound almost PROUD or IMPRESSED by this TRAITOR Jaime. Why is that?” Sansa swallowed hard at the almost mad look being levelled at her by the now clearly drunk Queen. The whole dining hall had silenced at his tirade. “IMPRESSED by the skills of a green boy warrior who made me look a fool on the battlefield? Sure. But his impressive performance and presence in battle do not take away from his status as a traitor to The Iron Throne. Nor do they take away the fact that I rode with the intention of killing him on that field. I lost. It does not happen often and thus I am forced to concede that the boy knows what he is doing. He won’t win this war of course, but he also won’t fall to anything less than a skilled warrior, not in one on one combat. It would be wise to remember that he was born to, raised and trained by the man who cut down Ser Arthur Dayne.”

Sansa swallowed hard again and held her blank face in an iron clad grip. As elated as she was by his praise, even respecting his stating that he would have killed him in battle if he could have, she could not afford to react. Not when so very many eyes were on her, not least of all the mad man that called himself King, who was positively glowing in his furious insanity. “I WILL SEE THAT TRAITOR SCUM DEAD! I WILL SEE ALL OF THEM DEAD! STARKS, TULLYS AND EVERY MAN THAT RIDES WITH THEM! I WILL HAVE EVERY ONE OF THEIR HEADS! I AM THE KING AND WHAT I SAY GOES! WE SHALL SEE HOW IMPRESSIVE ROBB STARK IS WHEN I CUT HIM TO PIECES MYSELF.” Tyrion smirked beside her and squeezed her hand gently. “Do you intend on leading the next battle personally Your Grace?” Her heart pounded in her chest, her wolfs blood was howling inside of her. She would pay for their big mouths, no doubt, but it would be worth it to see such a thing. “Of course he won’t be! Don’t be ridiculous! He is The King! That is what he has armies for.” Sansa let out a slow breath and looked up at the great lion as he assessed his family with what was clearly, complete and utter disgust and derision. She had no idea why he hadn’t stopped it, as he had been known to do so in the past. Perhaps it was simply that they were in front of the court and he wished to convey an image of family banter, rather than drawing attention to what was most definitely an inappropriate dinner conversation – flirting with treason in fact. “His father led his own armies?” Cersei sneered at her youngest brothers nonchalant words. If looks could kill, she would be a widow. The stupid fool was practically bouncing with excitement over what he and Jaime had wrought.

“Robert was a warrior before a King, his son will not be making that mistake. Not when he has the commanders he does. Joffrey knows that it is a Kings duty to RULE.” Sansas heart slammed in her chest as she noted the cold look the Lord Hand was levelling on them all, if the subject wasn’t changed and quickly, all seven hells would break loose and she would be caught in the middle of it, and whilst it was thoroughly amusing that they were making such a ridiculous spectacle of themselves for all to see, she read the threat clearly. And obviously she was the only one to see his silent warnings.

“Lady Margery? How go your wedding plans? I have been a little remiss in recent days and have not had opportunity to catch up with you personally.” Margery smiled sweetly at her and very artfully stopped Joffreys sneering derision in its tracks with a well-timed hand on his arm and an affectionate squeeze. “We have made quite a bit of headway in it since last we dined together Lady Sansa. Perhaps you could visit with me in coming days and I can show you. Though I do have to warn that I may just put you to work too! There is much to do and only a moon turn to see it done!” Sansa beamed back at her coy smile and tinkling giggle. “It would be my pleasure, though I know not what help I would truly be. I was fortunate enough to have my own wedding prepared for me and it was not a royal wedding.” Margery scoffed and waved at her dismissively. “I would most definitely benefit from the advice of a young and newly married lady, as well as the company of my dear friend.” Sansa blinked in question as her husband silently placed a second lemon cake on the plate before her, beside the one that she had unconsciously been nibbling at whilst avoiding the firing line and engaging Margery. She smiled in thanks, but a quick scan of the table had her blushing slightly and biting down on her surprise at such a gesture. It was not her husbands desert that he was gifting her, but his brothers. She turned back to Margery and forced down the reaction at her calculating smirk. She had noticed what had happened too. “Of course, Lady Margery. Feel free to send for me whenever you need.” She turned her attention back to her good father, to gauge his reaction to the lighter topic, and the atmosphere relaxing somewhat as a result. Only to discover his curious study and focus being drawn to the second cake she was now eating. She held his eye as he watched her with calculation in his own for a moment before he turned his attention to his sons once more. Normally she would avoid drawing his notice completely, but for the first time ever, she didn’t actually fear him. Apparently her antics and those of the brothers Lannister had removed the blinders from his eyes; which should terrify her completely. But his curiosity over Jaime feeding her was winning out, and his attention was not a danger to her for it. His daughters and grandsons new found interest in her was an entirely different story. And now she was left with a whole plethora of additional confusing and daunting thoughts to muddle through to set any possible plans into motion.


	9. Hands and warriors and warriors hands

He had taken her advice, read orders, and awkwardly asked his brothers sell sword friend to help him train his left. The idiot had taken great delight in shit stirring him over it too, but he had done so happily, even going so far as finding a secluded and long forgotten courtyard, low on the rocky outcrops below the Gardens of The Red Keep. A place he had actually discovered whilst guarding Sansa at her prayers in the Godswood, which explained its privacy, nobody but she ventured into the overgrown place of worship, and thus did not venture beyond its pathways either. Furthermore, all noise from the courtyard would be muffled, both by the breaking waves below and the dense copse of trees above. There was a viewing platform above the Godswood and again at the same level as the Godswood, almost like giant level steps, but thanks to the hidden nature of the ancient trees, it was invisible from the gardens themselves. If he were a pious man, he might think it a sign, that the Old Gods were protecting the Norths daughter, by protecting his reputation until his skill with a sword could back it up once more. If he were a pious man he might be humbled by said protection, because he would need it. If anyone but the asshole he had agreed to pay extortionate amounts of gold to, were to see him? He would be a laughingstock, not the most feared swordsman in the realm. To put it politely, he was terrible. Bronn had laughed and told him to stop being such a whiney prick, that he had the thought process and the strength and the footwork, which was more than most men. But he was less than impressed. All of those things had taken conscious thought and sheer arrogance on his part. It just felt off and wrong and unnatural. And for a man who could fight for solid days without allowing fatigue to set in, when he was at strength and had his sword hand? He felt sluggish and cumbersome and awkward. But he persisted, determined to master it and become the warrior reborn again. The little wolfs words reverberated in his head over and over and fuelled his drive, the image of her standing over him and growling, raising his blood far quicker than anything ever had.

Maybe he should be a pious man, maybe her Old Gods were looking out for him in a way. To protect her, he needed to be the man he once was. Maybe they were showing him what he was fighting to protect, so that he could protect her for them. It was an interesting thought. To top that off though, Qyburn had yet to deliver on his brace, though he had finally removed the stitches and sourced a soft leather covering for his stump and forearm, that would protect his arm from the bare metal of his brace, but the brace itself had taken time to design and was still being forged. A blessing and a curse, he was curious to see what adjustments he would need to learn to fight with his stump, being that his sword would always be in a fixed position and he would not have the flexibility of his wrist. He was also curious to see how it would actually work. But as frustrated as he was at not having the natural talent he had been born to with his right, his left was improving, faster than was expected for most, especially given his lack of strength from inactivity, yet not nearly fast enough for Jaime Lannister. He had always been singularly focused on his martial skills, being a knight was all he knew, he was also a Lannister, he refused to be anything less than the best at it. So when he was not eating, sleeping, or making plans with his brother, he was training.

And he was doing so ferociously, because although he and Sansa had actually decided it was best that they go back to their distant interactions, it was frustrating him no end that she was avoiding him completely. It had been a week since his brother had found them, in what was possibly the most awkward of positions. Awkward in that it was just an offer of comfort, given their emotional extremes. Awkward in that he was technically her husbands brother. Awkward in that it wasn’t at all awkward for him; - which actually did make it awkward, because though he was angry at HER, he was actually in love with another. And even if he weren’t, they were not even close to being in a position to be able to act on any physical attraction, for many, many reasons. And in that week, he had barely seen her at all. So his excessive training also served another purpose: distraction. Not only did he not want to think about why Sansa avoiding him irritated him so very much, he also did not feel like facing his sister, her idiot son or his father, especially not after his inability to hold himself in check during dinner that same day.

To make matters worse, his father seemed ruthlessly determined to corner him at least once a day, for reasons that were absolutely lost to him. He had questioned his words at dinner, just as he had expected him to, but there had been an odd curiosity in his moss green eyes instead of the furious rage he had expected for his loose tongue. And rather than scoff rudely and dismissively at him for his warning that his brothers wife would need increased protection from the Lannister guards as a direct result, he was handed a list of names. - Lannister men, all loyal to him and his father directly, Lannister men who had both grown and served beside him and who hated his sister. - Men who showed allegiance only to Casterly Rock. Lannister men who had been assigned, by his father, for the express purpose of protecting his brother and the little wolf, as well as reporting back on both their activities and those around them, since his fathers arrival in the city – well before they were even wed! It had shocked him to the very core, he wasn’t at all too proud to admit it.

He had wildly underestimated his father. He knew that he didn’t care for either of them, but apparently he did care enough for what they both represent, Tyrion was a Lannister after all and Sansa was his supposed key to The North, and that was more than enough reason for Tywin Lannister to ensure their continued safety. - Which, in turn, was the only reason he had actually asked Bronn for his help, if they were under the Great Lions protection, he and Bronn would not necessarily be missed for extended periods of time. If it weren’t for that, he’d have tracked down Brienne instead. But for whatever reason, his father actually wanted to spend time with him, he knew full well all of his ‘reasons’ for summoning him were utter hogwash, but for the life of him, Jaime couldn’t figure out what he was trying to discover, and of course, asking him outright would be too fucking easy, so their little game had continued, for a solid fucking week. Though he had lucked it, in avoiding both Cersei and Joffrey, excepting the wildfire glares his sister was levelling at him from a distance of course. Joffrey had simply been too tangled up in whatever it was that Joffrey did every day, to care what he was doing.

To put it plainly? He was in a foul mood, despite his noticeable improvements physically of course, and he knew exactly what would make him feel better. Except that they had both agreed, for very good reasons, to not be alone together unless they needed to be, and he had no valid excuse to NEED to be. And again he didn’t want to think on why there was a need at all.

“You want to fuck that girl.” Jaime blinked in surprise and looked over at his companion in question only to roll his eyes at the idiots cocky grin. “There are a multitude of reasons why that would be quite the folly on my part.” Bronn snickered to himself and took a hearty gulp from his wine skin. “Aye. Reasons you SHOULDN’T. Don’t mean you don’t WANT it all the same.” Jaime groaned in annoyance and took a hefty swig of his own wineskin as he frowned up at the flash of red he could have sworn he just spotted amongst the thicket of trees. “Careful sell sword. The wrong words will get you killed around here.” Jaime ignored the fact that he didn’t deny it, and he ignored the big mouthed fool beside him. “Lucky for me? I’m good with sword. Reckon I will survive to a ripe old age. I’ll die fucking some pretty little whore in my own keep. Providing your brother delivers, and doesn’t get me killed protecting him first.” Jaime snorted a laugh and shook his head. “Pretty dream you have there.” Bronn cocked his head at him curiously. “How do you wanna go?” Jaime sighed heavily and glared at his stump. “In the arms of the woman I love.”

“Which one? And does she want the same thing?” Jaime levelled him with a glare and shook his head. He wouldn’t bite. - Even If the man had seemed oddly serious about his words. He didn’t love Sansa Stark. - Couldn’t love Sansa Stark. He would only ever love Cersei. And despite loving her, he wasn’t stupid enough to think her dreams even came close to his. In his heart he had known for years that they would never have what he wanted them to have. Not just because of the world they lived in. - But because she wouldn’t allow it.

He parted ways with the sellsword rather quickly after that; using the excuse that he needed to track down his maester as an excuse to get away from such damning conversation. He had been so lost in his head, contemplating all of the things the prick had implied, far too seriously to notice the scene he had inadvertently come upon. Right up until the sneering words jolted him free of his pathetic mind. “I told you once before, it doesn’t matter which Lannister puts the babe in you. Though maybe it does? My uncle clearly isn’t man enough to do it. Tell me true, my dearest AUNT, is it because he can’t get it up for you? I didn’t believe him to be overly picky. But perhaps that traitors blood is enough to disgust even the weakest of Lannisters. Perhaps it is YOU that is the failure? Hmm? Is the broken birds, womb broken too? Or maybe it’s that your traitors blood doesn’t understand duty? Maybe I should punish you for failing my uncle?” Jaimes blood boiled at the words alone, his stump twitching in reaction to the laughing men at his back, his eyes pure, unadulterated wildfire, spitting furiously as he noted his hands holding her in a bruising grip. But it was the trickle of blood at the corner of her lip, and the fear and hate in her eyes that had his off-hand reaching for his blade.

“I am fairly certain that THAT isn’t how marriage works nephew. - Though I’m hardly well read on the subject of course. I am sure that my father could tell you for certain. I am curious, personally, enough to ask him myself in fact. Of course, he is LIKELY to be rather upset to see that my brothers wife has clearly suffered some sort of ill treatment along the way. I’d hate to have to listen to ‘The Rains of Castamere’ AGAIN! - Such a tedious song.” He couldn’t look at her, not yet, instead focusing on the grip of his nephews hands, tightening in surprise and the again in excitement. His knights weren’t nearly so stupid. Both understood immediately, that he was not at all in the mood to mince words. Blount paled and stepped back slightly making him smirk internally. Trants hand had gone to his own sword, but there was definite hesitation and conflict in his eyes as he did. The Kingslayer was, apparently, still terrifying enough to scare them, despite his lack of hand. It was a small win against craven fools like those two of course, but a win all the same to know they STILL did not want to be forced to face him. “Uncle! You are right! Grandfather surely would like to weigh in, I should think? The traitor whore has failed to conceive, after all. Perhaps he can do what his sons clearly can’t? Or perhaps he will agree that a younger, virile MAN is needed.”

Jaime didn’t miss the dig, nor did he miss the threat. He cocked his head and frowned, his hand flexing on his swords hilt lazily as he weighed the boy up. He actually couldn’t see himself at all in him. Not only because his features were distorted by his madness either. He had his eyes and hair, but he was almost Ladylike in the delicacy of his lines, unlike his own masculine jaw line, and thin, wide mouth, and proud nose. He would settle into his features, and likely be incredibly handsome when he matured. Except for the mad glow in his eyes and the unbecoming, twisting sneer…. But the fact that he was already a man grown in years and still looked little more than a scrawny, green boy forced him to question that too.

“Be sure to say it just like that Your Grace. Shall we away to find him?” He nodded down the hall that lead back towards The Tower of the Hand and smiled widely in challenge, masked as mild politeness. Joffrey squirmed in discomfort, finally realising that he wasn’t actually playing around. And then he smiled cockily back at him. “It can wait. Grandfather is a busy man. Perhaps I shall ask him over dinner instead.” Jaime let out a loud, derisive laugh, coughing and choking to regain control. The idiot laughing along with him, likely thinking he found the concept of speaking of such things to Tywin Lannister some hilarious jape, let alone doing so publicly. “I wouldn’t advise speaking of such things in front of others Your Grace. Tywin Lannister will not find it funny at all. Nevertheless, I am headed to speak with my brother at any rate. Lady Sansa? I will escort you back to your chamber now.” He only actually flicked her a dismissive look, knowing his nephew couldn’t actually see him showing too much concern, no matter that he was still shaking with rage. “I did not give her leave Uncle. I was not done with our chat.” Jaime rolled his eyes at him and straightened himself pointedly, stroking his swords hilt lazily. “It wasn’t really a request. Lady Sansa will be leaving with me now, before anyone comes along and witnesses a BARATHEON King, with his hands on the wife of a LANNISTER.” Joff sneered at him and looked around to his guards to laugh with them, only to see that their eyes were trained on his hand and the floor respectively. - Decidedly NOT finding it amusing. “I am the King. I can put my HANDS on whomever I like Uncle.” Jaime smiled dangerously. “Angering House Lannister does not end well for anyone. Not even Kings nephew.” Jaime stepped forward quickly at Sansas wincing, he had only managed to piss the boy off apparently. Enough that he was now crushing the little wolfs arms as he pinned her to the wall harshly. “She’s a traitor whore! House Lannister would hardly care if I killed her in open court.”

Joffrey released her abruptly and shoved her harshly into his chest. Jaime barely registered his own arms rising to catch her, and cradle her almost tentatively as he righted her so she didn’t fall. “Next time just ask LORD COMMANDER. You know? Mother is rather angry about you fucking this whore. She wanted me to put an end to it. I much prefer knowing that another wolf is being fucked by the Lannisters. Do me a favour? Make sure you don’t get yourself caught by THIS Stark hmm? I might start thinking you’re as much a traitor as she is otherwise. Make the bitch bleed.” Sansa almost collapsed into his arms completely as Joffrey and his thugs laughed loudly and swaggered off down the hall in the opposite direction. Apparently brave enough to carry on in front of him, but not at all brave enough to risk running into his father just yet. He rubbed at her side unconsciously as he watched them until they were out of sight.

“Thank you.” His head whipped around to stare at her incredulously. Despite the fight she was putting up, to both straighten herself and control her emotions from spilling out with the tears that were currently drowning her glorious blue eyes. Jaime didn’t even register his arm tightening around her, as her forehead pressed against his jaw in utter defeat. “Don’t thank me little wolf. You have bruises I didn’t stop, marring your body. It will not happen again. Come, we’ve an appointment with The Great Lion.” Sansa shook her head at him and bit her lip wincing uncomfortably at the sting of the tiny cut at the corner. “My chambers. Please Jaime?” He swallowed hard and nodded at her desperate plea, leaning in to kiss the lone tear rolling down her cheek away without thought. To wound up to think of where they were or who could see them. Her sigh telling him that in that moment she was as lost as he.

It was Addam Marbrand that he found stationed outside of the little wolf and his brothers chamber, when they approached. Something Jaime was more than a little bit grateful for. His friend read he and her both without word from him, automatically waving another two Lannister men forward to take his post, ordering that none but his father and brother be allowed admittance, before nodding to him and stalking off down the hall himself to personally summon them both.

Shae swore loudly and colourfully as she took in her mistress’ state in a single look, before ordering him to escort her into the bedchamber properly and stomping off towards his brothers curiously. It amused him somewhat to be ordered around by a handmaiden, he allowed it all the same, partially because he had intended on doing so anyway, but mostly because the little wolf was clinging to him desperately, clearly overcome with her emotions. He led her through and shuffled her around to sit on her bed before him and then kneeled down before her, resting his stump in her lap unconsciously, whilst he tipped her chin to get a look at her split lip. Jaime traced the edge of the darkening bruise, his fingers gentle despite the very real urge to go and find his nephew and repay his cruelty in kind.

“It will heal.” He started at her soft voice slightly and dropped his hand away from her face, to rest over the soft ones gripping his stump tightly between them. He shouldn’t be in her bedchamber at all and he certainly shouldn’t be touching her as he was. “Which one of them hit you?” Sansa looked away from him with a heavy sigh, not that he missed the flash of anger behind her eyes before she pushed it down. “Trant. It’s nothing new Jaime. I am usually smart enough to not get caught by myself. I was distracted and not paying attention. He struck me for trying to brush past them to your fathers men. There is always a few close by. Not today apparently.” Jaime ground his jaw and squeezed her hands gently. “I will track him down once Shae comes back.” Sansa shook her head and flushed as she cleared her throat. “You need to stay here for a bit.” He cocked a brow in confused question. “He thinks you are my lover Jaime. Only the Gods know how he would react if you leave before a believable time.”

Jaimes heart stuttered like a green boy as Sansas chin dropped to her chest in embarrassment. He was thoroughly confused by what she meant and she was clearly mortified by what she was implying. “You? Little wolf? I really don’t give a fuck what he thinks or how he reacts to what I WILL do. You know full well who is really in control around here. The only ones stupid enough to believe Joffrey has any power are he and my sister. Plus, I am the Lord Commander as well as The Kingslayer, you are absolutely mad if you think I won’t take Trant to task for this.” Sansa huffed a breathy laugh at him and closed her eyes tiredly. “That’s actually not what I meant. I… Jaime? I know they have reason enough to fear you, it is why they let you take me… But… - His words? What if he does-.“ Sansa gestured to her bed and shuddered visibly with disgust and fear. “I won’t be able to stop him Jaime, nor will Tyrion. My husband may be one of the bravest men I know, to willingly stand against him, but it is only the threat of you or your father that he fears from him. - But you? If he thinks you have interest in me as more? Than not only will he leave me be for fear of your reaction? He will do so because he will see it as shaming for both Tyrion and myself.”

Jaime let out a huge, disbelieving breath and stood to turn and sit beside her as he processed her words slowly. She was blushing profusely and staring at her fingers tangling together. “That’s a dangerous road Sansa. She will… Gods! The danger from her is far worse than from him, especially when I can guarantee a permanent detail being assigned to you instead.” He studied her profile, whilst she swallowed hard and nodded. “There would be no coming back from the rumours for you. You do realise that surely. Your family would never forgive it, even if it was proven untrue. Accepting Tyrion is one thing. I’m the Kingslayer, I went to battle against your brother, I’ve killed a lot of men, SONS of the North. I have done things they won’t EVER look beyond. Letting them believe what they will is one thing, actively making it seem truth is another entirely.” His heart slammed in his chest as she looked over at him slowly, the cold resolve in her face sending his nerves flickering like mad. “I trust that your father will protect his asset, only until that same asset becomes a liability Jaime. My continued existence is dependent on my birthing Lannister children and HE and your sister believe that not one, but two Lannisters are actively TRYING to put them inside me. It is only a matter of time before he determines that he can also. But if he thinks it would anger YOU? He will at least hesitate. Better that my family believe I willingly took to YOUR bed, than believing I did so his – or that he dragged me to it against my will.”

He swallowed hard and slipped his arm around her to pull her into his side slowly, giving her time to pull away if she was uncomfortable. Sansa almost collapsed into his side and tucked her face into his neck, just as she did the first time he held her. Jaime rubbed her side gently and tentatively pushed his face into her hair. “I won’t let it come to that. Let us just continue on as we have been Sansa. You said it yourself, they believe it anyway, the threat is there without us confirming or denying anything.” He felt her nod against his neck. “I’ll kill him before I let him touch me. Better to die for avenging my father, than to suffer in such a way. It’s not supposed to be like this you know? Once upon a time I was a stupid little girl with stupid dreams of love and babies and happiness, and now I dream of killing and dying and being left alone... Do you think I will see them? - My father and my brothers? They say you see things as you die. I want to see them - and snow. Maybe I’ll get to see them all, in my home, and I will finally know peace.”

Jaime froze at the wistful way she spoke of dying. His heart pounding for an entirely different reason than it had been only moments before. He tipped her chin with his stump, forcing her to look at him as he glared at her. “Don’t. Put the scared girl away and bring the wolf back! Don’t you dare give up. You have much more to live for than revenge. I made a promise. I intend on honouring that. You don’t get to play the martyr here little one. You need to live for there to be any hope of this ending with some semblance of peace Sansa. YES you have every reason and every right to wish him dead, but it won’t end there. You will be cut down for it and then Robb WON’T stop and he can’t WIN the war Sansa. My father has more than twice the men, three times the experience and far deeper pockets. THIS doesn’t end with your head on a spike. I won’t accept that.” He couldn’t stop himself, the sob that she let slip ripping him open in a way nothing ever had before. He pulled her flush into his arms and held her tightly, pressing his lips to her head as she fell apart against his chest. He held her quietly and let her cry. - Completely at a loss for what else to do. One thing was for certain. He would see Meryn Trant and Boros Blount punished severely for their part in breaking her. He may not be able to actually touch his nephew, but he could make sure he felt the fear he deserved to feel well enough.

He turned at the sound of the door opening behind him, expecting to see the maid with supplies to see to her ladies hurts. Instead he found his fathers wide eyes taking everything in and cataloguing it for future reference. Jaime sighed tiredly, recognising that they had just made things a whole lot more complicated for themselves without even realising it. “My Lady? I believe it is time to calm yourself and allow your maid to look over your injuries. My father is here.” He could have almost laughed at her ripping herself out of his arms and away from him completely, blushing heavily in utter mortification and terror as her eyes stared intently down at her lap. She wasn’t at all composed enough to greet him and that was only making it so much worse in her mind.

Tyrion slipped into the room around their father and stood before her, tipping her chin to look at him. “Gods! What happened Jaime?” He smiled sadly at his brother and nodded towards Sansa. “I came upon her in one of the quieter halls, Joffrey had her pinned to the wall, she will have heavy bruising on her upper arms at least. Trant gave her the split lip.” Tyrion growled low in his throat and cupped her cheek gently. “You’ve weathered far greater physical pain at their hands than this without a single cry of pain or tear My Lady. It was his words that had you crying in my brothers arms. What did he threaten you with?” Jaime nodded at her when she flicked terrified eyes to his father and then to him in question, before looking back at his brother. “He told me it didn’t matter which Lannister puts a babe into me; that maybe even the IMP couldn’t-.” He bit his lip against a laugh as she flushed heavily and clamped her mouth shut in horror at what she was being asked to repeat. “Get it up for a traitor. Or maybe that she is the problem, her body isn’t good enough for a Lannister child or some such shit. He implied that he would rape her basically. When I intervened and told him that is not exactly how it works, and that perhaps we should seek Fathers opinion, he laughed and decided it would be best left to discuss over dinner, that maybe YOU could put a child in her yourself father, or perhaps that he should as he is YOUNG and VIRILE. I asked him to unhand her, so that he wasn’t seen handling the wife of a LANNISTER in such a fashion, he claimed as King he could do as he pleased, Then he basically threw her at me and told me the next time I wanted my whore returned to me all I need do is ask.”

He ignored the daggers she was throwing at him with her eyes, before schooling her features and burying her face in her chest once more. Instead he shared a knowing look with his brother before turning to his father to await his response. “I am not so naïve as to actually believe a hug to comfort a crying woman is indicative of a more carnal relationship, despite how scandalous it may be, given the location. So I need clarification on exactly what is occurring between the three of you here before I can do anything further.” It wasn’t a request. Jaime knew that well enough from his tone alone. As did his brother and likely Sansa also. He opened his mouth in a bid to force words out. But in light of Sansas earlier, he wasn’t sure how to actually handle it. “Nothing quite so scandalous Father. - For the moment at least. My wife and I are married in name and duty only. We share a bed no more than we have to, you are already aware of that. And we are friends also. And you would have to be blind to miss the attraction between these two, though they both deny it vehemently, I personally, have already made my thoughts on it perfectly clear. Were it any other who caught my wifes eye, I would most definitely object. But it is Jaime. Should anything happen? I hardly mind, especially in the event that a babe is conceived. My seed or his, no one would know and the child would still be a Lannister. Joffrey has simply latched onto his mothers beliefs that my wife is my brothers lover.”

Jaime groaned audibly and scrubbed at his face in exasperation. Poor Sansa looked like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. His father was studying her curiously and calculating everything in his mind. “Lady Sansa? I would know if you are warming both of my sons beds?” Jaime snorted loudly and cursed him a damned fool as the she wolf emerged from beneath her crumpled, fear broken shell. “No. But I will if it keeps that madman away from me and the idea of forcing himself inside of my own bed.” His father blinked, almost showing surprise at her low growl. Clearly he had never seen the real Sansa before. “Have a care with your words girl. But so long as there is a Lannister child inside of your womb within the next three moons? I care not how it gets there. You will all be discreet about it. We will not have rumours substantiated, of one brother cuckolding the other. I will deal with Joffrey and Cersei, Tyrion you will help to control them. Have Marbrand swear her his sword for now, he is her shadow at all times outside of this chamber. Jaime? You will have Trant sent to me, I’ll take the hand that struck the wife of my son as a warning. Any others present during Joffreys little display of power is to be flogged for his efforts.” Jaime hung his head in defeat after nodding to his father to acknowledge his orders. Even the prospect of getting revenge on the two Kingsguard knights as he wanted, did not take away from the fact that he had just been ordered to fuck Sansa Stark, without actually being ordered to do so.

“Tyrion? I would have a word. Jaime will remain with your wife for the time being. If Joffrey believes he has sent them off as lovers, let him believe it, it will keep him from attempting to touch her himself for now. I will ensure it goes unknown outside of that.” Jaime groaned loudly as his father and brother walked out, flopping back on the girls bed without thinking, to stare up at the beds canopy, whilst Shae scurried in to hug her tight, and calm her own shocked reaction.

“Which ones did this My Lady?” Jaime lolled his head to the side to take in the strange Lorathi whore come handmaiden who was really his brothers secret lover, hidden in plain sight, with the full knowledge and consent of his Lady wife, soothing said Lady wife like a mother, or older sister might. Sansa sighed tiredly and tilted her chin as the woman wiped the blood away with a cool, wet flannel. “Trant backhanded me, Joffrey pinned me to the wall. Blount was there, but he prefers to watch than participate anyway. Just the split lip and some fairly heavy bruises this time I think. There is a bit of pain along my back that I need you to feel around though. I don’t think anything is broken this time, but just in case.” Jaime swallowed hard at her almost nonchalant retelling. This poor, sweet, beautiful woman had weathered so much physical pain at his family’s hands, that she barely felt it anymore. It was the threats of sexual abuse and the verbal cruelties that broke her down, not the beatings, which meant she had known far more than anyone deserved, let alone an innocent girl.

“So the pig of a man will finally know some justice for his cruelties. Good. Lord Tywin should take his disgusting, filthy tongue too. Perhaps his cock also, just for good measure! And the other craven fool – he will crumble like wet parchment to know pain as you have. Lord Varys will not ensure he has healing salves to prevent scars, as he did you.” He let out a surprised and almost proud chuckle and nodded to her from his prone position. “Right you are. Blount will crumple and I will make sure he carries physical reminders for his efforts. I shall take your other suggestion to my father also; it does have a nice vengeful feel about it. Remind me not to piss you off.” The maid smiled darkly at him and nodded before turning back to her mistress. “If you do not wish to piss me off Lannister, you will avert your eyes or simply get out, I need to see the rest of My Ladies pains, which are all under her clothing.” He swallowed hard and flicked his eyes to the blushing lady in question. “With your permission Sansa, I would see the extent of your bruising. I promise not to look at anything else.” He was oddly nervous about her reaction, but she simply nodded awkwardly and kept her eyes on her lap and away from him.

The bruising had made his blood boil, he had cursed harshly and growled a number of brutal threats at the sight of those near black bands, clear impressions of pinching hands, marring her perfect porcelain flesh. The boy hadn’t meant to restrain her, those marks told the tale of someone enjoying the act of inflicting pain. That someone, was of his body. Of his loves and he had been raised under the brutality of her husband and the entitled nature of hers. Sure, he wasn’t responsible for his proclivities, as he was never allowed to be his uncle, much less his father. But that sort of cruelty was born in madness; Just as another Kings once had been. There in, lay his guilt. Never before had he regretted loving his sister, or begetting children born between them. Yet now he was faced with the madness he had feared as a young knight, manifesting in his own blood.

He hadn’t objected when she asked him to stay with her, once her maid left, though he definitely should have. And he didn’t object when she tugged at him to swing around and sit beside her against the headboard of her bed, and again, he definitely should have. Especially with her clad in only a shift and a silk robe. But again, he did not object when she nervously leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder, before taking his hand with her own and toying with his fingers. “I’m sorry.” He blinked down at her incredulously and waited for an explanation. She didn’t look at him at all, much to his annoyance. “I am complicating your life.” He snorted rudely and tipped his head back to look up at the canopy in annoyance. “Don’t apologise for things you’ve no control over little wolf. You should not be forced to live this way. I helped create that monster. And I have let my sister control me for so long that she is under the misguided notion that I am blind and simple minded. I made my bed. Doing what I can to keep you safe is a very small price to pay for all I have done Sansa. You haven’t asked a thing of me that I would take exception too. Besides you wishing to let it be known that there is more between us that is.” He grinned to himself as she squeaked indignantly and elbowed his ribs, making him chuckle at her in amusement. “I didn’t really… I just meant to LET them…” She groaned in frustration and shook her head without lifting it off his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to imply you actually… Do… Whatever. It doesn’t matter. Now I have only three moons to miraculously become with child, ruining all of the efforts Tyrion has put in to helping me there, or to get myself out somehow, without exacerbating this bloody war! And I’ve no idea how to do that. All because I lost control completely and your father just had to bear witness to my breakdown.”

He huffed a rueful laugh and squeezed her hand in support. “I can try to get you out sooner, but I would need to entrust you to others to see to your protection outside of Kings Landing, and I am not terribly confident of the state things outside of The City. OR you can actually give my brother a child, but it ties you down to him forevermore, which I know isn’t what either of you actually want.” He looked down as she traced his fingers pensively, tickling him and teasing him in a rather uncomfortable manner, that he absolutely didn’t want to think on, or alert her to in anyway. “I can’t. Don’t get me wrong, being tied to TYRION for the rest of my life would be more than acceptable. He is a good man and we get along well enough. But he loves another as you know. It would be me intruding on their happiness and I refuse to do it… A child means I have to give up the idea of ever going home again.” Jaime hummed quietly in agreement and in understanding. “He can never marry Shae, not whilst my father still lives at any rate, so truthfully? A true marriage would actually change very little for him Sansa. And you know full well he would let you go home, likely with his children, once this is all over if it is your wish.” She smiled sadly and cuddled into him unconsciously.

“No child will be let live long enough to be born anyway, and already I am ruined in the eyes of most, whether I am or not, in actuality, matters very little. My marriage can be annulled as it stands, but few will believe I remain a maiden all the same. I’m too tired to work this out just now.” Jaime chuckled lightly and pulled his hand free to wrap his arm around her properly, tugging her gently into his arms to rest on his chest as he slipped down a little so she would be comfortable. “We didn’t do so well with the not being alone together rule.” He smiled widely and kissed her hair gently, blushing as he realised just how comfortable, this incredibly inappropriate situation truly was. It was far too easy to just let it happen, as though it was completely natural, but he shrugged it off, he would deal with his guilt over the compromising position they were both in, no matter how innocent, later. “At least I will have earned the hateful glares I have been receiving now I guess. I have barely seen you in a week and I have copped them anyway.”


	10. Of plots and plans and debts paid

“What in all the seven hells is going on here Tyrion?” He sighed heavily and climbed up into the chair across from his father slowly. Not entirely sure just how much he should disclose to his father. Not entirely sure just how much he could ask of the man. Resolving to laying as much out as he safely could, and hoping to gain SOME approval of his thoughts at least. “It is as I have said. Sansa and I are married, clearly, but if I don’t intend on seeking her bed for more than duty?” He shrugged lazily and studied his father closely. He wasn’t annoyed about his choice. He clearly was about other things, but he seemed oddly curious about Jaime and Sansa, rather than furious over it. “It’s Jaime, and as I said, truthfully, it makes no matter which one of us puts a child in her, it will be accepted as mine, because we share the same blood. I would have put a stop to it otherwise. But it’s NOT there, not YET. I do have some thoughts on the matter if you are curious?” His father hummed curiously and waved at him to continue.

Tyrion leaned back into his chair and chewed his lip as he weighed his words. “There is a very real chance that my brother is actually falling in love with my wife and my wife, with my brother; - An uncomfortable situation for most, likely for very different reasons than I am finding however. - I find it uncomfortable that I am the thing stopping them finding happiness together. Amongst a whole, rather long list of other very real reasons of course. But I would happily help them around those too.” His father scoffed rudely and let his hand drop on the table before him. “You better have something better than that.” Tyrion smiled knowingly and poured himself a goblet of wine from the carafe before him. “Four moons, getting closer to five rather rapidly, and not cub in my little wifes belly; which really isn’t a big deal I grant. But it COULD be. Think about it? Jaimes child as your heir, I remain married to my wife in name only, Jaime gets to keep his cloak for the rest of his days. Or? We capitalise on my being born a dwarf, and claim that I am unable to put children in my wifes, very healthy, young womb, annul my marriage, and tie her directly to Jaime instead.”

His father hummed low in his throat, staring off out the window as he thought it all through quickly. “And what do you get out of this?” Tyrion smirked at him in amusement and opened his hands wide in a gesture encompassing the room around them. “The honour of acting a Lannister of course! I also get to know that I am the one who put the thorns in my sweet sister and her idiot sons side. I want my own power and a peaceful realm. When someone kills him? And they will, it isn’t a matter of my speaking treason, it is a matter of predicting that the boy has offended too many already, and has the potential to offend even more. - Tell me how you would have reacted, had it been any other to put hands on my wife?” He raised a brow in challenge at his father frustrated growl. “This war began because of rumours that Joffrey and Cersei exacerbated instead of ignoring. Even if they were true, there was no proof. Catelyn Stark took me prisoner because she believed that I pushed her son from that tower and then sent a catspaw to finish him off. Something she now knows is not true at all. Whoever told her that it was me? - Is at the heart of all of it. But peace is only attainable if the man who killed Ned Stark is removed from the equation.” His father sat forward and pinned him to his chair with a cold look. “Careful.” He sighed and shook his head. “I’m not planning a thing at all there. I am not a kinslayer, no matter what you all think of me. But I promise you, the Tyrells will not allow their precious Margery to be his newest play thing. The moment there is a babe in her belly? His days become numbered. - If someone else doesn’t get to him first. The only true allies he has are us, and only because he is Cerseis son. We will never have peace while ever he is on the throne. But HOUSE LANNISTER can have peace with The North and The Riverlands with one simple move. Put my wife up as Lady of Casterly Rock or future Lady of the Rock more correctly – Lady Regent for her Lannister son perhaps? Rather than trying to take The North. Sue for peace between them and House Lannister. All they want is safety for the Stark daughters, and vengeance for Ned – which is NOT actually the fault of House Lannister. Wait for HIM to piss the wrong enemy off, put Tommen up in his place, take the regency and sue for peace for the Crown also. I take the role of Hand.”

Tyrion nervously watched his fathers face, as his eyes flicked back and forth, thinking, weighing, calculating, planning, he had his attention. That was obvious. What wasn’t so obvious, is whether or not he had overplayed his hand. “You want me to sue for peace with The Starks?” Tyrion sighed heavily and laced his fingers together over his middle, to stop from fidgeting under his fathers ire. “Ned Stark was led to those rumours. Even then, knowing what he believed as truth, he approached Cersei to offer her time to get herself and her children away before Robert found out. He was willing to look the other way, help even, whilst she ran. He knew what Robert would do if he believed it to be truth also. A week later, Robert is dead, his bastards slaughtered and Ned Stark was locked in the black cells. All of this could have been prevented with a single conversation. Because there is no way to PROVE one way or another, if those rumours held any merit. She made herself look guilty by reacting rashly. One conversation and The Starks would have fought at our sides. Catelyn Starks actions against me are a different beast of course, but she believed that I had sent a catspaw to kill her son, so he couldn’t wake and speak of how he fell from that tower. She was justified in her REASONS, even if her methods were questionable. But I have every intention of giving her the man actually responsible for that if you agree to it. Yes, I want you to sue for peace, this war is senseless and rather costly at that.” His father tapped the table before him pensively. “I’ll look into it. We are at somewhat of a stalemate for the moment anyway. Leave the rest with me. I want whoever started that blasted rumour. I’d prefer to NOT look weak by forgiving them the slights against my House. However, I was unaware of Starks offer to help protect your sister and the children. He was an idiot to have approached her with it, but all the same, if he was prepared to turn his back on his duty to protect them, no matter how untrue his beliefs were? A debt is owed.”

Tyrion nodded deftly and smirked darkly. He knew exactly who was responsible for it. “I assume you have plotted out HOW you hope to see this through?” He winced slightly and sipped at his wine. “Partly. As I said, I have no plans for the thing they want the most, and they won’t accept anything we have to say without it. Nor do I intend on seeing to that, just merely awaiting its eventuality. I had thought that, in time, I could act as an envoy, meet with someone of their choosing to discuss TRUTH, thus letting it lead into a parlay for peace.” His father grunted at him, not in approval of course, but nor was it disapproving at all. It was the best he could have hoped for and he had known it going in. He had given him something to think on. “Set it up. Get word out and do not get caught doing so. I want you to meet with The Blackfish. Feel him out and give him your truths, but NOTHING that could jeopardise my war efforts. They have this one chance. Otherwise I will see them all dead and Winterfell will go to Sansas Lannister sons. – As to that? He won’t give up that cloak without a fight.”

Tyrion hummed in agreement. Smart enough to know not to show how positively ecstatic he was at having convinced his father of at least listening, let alone potentially acting on his words too. It was disorienting to say the least. His father could barely look at him most of the time, yet with this he was actually, actively hearing him. He wouldn’t say he was proud or any other such nonsense. He hadn’t ever expected THAT. But a small sliver of hope was there, that maybe he could be at least, accepted as being something other than a disappointment. “I don’t imagine he will no. Which is why I suggested that I remain married to Sansa myself. He would only do it for her, I think. He will NEVER give it up without the correct incentive. She is the correct incentive. But he would fight that also. Her family would accept me better than him, and he knows it. He also believes that he has broken far too many vows as it is, there are two that matter to him: His vow to protect my wife and his vow to serve for life as a Kingsguard. Say the word and I will happily stop bedding my wife and leave that lovely task to my brother. You have your worthy heir with her first son. - A legitimate Lannister, born of the actual heir. And Jaime does not suffer more stigma as an oathbreaker. Lannisters as Queen mother, The Kings Regent, The Kings Hand and The Lord Commander of The Kingsguard and a young King who can be taught to rule prosperously with the right guidance. Send Sansas cub to squire with Uncle Kevan when the time comes and learn to rule of The Rock.” His father hummed low in his throat, and dare he think, he actually looked a bit like a predator who had caught the scent. Almost as though he was happy and savouring the idea of a hunt. Apparently he had worded that perfectly.

“One flaw. Your sister will never accept it. I will have to ensure her compliance. But YOU will need to up security around yourself and your wife. I was serious when I told you to give her Addam Marbrand. I will have Daven and another of similar skill and loyalty at your backs at all times too – along with your sell sword. Take your proposal to your brother and wife. She is to have a cub in her belly within three moons regardless.” Tyrion smirked and tipped his freshly refilled goblet to his father in silent agreement. “I will need to reshuffle the maids who attend to my wifes chambers also. Her handmaiden is loyal, but I know the others report to you at least, which is fine, but I suspect at least one reports to Cersei too.” His father waved his hand at him lazily. “Have the tower staff gathered together after we deal with Trant. I will ensure they share with no one outside. Not even your sister.”

Jaime and Cersei were both summoned to join them following that, as he had expected they would be. His father had given Jaime the time he needed to seemingly be following his Kings ridiculous command, it was his only concession. Both Trant and Blount had been relieved of the duty to Guard the Kings doors, without the boys input. Tyrion had no doubt the fool didn’t even know they had been brought to answer for their actions, by being reassigned to Cersei instead. “Can I ask what this meeting is for Father?” His father ignored her as he continued to write out his missive.

Tyrion smiled in thanks as his brother handed him a fresh goblet of wine, before returning to the side table for the second he poured and slouched into the seat beside him. “Jaime? I trust you saw to those orders I gave you?” His brother nodded deftly, both of them knowing it was actually their father who sent word to have the detail changed and not Jaime, but they didn’t bother pointing that out at all. “And Lady Sansa?” Tyrion smirked as Jaime cleared his throat uncomfortably and refused to meet the angry lionesses eye. “Resting according to her maid.” His father flicked his eyes up to study his brother, making him want to burst out laughing. “Injuries?” Jaime sighed heavily and lazed back in his chair, clearly trying to stretch out his tensed muscles. “Busted lip, a fairly significant bruise along her cheek and jaw, which you know of; bands of bruising around her upper arms, as black as night and a torn muscle between her shoulder blades. - The maid treated her and sourced milk of the poppy, though she tried – unsuccessfully, to refuse it.” Tyrion sighed sadly and shared a knowing look with his brother.

Cersei was clearly caught between sick amusement at his little wife being injured and disgust that it was Jaime reporting it and not he. “What happened to the Little Dove? And why are you aware of it and reporting as though you have seen said injuries to our brothers wifes body?” Tyrion almost choked on a laugh as Jaime turned ice cold eyes on their sweet sister. So eerily reminiscent of how he had seen his wife look at him when he pushed her too far. “Because it was me who came upon Joffrey and his KINGSGUARD harming her and threatening her. And it was me, not our brother who bore witness to the resulting injuries.” Cerseis eye practically glowed like wildfire as she sneered at him. “They didn’t harm her. If anything they would have been protecting themselves from her threats. She is the traitors daughter. Joffrey is the King.” He snorted rudely. “You don’t seem overly concerned about our brother seeing your WIFE in such a state of undress? - Or her needing to be restrained by The Kingsguard?” Tyrion simply smirked at her and turned to look at his father, refusing to give her what she wanted.

“What occurs between your brother and his wife is of no concern to you Cersei. As for your claims that she was attacking them because she is a traitor? Remember what name she now carries. I will not have a Lannister treated so poorly, nor will I have them spoken about in such a way. I saw the girl following the incident myself. It is just lucky that no blows were laid to her stomach and that she was not more seriously injured and that no one but your brother came upon them. From this moment on, you will give her the respect she is owed as the wife of a Lannister. In time she will be Lady Regent of The Rock and the mother of Lannisters. Her first son will follow in my footsteps as the next Lord Lannister of Casterly Rock, and Warden of the West. She is also the Lady Aunt of The King, whether he or you like it or not. She will be respected as such.” Tyrion smiled widely at Jaimes startled surprise. And the thousand silent questions he was throwing his way. He couldn’t decide which reaction he liked better in truth, that or his sister explosive and derisive carry on. “That whore will NEVER set foot in The Rock! Let alone mother children fit for ruling it! JAIME is heir to The Rock!”

“Jaime is the Lord Commander of The Kingsguard. He will not marry or beget children of his own.” His sister sneered and stood to lean over the table, as though she wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out. “That has never stopped you considering him your heir before now! You would never allow that MONSTER to hold it himself! So it falls to me and my children before his! Tommen will hold The Rock.” Tyrion bit down on a bark of laughter, and the shudder of fear as his father rose himself and forced her to sit back down without even opening his mouth. “Tommen is a Baratheon. NOT a Lannister. His place is Storms End or Dragonstone, dependant on Joffrey having children. And Tyrion has already agreed to hold the title of regent only, for his son to be named my heir. It is not up to you who rules The West. You have no power to make such a call.”

“I am The Queen!”

“You are the Queen Mother, and your son has so far proven, even more incompetent than his father was before him. You failed to rein in your foolish husband and now you are failing to control your son. Do not presume to make decisions for House Lannister, when you cannot make the right ones for yourself. LORD COMMANDER? Have your men brought in.” He had to sip at his wine slowly, to stop himself from roaring with laughter at his sisters murderous rage. Their father didn’t even notice the hate she was levelling at him. Though he did note her intent to continue arguing with him and stopped it with a simple look.

“Ser Meryn Trant, Ser Boros Blount. Which one of you struck Lady Sansa Lannister earlier today?” Tyrion raised his chin and glared at them both. Blount looked like he was going to be sick, apparently having realised what his father had actually called her and why. Trant simply looked bored, clearly thinking he was safe. That was a mistake. “Neither of us My Lord hand. We restrained her when she attacked King Joffrey.” He scoffed rudely and raised his brow pointedly. “Indeed. And how is it that my daughter in law suffers from bruising that is a clear result of being backhanded with a mailed fist?” Trant smirked just slightly. “It’s the duty of The Kingsguard to protect The King.” His father sat back very slowly. A move he had learned very early in life, meant you had just fucked up big time.

“To protect him from harm is to also protect him from FOLLY. Putting hands on a Lannister is FOLLY. Even for a King. Now, obviously I already know the truth of what occurred, as it was reported to me directly, as HAND OF THE KING, by the LORD COMMANDER who witnessed it. So your lies will not wash. Meryn Trant? You struck Lady Lannister without provocation, and from what I have heard from many sources? It is not the first time. Boros Blount? You witnessed it, and not only failed to act to protect Your King from his follys, you both enjoyed seeing a high born, married lady being beaten, you also laughed along with threats made against her. As the Kings Hand, it falls to me to right his mistakes where I can. As the head of House Lannister, it is upon me to seek recompense for the insult. As such, I have granted permission for your Lord Commander to dole out punishments that we have agreed upon meeting the appropriate expectations. You will bear in mind, that I am more than within my rights to take both of your heads, bear in mind that my son, the Lady in questions husband is well within his rights to see you both repaid for every single insult you have levelled upon her since their betrothal was announced.” Blount looked ready to piss himself.

“It is our duty to follow our Kings command. The Lady Sansa attacked the Kings person. No more force than necessary was used to subdue her. It is in the Lord Commanders interests to spin it in a way that will protect his brothers wife, as she is also his whore. Something I think House Lannister might take offence to?” Jaime smirked at them in amusement, hiding his rage quite well, in the face of such insults being levelled at his little wolf, from the lips of Trant. Cersei was gulping wine like a fish would water and smiling triumphantly. “Lord Commander? Is there any truth to such accusations?” Jaime chuckled darkly and looked at their sister dangerously. “I have sworn vows to take no wife and father no children. Granted - that does not actually account for the loophole that exists, in that it does NOT explicitly deny us taking lovers. But Lady Sansa is married. To my brother of all people, and I do know better than to insult House Lannister, by cuckolding a Lord of HOUSE LANNISTER. I also know better than to insult a Lady of such high position, by assuming she would need PAYMENT for her company as a whore would.” Tyrion bit his lip at his brothers brilliant play on words there. He had stated it in a way that would not make him an outright liar. He could hardly cuckold him by sleeping with his wife, when their vows had never been consummated, especially when he himself didn’t see it as such either.

It was clear his sister understood at least some of it also, the big difference being, that Cersei didn’t believe Jaime smart enough to play the game well. She never realised that his brutal honesty was anything other than proof of his being ‘the stupidest Lannister’, and right in that moment, she actually believed he WAS lying about some of it at least. “Everybody has seen how you look at her brother.” Jaime laughed darkly and raised a brow. “Being Kingsguard can be a lonely existence at times, Your Grace. Appreciating beauty does not negate vows, nor does it mean a thing. Our brothers wife, happens to be, easily one of the most beautiful Ladies – probably THE most beautiful, to ever grace these halls with her presence. He is a lucky man indeed. I am not blind, nor am I a eunuch. That hardly makes me guilty of taking her to MY bed. And none of it matters all the same. I am LORD COMMANDER of The Kingsguard. I was acting as such, protecting my King from further folly, protecting a member of his family, whom we are also sworn to protect, and I sought permission to see my men punished for their actions. Had the King not been present during such an incident? I’d have simply cut them both down on the spot for breaking their vows as knights. I won’t suffer men of such weak and craven constitution as knights under my command. They do not deserve the honour bestowed on them.”

“HA! So dutiful and honourable SER Jaime! Tell me? Where was you honour when it was Aerys Targaryen you served?” Tyrions eyes shot to his brother and father both, in quick succession, preparing to step in if he had to. “The same place it is now, YOUR GRACE. I SERVED and did as my Lord Commander bid, and I chose to set my Kings demands aside, when my Lord Commander was not around for me to seek his guidance, for the safety of half a million people. I protected him from folly that would have seen him dead anyway, by protecting his Kingdom FROM HIM. Something you might have known had you bothered to ask instead of making assumptions for two decades. Things would have been very different had I been in the position I am now, back then. I will not serve blindly and allow another King to get to that same point of madness. I am Lord Commander now, I am in a position to protect my King from repeating the mistakes of another.”

“ENOUGH!” Tyrion swallowed hard, but hid his shock and concern, not letting a single thing show on his face, just as his little wife had taught him to do. Cersei was panting, as though breathing was the single most difficult of tasks. He could almost pity the pain behind her eyes, at the realisation that Jaime had never trusted her with the truth; A very wise move in his mind. Even wiser, that he still kept the HOW hidden from her; apparently not trusting her to know about all of the wildfire caches. Any more than he had trusted her with that same knowledge, when he claimed he had found an old store under the old alchemists guild building. Rather than the one cache he raided from below the Mud Gate. He could almost pity her, if it weren’t for the madness and rage and hate coming off her in waves, over everything else Jaime had said. Where he and his father had heard logical thoughts of a Lannister, she heard the Lord Commander of her sons Kingsguard promising to prevent him doing as he pleased. She heard threats. “We are not here to discuss Aerys Targaryen or actions decades past. We are here to discuss the appropriate punishment for Knights of the Kingsguard having physically and verbally assaulted a Lady of House Lannister, both of their own free will and at His Graces command. Because it is NOT THE FIRST TIME! It IS the first time he and they will be taken to task for it. Another such insult to my house and I will be forced to remove the support of House Lannister from The Throne. Trant? You will lose the hand that struck Lady LANNISTER. Blount? You will be subjected to a dozen lashes for your words, and the both of you have the choice, you hold your tongue, or you lose it.”

“You have no right. We are the Kings men, not the Hands.” Tyrion smirked at the outraged fool, spitting and hissing as he was taken in hand by two Lannister men at arms, following his father and brothers nods. “His tongue first Ser Ilyn, I have had more than enough of his carrying on. What say you Blount?” The craven fool simply shook his head and offered his hands out to Jaime of his own accord. His brother waved two more guards forward and stepped up to take his sword from him personally. “Should you be ordered to inflict harm upon a member of the court, or anyone under the protection of a major house, or that will put your vows as a knight in jeopardy, you are to request confirmation from myself, or the Lord Hand before acting. Such actions can and will lead to more war. - For this incident alone? House Lannister had every right to pull their support of The Crown, THAT is how you failed to protect your King from folly. Furthermore, it also justifies the rebellion of Houses Stark and Tully. There is one army standing solid between those particular rebels and this city. Whose army do you think that might be?” Cersei shrieked and stood abruptly to glare at Jaime. “They have NO RIGHT to rebel against my sons rule! He is the King! And he is a Lannister! More so than that wolf bitch will ever be!”

“There in lay the problem. Any man who has to remind those he rules over, that he is The King, is no true King at all. I had thought I had taught my children better than to assume it is the TITLE that gives you the power. It is action. Not a soul will question Jaimes authority as Lord Commander after today, because he is ACTING to bring his men back under his control. It is House Lannister who support Joffreys rule, which I am allowing only because he is my Grandson. Were he anyone else, I would have reacted very differently to him laying hands on your brothers wife – KING or no. Now! I will not say this again, so listen to me very closely. Do your duty, and respect ALL members of the family here supporting you. The Kingsguard answer directly to their Lord Commander in all things now, and he will answer to me as Kings Hand, The Small Council and I will continue to make all major decisions, as we have done since he took his throne, and this will all continue until such time as Joffrey can prove that he is not a completely incompetent ruler, who has no care for the realms he expects to bow to him. He agrees to that – or House Lannister WILL pull their support and demand immediate repayment of all debts, which The Crown cannot afford.” Cersei sulked quietly, gulping down a full goblet in one go. “He has allies too. The bloody roses are smart enough to know who is supposed to be in control at least! And the Dornish won’t rebel against us either. Plus The Vale is staying out of it. The Stormlands and The Crownlands answer to The Throne too. That would be enough to crush all of our enemies.” Tyrion let out a disbelieving laugh and blinked at her in complete astonishment. Surely she wasn’t that stupid. “The Tyrells are only loyal because Lady Margery will be his queen – he needs to be able to retain his throne to gift her a crown. The Dornish MAY not fight against us, but they will never fight beside us and the Stormlands AND crownlands are in shambles, because rather than ignoring rumours, you exacerbated them. – And finally - the current Lady Regent of The Vale? Is a Tully by birth. We simply lucked it that she is also as overprotective of her son as she is. She WON’T declare because the knights of the Vale protect Robert Arryn in his home. The only thing keeping Joffrey from being removed from his throne before dinner time today, is the support of HOUSE LANNISTER.”

“ENOUGH! Ser Ilyn, have at it, once you are done, these men are to be escorted to Tower cells under Lannister guard until they have recovered. Maesters will attend them there. Jaime and Tyrion you will see to your own tasks and Cersei you will remain in my presence until I have an appropriate LANNISTER detail set up for you, until they have recovered and the Kingsguard are back to number enough to cover all members of the royal family. Jaime? I would request that Prince Tommen be in your direct care during the day, he may be brought to myself of Tyrion should you need to be away from him for any reason. Work the schedules of the others around the King.” Jaime simply nodded in acceptance and turned his entire attention to the spectacle of Ilyn Payne cutting out the screaming Meryn Trants tongue. Tyrion watched in fascination as the blood poured from him before a hot poker was shoved inside to cauterise the wound. Jaime winced in discomfort, but kept on watching regardless as his hand was pushed flat upon the block they had brought in, and the Kings executioner brought the frankly ridiculously oversized axe down, taking the right hand clean off and again burning it with a red hot piece of steal to seal it. He was so entranced by the cruelty he had just witnessed, that he didn’t even register his sisters screaming at his father, or his manhandling her back into her seat. Nor did he register his brothers shuddering, or paled face as he stared that the disembodied hand surrounded by blood. Nor the guards dragging the now completely lax form of Meryn Trant out of the Hands solar, as the others tied a clearly distraught Boros Blount to the table, after his armour and clothing had been removed enough to leave his back exposed.

\---------

“I have to go and see to my men, do you need to be away from your chambers at all for the moment?” Tyrion shook his head without thought as he strode along in an attempt to keep up with his brothers rather distressed and rage filled gate. “Anything I need to see to can be done from my solar for the time being. The entire tower is crawling with Fathers men. She is safe enough, but I will be with her regardless, with Bronn and Addam and likely Daven and whoever else he has assigned to us personally.” Jaime hummed quietly and frowned down at him. “She will never be entirely safe here. But for now we DO have to be vigilant. - For BOTH of you. Shae also, don’t think she won’t hurt her to get to you. Gods! Have I always been blind? Or is she simply WORSE?” Tyrion winced and looked up at his hero sheepishly. “Both. But I do agree with you. We need to focus on increasing security completely. Father will need to bring the Tyrells on side too, before they use this as an opportunity. Are you coming back today? Or do you and she require SPACE?” He grinned at his brothers exasperated glare.

“Don’t be an asshole. I’ll be back by dinner I imagine, likely with Tommen in tow, have places set for us both. I’ll have my replacement guard and his nurse maid collect him from there and we can… Sort whatever out. FUCK!” He couldn’t help himself but to grin up at his clearly distressed brother. He could tell he was completely out of sorts over the situation he had somehow managed to find himself smack in the middle of. It had to be confusing. Yet there was something underlying there. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. “So… Tell me brother? What exactly happened after father and I left?” Jaime shot him a glare and ground his jaw hard, letting out a massive breath, through his nose. “Shae checked her injuries and I stayed AT HER REQUEST until she was calm enough to rest without checking over her shoulder.” Tyrion hummed quietly, his amusement at teasing his brother shot to complete shit in light of the very real fears his wife was trying to handle. “Shae or I will have to stay with her tonight then.” Jaime cocked his head in question. He waved at him dismissively and sighed sadly. “Nightmares. She likes to pretend she doesn’t have them, or that we don’t know she does. - But for all that strength? There is a young girl inside that perfect courtly lady, just as there is a true wolf. A young girl who watched her father die, whose sister disappeared, who was forced to look upon her fathers head and the heads of all of those who travelled South with them. A young girl who was forced to write her brother to beg her fathers killers forgiveness, who was publicly humiliated and beaten for his every action and who was married, against her will and any prior warning, to the drunken, whore mongering Imp of the enemy house. I will protect her, anyway I can. Whether that is by looking the other way when she finds someone who makes her truly happy, even if only for a time? Or by maintaining the marriage she never asked for or wanted so she can be free to do whatever she wishes and answer to only herself for the rest of her days? Or even something as simple as sleeping beside her so she is not alone in the dark with her thoughts and her ghosts. - Of course? I could also look the other way if another wished to watch over her in my stead.”

His brother rolled his eyes at his last words and shook his head. “Cut it out. It’s bad enough that everyone else thinks I am sleeping with your wife, when I am doing no such thing! Everything you just said? Is just one more reason that THAT is absolutely unacceptable. How is it, I can feel guilty for something I haven’t even done?” Tyrion smirked in amusement as they pulled up outside of this chamber door. He was fairly sure his brother didn’t actually want an answer to that. But he had left it out in the open and he was not missing the opportunity. He shared a knowing look with Bronn whilst his brother stared off down the hall. “You feel guilty, because despite all the reasons you shouldn’t, and all the reasons you THINK you shouldn’t? You do, very much, want to sleep with my wife and to make it so much worse? That is not even the extent of it. You care about her and you don’t feel like you are worthy of her at all, and you can’t fathom a single way that your feelings could either be returned or even acknowledged without ruining her life. But perhaps you need to think about how it could be the one thing that SAVES her life. Being the wife of The Imp might afford her some protection brother. Being the Kingslayers great love? THAT affords her MUCH more. She would be untouchable and you know it. The only ones who would be stupid enough to attempt to hurt will do so anyway, and not only because they already believe that the two of you are together. Besides? It makes for a whole cache of new songs for future little ladies to swoon and sigh over! Step aside Queen Naerys and Aemon the Dragonknight!” He and Bronn both snickered at his brothers grumbling and cursing and glaring.

Jaime swung around and pointed at his scarred nose menacingly. “I don’t have a single thing to say to any of that. I’ve got shit to do. Behave. Be safe. I’ll be back for dinner.” His brother swung around again to his friend and pointed at him too. “No one gets in that door but me, and my father, besides Tyrion, Sansa or Shae. Not even any maids unless they have Tyrions leave.” And back to him again. “Addam was inside when I left. Keep him and Bronn there and station Daven and whoever is with him at the door Tyrion.” And then he really had to hold his tongue, as he slipped a dagger free from his boot and flicked it around in his left to pass it to him. “Arm yourself and her. Shae as well.” Tyrion was hard pressed to not laugh, as his idiot friend was doing, as his brother stomped down the hall and gave orders to different guards as he went. “Aye. Nothing to say ta that huh? Got a gold dragon says he doesn’t last a week till he’s the one keeping her nightmares at bay every night.” He snickered quietly and shook his head. “Perhaps. But even then he will fight touching her for a good long while yet. He is a rather stubborn fool when he wants to be. Her family would hate it and he knows it. Not that he cares how they feel for him, but he doesn’t want her suffering further because of him.” Bronn frowned slightly. “Aye, I can see that. No guarantee we will get tomorrow but is there. Better she knows some happiness where she can.” Tyrions smile was slow to start, but it beamed bright before he was done. Who’d have thought his mad sellsword had such a deep font of wisdom in side. He had just given him the perfect answer.


	11. Of songs and dreams, and nightmares and screams

She awoke with a start. The banging of the outer door of her chambers slamming closed had startled her out of what was most definitely the beginnings of another nightmare. One that very likely would have had her screaming herself hoarse; so despite the fact that her heart was racing, and she was nervously listening to see who had invaded her space? She was actually grateful to not have been stuck in her mind any longer. She wasn’t at all comfortable with the fact that her traitor mind and her traitor hands had automatically sought out Jaime Lannister for safety. She knew he had left already, she hadn’t actually been asleep, as he thought she had, when he slipped her free of his arms and tucked her to into her bed after he slipped out of it. She would never admit that to anyone. It was bad enough that she had crawled into his arms like a desperate, needy child, after his rejecting her stupid, pathetic offer of more. Of course, she didn’t really know HOW to approach it, so she had introduced it more as a hypothetical acknowledgement of the rumours about them, rather than her actually asking if they could make it a reality; and of course, it had been fuelled by her traitorous desire for him physically and the safety he had come to represent for her, being on overdrive thanks to his literally saving her from those tormenting her. The daring voice inside her - that sounded oddly like her baby sister, had been taunting her; willing her to give in to her wolf blood; justifying it by claiming that if everyone was so determined she was the Kingslayers whore, that she may as well actually enjoy it too. She had been arguing with herself all week over it.

She couldn’t deny the sick pleasure she had gotten out of flaunting it before Cersei. It had been a sweet revenge that she had thoroughly enjoyed at the time. The Queen had taken so much from her, and she seemed to enjoy doing it. Why shouldn’t she take the one thing from her that she believed would always belong to her alone? She didn’t love him; she possessed him and controlled him, using his love for her against him. But was she really any better for thinking to use him for her own ends too? She didn’t love him either. She COULDN’T love him ever. But she did find him so ridiculously handsome, despite his being old enough to be her father, so much so in fact, that it made her actually want to strike him for it. Never mind the fact that he could hardly control how his stupid hard body and long limbs and atrociously sharp jaw and deep green eyes and perfect wide mouth made her into a wanton woman with absolutely no morals or any sort of self-control.

She did find that his determination to protect her, had become so much more than merely keeping her alive, as he had vowed to her mother and it made her WANT to be around him. She felt safe and cared for and important to and around Jaime Lannister, and when she hasn’t mattered to anyone in so very long, a huge part of her wanted to hold onto it with both hands and never let it go. She had barely even seen him all week, because they were both uncomfortable about what was under the surface, but she still felt safe, TRUSTING that he would come for her in her time of need. And he had. He had been her hero when she needed one. No matter that she had stopped believing in heroes and knights and songs the day they took her father from her world. But she didn’t love him. She couldn’t and she wouldn’t. They were on opposite sides, even if those lines had become blurred for them both.

She could feel desperate enough to cling to him as she fell apart. Finally letting herself fall apart. She could feel safe enough in his arms to calm herself again and even doze off. She could feel confident in her fooling him into thinking her solidly asleep, so heavily that he felt comfortable enough to trace her face with his eyes and his tentative fingers and even press his lips to her forehead and cheekbone for far longer than would be considered friendly, or even brotherly. But she couldn’t ever love him.

They would need to find a way around the increased dangers and a way around their attraction and a way around Tywin Lannisters three moon dictate. It would be easy to give in, she had been ready and willing to do that exactly only hours ago, but Jaime had been right to reject her. It could never be. Birthing a Lannister would seal her fate. It would give her access to the one weakness in the strength of House Lannister of course. A Stark in Casterly Rock, would be the ultimate revenge, but it wouldn’t ever be seen that way. She would be a traitor to her house and her people and she could never go home again. And she wasn’t really sure she could do it to Jaime or Tyrion. The brothers Lannister had been the only ones to step up for her.

At the same time, was she really hurting them by clearing out the rubble of their house? Was it fair to blame all of them for the actions of the few? Or was she willingly being blind to the ways they had – Jaime at least, had hurt her family too? His actions had been the catalyst of it all. She wasn’t stupid, she had worked out that SOMEONE had pushed her brother from that tower. She also knew her mother taking Tyrion prisoner for it and for sending a man to kill him in his bed, had been what set Lord Tywin off initially, and had him sending men in to The Riverlands to force her hand, it was why Jaime and his men had attacked her father and his in the street, where he killed Jory. But it wasn’t Tyrion that did those things. She knew her little husband well enough to know that he would NEVER lay hands on an innocent child. - But Jaime? - If he was protecting Cersei? He very well might have. He wouldn’t send a hired killer, he was a killer himself; but pushing Bran was a rash, reactive decision.

Her heart broke inside her chest and tears sprang to her eyes as she realised the truth; the only explanation. Jaime had told her he had made mistakes that he could never take back, that led to this war between their families. Tyrion had told her that they needed complete honesty between them if there was ever going to be trust. Jaime Lannister had pushed her brother from that tower to protect his sick relationship with his sister and life-long lover; and she would have no choice but to let that go to protect herself. Killing him, or hurting him would mean her life, but it would also forfeit her entire family and their people too. It would be worth it to give her life to avenge her brother and as repayment for starting it all. But it would not make anything they were currently suffering through better either, it would only make the chaos worse; the danger for her family. Not to mention the fact that she didn’t think, out of all of them, she could kill Jaime. - Joffrey? Cersei? Tywin? She could kill them without hesitation, even knowing she would die for it. Tyrion, she knew she could never hurt, nor could she hurt Myrcella or Tommen. She couldn’t even imagine feeling justified killing Ser Kevan or Lancel. From what she knew of them, they seemed to be relatively decent people, even being Lannisters.

Sansa squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her knees to her chest as she sobbed. She was so stupid, just a stupid little girl with stupid dreams who never learns. She had been right to hate him all along. He was a monster and he created an even worse monster by letting his unnatural love for his sister, result in an abomination. Even if the other two were perfectly likeable people, they had released Joffrey upon this world. Their sin was being paid for with innocent blood. And she had gone and let herself grow close to him.

Perhaps that voice inside of her was right after all. She was in a unique position. She could get the revenge her family deserved. The revenge her inner wolf craved for the death of her father, and for every single action against them since King Robert rode into her home with his disgusting, dishonourable family in tow. Her reputation was in tatters anyway, her life may as well be forfeit, at least it could mean something, even the seven hells couldn’t be much worse than she was currently living, and who’s to say the Old Gods would not protect her soul in the afterlife, for doing what she had to, to protect her pack. Birthing Jaime Lannisters children would give her Casterly Rock, she knew well enough what Tywin Lannister wanted when he heard Tyrions little speech. If he couldn’t have Jaime himself as Lord of The Rock, he would take Jaimes bastards, named as Tyrions true born children instead.

Being Jaimes lover and Tyrions wife would keep her alive and free from suspicion, or at least protected completely by The Great Lion himself. She would see Joffrey and Cersei dead, and then she would put a Stark up as Lord of Casterly Rock once Tywin was dead also. She hardly cared if Tommen was Jaimes bastard or Roberts true born. The North had no business and no care for The South. Who sat upon that ugly chair shouldn’t matter to them. She would sacrifice herself to see her and hers safe and home, and she would deliver the justice they had earned. Joffrey would die to avenge her father, she would take Jaime from Cersei and make sure she knew he was hers before she took her life, and he would suffer for his actions, by having to live without her.

\---------

The small hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake sent her flying backwards across the bed and screaming her lungs out, no matter how gentle it had been. Her heart raced like a cornered rabbits as she took in the chaos she had caused. Poor Tyrion was holding his own chest, as though she had been the one to scare the life out of him instead of the other way around, and she now had Bronn and the other guard who had been stood at her slightly ajar bedchamber door all afternoon, both slipping their drawn swords away and stammering apologies and Shae wrapping her in her arms, cooing to her like a skittish horse.

“I’m sorry My Lady, I didn’t mean to frighten you so.” She swallowed hard and shook her head quickly, in embarrassment and denial of his need to apologise to her. “I am sorry My Lord, I hadn’t even realised I had dozed back off again. I realise you had not meant to frighten me.” Tyrion smiled sadly and nodded in understanding, before waving at the knights to step out once more. “I wouldn’t have worried about waking you, only that it is time to ready for dinner, and my brother advised that he would be returning to dine with us here. There are things we must discuss.” Sansa swallowed hard and tugged her sheet up a little to help feel a little less exposed. Which was actually ridiculous, she was in her robe, and thus more covered than Tyrion had seen her before, and Shae knew her body well. “I… Alright… Your father? - He? Did he have a lot to say?” Tyrion half winced, half smiled, an incredibly awkward gesture that she had no hope of interpreting at all. She shuffled over when he waved in question at her bed, leaving room for him to take a seat beside her, on the other side from where Shae had perched herself.

“He had a few thoughts, yes, as did I. But he hopes, that… He wants you to bear a child, within three moons he expects to hear you are with child. It doesn’t leave us a lot to work with I’m afraid. That wasn’t my intention when I spoke of the attraction between you and Jaime to him, so I apologise for that. We need to discuss options and plan around it to best keep you safe and try to end this war so you might be able to go home again. I want you to write again, they will need to know what is happening here. We also need to go over the increased dangers Jaime and my father and I created in our reactions today.” Her heart slammed in her chest as she forced her eyes to his strange mismatched ones and swallowed nervously. “So I have three moons to either escape, creating a plethora of new dangers and issues for us all, or I do my duty as a married lady and tie us together for the rest of our days, or I attempt to act and sell that I am barren, risking a very intrusive visit from the Grand Maester, which will be both mortifying and extremely dangerous for the two of us, if or when our ruse is discovered. I guess I knew it would be coming at some point really.” She let out a derisive snort and rubbed at her face with both hands, wincing as she brush her bruised cheek and jaw, having completely forgotten about it. “I suppose if I have to be stuck with someone for life, at least it’s you.” Tyrion blushed hard and chuckled at her in embarrassment at her back handed compliment.

“I’m never going home am I?” Her little husband shuffled forward and took her hand in his, as Shae pulled her into her arms gently. She didn’t mean to cry again, but she couldn’t help herself. After everything she had decided she needed to do, it was finally sinking in that she was never going to go home again. She would never be welcomed home again if she did this. Tyrion and Shae and whatever children Jaime gave her, would be her family now. And she would very likely break her own heart by knowing only Jaime and only long enough to fill the Rock with a pack of wolves. “Once this is over? I will see you home to Winterfell myself if I have to, you may even take the children if I can swing it. Wouldn’t they love that? - The Heir to The Rock being raised as a Stark.” She huffed a tired laugh at their like-minded thinking but shook her head. “Your father will never allow it and he may decide to force Jaime from the Kingsguard and marry one day anyway, and I’ll never be accepted in my home if I have Lannister children Tyrion. I’ll be a traitor for real.” She let go and cried her heart out, collapsing against her friends chest fully and falling apart all over again. “Hey, come on. That is not true at all. - First of all? Your family will know that you had no choice, they will also always be your family Sansa; unlike mine? You all fight for each other, because you actually like each other. Your mother released my brother to save you, despite the very real reasons she had for wanting to take his head. She put her need for revenge aside to save your life. She would expect you to find a way to stay alive, make the best of the options available to you. And take whatever small revenge you could, if you could. I may have made it clear to my father that he would NEVER get Jaimes cloak without YOU. That marriage to YOU would be the only way he would ever agree to give it up. - He will accept it, if he thinks Jaime is your lover and thus any potential children are HIS; if we do this Sansa? Your son will hold Casterly Rock after my father. Your family may hate the idea of you bringing little baby Lannisters into the world, but if they understand exactly what that means? It WILL be both understood and respected as being a smart move. Tell me something my darling wife? Have you been happier; felt safer, in recent weeks?”

She sighed sadly and nodded slowly against Shaes shoulder. “And I’ve felt so guilty for it.” Tyrion chuckled at her in genuine delight and amusement. “Mmm I imagine you have. Because you are a far superior person than the rest of us, and haven’t learned to ignore all the reasons you shouldn’t want something. Tomorrow isn’t a guarantee for any of us Sansa. With the dangers we are facing by simply existing, let alone actually doing anything? Would it not be reasonable to accept whatever happiness we can, while ever we can and deal with the fall out if we live another day?” She laughed ruefully at him. “Isn’t this how this all started? Impulsive decisions? Giving in to desire when it REALLY should be ignored?” Her little husband let out a loud bark of laughter and all but collapsed on her bed in delight at her drawing attention to his siblings sick behaviour.

He hummed as he brush tears of mirth from his cheeks. “The difference, cheeky girl, is that those particular desires were given into selfishly when there were other ways for happiness to be found and no immediate dangers to escape, BUT for the act of seeing to those desires. Let yourself be happy for a time Sansa, you have known far more pain and anguish than anyone ever should. You have paid the price over and over, it’s okay for you to be selfish once in a while. Let me worry about ending this rubbish war. Let my brother worry about keeping that pretty little head on your shoulders where it belongs. Let yourself get a bit of revenge and be happy.” She smiled at him genuinely. He had just helped, far more than he realised. It was almost as though he had given her permission and support for what she was going to do. Almost as though he knew exactly what she needed to hear; of course, he likely didn’t know that she knew about Bran, he likely didn’t realise it was something she could not forget, even if she were willing to partially forgive it, because it came from a place of love and protection for his own family.

He patted her hand gently before jumping down from the bed. “I will leave you to get ready for the meal.” She smiled in thanks and watched him walk to the door, almost skipping as he went. “Oh! Sansa? I wanted to thank you too!” She raised a brow in question at his sly grin. “I do so love seeing my sister lose. I forgot to thank you and Jaime for that wonderful performance at dinner last week. I was reminded of it today when she LOST once more. Just imagine how positively wroth she would be if what she truly feared was actually true?” She snorted a laugh at his waggling eyebrows and shook her head to hide her blushing at his inappropriate comments.

“Fuck the Queen and the Hand. Fuck the Lannisters.” Sansa cocked her head and took her grumbling maid as she pulled a deep blue, silk brocade gown down from the hanger and laid it over the bed. “All of them? Or just those who aren’t Tyrion?” Shae scowled in annoyance and dropped a heavy bag in her lap. Sansa pulled it open to discover a heavy rope of silver and diamonds. She studied it closely before looking back at her friend in question. “It is unsafe for me here. He wants to send me away, but he will not come. I was jealous of you when he married you. But I realised it was not more for either of you. So I know it is not so that he can be a true husband. He is staying because of this stupid game they play and I do not know what to do.” She let out a low whistle and pulled the maid into her arms in return for her constant care and love. “I will talk to him; If you and I are together constantly outside of these chambers? You will share my guards also, and the doors are already guarded. I’ll convince them to put a guard on you discreetly too, if they haven’t already. Jaime won’t let anyone harm you, because he knows Tyrion loves you. I need you here and so does he. Fuck the KING. FUCK CERSEI. I need the spider Shae. WE need to talk to him. - You and me.” Her friend pulled back to look at her incredulously, making her smile dangerously, despite the flushing her own cursing had caused.

“We are going to turn that stupid game in OUR favour, so we can have what we want Shae.” Her friend smiled back at her slowly and leaned in close to her ear. “And what you want is to take her lover for your own and crush her world.” She hummed in agreement making Shae laugh quietly. “Then THAT is the wrong dress my lovely. You do know this means you can never be free of MY lion completely?” Sansa winced in discomfort and looked at her in apology. “Words are wind my dearest friend. Who cares what anyone out there thinks. You are his and he is yours. I am just his wife. It will hardly bother me to see any of his children grow alongside his brothers. You and he are my family now Shae, I will do whatever I have to for us to stay as close as we are now, if things ever change? We can all run away together.”

Shae smiled widely at her and nodded in agreement before holding another dress before her, to show it off. It was a deep charcoal colour, threaded through with fine silver vines, and she knew full well it was cut in a way that hugged and accentuated her every curve. She bit her lip nervously and look back to her friend. “Not exactly subtle?” Shae laughed quietly and shook her head. “You are too innocent for it to be seen for the blatant invitation it will be; it is perfect. He is already struggling to fight it, why do you think he stayed away from you all week?” Sansa swallowed hard and blushed, her heart hammering in her chest as she stood from the bed and stepped closer to get a closer look at the beautiful dress. “I don’t know what I’m doing. What if he doesn’t … Maybe I read it all wrong and it’s all me?” Shae snorted rudely and sat the dress down on the bed, alongside the ice white silk shift and small clothes she had magically pulled from thin air, and took her hand to drag her before her dressing table and looking glass. Her maid handed her a cool flannel. “Your eyes; they are puffy and red. Now, let me tell you what I KNOW. - I know how a man looks at a woman when he WANTS her, and I know how a man looks at a woman when he WANTS more from her. That man looks at you, as though you are the most incredible thing he has ever seen and he hates himself for it. It is that guilt we need to get past, and only you can lead him past it. He doesn’t deny you My Lady. I saw him cave to your wishes without thought today myself. I saw you sleeping in his arms and he did not want to let you go. He did not notice me or his friend standing at the door. I always thought that men only want one thing from a pretty girl, and it is true of most men. Not him. Even still, you give him that one thing all men want? And you will have all of him for your own.” Sansa flushed horribly; so incredibly grateful for the cloth over her eyes, keeping her from seeing the older womans face in that moment. She didn’t really WANT to give him what he wants, not after everything she now realised about him. But she kind of did too - and if he WANTED her, it would give her that revenge over the other, whom she knew was the actual puppet master of his every wrong choice. She didn’t WANT to want him as she did either, it made her sick to her stomach if she was honest. And not even purely because of nerves or desire; a large part of it was guilt and self-loathing, but those needed to be put aside for now too.

“I don’t know anything Shae… Not really. And it hurts for a woman doesn’t it? - At least the first time?” She frowned and pushed the cool cloth over her face with a heavier hand, trying to quell the feelings of being stupid, as Shae cursed quietly about girls never being taught how it SHOULD be for them too, thoroughly confusing her. “It should not HURT. At most it will be a pinch, or uncomfortable. Women are small there and a man… MOST men are large enough that you will need to stretch to fit. HE WILL be, he is a handsome man, well put together, he will have a big cock.” Sansa squeaked at her words and dropped the cloth to gape at her in the looking glass. Her friend just smiled at her cheekily and replaced the cloth over her eyes. “That is a good thing. Or it will be once you are used to it. - If he knows how to use it that is. You do not lay flat and take it. You can and SHOULD enjoy it. Move your hips, wrap your legs around, use your hands and your mouth, make noise if you want to, and do not hold it in. You do not need to be on your back below him either, anyway you fit together. - Experiment. You will not know what you like or what he does without trying different things. You can kiss and be kissed ANYWHERE, especially there, it feels amazing, and taking a man in your mouth drives them crazy with desire. Touch and be touched anywhere. It is best if you are penetrated with fingers first to stretch you for bigger things. You are innocent My Lady, he won’t expect you to know what to expect, and he cares enough for you to be careful with you. If you are afraid, you ask him to be gentle and if he hurts you? I will cut his cock off and make him eat it.” She couldn’t help the shallow breaths she was letting out, or the tingling between her legs or the ache at every single word she spoke. Shae had listed it all off as though it was an everyday conversation and not incredibly mortifying and scandalous and she had a thousand questions but only one she really felt important enough to know immediately.

“Can I take control? I don’t… I’m not sure I like the idea of being completely at the mercy of someone so much stronger.” Shae let out a happy little laugh and pulled the cloth away from her eyes. “He will be at yours the moment he sees you bare for him. He is at yours most of the time anyway from what I have seen. But yes, you can and should. You can be over him instead; ride like a horse, but with his cock inside you. Kiss him first. Put his hand where you want it on your body. Touch him yourself. - Inside of you? You have muscles, like when you are trying not to make water? Squeeze around him, in time with the rhythm of trusts. It will come naturally to you, it is instinct to chase your own pleasure my darling. And you SHOULD feel it. Only a selfish lover will not give it to you.”

Sansa was utterly mortified by her conversation with Shae, and by her body’s reaction to it. She had wanted to ask if the slickness she felt was normal, but she truly couldn’t bring herself to do more than thank her friend quietly for her ‘help’; and remain quiet for the rest of the time it took them to ready her. She wasn’t actually sure she could go through with it at all, not only because the idea of it and the fact that Jaime had rejected the idea once today already; albeit inadvertently on his part – he did not actually realise that she was trying to imply it, at least she was sure he didn’t catch on to what she was leading into. But also, because, although he hadn’t actually told her so, she was convinced that he had hurt her little brother. Her guilt over her attraction to him had been insurmountable as it was already, that just made it worse. Never the less, she was dressed to impress, though she did have to grant that Shae had been right too, initially she had thought it lacked subtlety, and it did, but not in the vein that she assumed it would. With the small tight braids holding her loose hair off her face? She looked like a Stark in Southern fashion, determined to show pride in her heritage, more so than a woman, set to seduce her husbands brother away from his lovers arms forevermore.

Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be in such a position. This is what the SOUTH had reduced her to. Once upon a time she had been a stupid girl with stupid dreams of being courted and betrothed and eventually married to a lord whom she had given her heart and stolen his in return. Now she was a traitors daughter, married to the enemy house, and set to seduce her brother in law into an illicit affair to beget bastards to pass off as her husbands and get revenge on those who hurt her.

She could feel his eyes on her the moment she stepped out of her bedchamber, and into the shared solar, where she and Tyrion normally dined together at the small table setting, before the balcony doors. She smiled widely and curtsied low to the other guest that she hadn’t actually been expecting, making him blush and smile widely. “My Prince.” Her husband chuckled at his younger nephews quiet greeting and stepped in to lessen any awkwardness. “My Lady! Prince Tommen has agreed to grace us with his presence for the evening meal, alongside Jaime of course.” She flicked her eyes to the Kingslayer quickly, ignoring the fluttering in her belly, before looking back to her husband and then the little prince. “I would be honoured to have him dine with us. Can I assume Ser Bronn and Ser Addam have yet to eat, being stuck at their posts as they have been all day?” Tyrion chuckled at her cheeky smile. “The both of them, along with Shae will dine together whilst we do.” She hummed quietly and blinked at Bronn pointedly, he nodded to her slowly in understanding, apparently having realised she was concerned for their safety, away from their chambers. “Very well, shall we?” She felt incredibly awkward as she turned and glided towards the table, laden with food, after Shae and the guards bowed out of the room together quietly. But it was quickly subdued as they sat and served themselves from the platters laid out.

Jaimes eyes had barely shifted from her, which had her blushing and her stomach swirling, nor did he speak unless he was spoken to. But Tommens happiness, at having been invited to dine with his uncles distracted her from feeling awkward; as did Tyrions conversation skills and tales. By the time the little princes septa and maids arrived to see him off to his own chambers once more, she had relaxed completely. It had actually been a very comfortable evening for her, despite everything. Not only had she actually eaten a full, proper meal, but she had laughed along happily and joined in on the jovial atmosphere her husband had been set to achieve. She had relaxed so much in fact, that when Tommen hugged around her waist and wished her a good night, referring to her as Aunt Sansa, her heart had almost melted out of her chest at his sweetness.

She sighed heavily as Tyrion waved her towards the divan once the door was closed, leaving her alone with the brothers Lannister, nodding as she did as he had silently asked, whilst he poured them all a goblet of wine. “Sit down Jaime, I assume, being that she has not inspected it yet, that Sansa has actually failed to notice your new HAND.” She blinked in surprise as her eyes darted to the mans right arm instinctively, taking in the strange hand like contraption, before she looked up at him in a combination of curiosity and nervousness. Jaime rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and sat down beside her, leaving an ALMOST appropriate distance between them and held it out for her inspection. She smiled sheepishly and pulled it into her lap to study it. Her eyes felt like they would fall out of her head as she took it in.

“It actually looks just like a gloved hand!” Jaime smirked at her in amusement and pulled the fingers and thumb back slowly until they clicked into place and then tipped it so it would be palm up. Along what would be the middle of the palm were a set of small lever type locks and the insides of the fingers were moulded in a way that would allow a firm grip around the hilt of a sword. She traced it slowly in fascination, except for the gap that was created in the split leather, along the knuckles where the hinge was in the steel frame, when the fist was closed, and the obvious limited range of motion, it could almost be confused for an actual hand in a leather glove. She jumped as Jaime pulled away slightly and grabbed her hand with his left. “Careful, the catch lets go without too much pressure; here watch.” She bit her lip in nervous anticipation as he pulled a dagger from his boot with his left hand and pushed the hilt against the palm firmly. She squeaked and jumped as the catch released on both the fingers and the thumb, leaving the dagger held in a solid grip. She let out a disbelieving laugh and inspected the hold in utter fascination. “It works!” She beamed brightly at him as he laughed happily and nodded. “It works. Of course, it will still require a lot of getting used to, and a bit of adjustment, all of my blades hilts will need to be remade to fit it properly, and I will need to account for the stationary position and additional weight, but yes, it works.”

She couldn’t help herself but smile widely and grip his good hand with both of her own in excitement. “Thank you.” Sansa blushed heavily and shook her head. “Don’t thank me, I only made an offhanded suggestion, I never imagined something so elaborate.” Tyrion chuckled across from them, drawing them away from the heavy tension they had created as he sat their goblets on the low table with a soft clack. “That offhanded suggestion led to that elaborate contraption. Don’t be so modest my dear! You gave Jaime his sword hand back - Plus all those normal everyday things like being able to cut his own food again. It’s no small thing.” She blushed even more and shook her head again with a small smile. Her heart flipped inside her chest as Jaime squeezed her hands gently before pulling away to release the dagger from his grip once more and close his hand again. “You are giving me more credit than I deserve I think; both of you. – But you are welcome all the same. Have you attempted to use it yet?” Jaime smirked to himself as he relaxed back with his goblet of wine, his thigh brushing hers and making her tingle as he made himself comfortable. Sansa focused on her own goblet to try to regain control of her rioting nerves. Jaime didn’t even seem to notice he had touched her. Not that it concerned her at all, he was so distracted by his happiness over his new hand that he seemed almost at peace. Sansa honestly wasn’t sure she had ever seen the man so genuinely relaxed and just – happy. “I did. I haven’t had a chance to actually spar anyone with it yet, but I will meet with Bronn in the morning as I normally would, depending on your plans Tyrion, so I will test it out properly tomorrow. It felt good to feel the weight on that arm again though.”

“You can continue on with your morning training with Bronn, I’ll ask Daven to act on his behalf for those hours. What about Tommen?” She raised a brow in question as Jaime sighed heavily and sipped at his wine. “Lessons. I organised for him to have them in the small solar next to Fathers instead of in the holdfast. He will be there under Lannister guard whenever I am not with him during the day for now.” Sansa blinked rapidly and frowned between the two of them, not understanding why Jaime would be taking responsibility for the little prince in such a fashion. Tyrion smiled sadly and nodded in understanding at her silent question. “Quite a bit occurred while you were resting this afternoon my dear wife. I did warn that we had a lot to go over.” She nodded deftly and sighed, ignoring the flutters in her belly at the reminder of just what else they needed to discuss yet. “Alright. You did say you wanted me to write again, so I assumed you had plans of some description. I am curious about Prince Tommens increased presence in The Tower though – he is safe?” Tyrion smiled gently at her and nodded, shuffling around in his winged arm chair to get comfortable. “Prince Tommen is perfectly safe – you need not worry for him. You will see him around more for the time being though. For now he is to be under Jaimes protection directly throughout the day and his chamber guarded at night. If, for whatever reason, Jaime is unable to be at his back, he is to be in either my care – with the extra guards my father has named for the two of us, or with my fathers care personally.” Sansa cocked her head in question. She was not stupid, there had to be something rather drastic occurring for Lord Tywin to make such a bold move as to effectively taken possession of the Crowned Prince. She had missed far more than she had realised.

“Might I ask why?” Jaime cleared his throat beside her, drawing her eye to him. “The Kingsguard is a little down on numbers at the moment.” Her eyes near popped out of her head at those words, and the odd rage simmering under the surface of his tone. Only moments ago, he had been completely at ease beside her. She turned back to Tyrion and blinked at him in silent demand for answers. Her husband smirked dangerously at her and sipped at his wine. “The future Lady Regent of Casterly Rock was assaulted by members of The Kingsguard, in the presence of The King, they failed to protect him from his follies and actively helped him to gravely insult a major house. Our Lord Commander here, deferred to The Hand of The King for permission to see them punished, any others would have lost their heads for such a thing. Ser Meryn Trant lost the hand that struck you and his tongue for attempting to argue with my father. Ser Boros Blount was lashed. Only time will tell if Trant survives, let alone whether he will ever be fit to serve as Kingsguard again. Blount will be back on duty in a few days I imagine. But for now, the three remaining have been set on rotation around The King, The Prince has Jaime and our sweet sister is under Lannister men, loyal to my father.”

Sansa couldn’t help the small gasping sob the fell from her lips as she closed her eyes and grasped her goblet tight between her hands. She refused to let her tears fall, though they gathered, she had cried enough this day; but she couldn’t stop her nerves from kicking in so much that they had her shaking as she processed everything her little husband had said. She barely even noticed the man beside her move before she felt his warm hand rubbing the small of her back gently, but apparently he had moved enough to sit his goblet down so he might afford her some comfort. “I will be blamed for this.” Jaimes hand squeezed her side softly before resuming the almost unconscious affections he was bestowing on her. “I want to tell you that you won’t be, but we all know it would be a lie. Ser Addam Marbrand will act much like a sworn sword for you for now, Bronn will be at my back, as usual, and we will have our cousin Ser Daven Lannister and another of my fathers personal choosing at our disposal also. Plus Jaime will likely spend what time he can here from now on I imagine. You and I will go nowhere without at least two guards each.” Sansa sucked in a deep breath and nodded, chewing her lip in thought.

“Put a man on Shae too. It’s only a matter of time before they figure out who she really is to us.” Tyrion winced slightly and shook his head. “She can’t stay Sansa. It’s too dangerous.” She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at her little husband slowly. “It’s too dangerous to send her away. Most people who pay attention to me, know that she is not only my handmaiden, but a friend also, I do not have a lot of those, if she LEAVES we will never see her again - ALIVE, and NOT because she is happily living in freedom in Essos My Lord, but because she will be hunted down, so he can gift me her head. That exact desire would only become stronger, should he realise what she means to you. She is safer with us, inadvertently, under your fathers protection.” Jaime cleared his throat quietly next to her as Tyrion scowled and glared at his goblet. “Shae won’t be safer here if my father or sister figure out who she is though Sansa?” She snorted rudely and looked at them both stupidly, surely they hadn’t missed that! “You realise that Lord Tywin is the ONE person here who knows EXACTLY who she is right?” She laughed loudly in astonishment at both of the disbelieving laughs and looks. “She reports on me to him – with my full knowledge and permission, he also knows that I know exactly who she is. He lets it slide because it’s discreet, and in his words? One MISTRESS who is apparently happy enough to live as a simple handmaiden, is far better than a different whore every night.” She laughed again at their startled looks and rolled her eyes. “She’s safer here. Of course, he likely won’t go out of his way to protect her either, and Cersei would hurt her or at least attempt to, if she knew. - But as long as we don’t leave her to wander around alone? And we continue to do our best to keep your relationship quiet? She is safer here than I am.”

“And I take it from your tone, you have ruled out escaping sooner, rather than later?” She swallowed hard as she looked at the Kingslayer slowly, her heart breaking inside her chest at the truth of her situation. “I can’t Jaime.” He cocked his head in confused question, surely he understood? “What would your father do, if I escaped? Especially if he thought there was a chance I was with child?” Sansa closed her eyes in defeat as Jaime cursed under his breath and shuffled closer to wrap his arm around her properly in comfort. “He would hunt you down and throw everything he had at your family to teach you a lesson and them; and then when he realised you weren’t with child he would put you down too.” She hummed in agreement with her dear husbands tired words. Neither of them had thought of that at all apparently. “While ever I am here, and loyal to my husband and thus, House Lannister? There is a chance, though small, that this could end peacefully. - If I run? I forfeit my families lives, and my own. I love my brother, but I don’t see him winning this war. - Especially not with the Tyrells in play now too; besides; the dangers out there? They are every bit as real as here, at least here I have SOME allies, and I know the dangers rather well.” Jaime cursed under his breath again and twisted himself around to look at her closely, his new hand coming to rest in her lap without his leave or his notice. Her hands took his wrist gently to let him know he had done it, as his clear emerald eyes studied her intently. “You know what that means?” She nodded slowly and swallowed hard, refusing to look away from him. “It means I am never going home again.”

“We don’t know that yet My Lady, I told you that I will not object to your going home again once this is over; if I may? I did have a few suggestions?” She swallowed hard and squeezed Jaimes wrist before turning back to her husband. Her heart was in her throat at what she knew was coming. Jaime groaned loudly and flopped back into the divan to stare blankly at the ceiling, his hand slipping to rest on the cushion, but maintaining his contact with her hip, making her skin prickle at the intimacy. “Alright, first of all, Father WILL expect news of a Lannister child within three moons, or very quickly after. - If you are staying Sansa? There is no way around it anymore. I have no idea what extremes he will go to if we don’t give him this. As you said earlier? Breaking your maidenhead and then feigning being barren, makes you disposable. Breaking it, means you are tied to us for life. I did suggest that he could marry the two of you and claim I am not capable of begetting children, but right now? The thing that is keeping Joffrey from demanding entry into your bed, is fear that he will find Jaime in it. – Not to be indelicate.” Jaime groaned in exasperation and pulled his hand away to scrub at his face. “I am KINGSGUARD Tyrion!” Sansa bit her lip and winced at his low growl, whilst Tyrion chuckled at him in amusement. “I am well aware of that. I am also aware that Father HAD intensions of pulling you from your position and forcing a wife on you. – Until I told him that the only one you would even contemplate doing it for is MY wife. Would you like to hear what I suggested instead?”

“That you take Casterly Rock and he leaves me in peace?” Tyrion let out a loud, happy laugh and shook his head. “Close. I offered to look the other way, whilst YOU father children on my wife, and to forfeit my own PERSONAL claim to The Rock for the first son that my wife births. I will hold the title of REGENT if Father passes before that child reaches his majority. Stark blood in Casterly Rock is a rather large peace incentive too. You retain your position as Lord Commander of The Kingsguard, Sansa raises the next heir to The Rock and gets her revenge on Cersei, and when someone puts that mad shit down – like we all know is coming at some point? Father will take the regency for the little one and I will take The Hand badge back. AND when things FINALLY settle down, and enough time passes, I will be more than happy for my wife to decide to take an extended trip to visit her family; as wife of The Hand, and Aunt to The King, as well as Lady Regent of The Rock? It may even be prudent that she be allowed have a Kingsguard at her back, should she want one.” Her heart was in her throat and her face was on fire. Sure, this had actually been what she was thinking herself, sort of, but to hear it spoken so matter of factly was mortifying to say the least. Of course, it had to be a practical solution, but the traitor heart inside of her had actually wanted the romance of it too, no matter that her mind was screaming at her to not be so stupid and get caught up emotionally. She really couldn’t help it. Somewhere along the way, Jaime Lannister had become the knight of all of her songs and tales and dreams, no matter that in reality the other side of him, the notorious Kingslayer, was her enemy.

That daring voice was telling her to take the opening Tyrion had given and run with it. “I fail to see how that is the best solution. Do you have any idea how Catelyn Stark will react if she finds out that I, of all people, am climbing into her daughters bed? Are you mad? This is ludicrous! Fuck Tyrion! Cersei will kill any potential child anyway – yours or mine! She is just as likely to kill Sansa herself! And we don’t even know what sort of fall out to expect from today! Joffrey could, very well, disavow me and name another as hand, especially if he thinks the Tyrells will back him instead! And that isn’t even taking into account WHAT SANSA WANTS.” She swallowed hard and bit down the stinging pain, of yet another rejection; and at the mention of Cersei. Of course she was the obstacle. She had known she would be. Even after everything she had put him through, he loved her. “Catelyn Stark will appreciate her having the choice, granted it isn’t much of one I am sure, but we all know, if she isn’t with child soon, either Father is going to want to know why, or Joffrey is going to think he can have her no matter what anyone thinks. His fear of YOU and of FATHER is what is keeping him from hurting her Jaime; and the three of us? We pissed him off, rather significantly today. Why do you think there is such a large guard presence in The Tower tonight?”

Sansa leaned forward and picked up her goblet again, and downed the lot of it in one swallow. “Might I say something?” She didn’t bother looking at either of them. She simply studied the empty goblet in her hand, tracing around the rim slowly as she thought over her words. Tyrion replied with an almost sheepish “Please”, whilst Jaimes hand actually found its way back to her hip. Apparently he didn’t even notice his affections, because they did not mirror his thoughts at all. She cleared her throat uncomfortably. “I want peace. I want freedom. I want to go home. I want my family. I want my own family. I want to love and be loved. I want to live. Mostly I want my father. Not all of those things are possible for me. When I was a little girl? I believed in ALL of those stupid songs and I thought ALL men were good and honourable and gentle like my father. This place taught me how wrong and naïve and stupid I had been. There are no men like my father. Not even Robb. My father went to war to avenge his father and brother and to get his sister back. He did what he had to, to get her back. Robb went to war to get us back too, and then it became about vengeance for my father, and then it became about glory for himself. It was my mother who did what she had to do to get me and Arya back, no matter the cost. So no matter the cost, I will do what I need to, now, for the safety of MY FAMILY. If it means I lose them as mine so be it, as long as they live in peace and the Stark name goes on.” She smiled sadly at her little husband and shook her head. “We both knew that this was a battle we would face if this war continued before we could find a way out of it, it was always a problem for tomorrow. We both knew that our happiness didn’t matter to them Tyrion. This was always what he wanted; and whilst I agreed with those initial plans, and I am truly grateful for the chance and the time to deal with everything and to actually get to know you – both of you actually. I also expected that I would be a mother at some point in my life. - That I had a duty to bare children for my Lord husband. Having a child, being married to you for the rest of my life? It’s not such a big ask, when the payoff could be peace in the realm, and the lives of my family. At least we are friends right?” She blushed heavily at Tyrion small smile and understanding nod.

“I suggest we put this particular topic aside for the time being. What else did you and father decide on that has the potential to affect the rest of our lives little brother?” Sansa winced uncomfortably at the sarcasm and bitterness rolling off the man beside her. Obviously he wasn’t agreeable to any of it. Which actually hurt far more than she wanted it to, and far more than she would ever admit to; and she was so utterly confused, because despite his words, his thumb was lazily stroking her hip, as though he was perfectly alright with touching her. Tyrion sighed heavily and jumped up to refill their goblets for them. “Well, the first point, is that he has agreed to allow me to reach out to a certain scaled knight. - A BLACK scaled knight. I have information that I think he would find curious about the origins of some of this war. I am to attempt to start things in motion for peace talks. I make no promises, but with Sansa as Lady mother to the next Lord of The Rock? We have a big piece in play. HE won’t be long in rule. – No, that is not me planning anything Jaime. That is simply TRUTH. The realms won’t put up with it. The little one would not suffer the same scrutiny because rumours cannot be PROVEN and he isn’t mad and cruel. THEY want justice and revenge and to be left in peace, everything else was a giant misunderstanding, because of the lies of ONE man. Whom I intend on delivering personally as repayment for my brothers life.” Sansa sat forward and narrowed her eyes at nothing in particular, across the room to process his barely audible words. She chewed her lip in thought, as the weighed everything he had said up. “Who?”

“A mockingbird.” She gasped and swung wide eyes on her husband. Tyrion nodded at her slowly. “The Falcon, the catspaw in a cold castle, The Little Lion and she Mother wolf, the arrest of the Hand. Lies, My Lady. All of it.” The wolf inside of her howled, forcing her up from her seat and towards the balcony doors to glare out at the dark night. She was fair vibrating with rage. “A few conversations and none of this would have happened.” She swallowed down her bile and growled low in her throat. “Why would he send the catspaw. Bran was just a little boy. He was already…” She waved her hands dramatically before clenching her fists. She felt sick. “I don’t think he necessarily sent it himself, though he may well have. I think THAT might have been someone a little closer. But it was he who told her it was me.” She sucked in a deep breath and lifted her chin, straightening herself as tears slipped down her cheeks and dripped from her chin, uninterrupted. “That same someone who pushed my little brother from that tower?” Her heart was slamming in her chest, but she would not back down from this fight and she would not let them see her upset over it either. “No. It was not the same person.” She swallowed the sob she wanted to let out down, refusing to break completely. Her eyes closed against the guilt and pain in his voice as he confirmed her thoughts. It felt as though her very soul was tearing itself apart. “Alright.” She couldn’t stop her voice from cracking at accepting that. She cleared her throat against the lump in it. “I shall write, as you requested My Lord Husband, I shall have it ready for you on the morrow. Everything… I need to think… Make sure the uncle hears those truths… I um… With your permission, I will retire. It has been a long day.” She didn’t really give either of them a chance to react in anyway, she simply turned and walked into her bedchamber and shut the door quietly. She should have known she couldn’t get past that, let alone so quickly.


	12. Lie to me

He couldn’t sleep. Not that that was a terribly big surprise, given the day he had had. But it was the why that was frustrating him the most. It wasn’t the events of the day, or the rage that he was barely containing at his ridiculous family members and their individual trips into madness and mayhem. It had nothing to do with the overwhelming peace and gratitude and genuine happiness he felt over his new hand or even the thousands of plans and motions that had run through his head when he had first gripped his sword with it to test it out. It would take work to get the swing of it, but he doubted it would be even half as frustrating as learning with his left had been. - Though he would continue that too.

It had nothing to do with his disgust with his sister or his realisation that he actually hated his first born child, especially when the little prick had sworn black and blue that he would ‘fuck that whore bloody, on all fours’ in front of him and then take both of their heads as retribution for punishing his Kingsguard knights. No, what kept him awake was the pain he had felt when he realised she knew what he had done to her brother; the overwhelming guilt at the fact that he had thrown a child from a window to protect a woman who didn’t love him as he had loved her. The irony of his own words: the things I do for love. He used to think he had done it to protect her and to protect their children. They were never HIS children; only ever hers. He did it for her; because she asked; without asking. ‘_He saw us! He saw us Jaime_!’ - Another example of her controlling him. Perhaps she had always been right? He was the stupidest Lannister. He could have convinced the boy to keep his mouth closed. He had known it at the time. And now, that ‘_thing he did for love_’, would be the one thing that would keep him from knowing how it felt to have his feelings returned. He shouldn’t want Sansa Stark, yet he did. He couldn’t want Sansa Stark, yet he couldn’t help but want her. And now, to save her life he would have to have her, but because of something he did, in the heat of the moment, that he had known instantly was a mistake; he would never have her feel for him, as he had desperately tried to deny he felt for her.

He had argued with Tyrion afterwards too. His fool brother thought that he should follow her, to talk it out; to explain. How do you explain something like that? You can’t, so he didn’t. Of course his brother knew the truth. He hadn’t been able to face her. It hit him out of nowhere. The realisation that he felt more for her, than mild attraction and a need to protect due to his vows to her mother. The moment he realised that his stump was tingling and the hand that was no longer there, was reaching for his sword to kill his own son for harming her. And he had been in turmoil ever since. Guilt had rolled off of him in giant, sweeping waves when she clung to him and then fell asleep in the safety of his arms, and when he secretly hoped and prayed that she would actually WANT him to be the one to father her children; and those same waves of guilt had crashed over him and knocked him flat on his ass into the sea of heartbreak when that soft, broken whisper slipped from her lips. ‘_That same someone who pushed my little brother from that tower?_’ He had broken her heart, years before he knew it could be his, for a woman who would never ever consent to being only his, for a woman who didn’t even know HOW to love, for a woman he no longer loved as he believed he had and would always. Jaime scrubbed at his face and swallowed hard, before shoving his bedding away and sitting at the edge of his mattress.

\--------

He let himself in silently, nodding in thanks to his cousin, and ignoring the ‘knowing’ smirk on his face. He didn’t bother to do more than sigh over the assumption that he was there for what he thought. Truthfully he was expecting one of two things, she would either be sleeping, given the extremely late hour, or she would gut him with his own bloody dagger, the one that he had ordered his brother to give her again before he left. What he hadn’t expected, was to find her seated on the cushioned window seat, dressed in only her night clothes, staring out at the blackness with tear soaked cheeks and red eyes. She looked so small, so innocent and young when she turned to take him in. His heart stuttered at the dead look in her eyes before she turned away.

“I’ve thought about it you know?” He bit his lip but stayed quiet as he pulled the door closed and leaned back against it, not game to go any closer for fear he would scare her. “Jumping, throwing myself away. Remembering Bran always stopped me. I could hear him in my head, every single time I stood up to do it, no matter where I was. Traitors walk – seemed fitting, I could be with my people there, my father. - From the outlook at the top of Maegors holdfast, from this very window, from the uppermost floor of the Maidenvault. Every time I heard his voice telling me not to. It’s weird though, he sounds older in my head. ‘_That’s my fate not yours Sansa. Don’t give up._’ It wasn’t FATE though was it? The Gods test us all, but it’s MEN who are the cruel ones.” Jaime sighed heavily and let his head fall back against the door. It wasn’t her words that hurt the most, it was that flat tone. “The worst part is that I understand. I don’t want to. I want to be able to hate you for it. You know he idolised you? Bran wanted to be Kingsguard more than anything in this world. He wanted his name in the history books with the greatest knights of all time. To keep him quiet all you needed to do was offer to let him squire for you. She would never have allowed it though would she?” He swallowed hard and let out a shuddering breath as he blinked down tears. He had never hated himself so much as he did in that moment. “No. That doesn’t make it alright and it doesn’t make the guilt less all the same.”

“It wouldn’t. Was it her? Who sent the catspaw?” He swallowed hard again and flexed his hand slowly, frowning in thought. “No. She wouldn’t have failed a second time. I convinced her that IF he woke, he either wouldn’t remember, or he would not speak for fear of us. Tyrion wouldn’t, but then – that’s how he knew who would. The next day at breakfast, Robert and Cersei both voiced the opinion that he would have been better off dying than being forced to live as a cripple. Tyrion argued that all life has potential, but death is final. He has a soft spot for the disadvantaged. Joffrey was at the breakfast table Sansa; and that dagger? It was priceless. Only an idiot would not realise that giving a Valyrian steel dagger to a vagrant is the height of stupidity. Littlefinger capitalised on that stupidity to create even more issues between our houses. I could have prevented ALL of this. I fucked up, more than once and I can’t fix it. Nothing I do will ever make any of this alright.” He couldn’t stop the tear that slipped down his face, or the pain in his chest at what he had let happen.

He pushed himself off the door and walked toward her nervously, taking her shuffling her feet closer to her body as invitation to join her as he neared her. “It means nothing to you, I have no doubt, but I am sorry. It is the only thing I actually regret.” He huffed a rueful, tired laugh and leaned his elbows into his knees as he leaned forward. “The only thing that I am solely responsible for, that I regret rather. There are plenty of things I would change if I could do it all again. Plenty of choices I DIDN’T make, people I didn’t save. But he is the only one I hurt personally, that I can’t justify or forgive myself for. And you – for what you won’t ever be able to forgive me for.” He looked at her slowly, his heart breaking again at the fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, from closed eyes. “You attacked my father in the street Jaime.” He sighed tiredly and rubbed at his wrist in discomfort. “He told me your mother took my brother on his order. I wanted him back. I hoped that he and I could sort it out ourselves and have done with. And then that fucking guard speared his leg and… I won’t apologise for that. I was trying to stop it getting to the point of war Sansa. I knew how my father was going to react. I don’t blame your mother for doing it. She thought he tried to kill her child. It was a gut reaction. Tyrion is right. All of it could have been prevented by talking honestly with each other. Or, as honestly as one can, whilst lying their asses off about whose blood my sisters children carry.” His heart almost stopped at the swirling storm of emotions behind her glorious blue eyes when she looked over at him.

“If you COULD do it again, would they be yours? Would you still be hers?” His eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was her second question was what threw him. It felt more like she was asking if he was still hers now, than a hypothetical of what could have been, if he had been smarter, if he had known then what he does now. Jaime bit his lip and turned his eyes back to his hand and stump in thought. “If I could do it again? Maybe I would have agreed when Robert asked if I wanted to be released from my vows and I would have been in The West, well away from her. - If I knew what I know now? I wouldn’t have let it get so out of control. I stopped being hers when I swore to the Gods to protect another above all others, including her.” He paused and looked at her again; silently pleading with her to understand. “When I vowed to return you and your sister to your mother? Part of me hated her for asking me to betray my family. The rest of me wanted to prove that I am not the honourless man she thinks me. Now, no matter what I do, I am forsaking that honour that I wanted to prove I had… - For the first time in my life? I actually believe that I won’t forgive her. I feel like it is the only thing I CAN do to right some of my wrongs. - Even if it is too late.” He snorted derisively and run his teeth over his lip, utterly disgusted with his sister and himself. “For the first time in my life, I can see exactly who she really is, not the fantasy I let myself believe her to be.” He shook his head. “I forgave her for marrying Robert – it was always the plan, but it was Rhaegar not Robert. I forgave her for hating Tyrion from the day he was born. I forgave her for over reacting about the rumours and letting them gain traction. I forgave her expecting me to kill a young boy who had done nothing more than see something he didn’t ask to see. I forgave her everything, every single thing she ever did that jeopardised what we had. I’d have eventually forgiven her for raising such a monster, and for screwing around on me all along and for NEVER loving me as I thought I did her. But I can’t forgive her, for what she has done and allowed be done to YOU. No I wouldn’t still be hers if I could do it over, any more than I am still hers now.”

“Why? Why do I matter so much?” He laughed darkly and scrubbed at his face. “Because fate is fickle and the Gods are rather inventive in their punishments.” He sighed heavily and rolled his neck. “I don’t understand what you mean.” He smiled sadly at her and shook his head. “You weren’t meant to.” Sansa frowned at him in utter bafflement. “Why did you come back Jaime?” He watched as she twisted her hands together over the knees pressed to her chest, and scrunched her toes as they peaked out under her night gown. “I don’t know. I couldn’t stop myself. I didn’t expect you would be awake; and I figured if you were, you would likely kill me and I’ve certainly earned that.” She hummed low in her throat and wrapped her arms around her knees to cuddle them to her chest. “I want to kill a lot of people. People you wouldn’t wish to see dead. I want to WANT to kill you too. I would even settle for actually hating you, but I can’t do that either.” He swallowed hard and nodded in understanding. She did hate him, but she needed him to keep her safe too. “It isn’t exactly appropriate you know?” He huffed a breathy laugh and smirked at her sardonically. “No it isn’t. I guess I can add sneaking into a maidens bedchamber in the middle of the night to my long list of sins hmm?” The tired laugh she let out, actually soothed his broken soul a little bit. “If you were intending on stealing me away from the tower I am locked in, it could almost be considered gallant you know.” He snorted a laugh and raised a brow at her pointedly. “I offered that already I believe. Say the word and I’ll do that exactly Sansa.” His heart pounded, hoping that she would say yes, knowing that she wouldn’t. “I wish you could.”

“Say it Sansa. Please? We can go, right now. I’ll send Brienne out to find Arya and we can just leave, I’ll take you anywhere. I’ll hide you until they fight it out and it’s safe and then I will take you both home.” He dropped down to his knees in front of her and stole her hand to press it against his forehead as he hung his head and begged her. She pulled both of their hands into her lap as she turned herself to face him and tipped his face to look up at her again. His stomach dropped at the soft, nervous look on her face. “Do you want to save me because of the vow you made my mother or because you feel guilty for what you did to my brother, or do you want to save me, for me?” He let out a shuddering breath and frowned at her, utterly confused. “I… I wanted to kill my own son today… He’s never been mine of course.” He snorted derisively and bit his lip. “He is my King though, and I’ve wanted to kill every one of those I’ve served. But even still; I wanted to kill my own flesh and blood for having the hide to touch you as he did. No vow, no amount of guilt would make a man do that Sansa. It might resolve him to doing it, to right the wrong he had done in a way, but he wouldn’t WANT it. That was rage. THAT was The Kingslayer reacting impulsively to protect what’s important to him.” Jaime pulled his hand away and pushed his fingers into his hair in frustration at himself, before he stood to turn away.

“I’m sorry. Gods! I-“ He paused and looked down at the hand holding his stump slowly, not at all understanding why she would stop him, his nerves crackling and exploding like mad. “I asked Jaime, don’t apologise for answering.” He sighed heavily and turned back to look at her sheepishly. Terrified of seeing the rejection, he knew was in those perfect blue eyes. She stepped into him before he could turn at all and pushed her forehead into the broad muscle across his shoulder blade. He swallowed hard at the feel of her soft hands brushing across his hips and around to rest on his belly. “We can’t just leave, you know that. I’m not the only one The Kingslayer needs to protect and I’m not the only one that, I need Ser Jaime Lannister to save for me. But I do want them BOTH to save me. I shouldn’t WANT that.” He swallowed hard as he pressed his hand down over hers tentatively; his heart pounding in his chest and his breath sawing. “What shouldn’t you want Sansa? Tell me how you want me to save you, if you won’t let me get you out of here.”

Jaime froze completely at the feel of her pressing herself flush to his back. He laced his fingers through her much softer ones and clung to her hand as her warm breath brushed past his nape and her soft curves moulded into his hard lines. “Let me forget every single reason that being alone with you is such a bad idea. I told you what I wanted earlier. You can’t give me ALL of those things, but you can give me some of them.” His voiced cracked on her name as he looked over his shoulder at her. He studied her giant, innocent, nervous ocean blue eyes in disbelief and fear. “There is no going back Sansa. You will never be rid of us.” She stared at his chin wide eyed and swallowed hard. “There is no going back anyway. It was naïve of us all to think that there would be. Consummated or not, the whole world believes me married to Tyrion. The best case scenario is that I would be remarried to one of the Northern Lords, who has no real need of heirs and wants Robbs favour, or one who does have need of heirs, and I become a broodmare, and gain them Robbs favour. Or I become an old spinster whom everyone pities for the rest of my days. At least with Tyrion, I have respect and friendship. At least THIS is my choice.” Jaime licked his lips and tugged at her hand, to pull her around to his front and wrap his arm around her, keeping her pressed against him loosely. “This is not exactly YOUR choice Sansa.” He shuddered involuntarily as the feel of her fingers playing with the linen of his shirt along his sides, tickling him slightly. “But it is. I should be demanding you take me home immediately, as you vowed. I should be asking for your head. I should be asking this of Tyrion, whom is my husband, despite the fact that we don’t see it that way. I SHOULD NOT be asking this of you. I could list the reasons why, but we both know them well. Yet, I am. Everyone already thinks me your lover Jaime, and those who don’t, only don’t think it because they either haven’t seen us together, or Joffrey hasn’t thought to tell them yet. Both of those situations will change soon enough. I’m already in danger for it; so at this point I’m not asking why, I am asking why not.”

“Why not?” Jaime let out a long, slow breath and pressed his forehead into hers as he closed his eyes against the temptation she was presenting as. “I don’t want to be the one that breaks you. I don’t want to be the one that hurts you.” He squeezed his eyes closed and held her to him tightly as she brushed her nose against his, he had never been so nervous or conflicted about anything before in his life. He had never wanted anything that he shouldn’t have more in his life. Not even Cersei. “So don’t hurt me ever again. I said I wanted to be loved Jaime. So lie to me. Let me have that. That is how you save me.” He opened his eyes slowly, on a shuddering breath. There was no point telling her that it wouldn’t exactly be a lie; she wouldn’t believe him at this point, even if he had never lied to her before. It would be too much on her, given everything. She might think, in her exhausted and broken hearted state, that she wanted him to actually love her, but in the cold light of day, such a thing would be utterly abhorrent to her. He stroked at her hair and face gently as he pulled away to look at her, thumbing away the tears clinging to her lashes and her cheekbone and tucking her fire kissed curls around her ear. “If this is what you would have of me? It is yours. But I won’t give you that, until I know that it’s really what you WANT and not just what you think you NEED.” He pressed his finger to her lips to quiet her protests. “Little wolf? You are exhausted. It has been a rather heavy day for you emotionally. On top of that – it is only hours until dawn and you’ve not slept since this afternoon. This isn’t a decision to be taken lightly and you know that. I would wait.” Sansa sighed softly and pushed her cheek into his palm affectionately before nodding in understanding. “Will you stay? - If I wanted you to hold me again?” Jaime didn’t need to think about it at all before he nodded slowly in agreement. His body might protest his determination to not take advantage of her soft curves moulding into his as he pushed into her; just as it had done earlier in the day. But he would not deny her; could not deny her.

The intimacy of laying in her bed with her, this time fully reclined and under the covers, as well as, his being far less clothed after having stripped down to only his breeches and shirt; was as soothing and relaxing as it was arousing. For as wrong as it was, it felt so very right to have her cuddled into his chest as if she belonged there, his arm around her, his fingers tracing the back of her arm where it rested over his chest so she could finger at his collar unconsciously. He had no right to think it, but being with her like that, felt like home to him.

“Jaime?” He hummed in question and tilted his head to look at her, smiling at the soft blush he could see even in the low glow of the firelight. She was refusing to look at him, focusing on the laces at his collar instead. - Which he found simply adorable. “Will you wait until I’m sleeping and you are leaving to kiss me again?” Jaime blinked at her rapidly and gaped at little, ignoring the blush that crept up his cheeks at what her words meant. The cheeky thing apparently hadn’t been as asleep as he thought her when he gave into his desire to prolong their time together by pressing longing kisses to her face before he forced himself away from her.

He grinned at her sneaking a glance at his face before her eyes darted away again. “First of all? I thought you asleep, and I freely admit that I am a little embarrassed about being caught. Secondly? I should point out that it wasn’t the first time I kissed you and you know it. Do you want me to kiss you?” He smiled softly and traced her jaw slowly before tipping her chin to look up at him. Sansa blushed heavily and focused on his chin to avoid his eyes completely. “It wasn’t the first, no, but every other time there was a reason I could understand. You kissed my neck when I growled at you that morning and I am pretty sure it was because I growled at you; and you kiss my hand when you greet me, as courtesy dictate. Any other time has been because I was upset or overwhelmed and seeking comfort. It was different. Did you want to kiss me? Or was it for comfort too?” Jaime smirked in amusement and let out a small huff of quiet laughter before shaking his head. “I have no viable reason to kiss my brothers wife at all Sansa – not beyond kissing your hand in greeting as you say, but tell me? Have you ever seen me greet any other like that?” She furrowed a brow and cocked her head slightly as she shook her head against him slowly, her eyes widening slightly in understanding. “Every time I have kissed you, I did so purely because I couldn’t help myself Sansa. You didn’t answer my question.” He tapped her nose, making her squeak in surprise and blink up at him with a shy smile. “Will you?” He raised a curious brow in question as she paused and bit her lip awkwardly. He shouldn’t tease her, it was actually a pretty awful thing to do to her. But it was just too endearing to see her struggle through asking for something as simple as a kiss, when less than an hour earlier she had been asking him to make love to her and put a child in her body, so fearlessly.

He sighed dramatically as she continued to blink at him and chew her lip. He tugged her lip from her teeth with his finger gently and traced it softly. “Stop gnawing, such a pretty mouth should be worshipped, not abused. Come up here?” His heart slammed in his chest as she swallowed hard and leaned up over him slightly at his gentle tugging. He nosed at her nose softly before kissing the very tip of it. “Have you ever kissed anyone little wolf?” She blushed heavily. “Tyrion, but only on our wedding day, during the ceremony of course, and that night – we… We did think to – you know?” He smiled and blinked in surprise when she waved her hand to indicate the bed, blushing heavily. “We talked after and realised that neither of us WANTED to. And… Joffrey has kissed me a few times. Before… And since. I thought Lord Baelish was going to kiss me one day too, he got inappropriately close and made me really uncomfortable. Shae scared him I think, because he stepped back when she made her presence known.” He cursed softly and cupped her jaw, thumbing at her lip soothingly. “I’ll scare Baelish off properly, I promise, - though he is hardly going to be a problem anyway, what with Tyrions plans and all. I won’t let Joffrey touch you again.” He grinned as she raised a pointed brow, cheekily.

“What? No curiosity over my having kissed my husband? Who just so happens to be your brother?” He chuckled at her in amusement and raised a brow in challenge right back at her. “Actually! Cheeky girl! I was avoiding thinking of having to compete with him for your affections if you must know!” He groaned dramatically and flopped back into the pillow. “We both know he is a vastly superior person full stop! He also happens to be yours legally, and now I know you’ve kissed him? I can imagine that he is actually very good at it, all things considered? Unlike myself, he does not have LIMITED experiences.” He laughed quietly at her slapping his chest and giggling at his dramatics. “And here I thought you were the type to relish a challenge hmm?” Jaime let out a surprised laugh and rolled them without warning, so that she was mostly on her back and side, with him leaning over her.

He traced her jaw and neck lazily, making her shudder involuntarily, before leaning in slowly. Jaime kissed her nose, followed by her cheekbone, followed by her jaw, followed by her chin. Lingering, letting the anticipation build for them both. Sansa sighed as he hovered over her lips to watch her eyes fluttered to a close, her breath making his lips tingle like nothing ever had before. “Say it sweet girl.” He stroked her jaw again as he waited whilst she swallowed, his body taut and hard and thrumming with the need to roll atop her and rock against her softness. “Please Jaime? Kiss me please.” He smiled softly at her needy whine and brushed his lips over hers lightly, threading his fingers into her silky hair and cupping her nape to bring her closer as he pressed his lips to hers with just a touch more pressure. He bit down on the cocky grin that wanted to split his face as she sighed and mimicked his movements, pressing and sliding her pillow soft lips against his, tracing teasing fingers up his side, before pushing her hand firmly around his shoulder and across to cup his neck. He traced her plump bottom lip with his tongue gently, until she conceded and relaxed against his probing so he could suck on it lightly. His body was screaming at him to plunder her warm, sweet mouth, but he forced himself to take it slow, guiding her, learning her, savouring her. He groaned and nodded minutely as her tongue tentatively slipped out to greet his, sliding against his own as she followed his lead and tasted him in return. He was drowning in her softness, her sweet flavour, her innocence, her quiet mewls of pleasure and her overwhelmed gripping hands and sensual rubbing as she tried to get closer. He wanted nothing more than to give in and let her drugging kisses drag them both over into the simmering passion that was building between them slowly. But he wouldn’t.

He pulled back gently, slowly winding it back with soft presses and rubs until she broke away to rub her nose along his with a breathy sigh. Jaime rubbed his bottom lip against hers and pressed a final, lingering peck to her now swollen lips before pulling back completely and rolling back to his back and leading her around to cuddle into him once more. He smiled to himself as he pressed his lips to her forehead as she sighed and snuggled into him. He was fairly convinced the she didn’t even realise her fingers and dipped inside of his shirt collar to trace his collarbone lightly. “I… Thank you Jaime… No one has ever kissed me like that before.” He grinned and kissed her forehead again, holding her to him tightly. “Don’t thank me, my beautiful girl. It was entirely my pleasure.” She sighed in contentment and wiggled until her face was buried in his neck, her breath tickling across his skin.

“If I asked? Would you stay with me every night?” He sucked in a startled breath, noting her nervous fidgeting. Surely she couldn’t actually want THAT. Not that he would object to her affection for him at all, but given everything? “Every night I can if you want me to. We do have to be a little bit discreet though Sansa. You ARE married and I am Kingsguard remember?” He didn’t want to dwell on the fact that she could and would likely change her mind. Especially AFTER he gave her the thing she thought she wanted most from him. She sighed quietly and nodded in understanding against his neck. “You will have to leave before dawn won’t you?” He hummed quietly in agreement and traced her shoulder lazily with his fingers. “We have to be careful, Tyrion doesn’t care of course, and my father would squash most rumours, as would I; but that doesn’t mean we can flaunt anything.” Again she nodded in understanding and sighed tiredly. Jaime bit his lip and cuddled into her gently. “You should sleep, the next few days will be particularly wearing I imagine. There is no way to predict how either Joffrey or Cersei will lash out at us. I assume Father has plans to counter everything of course, but I need you to promise me you will be mindful of everything. Don’t venture too far from the Tower of The Hand, and go nowhere alone. Even here, you will need the guards on hand just in case.”

He closed his eyes and melted into the bed slightly at the feel of her lips against his neck. “Shae and I already agreed to stick together as much as possible and stay with the guards. Can I trust the men your father put on me?” Jaime smiled up at the beds canopy at her practicality and forethought, and her distrust. “With your life. You will have Addam personally and I imagine Tyrion will put Daven on you directly too. Addam is my oldest friend. And Daven is my cousin and friend also. They will protect you from everyone because they are loyal to me and my father and brother as a result. It might please you to know they both hate Cersei too.” He chuckled darkly at her satisfied hum of approval and yet another soft kiss being pressed to his neck. “That does please me. - Very much. It means she can’t manipulate them into harming me or reporting on me.” He hummed in affirmation and agreement.

“You should be careful around your maids though, except Shae of course, I’ll talk to Tyrion about getting eyes on them, make sure none are hers. Joffrey is fickle; he will be over his little snit in a day or two, especially if Margery Tyrell has any say in it. – Providing my Father can get them onside that is; but Cersei will hold an even greater grudge against you because we named you a Lannister, ahead of her son.” Sansa snorted rudely into his neck and shook her head. “Joffrey fears your father too much to actually go against him and The Tyrells aren’t stupid. They won’t risk going against him to back Joffrey if he tried anything either. If anything, they will beg your fathers favour instead. He has the crown of course, but only because Tywin Lannister lets him wear it.” He chuckled darkly at her derisive tone and pulled back to raise his brow at her in amusement. “Not for long if he keeps insulting House Lannister.” He grinned as she rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. She understood how it was an insult of course; she also found it incredibly insulting to herself, to be called a Lannister.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, completely unable to help himself. He crowed internally as she sighed happily as he pulled away again. “Let us leave off for now. The problems and planning and plotting will still be there on the morrow; right alongside the guilt over THIS.” He could have almost purred as her soft hand stroke up his neck to cup his jaw. “She is going to try to kill me Jaime. For THIS, if not for the fact that even your father put my safety above Joffreys wants. And the moment she suspects I could be carrying a child? Her efforts will double, my only reprieve is that she wants to crush Margery Tyrell for her control over Joffrey just as much.” Jaime sighed heavily and tucked her hair behind her ear gently and thumbed at her jaw. “Just be careful. She isn’t likely to try anything immediately. Besides her fear of our fathers reaction, Margery is the bigger threat to her control right now. She marries Joffrey in a few short weeks, you are under my fathers direct protection for now. The risk is too high for her – in saying that? Should anyone approach you in any way that makes you uncomfortable? Threaten them with me. She can’t harm you herself, that doesn’t mean she won’t ask another to in her stead.” His heart pounded in his chest at the possibility of Cersei actually thinking to harm her. He knew full well her fears weren’t unfounded. He also knew full well he wouldn’t hesitate to protect her with his own life if he had to. The only thing that could potentially give him pause over it, is if his sister threatened another he cared about also, like his brother; or if he had to actually put his sister down himself. He was prepared to let her go finally; but he wouldn’t ever be prepared to live in a world where she wouldn’t be. They didn’t speak again after that; simply sharing another soft kiss before snuggling down for rest.

Jaime didn’t end up getting a single wink of sleep himself, yet he felt more rested than he had in a long time all the same, from simply holding Sansa until she slept soundly against his chest. That wasn’t at all what he had gone to her for, though he did have to admit, he hadn’t really known what had driven him to her bedchamber, beyond his need to see her. He hadn’t expected her to want to speak to him at all, even if she had been awake; let alone give in to her attraction to him, despite his horrendous crimes against her and hers. But he couldn’t bring himself to regret it, or to hate himself more for her tentative forgiveness. He did worry that she would hate herself for it come morning light though; which was the true reason he hadn’t given in fully and taken everything she had offered him.

He did hate himself a little bit, for giving in to his baser needs after he left her once more; seeking to relieve himself, rather awkwardly with his left hand once he returned to his chamber in the White Sword Tower. He hadn’t been able to stop himself when he noticed that his shirt smelled of her. But for all that he hated himself for debasing such a beautiful moment between them; he recognised that it could be the last moment they ever shared intimately; especially when she had a clear mind to think on it, and would likely end it before it went any further between them. She had every reason to ask Tyrion to gift her, the child she had decided that she needed instead. She could even settle on the act of begetting said child, being a duty, rather than the almost loving affections they had shared together.

He also realised he had needed it, to clear his own head for the day, lest he spend the entirety of it lost in thoughts of her soft curves and sweet kisses. He had far too much to do and far too many potential threats to prepare for, to allow himself the distraction; no matter how tempting it was. It would be bad enough that both Daven and Addam had seen him leaving, as had a couple of Lannister maids and guards. His friends wouldn’t be likely to actually say anything to him, but his father and brother and very likely his sister, would know by the time they broke their fasts, that he had ‘slept’ with his brothers wife that night, and only Tyrion would believe that they talked more than anything else. Whether he wanted to or not, he would need to search out Brienne before the whispers reached her too. It would be a very long day.


	13. Feeling out new friends. Fighting off old foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansas inner wolf takes over completely.

Jaime was gone when she woke. It didn’t surprise her at all, not only because he had told her he would have to leave before dawn, but also because she didn’t actually wake herself until near lunchtime, and she only did so then because Shae had had to wake her to meet with Varys as they had agreed to do together the day before. Her friend had been entirely too amused for her comfort, which told her without words that he hadn’t been exactly subtle when he left. At the very least, whichever guard had been at their chamber door had known of his late night visit, and the fact that he didn’t leave for hours. Which should mortify her completely, but it didn’t. In truth, she hadn’t even felt guilty as she expected and he predicted. What she did feel was warm and almost happy. Of course she had been upset at the revelations surrounding her brothers fall, she had been blinded by her rage for the first few hours, but the longer she sat at that opened window, letting the cool night air sooth her as she mourned her little brothers suffering, and then his life along with Rickon and her father, and Aryas being lost; and she had let his reasons creep in too. - Reasons that would not have mattered to her at all, had he not come to her and been so earnest in his guilt and regret. She understood Jaime; every move he made was with the intent to protect what was most important to him. Even if it was dishonourable and despicable; and a lot of the time he reacted impulsively rather than thinking of potential consequences. So she knew why he had done as he had, she also knew he hated himself for it. She could forgive him, purely because he had grown and he had cut the strings Cersei controlled him with for so many years. Jaime Lannister wasn’t the same man anymore.

She hadn’t meant to be so forward either, it had crossed her mind to throw all of their planning to the wind and demand he take her home, but the voice in the back of her mind, - the same one that warned her away from throwing herself from the window instead, told her that it was fate. Her fate wasn’t to follow her brother, her fate was to conquer with love not war; so when Jaime had quietly let himself into her chamber so very lost and broken and at her mercy, she hadn’t been able to help herself. Not after he had begged her to let him save her. In that moment she had decided, that the things he had done, the man he had been, before his return to Kings Landing didn’t matter. She needed him and she couldn’t deny wanting him anymore either.

Tyrion had been right, after everything she had known and lived, she deserved happiness too, and tomorrow was not a guarantee for her. So she had given in and all but begged him for something he hadn’t actually offered. Loving her was never part of the deal. But if she was going to cave in and forgive him his wrong deeds, she would double her efforts to see to the fall of the others to make up for her traitorous wants. To have the man she had chosen for herself, she would serve her family the bodies of The King who killed her father and The Queen who started it all. It wasn’t honourable to hide the truth of who fathered the Queens children, any more than it would be to hide who fathered her own, but if it could create peace and keep him at her side – albeit, in the shadows, so be it. 

To see it done, she would need friends. - Friends with mutual interests and power of their own, who would back her with the right incentives. It had been that, which had her determined to meet with Varys initially; now she was solidified in that determination.

Jaime had asked that she be careful in her activities, and his warnings had plenty of merit. It was dangerous enough for her normally, to be seen alone around The Red Keep. It was utter madness to do so given recent events, she had thought to defy him and be seen with the small split to the corner of her lip, and the bruise marring her face; but common sense kicked in when she realised that it could be interpreted all wrong, given the likelihood of potential rumours, that she had taken her husbands brother to lover. - It had surprised her that she hadn’t even noticed it and nor had Jaime paid it any mind the night before, as he kissed her so wonderfully. But truthfully, the court had seen her bruised and battered before and had never paid it any mind, the only reason it would matter now, would be to prove the dissention between The Crown and House Lannister.

And that would be spoken of without her, because by now, the Tyrells would have been made privy as to WHY Joffreys thugs were out of action. Tyrion would make sure that Olenna had heard all about it. So she had asked Varys for his help in supplying her a viable place to meet with those she wished to speak with, without her being seen around her usual haunts. The strange, tittering man had happily informed her that he could get her – hopefully new friends - into her chambers, or he could get her out with only Shae for companion, through his secret tunnels, it was her choice. So she had asked that he show them into her bedchamber discretely, and made him swear that not even Tyrion or Jaime would hear of it for now; and then she had tasked Shae with claiming her indisposed and locked her bedchamber door from the inside, once Shae asked Ser Addam to simply guard the outer door, rather than remain in the solar where he might hear.

“Lady Sansa?” She almost jumped out of her skin as the spiders voice broke her from her thoughts. She flushed heavily, at being caught, feeling almost as though the people before her could see into her mind and know she was reliving the feeling of being in Jaimes arms, with his sinful lips against her own. “Lord Varys. If I didn’t trust that we were friends, I would be much more concerned about the ease with which you sneak into my chambers without my knowing it.” The spider tittered quietly and lowered his head slightly. “My apologies for startling you my dear lady, but you did make such a request.” She smiled genuinely and nodded in return. “I did; and I appreciate both your help and the speed with which you did so. Prince Oberyn, a pleasure; and you must be Ellaria Sand. I am, of course, Lady Sansa Stark and I do apologise for my choice of location, but I do actually have my reasons. Your guard may enter, I only ask that you hand any weapons to either Lord Varys or Shae there.”

She dipped into a curtsy for the Prince of Dorne, but held herself tall as she delivered her words otherwise. Her heart was slamming in her chest, but Varys had told her that the Dornish appreciated beauty and strength and honesty above all things, so that is what she had to be. The Red Viper smiled at her curiously as he lifted her hand to kiss in greeting, after doing as she asked and removing his dagger. “I believe the pleasure is actually mine, My Lady. I do also have to admit, I was curious enough that you would seek me out, I am even more so given the location, I must admit.” She blushed awkwardly at his clear amusement and scrutiny and waved to the cushioned divan and window seat, and definitely away from her bed. Ellaria Sand remained at her side and stroked her cheek gently, studying the bruise on her face. “Such beauty should never know such brutality.” Sansa smiled gently and nodded in agreement as she grabbed the womans hand in genuine thanks for her soft words. “No woman should know such, but rest assured it will be repaid a thousand fold. – It already has been somewhat. My husband did not do this.”

“Lady Sansa, I am curious, you introduced yourself as Stark, but you are a married Lady, and from what I have heard, it is not necessarily an unhappy union. Might I be so bold as to ask why that is, AND who harmed you in such a way?” She smirked at the handsome Prince of Dorne as he lazed back comfortably in the divan and accepted a goblet of wine from her suspicious looking maid, hearing what he didn’t say about how he found it odd that her marriage was not necessarily unhappy. “I am indeed a married Lady, and my husband and I are amicable enough, he is one of the VERY few whom I KNOW I can trust. Oddly enough, but I am a wolf, not a lion. No matter what anyone thinks, and he knows that as well as I do. As for who harmed me? That honour goes to the same men who have been doing so since the day my father died. Don’t worry for me though. My husbands brother and father saw to justice for such folly already.” The man blinked in genuine surprise.

“Really?” She hummed in affirmation and waved at his dismissively. “The Lannisters are nothing if not proud, My Prince. Striking the wife of a Lannister is a dangerous mistake to make.” He hummed at her curiously and studied her with open interest. Oddly she didn’t find it uncomfortable at all; not like she would from almost all others, it didn’t feel lecherous at all, no matter Shaes narrow eyed scowls. “It is curious that Ser Jaime took such interest?” She smirked in genuine amusement at his less than subtle implication and nodded slowly, telling him without words that what she assumed he had already heard, despite claims to attempt to contain it, was actually truth and not simply rumour. He did need to know that. “Ser Jaime is incredibly protective of his brother, and that protection extends to me, both as friend and sister by law, which is actually part of why I wished to meet with you.” The Prince cocked a brow at her in question, making her flush awkwardly and scowl at herself for how that could have been misinterpreted, especially given the amusement on his paramours face AND their location. “By which I mean, - I am sure you are more than aware that I have more enemies than friends in this city, Ser Jaimes care for me, gives me both security, and added danger. I need more friends; the types of friends who have mutual enemies.”

Ellaria smiled widely at her and lazed beside her prince happily. “It is not often we are invited to sneak into a high born ladies bedchamber, even less so for the purposes of friendship steeped in politics, My Lady.” Sansa let out a startled giggle at her teasing and shook her head in embarrassment. “If I am honest Lady Ellaria? I had actually been more than a little uncomfortable about meeting with you here. Unfortunately, I am unable to find privacy elsewhere for the moment. Partly because being seen thus, it would send the wrong message about recent rumours and my marriage, and partly because it is very dangerous for me to venture into my usual places of peace and leisure.” The woman huffed a breathy laugh and waved her off lazily. “It is just Ellaria, I am a bastard My Lady, but do not feel embarrassed, I promise that it is merely amusing to the both of us.” She bowed her head in thanks. “My apologies Ellaria, and thank you for your understanding.”

Varys stepped forward on silent feet and drew her notice. “My apologies for the interruption, my presence is required in small council shortly, with your leave Lady Sansa, unlike another, my absence would be noted and not simply waved off. I will retire and have one of my birds await The Prince and his paramour without, to lead them back through the tunnels.” She smiled in understanding and stood to see him off again, thanking him quietly for his help, earning herself a happy titter and a gentle pat to her hand. She pulled the panel almost completely closed before returning to her seat, smiling at the handsome guard on her way past. She waved Shae to sit beside her as she retook her place on the window seat, facing her guests. “You may sit Ser. I assume your presence means that your prince trusts you, I promise I don’t intend harm on your charges.” The Viper chuckled in amusement and nodded to the younger man to join them. “Daemon Sand, Lady Sansa, and yes, he can be trusted, unless you give me reason, nothing we speak of today will go further.”

She nodded deftly in thanks and again in greeting to the handsome young Dornish knight. “This is Shae, my handmaiden, dearest friend and my husbands greatest love.” The Prince grinned widely at her and then at Shae as he nodded in respect to what she had trusted him with. “And now, I am even more curious to say the least. Can I assume that ALL rumours of your life at court hold some truth?” She smiled and shook her head with a heavy blush. “I’m not a broken doll, or a little bird or a traitor whore My Prince. But I have been beaten and humiliated and shamed both publicly and privately, I have been a prisoner in a pretty gilded cage and if you care for truths? There is more between my brother in law and me than there is between my husband and I. THAT is why I wish to make friends with Dorne. I trust my husband and I trust Ser Jaime and those loyal to them. I have no qualms with the prince and princess, they are both sweet and kind and no true reflection of their parents. But my safety is not guaranteed, nor is my dearest friends and that is a problem.” The prince of Dorne hummed curiously and shuffled around to get comfortable in his seat. “I believe we have SOME common ground at least then. What do you know of my sister?” She smiled sadly and looked to her hands, uncomfortable with the intensity of his eyes on her.

“Not nearly enough to do her justice I’m afraid; and far too much of her deplorable treatment, for that I am truly sorry. I know a thing or two about being judged by the actions of others. I would have liked to have known her I think.” She blinked up at him and held his eyes, letting him read the conviction behind her words. He nodded slowly, respectfully and twirled the ring on his thumb pensively. “And your Aunt? What do you know of Lady Lyanna?” She smirked sadly and shook her head. “That she was beautiful, and free and wilful and dead before her time.” She gave another watery smile, swallowing down her pain at their similarities. Her aunt had also been the Stark daughter lost during a war, - that was at least partially her fault because of her naivety. “My father never spoke of her. Robert Baratheon did. Far too much for a man married to another for so many years.” She rolled her eyes at him in disgust and shook her head. The Prince snorted a derisive laugh and nodded in understanding.

“Do you believe his ranting, that Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped her and raped her, causing her death?” She rolled her eyes again and shook her head. “History is written by the victors Prince Oberyn. There are too many holes in that tale for it to be truth. Do I believe that a fourteen year old girl was seduced into running away to avoid a marriage she didn’t want and live an adventure she did?” She nodded slowly and rubbed her hands together in discomfort. “I am sorry that my Aunt was the one to cause your sister such pain, and I am sorry that my Uncles dramatic reaction triggered the war and your sister and her childrens death as a final blow. He is the perfect example of why one must THINK before they act, is he not? Both should have known better… But I have to admit, that I myself was a naïve fourteen year old Northern girl, who knew nothing of the lies and dangers of The South; and I too was led astray by a handsome Prince who was not who he pretended to be, and it resulted in the death of my father and my brothers also. Like her, my other brother rode into battle also, whilst the last is stuck on The Wall. I will not be my Aunt. This doesn’t end with my death, not without my taking all of my enemies with me.” Oberyn Martell smirked at her, almost proudly and leaned back again as he studied her slowly. “Do not become my sister either; know your friends from your enemies and be careful whom you afford your trust.” She smirked at him and nodded slowly in acknowledgement of his words.

“He regrets not being there to save her, it’s the only regret he has of that day. You should know that.” He hummed at her quietly and chewed at the corner of his lip as he thought over her words. “You know why he did it. - The real reason? Why did it trump saving them?” She sighed heavily and shook her head, tangling her fingers together in discomfort. “I haven’t asked, but I know enough to know that he had no choice. Everyone thinks him dishonourable because of his actions, and it pains him to be judged harshly for it. But he would kill him all the same if he were to do it over again. He has a lot of regrets; killing The Mad King is not one of them.” The prince cocked his head curiously and thought over her words.

“You are fond of him. Do not get that sweet heart broken, - being handsome does not make a man the knight of songs My Lady.” She snorted rudely and rolled her eyes at him. “I am more aware of that than you know. I have been stripped bare and beaten bloody, with swords, mailed fists and booted feet before the entire court. - My abusers? - The honourable knights of the Kingsguard, upon the instructions of their King, to teach my brother a lesson; there are no heroes in this world; yet Jaime Lannister? He threatened that same King – his own nephew, for having the hide to put his hands on me. He had the knight who stood by and laughed lashed and the one who hit me, lost his hand for his efforts. His being handsome means little to me. His promise to protect me affords him my trust. His proving that at every turn earns him my affection. I am not as blind or as stupid as people believe me to be. I know exactly who it is I am dealing with.” She glared at him coldly, daring him to continue to belittle one of the only men who had proven he would willingly put his life on the line for her.

She hadn’t missed the rage that clouded his eyes as she spoke of being beaten. “Did nobody speak up for you at all?” She smiled at the visibly angry bastard woman shaking in outrage beside the Prince of Dorne. “Tyrion Lannister and his sell sword, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. Sandor Clegane refused to touch me and protected me where he could, Ser Aerys Oakhart tried to refuse and was threatened with treason, so he pulled his punches instead, and only ever struck where it would hurt the least. Ser Barristan Selmy was disavowed before I was called before the court the first time for such LESSONS, Ser Jaime Lannister was leading the crowns forces against my brother and subsequently captured – the catalyst for the worst beating I was forced to endure actually. Ser Meryn Trant, Ser Boros Blount, Ser Mandon Moore and Ser Preston Greenfield enjoyed inflicting the pain, every bit as much as His Grace enjoyed watching me take it, and more recently. Shae here, and Varys are the ones responsible for my not having scars marring my body. Yesterday was the first time I have been PHYSICALLY assaulted since I married Tyrion. - Which is likely the only reason Ser Osmund Kettleback has not also taken part, as he was sworn in after that. You are questioning my loyalties, thanks to my appreciation of the brothers Lannister? And I understand such confusion given everything. I am a Northerner. I will always be a Northerner. There will always be ice in my veins and wolfs howl in my heart. But I am loyal to those who have saved me too. And I’ll not feel guilt for that.”

Sansa closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she gathered herself again and let her wolfs blood settle once more. It was a gamble – to be so open, to offer so much truth; but she had heard enough about The Red Viper to feel almost confident in approaching him thus. She straightened her spine as she opened her eyes again and scrutinised those across from her slowly, taking in their surprise and strangely proud looks, as well as their anger and upset. “I didn’t tell you any of that to gain your sympathy or your pity.” Oberyn Martell laughed quietly and shook his head. “No. You were putting us in our place for making assumptions about you and your lions, and you did so without a lick of fear. You might have your mothers look Lady Sansa, but you have your fathers pride and his bravery. You may sharpen your claws on my presumptuous ass whenever you wish my friend.” She blinked at him in surprise and flushed heavily, swallowing down the lump in her throat and giving a watery smile as tears gathered in her eyes despite her best efforts to keep them at bay. No one had ever compared her to her father. No one had ever considered her a Stark at all, but for in name. She was always compared to her mother, always the fish amongst the wolves. It broke her heart, and warmed her soul to hear such words spoken of her.

“If we are friends? Than it is acceptable to offers gifts, without asking anything in return, is it not? The names you seek, Gregor Clegane and Amory Locke. Locke is dead. The Mountain? Is at Harrenhal, or he was last I heard. He won’t give you the confession you might want, from what I understand of the man and the situation, but that doesn’t mean you can’t make him pay for what he did with screams and blood. Say the word and I will gift you allies, rather close at hand. That will cost you, unlike the names and location, armies aren’t cheap.” Oberyn Martell barked a loud, surprised laugh and grinned at her wickedly, his lover and guard, hid their own in their chest. “Name your price; and I leave you out of it, and take him quietly, your armies may take all of the credit, so long as they remain quiet about WHERE he went.” She smiled darkly and nodded in agreement. “I need the Great one for now, and the little one and golden one are not on the table at all, nor are the youngest two. I know what you might truly want, but do conquering and allying, not sound more appealing than annihilation? Nobody truly wins in war Prince Oberyn, peace and stability are much better prospects for the future. You are a father, many times over. Trust me when I say that little girls never recover from losing the only man who truly owns their heart. Be smart, be patient, THINK first.” The man sat forward and held his arm out to her with a cocky, challenging look, she grinned in return and nodded as she clapped his arm with her own and let him shake on it.

“Should you find yourself in danger, look for a Dornishman; both of you; they will be around if you look hard enough. And you say the word, and I will see you safe and far from here; YOUR lions too if I have to.” Sansa smiled widely at that and nodded her head deftly. “It doesn’t end well when she wolves run away with Princes! Not even when there are Kingsguard involved. I thank you for the offer all the same; but I will tell you what I told Jaime when he all but begged me to let him steal me away from here: that way only leads to more death. I am expected to birth tiny baby Lannisters, if I don’t? My family will pay for it with their blood and I won’t have that. My life is not some precious thing to me My Prince; I will do what I must to protect my family however I can. If that means lying down with lions, I’ll risk the wrath of the lioness. Wolves have claws and teeth too, just as sharp as hers.” Ellaria smirked at her in amusement. “You mean to take over the pride? Married to one, lover to the other, make sure you watch your back, scorned women are far more dangerous than any man.” Shae chuckled quietly beside her and smiled proudly. “Wolves are pack animals. They never hunt alone.” She let out a tired laugh and nodded slowly; telling the striking woman, without words, that she need not worry for her.

“LET ME PAST! I DON’T CARE IF SHE IS INDISPOSED YOU FOOL! I AM YOUR QUEEN.” Sansa groaned in frustration and exasperation. She had known all along that this visit would happen at some point, and that it would happen when her protectors were all tied up elsewhere and would not be in a position to be sent for; apparently a small council meeting that all of them, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard included, would be expected to attend, was that ‘elsewhere’. “Your Grace? I take my orders from Lord Tywin and Lord Tywin alone, he has tasked me with Lady Sansas personal protection, she asked not to be disturbed; she won’t be disturbed.” Sansa rolled her eyes and stood slowly, apparently Ser Addam had decided that forcibly holding her out of her chambers was best served in the privacy of her solar, rather than the hall itself.

She smiled in apology to her guests. “I should deal with her. Feel free to await me in here; it is your choice, otherwise you may reach me through Lord Varys, or personally once I am out and about again of course.” Oberyn Martell shook his head slowly as he stood and strolled to the table that his weapon had been laid upon. “We will await you and ensure you remain unscathed.” She sighed heavily and nodded, definitely noting the stubborn lilt to his tone. “Very well; but please do not interfere, it is best she not know we have met. Your appearance from my bedchamber will not look well, I don’t imagine.” He smirked in amusement at her but nodded all the same. Sansa smoothed her day gown slightly and breathed deeply and she lifted the bar and stepped without slowly.

“Ser Addam, allow her entry please, causing a scene is unnecessary, I am well enough to greet Her Grace.” She nodded regally at his concerned look, but stepped aside to let her approach all the same, completely ignoring her sneer as she passed him. Sansas heart slammed in her chest as the lioness prowled towards her slowly. “Get out.” Ser Addam leaned into the door lazily and ignored the barked command completely. “I said ‘get out’ Marbrand.” Sansa sighed heavily and dropped into a curtsy as the vicious woman ignored her presence completely and poured herself a goblet of wine. “Your Grace; Ser Addam is merely doing his duty. Your Lord father has commanded that I have a guard at all times, excused only in the presence of My Lord Husband, or Ser Jaime, or when I am alone in my chamber. To what purpose do I owe the honour of your presence this day?” Cersei sneered at her darkly and rolled her eyes as she downed the goblet before pouring a second. Sansa merely raised a brow in question, otherwise schooling her features.

“You are perfect aren’t you? Doing everything you are told like a good little puppy. I came to check on you, of course, it is what sisters do is it not? Care for each other when they are unwell? Besides that ugly bruise, you don’t look particularly indisposed? Was Jaime too rough last night? Or did you simply require rest after a busy night?” The wolf inside her howled and snarled almost in predatory delight. She was outlandishly obvious in her reasoning. The lady on the outside flushed heavily and looked away in discomfort. “My apologies Your Grace, I’m afraid I don’t know what you are actually implying at all. But I thank you for making the effort to check on me all the same. I simply did not wish to be seen with such an ugly bruise that I have no way to cover.” Cersei Lannister smiled so sickeningly sweetly that it looked almost as though it pained her. “Oh Little Dove! There is no need to be coy. Everybody knows that Jaime left here just before Dawn. Everybody already knows you are fucking my brother blind, and NOT the brother you are actually supposed to be fucking. I admit - that certainly came as a surprise! See, you have always been sooo dutiful and good; honour demands that you know no man but your HUSBAND, yet you give yourself to his brother. And of course, I know Jaime, you aren’t even remotely his type, and he is the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, he could lose his head for breaking his vows for you, and you could also for adultery. You must be very grateful for that LANNISTER name you so covet.”

Sansa bit down on a harsh bark of laughter at how predictable she was being, and suppressed the shudder of fear that shot down her spine, as the woman poured yet another goblet and sauntered towards the opened balcony doors. “I don’t know what you are talking about Your Grace, if Ser Jaime left these chambers early this morning, it is possible he and my Lord husband indulged themselves of too much wine and he simply slept on the divan. It would not be the first time they have done so.” The woman let out an almost crazed laugh and slurped at her wine without looking at her at all. “Of course. You are a terrible liar you know? But if that is what you choose to use to hide it, - that is your choice. I suppose I can’t blame you; pretty little thing like you? Married to that monster! Most would find it odd if you didn’t seek out a lover to avoid him being between your thighs. And of course, Jaime has always caught the eyes of near every woman, some men too, not that he notices usually. But women have always vied for the chance to lie on their backs beneath him, he just usually knows what’s good for him and does not act on it.” Sansa pursed her lips and waited, sensing that the woman merely wished to shame her by continuing to speak at her, rather than to her.

She didn’t need to reply and she really didn’t deign this conversation worthy of her words. And for all of her bravado so far this day, she was acutely aware of the danger she was in and she was utterly terrified inside. She didn’t even know where all of this strength and recklessness was coming from. “He will never love you. And eventually he will have had his fill of your tight little cunt; then he will give what’s left of you back to that little monster; you should probably hope that he puts a babe in your belly, at least then you will have time before you need to let Tyrion touch you again.” The Queen chuckled darkly to herself. “Of course, if you don’t end up with a cub rolling around inside you soon? My father may just give you to any number of other Lannisters, Joff included. You would like that wouldn’t you little dove? You did LOVE him so once upon a time.” Sansa simply held her eyes with a blank face, refusing to engage her on any of it. “You’ve twice the chance now I suppose, fucking both of my brothers. Did Jaime soothe those hurts and wipe those tears too? He was RATHER dramatic about his demands yesterday. You will pay for that the moment you lose his favour you know? He only played your White Knight because you’re his favourite toy for the moment. My father listens to him, and my sons men were severely punished for doing their job. My son is your KING; he will do as he pleases with you, he may even give you to his men to enjoy and the moment Jaime stops pretending to care, so he can climb between your legs. And there won’t be anyone to save you from it without him.” The wolf inside of her snapped at that and sent blood surging through her like the icy winds of a winter storm; there was no stopping her next words, the lady had let go of the reigns completely.

“He did, yes.”

“What was that little dove? You have been so quiet, I almost wondered if perhaps, you really were feeling unwell.” Sansa smirked at her darkly and lifted her chin to stare her down. “I said: he did. – Jaime. He soothed my hurts with gentle a hand; and he brushed my tears away and let me cry more into his hard chest – so many tears; his shirt MUST have been soaked through. He held me in his arms until I slept too. It probably wasn’t necessarily appropriate he do so.” She shrugged nonchalantly and let her smirk widen as the woman before her bristled and gripped the goblet tight enough to make her knuckles white. “But then, both my husband and my father in law were privy to his comforting me, and even left me to his care for a time, so it couldn’t possibly be construed as anything more than BROTHERLY affection. – And I have so missed having a brothers arms to soothe my pain. I am so glad that you and I can share, - now that we are sisters.” She saw it coming a league off, and even braced for it, but she had failed to account for the sharp bite of jewelled rings. Sansa refused to let the pained gasp leave her lips as her head snapped back, focusing herself of raising a hand to stop Ser Addams approach instead.

“You should learn your place; remember to whom you are married. I’ll not let you shame my house with your whoring.” Sansa laughed darkly and licked blood from the corner of her lip slowly, staring the raging bitch down as she did. She had snapped, the wolf was in complete control. “Of course, just like you, Your Grace. I wouldn’t DREAM of shaming my husband. BUT it is not I who is shaming House Lannister Your Grace, rather those who would strike the wife of a Lannister.” The second blow had near twice the rage behind it, making it impossible for her to hold down her wince of pain, as it landed over her already smarting skin. Sansa swallowed hard and nodded to Addam to approach. “My apologies Your Grace, but I really am not feeling well at all today, I didn’t get much sleep I’m afraid, and I don’t imagine tonight will be all that much different. You will have to excuse me, Ser Addam will escort you out.”

She dropped into a curtsy, making sure to keep her guard between her and the Queen as she did, before turning and sweeping away, back into her bedchamber, ignoring the indignant shrieking behind her. She rested back against the newly barred door and closed her eyes to breathe deeply and try to calm her raging blood, her nails biting into her palms harshly, grounding her somewhat to what she had just done. Shaes cursing drew her attention, she let her eyes slide open to take in her visibly angry friend, wringing out a wet rag harshly before approaching her to take in her newest injuries. “You were stupid! You know she was looking for reasons to lay hands on you! So what do you do? You taunt her!” She smiled tiredly and pulled the cloth away before it reached her skin and stared into her friends eyes deeply. “Prince Oberyn? Do you know of any sort of substance that smells of honeyed almonds, but almost off or rotten?” The Dornish Prince cursed heavily and strode forward, knocking her friends hands away and lifting her chin to force her eyes to his as he studied her eyes and face, searching for something.

“I will take that as a yes shall I? I didn’t eat or drink anything, though she downed three goblets of wine - that she poured herself. Shae? Have that carafe set aside. We will discuss it with Tyrion when he gets back.” The Princes smile was slow to work upon his face as he studied her with a rather large amount of respect. “You suspected she had done something, so goaded her into hitting you?” She sighed softly and pushed his hands away to wipe at her mouth and cut cheek, with the flannel. “Actually, the goading her into hitting me wasn’t intentional, though I knew she would the moment I let my mouth run away from me. Good thing too, because whatever it is she has done? I smelled it and tasted it, the moment I licked at my lip. It must have been on her hand or something.” Oberyn Martell stole the flannel away from her and proceeded to wipe at her face gently, but thoroughly himself, making her blush heavily and blink at him in utter disbelief.

“It is a harsh poison, and easily accessed, as you say, almonds. The only need be spoiled and there is no antidote for them, but they are also obviously detected because they smell strongly. The honey would be to mask the taste. I imagine she put some into the wine after she poured her last goblet, and it was on her hand when she struck you. You do not need a lot of it to make you incredibly sick, which is why I am cleaning you like a crazy person.” She let out a harsh laugh and shook her head slowly at his waggling eyebrows. She could see he was using humour to deflect from the rage spoiling through his blood and she was grateful for it. She grabbed his hand gently and pulled it away slowly. “Thank you. But I am well.”

Shae snorted rudely and dragged her to sit down, pushing another flannel against her cheek to help keep it from swelling. “Too well! A blow like that should make a sweet Lady cry! You have known too much pain!” Sansa snorted rudely and shook her head. “Once upon a time it would have. Once upon a time, I’d have cried at her words alone. You should have seen her face when I talked back!” She grinned at them all darkly, ruthlessly ignoring the terror and horrification at her antics – not only with Cersei, but also with these Dornishmen! It was disorienting that she was behaving so very out of sort around them. Ellaria let out a husky laugh and sat down beside her, patting her hair gently, almost motherly. “She does not like you fucking her brother. Such aggression will not help those rumours of them. You should remember that, if you care for him. And you come to me if you wish for advice on how to make sure he sees no one but you darling girl. I know a thing or two about keeping them coming back for more.” She blushed heavily and smiled at the laughing woman awkwardly as the others laughed along with her. She had no idea just what she had managed to get herself into now, but she was fairly sure that befriending the bastard lover of the infamous playboy, The Red Viper of Dorne, was not at all appropriate behaviour for a highborn Northern lady. And yet, she couldn’t care less. These people seemed genuinely kind and caring and she really did need such strong allies.

She parted ways with them, back through the hidden doorway into her chamber, with quick hugs and soft words or thanks and farewell. Prince Oberyn had whispered a promise to make sure that should something happen to her, he would ensure her family and the realm knew who to point the finger at for it; making her so incredibly grateful that she had thought to reach out to them. No matter how terrifying it had been for her to do so. Once the door was closed, and no sound could be heard from the small hall between the walls, Shae had pulled her in and hugged her tightly, equal parts concerned for what she had done, and grateful that she had decided to do what she could to protect them all against enemies far too close at hand. It warmed her heart to know that her friend cared so much.


	14. Where loyalties lie

Jaime was more than a little impressed with his hand. Sure, it would never be his HAND – but unless you looked closely, it did actually look like a gloved hand for one thing, and although it was fixed in position and restricted movement, but for clamping and unclamping; it did actually allow him to wield a sword with his arm again. It had been awkward of course, but no more awkward than fighting on through muscle cramps that also restricted movement – but without the pain of said muscle cramps. And it would do, especially if he continued with his left also. In fact, it gave him an entirely new edge, in that his sword could not be knocked loose at all, not unless his whole brace was knocked loose somehow – though such a thing was rather unlikely with how it fitted to his arm, and his movements would be unpredictable with it alone, let alone with the advantage of a potential second sword and differing movements with his left.

It would still take time, of course, but The Kingslayer would be a man to fear due to skill as well as reputation once more, and he had his little wolf to thank for it; his little wolf, who he had been trying desperately NOT to think about. – Which had not at all been easy with his brothers idiot sell sword smirking at him and making snide remarks all morning. He was just thankful that the fool apparently had enough respect for her to not be too vulgar about it. Jaime didn’t delude himself into thinking the mad fool actually feared him; he had proven time and again that he did not. – Which he found oddly humbling to say the least. He actually found himself coming to enjoy the mans company, and his CHARM. The fool was crass and crude and vulgar, and no matter his KNIGHTHOOD, he was still, very much, a sell sword at heart. – But he had a strange sort of honour about him; something that extended only to those he actually liked. Jaime didn’t doubt that he would protect his brothers life, and his wife and lovers too, purely because they had befriended him. – Not that he didn’t do so for the gold also of course; but it wasn’t his only reason. – If it was, he wouldn’t have both praised Jaimes reaction to his asshole nephews actions, or warned him to keep his guard up as a result.

It felt a little strange, if he was being honest – to just be at peace; happy even. It wasn’t something he was actually used to at all. He had a lot of things that he could, should and would be concerned about soon enough, not mentioning the heaviness that he always carried in the back of his mind of course, but he was actually enjoying it for the small window he would allow himself. It would torture him later, when all was said and done, he couldn’t afford to delude himself into thinking he would get to be happy for any length of time. But for now, in his mind, he was still the deadliest sword hand in the realm, for now he was the hero knight of song, for now, the beautiful, imprisoned Princess of the songs wanted him too. It was a ridiculous, childish notion - perhaps he and Sansa were alike in that? – Two naïve romantics at heart, who never truly learned that the songs are all bullshit.

He shook his head at his own ridiculousness and turned down the back alley that would lead him up to the rooms the wench had found for herself, hidden very well in the city itself. Varys had assured him that nobody but he and his brother and Sansa knew of her presence, and he intended on keeping it that way. He wasn’t stupid enough to think he didn’t have eyes on him of course, but none were stupid enough to actually follow him down into such a secluded place. – And he had endeavoured to make sure that it was common knowledge that the healer who had both worked on his stump and created his brace, was staying outside of the Keep, so it wouldn’t seem odd for him to venture out into The city to seek the man out. Not a soul actually needed to know that he just happened to be staying in the same area as his travelling companion, who also happened to be a traitor to the crown.

\--------

Jaime smirked in amusement, he hadn’t spilled blood personally in far too long he supposed. – He had actually missed the rush of adrenaline when his senses kicked in to tell him battle was coming. He hadn’t really been expecting it, not like this, but it didn’t surprise him that his nephew would be so fucking idiotic either. He locked his hand over the grip of his sword and continued on, whistling a jaunty tune as though he hadn’t a care in the world. It would be good to actually test himself properly, - though he didn’t delude himself into thinking that he was as good as he once was, providing he could act quickly, and not give himself time to tire? He would come out victorious.

The singing of metal never came; much to his disappointment and confusion. There had definitely been unfriendly eyes on him; unfriendly enough that he turned away from the direction of Briennes lodgings completely, so as not to draw notice to her at all. What he had not expected, at all, was to find himself face to face with Ser Brynden Tully in an even more secluded, dark alley, with only the single entry he had taken as an exit. He groaned loudly and flopped his head back to stare up at the sky in tired exasperation and a small amount of defeat, - that he would never admit to. He could hold his own against most; but The Blackfish wasn’t most and he wasn’t stupid enough to think he was good enough yet to defeat the man.

“You know? I WAS having a very good day.” The old knight raised a brow at him and smirked, but held his tongue as he looked him over slowly. “What do you want Tully? Here to take me back? Or Kill me?” Jaime relaxed himself into a lazy, nonchalant stance and watched the old man as his grin widened. “Not me with my hand on my sword Kingslayer.” Jaime snorted a dry laugh and reached down to unclamp his brace slowly, trying his hand at seeming unconcerned about the man taking it in. It was the first time anyone had seen his hand as anything more than a fake, gloved hand, besides the man who made it, the man who designed it, and those he trusted implicitly, not to kill him; and he wasn’t too proud to admit to himself that it was rather daunting. “The lass told me you lost your hand?” Jaime hummed quietly and made a point of clicking it back into its OPEN position before looking up at the old trout slowly. “A diplomatic way of putting it. What are you doing here?”

The Blackfish snorted a quiet laugh and nodded slowly in understanding. He wasn’t going to tell the man a single thing he didn’t have to. “Back up, Lannister.” Jaime nodded slowly and studied their surroundings slowly, taking note of the men standing guard at the mouth of the small alley behind him. “Right. – Well? Let’s move this inside shall we? I can’t guarantee I don’t have eyes on me, not after yesterday at any rate. Last thing I need is anyone finding out you are here.” He didn’t bother waiting for the man, simply turned on his heel and strolled out of there, grinning at the ‘guards’ as he did and making his way to the back stairwell that would lead him up into the wenches lodgings.

He shot her a cocky, shit eating grin and pushed past her through the door, making her sigh at him in annoyance. He was disconcerted. – He hadn’t been expecting an increased presence just yet. He certainly wasn’t expecting The Blackfish of all bloody people. Not considering he had only sent word to Brienne to ask for it a few days past. Apparently the Young Wolf had been of a similar mind. At least that was how it appeared so far – unless they were there to bring him back or kill him. He poured himself a goblet of wine from the food laden table in the corner and listened closely as The Blackfish entered and the door closed behind him. “Your hand?” He chuckled darkly and spun around to show it off with a wink for the wench. “Got it yesterday. I stopped in to show you before I headed back to The Keep but you weren’t around.” Brienne blushed awfully, making him smirk in amusement. “I was meeting Ser Brynden – leading he and his men in.” Jaime let out a sound of affirmation and understanding as he lazed back into the chair beside the table and eyed them both curiously. “Luckily for me, I had to things I needed to go over with you today anyway. So it’s hardly a special trip.”

He raised his hand to her as she approached him awkwardly, to let her inspect it – if it weren’t for the oddly carefree looking old knight on the other side of the room, he might have just taken it off for her to look over. “This is incredible Jaime!” He smirked at her and nodded in agreement. “It works too, if you care?” The Wench frowned at him to hide her little smile and then jumped as she released the clasps. “Careful! Hells Wench? Do you want to crush your bloody sword hand?” Jaime grabbed her hand quickly in his left and turned it to make sure he hadn’t hurt her at all before letting it go and glaring at her. “I didn’t realise it would do that!” Jaime sighed and scrubbed at his face in frustration. “Sorry. I should have warned you. It has to be quick release to arm myself, and I have to leave it open for that reason also. Are you alright?”

Brienne scoffed lightly, but smiled all the same. “I’m fine. It works you said?” Jaime hummed in affirmation and pushed it open again before tapping it against the grip of his sword and having it snap into place, to show her. “That’s really impressive. How does it feel?” He waggled his head and winced slightly, trying to think how to word it correctly, without giving his discomfort away too much. “It’s fine. The weight feels good on my arm again. I’ll get used to it soon enough – as I told my father, I don’t need to be the swordsman I was necessarily – just better than everyone else.” He shot her a wink, making her roll her eyes whilst the Blackfish chuckled quietly across the room. “Just so long as that fancy contraption can hold a sword in my nieces defence? I’ll agree with that statement Lannister.” Jaime sighed tiredly and cocked his head at the old man. “Considering she is the one who suggested that contraption – there is not much fear that it won’t be used for exactly that Tully.” He smirked as the old man blinked in surprise, and looked at his hand with entirely new eyes. “Sansa thought of it?” He snorted a laugh and unclasped his hand again before pushing his sleeve up to remove it so he could look at it more closely too. Clearly he wasn’t actually there to kill him. “If I am to protect her, I need to be able to hold a sword. – Her words; actually more like her orders? – I don’t rightly remember if I’m honest – I was a little dumbstruck by her growling at me.” He shot the chuckling Brienne a cocky wink as he tossed his hand to The Blackfish. “You mentioned other reasons for coming? You have news of some description?” Jaime sighed heavily and nodded deftly. “I do. – And you are going to hate it I’m afraid.”

Jaimes nerves were actually frayed as he looked up and locked eyes with the old knight as he strolled forward and handed his brace back to him, with a look of askance on his face, he sighed heavily and waved at the seat on the far side of the table; Brienne had leaned against the wall in an almost comical relaxed pose. “We have a few issues actually. - First and foremost? I came upon the little wolf being beaten yesterday – and before you ask - yes I dealt with it.” He grimaced and focused his eyes on putting his hand back on, so he didn’t have to see the rage in their eyes. “I assume you have already explained Sansa’s previous circumstances to her Uncle wench?” She cleared her throat uncomfortably. “Not in detail, I thought perhaps you might be best off explaining it.” Jaime groaned and glared at her coldly before cursing quietly. “Fine! - Thank you for that!” He ignored her rolling her eyes at his sarcasm and rolled his shoulders to relieve some of the tension.

“Long story short – Sansa was brought before the court and beaten by The Kingsguard at Joffreys command, every time Robb won a battle against my father. He also had her accosted in the halls at times, and a few of the Kingsguard did so without being ordered to also. She hadn’t been touched at all since marrying Tyrion until yesterday for fear of my Fathers reaction. She is the wife of a Lannister – not even a King with a Lannister Queen for a mother can touch her without reproach. A lesson we ensured he learned yesterday. Ser Meryn Trant had his tongue cut out for both insulting her and arguing with my father, and his hand removed for striking her. Boros Blount was flogged for laughing about it and failing to stop it from happening. She has a split lip and bruised jaw, bruises up her arms and a torn muscle in her back from being slammed into the wall. The Kingsguard are now in my complete control – they are to listen to me above all others as Lord Commander and I have the power to make them pay for such behaviour. Sansa has been given Ser Addam Marbrand as a sworn sword for now and Ser Daven Lannister as a second guard – both are faithful to me and my father alone. While ever she carries the name Lannister – she is safe, even from other Lannisters. But there is another slight concern with that too.” Jaime downed what was left of his goblet as he studied his companions quietly, trying desperately to figure out how to word it without getting himself run through.

The Blackfish cocked his head pointedly in demand for answers, making him groan uncomfortably. “Fuck! I can’t – just listen alright?” Jaime sighed heavily and blinked slowly. “Joffrey and my sister BOTH believe that Sansa is MY lover, as well as my brothers wife in truth. – And it is possible that that will become rumour soon enough, no matter what is actually true and what isn’t, and no matter that it will be suppressed as much as possible – Joffrey will take great delight in telling people in the most derogatory way possible. BUT – his believing it, also keeps him from violating her himself – which he has threatened to do more than once.” He winced uncomfortably and tried not to squirm like a naughty child under Briennes incredulous glare and the Blackfishes obvious rage at such a notion – or notions as it were; the man wasn’t even attempting to hide his disgust at the idea that she would deign to be his lover.

“Is there any truth to any of it? What is the point of this?” He swallowed hard and leaned forward to pour himself more wine, letting out a rueful huff of laughter. “Your niece is a maid Tully. You can stop bristling. – Unfortunately? – That is becoming a bit of a problem for her now though. She has been married to my brother for at least four moons, and as far as anyone in the Keep, besides myself, the two of them and Sansas handmaiden are aware? It is a true marriage. – The excuses for her not having conceived are running out and it is only a matter of time before she is seen to by a septa or a maester for answers. Add to that – the crazy notion my sister got in her head, - that I was climbing in her bed? And we have a three moon window to find a solution that will keep her pretty little head on her shoulders. Being my LOVER, keeps Joffrey from forcing his way into her bed, - which was why I let him think it. Better a fallen woman by choice than being brutalised by her fathers killer and her own personal tormentor hmm? She would sooner slit his throat than let him touch her, but she’s still just a gentle lady too, no matter the wolf blood and I can almost guarantee the sick little shit wouldn’t go to her ALONE. - If he thinks he will find ME there? He won’t risk it.”

He watched the older man quietly, prepared to arm himself if needed, as he swung around and paced the small room in a furious rage, flexing and releasing his fists as he did so. “So get her out of there Lannister. Give me a time and a place and I will be ready with a horse for her on the edge of the city.” Jaime sighed heavily and swallowed hard as he shook his head slowly. “She won’t go. I’ve already asked – begged actually. – Short of throwing her over my shoulder and betraying my House even more than I already am at the moment? There is no getting her out for the moment.” Brienne gaped at him in utter disbelief; he bit his lip and nodded at her slowly, fully understanding her frustrations. Tully swung around and slumped into his chair, leaning his elbows into his knees. “She knows what that would mean. She’s striving to end this as peaceably as possible and she can’t do that if she runs. She’s the wife of a Lannister and potential mother of future Lannisters. He would kill everything in his path to get her back and then her when he discovered she would not be the mother of said Lannisters.” Jaime nodded slowly to the tired, quiet words of the older man. “What ARE her plans?” He swallowed hard and held the mans eye seriously. “Revenge.”

“Revenge?” He nodded slowly to the old man. “The only person in this world that she hates as much, if not more than the one who killed her father, is the woman who birthed him and I am the key to hurting her. She’s in a rather unique position; and as uncomfortable as all of this madness makes me? – I can’t fault her logic. – She can either run, - and risk the lives of everyone she loves, she can simply kill them and meet the executioner herself for it, or she can take Casterly Rock and raise the next Lord Lannister to be a better man than my father. She’s a Stark. War and armies will never conquer The Rock; she can – easily at that. - Sell herself as a traitor to her people to save their lives. Her reputation is in ruins anyway and she knows it. No matter what she does – she will always be the poor little broken doll whom Joffrey tortured for fun before the court, no one will ever completely believe her marriage was unconsummated, even in The North – her best prospect is either a bannerman seeking Robbs favour, or being a pitied old maid in Winterfell.” The Blackfish hummed low in his throat and laced his fingers together where they hung between his knees, his eyes flicking back and forth as he thought it over.

“She means to make it a reality? You would cuckold your own brother?” Jaime barked a surprised laugh, apparently the gruff old bastard could read his nieces plays easily. “My brother is the mastermind behind this ridiculousness actually. He has plans aplenty. They are friends and nothing more Ser Brynden. – His main concern is her happiness and safety and peace eventually – actually he had plans of seeking you out in coming weeks personally, he has some information that he believes may just interest you. - As for this?” He shrugged nonchalantly. “I will do whatever it takes to keep her head where it belongs, if that means climbing in her bed and ruining her reputation and being seen as an even bigger cunt to you lot? So be it. But know that she is planning on doing it for them.”

“Can’t we just kill the mad little prick and get her out of here?” He rolled his eyes and gave him a deadpan look. Surely the man wasn’t THAT stupid. “If it would work? I’d have done it already – I nearly did yesterday, family or no, Kingsguard or no, I won’t allow another Mad King to brutalise a Lady in front of me – especially not one I am sworn to protect.” Brynden Tully smiled at him knowingly and nodded slowly. “Your sister? She isn’t likely to like that very much.” Jaime rolled his eyes and flopped his head back to glare at the roof, ignoring his open study of his reactions. “My sister hates her anyway – a dangerous enough thing. But even Cersei isn’t stupid enough to risk my fathers ire. – At least she never has been before? She has been a little unpredictable of late though… All the same, Sansa is untouchable for now, we’ve three moons before she HAS to give my father the news he wants, before he will act on anything, and IF it comes to that and I can’t find another solution that saves her from being stuck with us forever? – She will have a minimum of nine moons more protection under him personally – potentially a lifetime. He means to name her Lady Regent of The Rock, her child as Lord after himself- his heir. I can’t hold it and Tyrion won’t hold the title himself. – Of course, he will leave it in Kevans hands anyway, but he won’t live forever either.” Tully whistled to himself quietly and nodded slowly. “It’s smart, I’ll grant that. – They won’t like it though.” He snorted derisively and let out a tired, rueful laugh. “What part do you think they will hate more? - Her being a Lannister forevermore? - Or her choosing to bed me instead of killing me? Trust me Tully – she wants to kill me too – even if she pretends not to. I am actually fairly confident she has visualised herself ripping my throat out like an actual wolf, she is as scary as she is beautiful, and considering she’s likely the most beautiful woman I have ever met? That is quite something! –Even more daunting is the fact that I armed her myself and I’d let her do it too.”

“Well would you look at that? You are in love with her? Got to admit – I did not see that coming!” Jaimes neck near snapped he lifted his head to stare at the laughing idiot so fast. He couldn’t form a single thought in light of such a ridiculous accusation. – Even if it wasn’t ridiculous at all; not even a little bit. “You’re mad.” His heart was in his throat at the old prick smirked at him in genuine amusement. “You really are a sucker for punishment Kingslayer! - Can’t help yourself but to want things that you shouldn’t. Don’t suppose you have or will tell her the truth of everything if that’s the case.” He groaned and scrubbed at his face in irritation and frustration. “There is reason she would like to kill me asshole. – I have not lied to her about a single thing; I am many things Tully, most of them make me a shit person, but I’m not a liar and she knows that better than anyone. I will keep her alive – and if and when the chance comes up? I will take her home to her mother too. It doesn’t matter what I feel about anything – I gave my word, I intend on keeping it.” Jaime shook his head in an attempt to dispel the guilt he hadn’t been allowing in at all. He had known it would come properly at some point. – Nevermind that it only made him more desperate to know where his little wolfs mind was after he had kissed her as he had.

“Right! Well – at this point? – Why don’t we just play it by ear and see what else happens first? I’ll meet with your brother whenever he is ready – I’m here for the duration anyway, and I’ve a few men about – you shout if you need her out quick, I’ll set up a plan for it so that I’m ready if she needs me – you keep her alive and unhurt Lannister – by whatever means you have to – but know that if my nephew or niece want your head? – Or the head of anyone in your family? – I’ll deliver.” Jaime nodded slowly in understanding and stretched as he stood. “The little one? Whispers from outside the city, put a small scrappy BOY killing at least one Lannister soldier near The Crossroads somewhere – with a tiny little needle of a sword. – It’s upto you Brienne – say the word and I’ll have gold and supplies set up for you to ride yourself or I can get word to Riverrun. It could just be rumours, and it could be someone else entirely – but I know the wild little one owns such a sword, according to The Spider, she was training with a Braavosi water dancer by the name of Syrio Forell before everything went to shit. – You have my word that I will protect Sansa with my life, but I can’t do that and track her sister down too.”

“Do you know what she looks like?” He chuckled darkly and rubbed at his jaw as he thought it over, searching his mind for an image of the little heathen. “Tiny little thing – or she was. – Dark hair – if she’s smart she’s chopped it all off – I suspect she has, if the BOY that those whispers speak to is, in fact Arya.” He huffed a laugh at the image of the feral little girl who was more peasant boy than high born lady all those years ago. “She’s a Stark. – Dark hair, big grey eyes, long face, extremely pale skin. - From what I remember? She could easily pass for small folk, she wasn’t exactly afraid to get dirty or make friends with whomever she pleased – brave and stupid enough to stand against the crown prince of the realm, she won’t trust anyone and she will likely be about as easy to approach as an actual wild animal. – With good reason: everyone she knew and loved was attacked in this city and she was forced to abandon her sister and run to stay alive. – Best I can do I’m afraid.” He swallowed the guilt and self-loathing down hard and nodded to them both before stepping out the door and striding away, without looking back. He needed to get away from such thoughts. And he needed to get his ass back to the Keep, whether he liked it or not, he had a bloody small council meeting of all fucking things. – Which was going to be absolute torture of the most boring kind, he had no doubt.

Jaime knew his almost happy countenance earlier couldn’t possibly last – even if he had secretly hoped it would for at least a time longer yet. The only upside to it would be, that he would have the support of the small council over his taking over complete control of The Kingsguard, and not single one of them would be stupid enough to argue with him over it. The Viper might have thought to do so, if he cared, but the man hadn’t even pretended to do so, and he likely wouldn’t show anyway – he took great delight in slighting them all by ‘forgetting’ to attend. Not that Jaime could blame him at all – in fact he envied that he couldn’t do the same. But the upside was that he would also have some idea of where the Tyrells were with their thoughts on Joffrey’s behaviour towards his little wolf. So it did have its merits. – He just didn’t want to have to deal with it with everything else in his head at the moment.

Jaime had scoffed at the ridiculousness of the topic of the Royal Wedding, the Gods damned meeting had dragged out twice as long as necessary because of the stupidity. Somehow, the stinking weeds had managed to convince his father to allow for seventy seven fucking courses of food. – On top of the frankly ludicrous line up of entertainments. He couldn’t even figure out WHY his father would allow such needless extravagance. Sure, they were Lannisters, but they weren’t generally gaudy about their lauding their gold before the Kingdoms. – The only thing he could think was that either he was appeasing The Tyrells to maintain control of them, or he was working on something away from it entirely and needed them all distracted – which was far more likely.

As he had suspected, all of them – barring only Prince Oberyn – who hadn’t shown, as he suspected he wouldn’t – had accepted his fathers ruling on how they would be approaching things for the time being. He and the council would actually rule in Joffreys stead, until such time as he ‘learns’ to do so effectively himself, and Jaime would control The Kingsguard and keep them from making the mistake of allowing further offences. He hadn’t actually openly termed it in such a way, but gossip was like gold around Kings Landing, everyone knew that it was basically a seizure of control, and Mace Tyrell had happily gone along with it, likely not even realising that he had the potential to sneak in and filch the reigns himself – if he was stupid enough to try it. Jaime just prayed to all the Gods that Cersei wouldn’t see it as the stronger play for her, or The Queen of Thorns and her power hungry granddaughter. The streets would run red if they did and that was the last thing they needed right now.

He did no more than roll his eyes and let it slide when his father informed him that Tommen would spend the afternoon in his solar with him and thus he was not needed to guard the boy personally. Not that it bothered him in truth, but it may as well have been a silent order to fuck Sansa Stark, and that irritated him no end. As much as he wanted to see her himself, despite his conflicting emotions over everything, he did not at all appreciate being shoved on her like that. It soured what he wished he could have with her – not that his father cared about that of course. His idiot brother found it to be more than a little bit amusing however, and that irritated him too. “Did she kiss you or threaten to kill you?” He glared down at his brother before turning back to look down the hall, ignoring his words. “Still looking to go fishing little brother?” He raised a pointed brow at his brothers baffled look. “Just curious, you mentioned wanting to go the other day is all. - Overheard a wench talking about a good spot, right here in Kings Landing at that.” He smirked in amusement at his brothers confused look but held his tongue from commenting further until they pushed into his solar with a nod of greeting for Daven and Addam.

Addam grabbed his elbow to stop him, making his hair stand on end. “Check on her, she wouldn’t let me send for any of you or intervene. She’s alright, but check on her, I’ll report to the old man now you’re here.” Jaime narrowed his eyes in silent demand for answers, answers his friend had no intention of hiding from him at all. “Cersei was here.” Jaime cursed loudly and pushed the door open harshly. “Don’t report yet. I want to talk to her first.” He didn’t bother waiting to see if his friend listened or not. He actually didn’t really care at that point, his heart was racing at just what his words had meant.

His brother stepped up beside him quickly as he knocked on the door loudly. “Tyrion? Could you please shut and lock the main door and ask Bronn to stand before it?” Jaime growled at the tired sounding request and pointed at his brother in warning to not even think it. Tyrion waved his hand at him in annoyance and gestured at him silently before doing as he was asked. “I don’t know what this is about My dear wife, but I do very much like my head where it is, so if you wouldn’t mind coming out and explaining that – as well as calming my brother down before he explodes? I would appreciate it.” He glared at the idiot and knocked against the door again. “Sansa? – Open the door.” He couldn’t stop the furious demand even if he wanted to, his heart was in his throat and his sword hand was twitching uncontrollably as he ground his jaw hard in a bid to control himself. “You can come in, it’s not locked.” He didn’t even let her finish speaking before he was pushing the door open and stepping into her bedchamber properly. The look Shae gave him was enough to have him striding to her side and turning her away from the window to face him properly.

“Fuck.” He tipped her chin gently and forced her to look at him as he catalogued the new bruises and cuts. His blood was boiling inside his veins as tears burned the backs of his eyes. “Don’t. Don’t you look at me like that Lannister! I am not a victim and this is not your doing.” He winced at that and ground his jaw hard as he cupped her purple and swollen cheek gently. “I may or may not have let my mouth run away with me, knowing full well I would pay for it.” He groaned in exasperation at her nonchalant cheek and rested his forehead against hers, wrapping his right arm around her to pull her into his arms properly – completely uncaring of their audience.

“What happened little wolf?” He blinked at her slowly and traced the cut along her cheekbone sadly. “I assume Ser Addam already told you WHO was here?” He sighed at her in annoyance and held her eye seriously. “I am struggling quite a bit to hold onto my temper right now Sansa. Please don’t push my control.” He swallowed hard as her soft hands found his cheeks – he couldn’t help but let his eyes close at the soothing affection. “Cersei paid me a visit. Apparently caring for family when they are indisposed is important.” He pulled back and blinked at her pointedly, getting annoyed at her screwing around with her words. “She obviously heard that you were seen leaving here this morning. She wasn’t happy about it – she downed three goblets of wine and went on and on about it. I spoke back and got myself slapped for my efforts, I let Ser Addam escort her out after the second blow. I’m fine Jaime.” Jaime shook his head and pressed his lips to her forehead longingly. “I’ll be back.”

He sighed in annoyance at her hands gripping his breastplate tightly. “Don’t. It’s exactly what she wants Jaime.” He rolled his eyes and pulled her hands off him, holding them tightly in his own. “I am very aware of what she wants.” He blinked in confusion and frowned at the flash of jealousy in her glorious blue eyes, far too wound up to bother letting it mean too much. She sighed heavily and leaned into his jaw with her forehead pointedly. “So don’t give it to her. She is testing your loyalty Jaime. As far as she is concerned – your interest in me begins and ends with.” He bit his lip to stop from laughing as she gestured wildly behind her – in the direction of her bed. “She thinks you only care about my safety because of THAT. - If you confront her straight away? I’m not sure it won’t make it worse. Just – calm down and THINK before you do so. Please?” Jaime growled low in his throat and hugged her to him properly in a bid to control his rage, breathing deeply and letting her soft scent sooth him slowly. “Fine; but I will be confronting her at some point over this and I will have all details of exactly what was said Sansa.” He swallowed hard and rested his cheek against her hair affectionately as he closed his eyes in irritation.

His brother cleared his throat in a definite combination of worry and delight making him groan again in irritation. “I believe we could all use some wine and details.” Sansa whipped out of his arms and blinked at Shae in a panic, her hand holding her chest as she steadied herself once more. “I already moved it My Lady. Ser Addam saw to having a fresh carafe sent for.” Jaime raised a pointed brow in question, leaving absolutely no doubt that he expected an answer to such confusing words and reactions. “The wine. She put something in it after she drank down half of it herself.” His eyes felt like they would fall out of his head as he took in the hissing maids low growl and his little wolfs tired sigh. “Put something in the wine? What did she put in it?” He pushed his hand into his hair and stared at his raging brother in disbelief. Surely his sister wouldn’t be so fucking careless and stupid. “Some sort of poison I assume. It smells like honey and spoiled almonds I noticed it when she hit me, she got it on my face. Shae checked the wine after she left. It smells the same – not as strong obviously, because of the wine.” Jaime shared a look with his brother. Tyrion didn’t hesitate to step out of his way and call out to Bronn to do the same. “Jaime!” He didn’t bother turning and letting those big blue eyes stop him again. “No one in, but me or Father, Tyrion.” He couldn’t risk seeing her disappointment, or worse – her fear. The Kingslayer was in complete control now and there was no way to get him to relinquish it.

He didn’t bother knocking, simply letting himself into his fathers solar and nodding to the guard at little Tommens back to give them the room for the minute. The poor lad blinked at him in a strange mix of awe and fear. He winced slightly at forgetting he would be there, but held his ground as his father stood and glared at him hard for his rudeness. He waited until the door was shut behind him. “What in all the sevens hells is this about?” Jaime glared right back, baring his teeth as he did. “Cersei. I want her under constant guard, guards smart enough to understand that the next time she decides to VISIT our brothers chambers, I will cut every last one of them down for failing to do their duty.”

His father cursed and waved him forward. “Explain.” He let out a long, calming breath and flexed his hand. “She let herself into the solar, carried on at Sansa – who, idiotically, called Marbrand off, - she downed a couple of goblets of wine, when Sansa spoke back to her she slapped her, hard enough to bruise and cut her cheeks with her rings – Addam kicked her out after that. – That is not why I am here. – The reason for that is the spoiled almond oil she thought to slip in the wine carafe after she poured her last goblet. - If she hadn’t hit Sansa? She may not have even noticed it. – I was on her hands. And present when the maid checked the wine when Sansa mentioned smelling something off.” His father growled low in his throat and slammed his palms down on the table before him. “She’s not that stupid surely?” Jaime simply held his eye seriously and shrugged. “I didn’t think so, but apparently I was wrong. The wine carafe is still in the chamber, and I imagine Addam will give you a full report, he advised that Sansa ordered him to stand down and not interfere or send for any of us until small council was over. I assume it was to keep it quiet.” He flexed his left hand in frustration and waited quietly.

“I want the carafe and a full report from all three of them – Marbrand, Sansa and the maid, but not just yet, and I want a maester who your sister can not buy sent for. I want her injuries checked and that wine tested properly, and I want it done quietly. Is there any chance the little Stark is pulling a fast one on you?” Jaime snorted tiredly and scrubbed at his face. “Sansa is far more likely to put a dagger in someones throat than come up with some ridiculous, elaborate plan to make herself a victim in the hopes of dealing with someone. She’s far smarter than Cersei or Joffrey give her credit for – I’ll grant, but she’s still a Stark at heart. She didn’t want me reacting at all.” His father hummed quietly in his throat and tapped the table as he studied him curiously. “Was this a reaction to yesterday, or a reaction to the news that you left her bedchamber this morning?” Jaime sighed heavily and glared out the window in frustration. “Likely both. Cers isn’t exactly impressed that I’m not jumping to do her bidding at the moment. – She blames Sansa for it. –You do know I am not actually sleeping with her right?” His father scoffed rudely.

“Yet – any fool can see it’s only a matter of time Jaime; you aren’t exactly subtle about it. Had I known it was going to happen, I’d have betrothed her to you instead. – Something I will see done, if your idiot nephew decides to disavow you without my approval. Otherwise you may have your wolf and your cloak and she will remain married to Tyrion instead. He clearly has no interest in whether or not you sleep with his wife. – I suggest you make it a nightly habit if you intend on being so vigilant in guarding her. I’ll have Varys squash any rumours, and I will deal with your sister, stay away from her except for in public settings, and tell Addam and the others I have placed on she and Tyrion, that the Queen Regent is not to be permitted into their chamber AT ALL.” He sighed heavily and nodded in understanding, before bowing low and attempting to excuse himself.

“Jaime?” He turned and raised a brow in question. “Take the afternoon and look after her. - I will deal with Tommen myself.” He closed his eyes and let his head drop onto his chest in irritation. “Don’t act like it’s a big ask Lord Commander, you haven’t taken a wife and your brother will be the FATHER of any children – your precious VOWS will remain unbroken.” He groaned loudly and shook his head. “Not actually what I was concerned about. It isn’t exactly a comfortable thing to be ordered by my father to fuck my brothers wife.” His father scoffed rudely, making him bristle internally. He really did hate how small his father could make him feel sometimes. “As I said – you aren’t exactly subtle about it; I don’t need to actually order it, - I am giving my blessing actually – CHILDREN are the price of your damned cloak and continued service.”

\--------

Jaime clapped his friends shoulder in thanks and in support as he instructed him to report to his father – discretely, before stepping into the solar once more, stretching his neck tiredly as he did so. “Bronn – I need you to seek out Qyburn and bring him back here unseen – ask the spiders help if you need too. – Tyrion? Where is your squire?” He rubbed at his brow tiredly as his brother waved at the quiet lad in the corner that he hadn’t actually even noticed. Bronn didn’t even take a dig at him ordering him around either, he simply groaned as he stood and stretched before sauntering out with a nod. – Apparently the sell sword was understanding enough of his mood to show support rather than question him in anyway. “What do you want with my squire big brother?” He rolled his eyes and simply started walking into his brothers wifes bedchamber without really having thought THAT part out. “I am not exactly practiced in removing my armour single handedly Tyrion.” His brother chuckled in what sounded distinctly like dark humour. “And pray tell? – Why are you stripping your armour at all; why would you require MY squire to help you when I am sure you have your own somewhere; AND why would you be doing so in my wifes bedchamber?” Jaime let his head flop back onto his shoulders on the threshold between the room and let out an exasperated sigh. “The answer to all of those questions is simple – fuck off little brother.” He didn’t bother to react as his brother roared with laughter behind him.

The squire stammered and stuttered, making him roll his eyes as he unstrapped his sword belt. “Got a name lad?”

“Aye Ser Jaime – names Pod – Podrick Payne.” Jaime hummed quietly and set to work on what buckles he could with his left as the oddly quiet young man concentrated hard on what he could do himself. Jaime chuckled as he noticed the poor bastard blushing, it was hardly the first time a squire did so in his presence – he certainly had himself when faced with the great knights. – But it was still amusing, and refreshing given his messed up thoughts of late. “Payne? – Any relation to Ser Ilyn?” He raised a brow in question as the boy looked at him nervously and nodded deftly. “Distant. – I don’t know him personally Ser.” Jaime nodded in understanding and flexed his muscles as they were relieved of the weight of his armour. “You’re the one who saved my brother?” He bit his lip against a bark of laughter. The poor stammering fool couldn’t possibly get any redder with all that blushing. “How in all the seven hells do you not combust around Tyrion and his idiot sell sword if you blush this much Pod?” He shot him a shit eating grin and shook his head before clapping the poor lads shoulder as he lowered his breastplate in his arms. “You can tell me all about it one day lad – saving my brother. – Ser Mandon was not exactly an easy man to best for most. Pop all that in the corner over there for now, it hardly needs polishing for now.” He nodded to the boy and smiled genuinely, he was hardly noteworthy, but he was rather efficient at removing his armour – even if a bit clumsy, and he didn’t chatter and carry on at him, so that was actually a nice change, plus he had saved his brothers life.

He didn’t hesitate to flop down onto the divan with lazy leonine grace and automatically move his hand around his little wolfs back to stroke at her hip – partly to comfort her; mostly to comfort himself. He smiled softly at her as she relaxed into his touch just enough for him to notice, but not so much that it was actually seen. A point that did soothe some of his concerns slightly, at least she seemed amenable to their continued affections – much to his surprise. “So? Care to share big brother?” He sighed heavily and leaned his head back to eye his entirely too amused brother through his hooded eyes – it was his reaction and his affections for Sansa that he found entertaining; and the fool was focusing on it to push down the rage that was simmering under the surface at their sisters actions. A move he could very much understand. “Marbrand is reporting to father as we speak; Sansa and Shae will have to do so also – separately and discretely of course. – Qyburn can’t be bought – he is a strange little man; his interests lay in study and further research and magics – he has little time or care for gold – except to pay for his studies. – I found him to be rather loyal; he will attend Sansa and check that wine and report to father also. Cerseis presence is forbidden in these chambers – the guards are to keep her out no matter what and I was told to take the rest of the day off.” His brother hummed in understanding and tapped at his goblet of wine in thought. None of what Jaime had told him had been a surprise, except maybe his being told to take the afternoon off, - but his brother hadn’t missed what those orders had actually meant. – He was to personally stand guard for the little wolf for the rest of the day and also not to seek out his sister himself.

“I didn’t expect her to make such a bold move. – Father was hardly subtle in his warnings yesterday – anyone else and he’d be declaring war.” Jaime nodded slowly in agreement and unconsciously stroked at the soft curve under his palm. “Anybody else and their heads would have rolled by now. Tell me he at least has the Tyrells under control?” Tyrion chuckled darkly and levelled him with a reproachful look. “Of course he has. Lady Olenna is far from stupid – she knows who holds the power here. – She also knows that challenging that power won’t end well for her people, no matter how much she covets it.” His brother took a sip of wine and blinked in thought, smiling cheekily. “Of course – should they hear of this? They will be vying for Sansas favour even more than normal.” He grinned at her as she blushed and rolled her eyes. She had been oddly quiet – more reminiscent of the shy, perfect Lady she was around him the night he met her again. Something that concerned him greatly; she was far too adept at hiding behind her masks for his liking.

They settled in and went over his meeting with The Blackfish, the happenings of those around them, his brothers intention to seek the old trout out personally and what had happened with his sister in slightly more detail – not nearly enough detail for his liking. – She still wouldn’t actually give voice to the words they had actually shared; only stating that she had been rather vulgar in her accusations – something he didn’t doubt in the slightest – Cersei had always been unnecessarily possessive and jealous. He probably should have taken notice of just how unhealthy their relationship had been from that alone; but he had been too caught up in his feelings for her to care. – Feelings he was coming to realise, weren’t returned in the same vein, feelings that he was coming to realise were more ingrained in the fantasy he had created in his mind of who she was.

He hadn’t been untrue to Sansa the night before when he told her that he wasn’t hers anymore. It hurt; as was expected – she had been the most important thing to him, for his entire life. – But no longer. The years he had spent away from her side, with only his fantasies had proven that well enough; as had the fact that it was red hair – not golden, that haunted his dreams since that very first night. He wouldn’t admit it, not outside of his own mind, but waking to find Sansa Stark awkwardly offering him that goblet of water, had all but sealed his fate. He had fought it; and distracted himself with her growling and her ice cold hate; but her care and courtesy had intrigued him, as had her regality and her curiosity over him. But it was the lack of judgement in her eyes that had her invading his dreams – even the fantasy version of his other half had a small amount of it – mainly because he had never known a day at her side where she wasn’t judging him in some way, which had never bothered him – until he had seen eyes free of it resting on him.

That was the true reason he had reacted as he had the next morning, and every moment since – the judgement that had infused her entire frame – AFTER he had become fascinated with the lack there of, had hurt almost as much as witnessing his sister rutting with her hairy beast and it had confused him and enraged him. He wouldn’t admit it ever, but that didn’t mean he would continue to deny it either. His sisters intention had been to test his loyalty as well as get her own revenge on him for his supposed betrayal and Sansa for her having drawn his notice. And oddly enough – he didn’t even feel guilty about it. His loyalty would always be to House Lannister, but it was also Sansa Starks, right along with his heart.


	15. Duty. Sacrifice. Love. What is truth anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely pure self indulgence - even more so than the rest of it!

** _Sometimes games change without notice or time to prepare._ **

** _Sometimes the rules change because time has run out on plans that had worked previously._ **

** _Sometimes friends come in many forms from many places with seemingly no common ground. Sometimes sunshine can soothe as the cold winds would._ **

** _Is it honourable to act wanton to avoid being dishonoured in the worst of ways?_ **

** _I’ve come to find that honour can be in reason as well as action, but unless it is in both it is seen as dishonourable._ **

** _We are built to withstand most anything. - To endure. But all that is left to us once we are gone is family. – Not honour or glory or greatness. There is little one will not do to protect those they love most. – Even if it means losing their love in return._ **

** _Hearts will reside in the warm walls of home, but the body has a duty – that will mean never knowing home again, perhaps not as intended when vows were sworn, but duty all the same._ **

** _ Loyalty belongs to blood not words._ **

** _Better dishonour by choice with the honourless, than dishonour by force with the mad._ **

** _Howls of the heart remain in winter forever; would that it could come._ **

** _S._ **

** _To save a life, one must give life. Know that my own will come before the one I protect and the one I will give. Escape is not an option if family is to be safe also. I am sorry – there is NO other way. Hate me - never another, they do this for you. I won’t allow brutality to touch innocence._ **

** _JL._ **

** **

** **

** _Little Cat,_ **

** _It’s the only way. They fought it and held off looking for another solution. Escape ends in bloodshed and annihilation. To the world it is duty. To her it is choice. To him it is love. War and battle aren’t the only ways to conquer the enemy. Men of winter should meet where roads converge – rumours abound of small BOYS with small SWORDS and a lot of anger and fear. The truest of knights shall ride forth. Peace is on the horizon for those willing to seek it. Heed the words of a little one. And trust the courier – a friend from years past._ **

** _Uncle._ **

Nothing could have prevented the sob that ripped from her throat as she read the first missive, nor the second, not even the third. She understood the play well enough – but it would never mend the pain it would cause. Her little girl, - her sweet lady daughter would sacrifice her honour, her reputation, her chance at freedom and love, and finally her body; to a man so far beyond redemption that they would be forced to abandon her completely. She didn’t truly understand why it had to be him and not the man to whom she was bound; but she did trust that she had her reasons. The question was what they were. – Did she choose him because he was more handsome? – Or was it a way to appease them their help and protection? – Or, heavens forbid, did she love the man as her uncle claimed he did her? Would she ever be able to forgive her for making this choice? She swallowed hard and battered at her tears angrily before standing and pacing in the solar. The peaceful flow of the river below drew her eye and forced her to the window to stare out at it, begging for it to be a lie.

“What do they say Mother?” She sighed heavily and met her sons eye wearily, before looking to the white haired older man, whom had delivered the words into her hands. “Is it true?” The man nodded slowly and let out a tired breath. “I will tell you all I know and all I have heard My Lady, and you may decide for yourself.” Catelyn nodded slowly in understanding and clasped her hands together as she turned to her son and King once more. “Sansa is in danger and the only way to protect her is for her to… Become with child… - A Lannister child… - From a specific Lannister.” She closed her eyes has his chair slammed onto its back on the flagstones from the force of his ire. “Over my dead body.” She shook her head slowly and blinked at him slowly. “That is exactly WHY she is allowing it. - If she were to run now? Tywin Lannister would not stop until there was not a single Stark or Tully left alive – and he would hunt her to the ends of the known world and beyond for shaming his family. – And she knows it. He believes her union is true – she is his sons wife, there is no getting her back, not unless Tyrion sets her aside, and he does not have the power to do so without either a child, or proving her barren. I had worried that this might happen if we didn’t end this quickly. – She is out of time.” Catelyn sobbed into her closed fist as her son raged and roared and slammed his fists down into the table until he broke down into angry tears of his own.

“What else? We didn’t need three missives to tell us that my sister must bare her husband a child. What more is there?” She licked her lips and at the pained resolve in his quiet voice and shook her head. “How much of this do you know Ser Barristan?” The old knight stepped forward and looked over the table of battle figurines almost wistfully as he thought over his words quietly. “Lord Tyrion and Ser Brynden are the only ones who know that I am here, they entrusted me with everything they could, - no matter how treasonous, so that it would be better explained to you both. – I was headed for the docks and Essos when The Blackfish came upon me in a tavern in Flea Bottom. – Know that my loyalty does not belong to King Joffrey any longer, trusting in my words is on you – all the same.” She nodded deftly in understanding and cleared her throat. “Lord Tyrion is not that Lannister she will bare child for. For some reason, - it has to be Jaime Lannister.” Her son growled low in his throat, making her nod in agreement and affirmation.

“It doesn’t have to be Jaime necessarily – It is a little more complicated according to Lord Tyrion. – Apparently, both Queen Cersei and Joffrey got it in their heads that he had taken Lady Sansa as his lover. – Which he assures me was untrue, he was less concerned about such an occurrence than either of them were apparently. – But it did afford them a unique opportunity to protect her further.” She raised an incredulous brow at him in question, making him sigh heavily. “Who do you think would be safer from others attempting to bed her? –The Lady wife of The Lannister Imp? – Or the Lady LOVE of The Kingslayer?” She closed her eyes as her son cursed loudly. “Indeed. And from what I have both seen myself and heard through rumours of the small folk and the court and directly from the little lions mouth? Both rolls being hers allows for far greater protection from certain evils and far greater dangers from others. They allowed it, because Joffrey threatened to take her whether she agreed or not.”

“_Better to choose dishonour with the honourless than have dishonour forced by the mad. –_ She is choosing to become – or let herself be seen as Jaime Lannisters lover to keep Joffrey from forcing himself on her?” Ser Barristan nodded sadly and tapped that table before as he stared at it in frustration. “I don’t like it. – Anymore than either of you. – Jaime swore vows, and though I know he has broken them before? Taking a lover is not strictly forbidden, only knowingly begetting children on that lover. – But he would sooner do so and sacrifice what is left of his tattered honour, than allow her to be hurt. Brutality like that isn’t in his nature and he has seen far more than most as Kingsguard. – I want you to know?” He licked his lips in thought and swallowed hard. “I want you to know, that I stayed as long as I did in the hopes of getting her out of there. – I was set to leave… Until I heard how some traitor Northern girl was flogged before the court at The Kings command. – I stayed, in the hopes of getting her out myself – for her fathers memory if for nothing else. – When Jaime returned and placed himself at her side? I knew she would be safe from that. – She hadn’t been touched since being married to Tyrion, but he could only do so much. – Jaime is someone they all fear, and if she had Jaime onside, she had Tywin Lannister too, but it courted further dangers from Cersei instead. – She doesn’t like anyone taking Jaimes attention – never has.” She snorted rudely and shook her head in disgust, not at all missing the rueful smile on the old mans face, or the disgust and rage on her sons. “My sister was BEATEN?” Ser Barristan smiled sadly at them both and nodded, whilst her heart broke inside of her at such a revelation. Her little girl had been beaten… Like a dog, in front of everyone. And she could do nothing, but trust the man that she had released to protect her – to keep his word. “The real reason they have chosen to have Jaime father Lady Sansas babe is actually a rather brilliant play by Lord Tyrion.” He smirked in definite amusement and dare she think it – cunning pride. “THAT child WILL be the heir to Casterly Rock.” Catelyn let out a huff of laughter in dawning understanding. - Of course.

Robb frowned in confusion at Ser Barristan. “It would be a bastard? Lord Tyrion is the heir? The Kingslayer is Kingsguard.” Barristan Selmy nodded slowly. “So was I, yet here I am. – Tywin Lannister would not let VOWS keep his heir from his grasp and he would NEVER allow The Imp to hold The Rock. Now that precedent has been set with my removal? It is only a matter of time before Jaime is also. – Jaime is still considered his heir. – But a child born of Jaime, with the blood of two other Great Houses – whom has a legitimate claim to The Rock through their Lannister father, in Lord Tyrion? That would be accepted – he would even ensure he KEPT his cloak. – This isTyrions way of guaranteeing that she would have recompense for being stuck with them. – The next Lord of Casterly Rock will be raised by a Stark – any and all children she has will have claim to it, because Jaime will not leave The Kingsguard. Lord Tyrion convinced Lord Tywin that it would only ever be Lady Sansa who had a hope of getting him to do so. – They are good friends – Lord Tyrion has protected her as best as he could since he reached the city himself – now she has both Lannister brothers at her back.”

She sighed heavily and nodded in understanding. It explained quite a bit; but not what she truly wanted to know. “Why would Tywin Lannister actually believe that my daughter would be the only one able to convince Jaime Lannister to give up The Kingsguard?” The old knight chuckled and picked up the lion figurine from the table to toss it in his hands playfully. “Love is the death of duty. Tywin Lannister is many things – blind is most definitely not one of them. – I don’t doubt that you have little interest in HIS feelings – but I have known him a long time. – He has never put anyone above his sister – not even his Kings; until now. He took complete control of The Kingsguard and had one brother flogged and another maimed for having the hide to touch her. Meryn Trant apparently struck her, splitting her lip and bruising her face, whilst Boros Blount watched and laughed – Jaime caught them. – Before the day was out, Trant was missing his sword hand and tongue and Blount was given a dozen lashes. – His official reasoning was offences against House Lannister.” She wouldn’t admit it, - even if she couldn’t stop the small smile that graced her lips; but Jaime Lannister sounded almost like the knight of song her daughter had always dreamed of.

“Aye! No one could ever deny the cocky son of a bitch has guts! I don’t believe he actually cares for her though. – No one will ever compare to his sister. – And I really don’t care if he’s protecting her so well – he will never be worthy of her affections in return! – But I will back her plays if she means to take the Rock out from under them. I can’t protect her reputation though – until this is over? She will be seen as a traitor to The North.” She smiled sadly to herself, letting the tears pool in her eyes and drip down her face as she cleared her throat of the heavy lump that had formed in it. “She knows that. – And no matter her actual feelings Robb? She is doing this for us. She will conquer House Lannister – she is taking the one thing, besides her children, that Cersei Lannister truly cares about from her, and she is taking control of the one thing Tywin Lannister cares about – House Lannister. When that man dies? – The North will have The West as allies at the very least. – As for Joffrey? I don’t know how that ends? – Our next move? That I have no idea on yet – but Uncle Brynden also spoke to rumours of Arya Robb. WE need to focus on finding her and letting Sansa play her own cards for now. We need to hold our ground.” Ser Barristan cleared his throat again and placed the lion figure down with a definitive clack, before slowly dragging a blank stone across the map, tapping it pointedly over Sunspear before leading it the rest of the way to Kings Landing, and then Riverrun. “I do have further information – from Ser Brynden, - information that was kept out of even coded missives.” Catelyn blinked rapidly and cocked her head curiously. “Dorne? _Friends with seemingly nothing in common._ She brings us Dorne?” The old knight smiled ruefully and shook his head. “She brings you The Red Viper of Dorne at a heavy price.” Catelyn gaped at him slightly and waved to the seat beside her pointedly – silently ordering the man to sit down.

“Oberyn Martell cares about one thing – vengeance for Princess Elia and her children. He makes no bones about that. At Lady Sansas instruction; he sought out The Blackfish when she learned of his presence in the city. – With a request. – He and his have eyes on her, and he is more than happy to extend both his friendship and protection to her personally and the brothers Lannister if it becomes necessary – grudgingly – at her request. – He wants the Mountain – ALIVE and he will do whatever is necessary to get him. – You have armies very close to where he is holed up and would likely be looking to cut them down at some point.” She couldn’t help but gape at the man, nor could her son. “He wants us to take out The Mountains host and take him ALIVE and deliver him to Dorne?” Ser Barristan hummed quietly in agreement and tapped the blank rock. “Do so and you win Dorne completely. Prince Doran won’t step into THIS WAR – Princess Myrcella is betrothed to his son – he has a potential position of power because of it. – And while ever everyone is fighting – no body is watching what he is doing. He is a very good ally to have for the future. Your sister apparently knows that. – She also knew she needed more friends close at hand herself. – The Viper is a dangerous man, and he has a very bad reputation – he also has the heart of a true Knight of song. He won’t hesitate to put himself between a damsel in distress and danger and he is mad enough to do it – no matter the danger. He won’t let her suffer his sisters fate. – It was a gamble on her part; but it was a good one.” Catelyn let out a shuddering breath and shook her head slowly. Somewhere along the way, her sweet little lady had become a cunning and brutal player of the great game – just like her own father had been; whilst being as open minded and accepting of those who support her, regardless of station – just like Ned – except that Sansa had never been like that. – She had actually been rather shallow in truth; something she knew had actually been her own fault and she was pleased to see she had outgrown. Even if she was terrified over what it meant to have her daughter making such bold moves.

Robb groaned as he stretched his back out and then shuffled to make himself more comfortable. “Alright – so Sansa is safe enough, despite the dangers surrounding her?” Ser Barristan nodded and frowned pensively. “As safe as she can be – there are still many threats to her wellbeing of course; but she is no longer allowed to be shamed publicly. Tywin Lannister made sure that was heard loud and clear – she is the wife of a Lannister. – That won’t stop certain people, but she knows who her enemies are and she is surrounded by allies. She and Tyrion have a permanent contingent of four guards, loyal to them only. Outside of The Tower of the Hand, both are to have at least two at their backs at all times. There is a further dozen loyal to Lord Tywin directly who are set to watch them discretely and report back on anyone else trying to buy any of his men off to get to them. Jaime assigned himself to the personal protection of Prince Tommen throughout the day, and he is under Lannister guard otherwise also, so he is available at all times to them both too. She also has the Dornish keeping eyes on her and Ser Brynden and whoever is with him.” Robb whistled in astonishment at the lengths that they had gone to, to protect her. “Very well. I’d prefer she could get out, but if it gives us some sort of advantage – it’s not ALL bad. I’ll think on how to approach The Dornish – rather if I want to attempt it.” Catelyn smiled sadly at her son and twisted her fingers together tightly in her lap. “Is there anything else we need to know for now Ser Barristan?” He smiled gently and nodded. “One last thing – Lord Tyrion and Ser Brynden entrusted me with information that they didn’t want to risk writing down. – This war between The Starks and Lannisters didn’t need to happen. Jon Arryn was murdered – not by any Lannister though, they were the scape goats. He was led to the rumours of King Roberts children, and he died suddenly – despite being on the mend from his illness. Lord Stark was led to those same rumours and when he confronted Queen Cersei – she assumed he was conspiring with Robert to set her aside and name the children as bastards – it’s no great secret that they hated each other. But that catspaw who was sent to deal with your son? – He wasn’t acting on behalf of The Lannisters – you were led to thinking so because you were told that the dagger he was in possession of belonged to Lord Tyrion. – It didn’t, but someone knew you were looking for evidence that The Lannisters had committed treason, and that they were responsible for actions against you; the same man who pointed the finger at Lord Tyrion, - had access to Jon Arryn and more motive than any other.”

Catelyn blinked at him in confusion, before shaking her head in disbelief. “Petyr Baelish and I grew up together Ser Barristan. – He is like a brother to me. Why would he lie?” The old knight smiled sadly at her and shook his head. “Petyr Baelish is Lady Lysas lover – Lady Lysa is now a widow and Lady Regent of The Vale of Arryn – her young son their Lord. That’s motive enough for some – and if Ned Stark in particular, was focusing his attention on The Lannisters – he wasn’t looking at who really killed Jon Arryn. – Ned was relying on Baelish to back him when he attempted to seize the throne and hold it until the rumours of the royal children could be investigated fully. – Instead of agreeing and allowing him to come up empty handed; Queen Cersei had him arrested for the insult and for treason – again believing he had conspired with Robert to set her and her children aside. – She intended for him to take the black once he admitted that it was all a lie. – I was there when Lord Stark died, in the crowd. – He admitted that it was a lie, and Joffrey asked for his head. She screamed at him to stop, tried to order Ilyn Payne to stand down. - Petyr Baelish smiled. – Littlefinger is not your friend My Lady. – He isn’t anyones friend. Tywin Lannister sent his army in to sack The Riverlands out of retaliation for you arresting Lord Tyrion – which you did on his word. - I don’t know how true it is – but rumours out of Flea Bottom state that Ser Jaime and Lord Tyrions sell sword – Ser Bronn, paid him a visit at his – ESTABLISHMENT - when he returned to Kings Landing from The Vale. – Apparently he was warned to stay away from Lady Sansa entirely – at sword point too. – I am not sure what that means, or even if it’s true – but I can tell you the man wasn’t exactly subtle about his curiosity over her. – She is a very beautiful Lady and she gets a lot of admiring looks, his weren’t as simple as an appreciation of her beauty. – I’m sorry that he isn’t who you thought him Lady Stark. – I don’t think your sister knows who he really is either.”

She couldn’t breathe for the rage clouding her mind and clogging her throat, she was fair vibrating with it as Ser Barristan looked at her seriously, sadly – letting her read the truth and conviction in his tired eyes. She let out a keening sob and held her fist to her mouth as she broke apart and cried. It was all a lie. – Well not ALL of it – Jaime Lannister still did what he did to her son. – And he was the one who fathered those children, - but Ned had no business getting involved in all of that, nor did she. – House Baratheon had cause for war with The Lannisters, House Stark and House Tully did not – not until they were manipulated into it, and it cost them too greatly.

“I want his head. - If the Imp can give me Petyr Baelish? I will consider peace with House Lannister. I won’t be offering fealty to the throne – not while ever Joffrey is King at the very least – he killed my father and The Queen spat all over his honour – I want it proven that he manipulated Lord Arryn and my father both into believing those rumours to clear his name of the wrongful treason charge.” She nodded slowly, proudly at her raging son as he studied the map before him slowly and tapped his chin with his fist in thought. “I will take Ser Gregor Clegane - quietly – should The Imp fail to prove Baelish’s guilt? – Prince Oberyn can return the favour and bring him to me. For now I will focus on that and getting the new information about Arya out to my scouts.” Ser Barristan smiled – almost proudly at her son and tapped the arm of his chair pensively. “Care for some help? I’ve had some experience with getting a single man out of a rather dangerous situation without notice?” She chuckled at the hero worship and awe that lit up her sons handsome face at the old knights cocky words. “Aye! I’d be happy to have such experience on hand – I’ve been at a bit of a loss since The Blackfish rode out! – Don’t tell him I said that though.”

Ser Barristan laughed in genuine amusement and nodded deftly. “It can’t get out that I am here – but by all means – I will help where I can. I’ve been wanting an opportunity to take on the Mountain for two decades, - now there’s no vows preventing me for seeing justice done for Princess Elia. – Lannister will hate missing it; but he was in an even worse spot than I was – Clegane would never rage at him enough to give him an excuse to cut him down and his father would have seen it as a betrayal without it.” Catelyn blinked in surprise at that, she had always assumed he didn’t care what had been ordered against the Princess. Ser Barristan smirked in understanding. “He was ordered by Prince Rhaegar to protect her and the children with his life, before he rode out. – We were all loyal to Rhaegar ahead of Aerys – he blames himself for their deaths – always has. – Not that he’s ever admitted it - He won’t even admit that Rhaegar had any fault in it by leaving only him behind.” She hummed in annoyance at the mention of the silver prince. – Of course she knew there had to be more to what happened with Lyanna – but all the same, he had been foolish at the very least and he got so very many killed because of it. Including his own wife and children.

“Do you know WHY Lannister killed The Mad King?” Ser Barristan blinked at her son and cocked his head uncomfortably before shaking it slowly. “Jaime was fifteen years old when he was sworn in to The Kingsguard. – Cocky and green and as arrogant as any Lannister. – But he was good; very good. – He was sworn in to declaw his father, and effectively became a political prisoner – and boy did he pay for it. His Grace liked to keep him close, to be just that little bit more brutal in his presence – to test him; and to break him. And he broke him. – He went from a cocky, arrogant young knight – who, by all rights, WOULD be the next Arthur Dayne with the right hands guiding him; to a despondent, lost soul whose only outlet was rage and his sword. I don’t KNOW his actual reason – he broke his vow; true enough, but we all did by backing Rhaegar over his father anyway. I know Aerys ordered him to bring him his fathers head, and that would be enough for most men to cave and kill a man – but there is more to it too – I don’t know for certain, I never asked and he never said. What I do know, is that for two years he weathered the deepest pit of the seventh hell and he could do nothing but stand by and let these things happen before his eyes. We all wished we could do it – more than once. – Jaime Lannister was the only one out of all seven of us with the guts to go ahead and sacrifice his own honour, reputation, potentially his life, and risk the wrath of The Gods to put him down. Had he not been Kingsguard, he would be considered a hero for killing King Aerys. – His last words were ‘BURN THEM ALL’ – only Jaime knows who it was he was referring to. – It could have been The Lannister army; it could have been all of the rebel forces; it could have been the people of the city; it could have been his own family he spoke of.” She let out a shuddering breath and swallowed down hard at the thought of it. Jaime Lannister was younger than her son was now, when he killed his King, and that King was even more deranged than the one her son was threatening to Kill – and he had not been exposed to him for two years before hand, as Jaime Lannister had been. She closed her eyes at as a thought dawned on her.

“Ser Barristan? – Where did Lord Tyrion get the Wildfire he blew up The Blackwater with?” The old knight blinked in surprise. “Old caches of it – I thought they were all destroyed after the sacking – apparently not.” She cleared her throat and let out a dark, disbelieving laugh. “Tyrion Lannister knew where it was. - Tyrion Lannister: who worships his big brother like he is his own personal hero. – Tyrion Lannister: who was a young boy during the sacking of the city and who would not have thought anything inappropriate about asking his brother why he killed a man? BURN THEM ALL did not refer to a person or people Ser Barristan. The Mad King meant to set the caches alight and take down EVERYONE. Jaime Lannister saved the entire city and surrounding areas. **Honour is in reason, not action. Look below the surface of the water to see beyond the reflection.** He put the lives of everyone ahead of one mad man, no matter the personal cost, and he kept it quiet so that no others thought to do exactly as Aerys had wanted. He’s a hero.” Ser Barristan huffed a breathy laugh and scrubbed at his face as it dawned on him as it had done her.

“That explains a lot. More than you could possibly know in fact. – And it’s a very good thing that Joffrey knows nothing of it. He would be mad enough to see it done – just for fun.” She hummed in agreement and shook her head, praying silently to all the Gods, new and old, that that foolish boy never worked it out himself. “The Gods truly work in mysterious ways I suppose. Jaime should have been executed for killing the man he was sworn to protect. – He was pardoned, but lost the hand that cut him down two decades after it, for letting the fall out turn him into an arrogant, self-serving prick; only to give it back to him when he turns himself around again.” Her head whipped around in shock and confusion. She frowned at him. “What do you mean lost his hand?” The old knight blinked in obvious shock at her sons query, looking back and forth between them in confusion. “You hadn’t heard? Jaime was kidnapped on his return to the city after escaping from you? Men in his fathers employ turned rogue and tortured him before cutting off his sword hand, for defending the Maid of Tarth. They meant to use her and he wouldn’t allow it. He even turned and went back for her – climbed in a pit and put himself between her and a bear – AFTER they cut his hand off apparently. They thought to keep her and entertain themselves by having her fight it off with only a wooden sword.”

Catelyn gaped at that and shook her head in disbelief. “He lost his hand because he warned men against hurting Lady Brienne? And then climbed into a pit – with a bear – to save her, even though he can’t hold a sword now? The man is completely mad! How is he to defend anyone without his hand?” Ser Barristan chuckled at her son and tapped the table. “Stupidly brave more like – always has been. He is actually a knight Your Grace, a very good one at that – when you get him away from the influence of his family that is. As for HOW he will defend YOUR SISTER in particular? That’s simple – she gave him his hand back.” She couldn’t help but laugh a little at that, the idea of The Kingslayer being an honourable knight of song was utterly ludicrous – even more so because her daughter supposedly gave him his hand back. “Sounds an awful lot like one of those ridiculous songs my daughter used to love so much. How, pray tell, did she give him his hand back?” Ser Barristan laughed loudly and nodded. “It is one actually – but it isn’t sung loud enough for it to reach The Kings ears! - Lest the minstrels lose their tongues. But apparently, she told him he couldn’t protect her if he couldn’t pick up a sword, she told him to have a brace made so he could still fight with his right arm, and to train his left more. He owes her a rather large debt. She gave him his purpose back – Jaime Lannister doesn’t know how to be anything but a knight. – If for no other reason? Know that he will keep her safe for that. His sword is hers – no matter that he is also The Lord commander of The Kingsguard.”


	16. In the dark of night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up - everywhere.

He had slept beside her every night for a solid week now. And for a solid week, she had relaxed completely into a dreamless slumber that she hadn’t known since before her father was arrested. Getting past the nervousness and anticipation was becoming easier in some ways, and so much harder in others, but her sleep had been refreshing – in a way that she never really expected it to be again. There was a safety in the darkness now; the shelter and warmth of strong arms. He was always gone before dawn and he always made sure to be seen seeking his own chambers in The White Sword Tower before he came to her, for the sake of rumours. They had agreed to allow Varys to muddy the waters of Joffrey freely proclaiming her the Kingslayers wolf whore; and so far it had worked – no one actually knew if there was any truth to the rumours, and there were many of them – made only worse by her confinement to her chambers whilst her bruises faded.

Tyrion took great pleasure in detailing all the new rumours he had heard around The Keep every single evening - he countered it with nonchalant denials and genuine amusement – which is what caused a lot of confusion; just as Tyrion and his father had planned. –Even Jaime himself merely smirked and held his tongue when anyone implied it in front of him directly. – For every tale that painted her as wanton, or manipulative, for every sneer about distance and distrust growing between the brothers Lannister, for every claim of cuckolding or sharing. – There was a tale of forbidden love, guarded by brotherly love, there was a tale of valiant heroism and protection of a poor broken wolf pup, there was a tale of brotherly affection towards a sister by law. Nobody knew what to believe, because surely if it were true, Lord Tywin would both squash the rumours and see it ended quickly to save face for his family. – Just as surely, that if it were NOT true, he would deny it loudly himself and punish those who spoke of it.

And the truth was that it was both true and untrue at the same time. She was married to Tyrion Lannister, and she had taken Jaime Lannister to her bed. – But she hadn’t given either of them her body – no matter that she had been prepared to do so with them both. – One for ‘duty’ as a wife; the other for many reasons – none of which she would voice in daylight hours and polite company.

Jaime had been in her bed every night for a week, he had kissed her: softly, sweetly, with longing, with passion, and he had touched her, tracing her curves over her night clothes, pressing her body against his, holding her tight, stroking her with a soothing, calming hand. – And he had encouraged her to do the same to him, pushing her palms flat to his chest, murmuring his approval if she snuck beneath his shirt. – But he hadn’t made love to her; he hadn’t even seen or touched her bare, nor had she seen him or touched him in such away – beyond his chest and back; yet he knew her far more intimately than any other ever had. It should feel wrong – but it didn’t. She hated that she couldn’t hate him; but she hated that she felt far more for him than she wanted to even more. – And she didn’t at the same time.

Being confined to her chamber without visitors but for he and her guards – and that ONE visit from Lord Tywin to ask her what happened with his daughter, was starting to grate on her, but she had taken it without complaint; because her nights were euphoric. They never really spoke about it, simply slipped from night time lovers to day time friends, they didn’t touch any more than they had previously, during the day, in fact they likely touched less, because those moments in daylight hours were no longer all they had, the temptation wasn’t as strong, because they could touch as much as they liked whilst the castle slept around them.

She lay in bed, remembering and savouring the sensation of his hand cupping her bottom and holding her flush against him as he kissed her the night before. He didn’t grab or pinch or pull at her, his fingers never drifted too close to her core, and despite her squirming and needy rubbing, he only lost control and rubbed himself against her for a moment, before he groaned and pulled back some. His mouth had been so hungry against her neck and collarbone and his manhood had been hard and warm against her mound and belly. But still he hadn’t given in to her fully; he had run his hand back up her body lazily, until he was cupping her jaw and he had kissed her mouth softly. “We should get some sleep sweetheart.” Sansa shivered at the memory of his husky whisper. She hadn’t wanted to stop, but she wasn’t yet ready to ask him for more, she wanted him to want more too. – And she knew he WANTED more – but something was holding him back. Apparently he wasn’t yet as accepting of their new dynamic together, and that was fair enough, he hadn’t been back in Kings Landing for a full moon, yet his whole life had been turned on its head. He hadn’t even spoken to or of his sister – the love of his life – since she had tried to poison her. – Just because she had buried her own confusion and accepted that she wanted this, didn’t mean he had yet.

“Well! That’s what a man likes to see! You planning on lazing about in bed, lost in your head all day love?” Sansa squeaked in surprise as her eyes darted to the cocky golden knight propped in the doorway to her bedchamber. She blushed heavily at the satisfied look in his stupidly mesmerising eyes as they traced over her face and shoulders and bare arms. – And she bit her lip at the endearment he didn’t even realise he had dropped. Surely he hadn’t meant to call her _love_. Did he?

“What are you doing here?” He chuckled darkly and strolled forward, closing the door behind him as she sat up to prop herself against the headboard. She smiled sheepishly as he sat facing her and leaned in to kiss her in greeting. “Good morning.” Sansa bit her lip and pulled back to study him. He seemed oddly happy and at peace, a side of him she usually only saw late at night. “Good morning.” He grinned and relaxed back – as much as he could in his full Kingsguard armour at any rate. “Jaime? What are you doing here?” Her traitor heart fluttered in her chest as he grinned at her. “Rude! Am I not allowed to see you all soft and sleepy in sunlight little wolf?” She blushed heavily and gave him a small smile. “I’m not exactly dressed appropriately for visitors Ser.” Jaime hummed in amusement and traced the length of her arm with a teasing finger. “I’m not a visitor, I believe I am the dirty secret that has taken up residence in your bedchamber My Lady.” She giggled at his waggling eyebrows as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. “Are you?” He shot her a cocky wink and then sighed dramatically. “Am I not? Should I be concerned there is another who can claim that beautiful smile I saw when I came in as theirs? I should warn – I am rather good with a sword and I am not one for sharing.” She giggled at his faux threats and shook her head. “My apologies Lord Commander – but that smile WAS for another. – See, my husbands brother may just be the most handsome fool I know! – And he does so love playing my Florian.” She chuckled happily at his offended snort. “Florian the Fool huh? I’m not sure if he should be offended by being found less appealing than a fool such as Florian? - Or curious over your claims that he is so handsome? Wasn’t Florian rather plain in appearance?”

“Surely you have heard the rumours? I am the Wolf Princess to his Lion Knight – or is it the whore to his honourless cuckolding brother?” He huffed a breathy laugh at her teasing and patted her hand in light reprimand. “Actually this morning I heard it was the winter maiden and the summer knight. – Don’t blame me for such dramatic flair. Rumours aside he is a lucky man, to lay claim to such a beautiful lady wolfs attentions. I might just kill him for it.” She snorted a laugh and shook her head, ignoring the blush suffusing her face and neck and chest. “Why would you want to do that?” Jaimes face softened as he laced their fingers together gently. “Because I am an incredibly jealous man little wolf. It’s lucky I am as fond of your husband as I am, and know you only seek his friendship.” She couldn’t help the small smile that spread over her face, or the flutter she felt in her chest at his soft words. There was vulnerability behind the faux light tone. “I don’t think I would be alright with sharing either you know. Why are you here Jaime?” She bit her lip and waited, her heart racing at what she had basically just asked of him. Her knowing no one but him wasn’t a big ask – she didn’t have anyone that she had loved for her whole life and her husband was no more than her friend.

He sighed quietly and stroked her hand gently. “I am here, because I hate that I have to leave before getting to see you wake up. SLEEPING beside someone every night is an entirely new and novel experience – I was actually being rather needy, coming here this morning.” Jaime cleared his throat awkwardly, making her smile. “New? - You never? – At all?” He smirked derisively and shook his head. “Not very often and never all night – too risky, - far too dangerous. Are we really going to actually talk about that?” Sansa blinked in surprise at that small nugget of information, before swallowing uncomfortably over his return question. “Not if you don’t want to. – I’m not overly sure I want to. – I’d personally like to pretend it wasn’t an issue; but I don’t really WANT to be a poor substitute and I really don’t want to share, especially not with her.” Jaime huffed a breathy laugh shook his head at her. She studied his face quietly, her heart in her throat as he focused his own attention on tracing her fingers. “I guess it depends on what this is – whether or not it NEEDS to be talked about at all. – But for the sake of peace of mind? I have never even looked at anyone but her – not until I met you, and I have not looked at her the same since that morning that YOU told me to have some Gods damned pride in myself. – What that means?” He shrugged and pursed his lips. “I don’t know. – When you asked for this, you asked me to lie to you, to pretend that it was MORE than simply putting the child you need in your belly; I need to know if that is because you want it to be more? – Or if you want to pretend it is more.”

She swallowed hard and sat up, pushing herself closer to him, tentatively reaching out with her free hand to trace his unfairly handsome face with soft fingers. She didn’t force him to look at her, - her heart was racing enough without letting herself either get lost in the sparkling emeralds of his eyes, or losing her composure completely and swooning from it. “I asked you to pretend you could care for me because I don’t REALLY know how that feels anymore. Tyrion and Shae are genuine friends, people I have grown to see as my family, and they do care for me – but until recently – say just shy of a moon ago? There was still pity in their eyes for the poor abandoned and abused wolf pup. – And then there are those who care for me because it serves them to do so. – Your father, Margaery, Lady Olenna. – But my death wouldn’t pain them necessarily – not as it would Tyrion and Shae. I want to MATTER for me, not for my name, or for children I could birth, or Kingdoms I have claim to, or because of vows – yours or Tyrions. I just want to mean SOMETHING as just Sansa; so if that means I have to pretend it’s as real for you as it is me? So be it. Children are all the family I will ever really have now – it would be nice if the desire to have them, come from the heart rather than duty or - orders to appease others.” Jaime let out a surprised sigh and shuffled forward himself, tugging her forehead in to lean against his, whilst he thumbed at her jaw quietly.

Her stomach felt like it was going to drop through the floor she was so very anxious for his reaction at her needy begging. She felt stupid, she shouldn’t want anything from him; and she certainly shouldn’t be all but begging a man who clearly loved another to pretend to love her so she felt a little less useless and unwanted. “Why me? There are far more worthy men out there – even more worthy Lannisters – for the purposes of you NEEDING one – you are even married to the best of us.” She hummed quietly in acknowledgement and brushed her nose against his in a bid for affection. “Because YOU are the one I want. Not just because it would be the ultimate revenge on HER; and not just because you are so ridiculously handsome that it’s actually insulting; and not just because I know a child from YOU means a child of my body WILL hold Casterly Rock. – They are all valid reasons Jaime – and I won’t deny that they are important to me. They are NOT important enough to me, that I would overlook what you did to my brother. – I forgave you that because I couldn’t hate you, I couldn’t even dislike you. Do you understand? I don’t – you don’t look at me with pity. Not even that first night when you got angry about my being married to Tyrion. He is your brother – and you know full well he would never hurt me; but you were angry on my behalf anyway. You see me; you protect me; you seem to actually WANT to be around me; you don’t judge me.” She licked her lips and studied his wide, disbelieving eyes. “You said you wouldn’t… Not until I WANTED rather than NEEDED. – I WANTED it then but the idea of telling you that – having you reject me? It scared the life out of me.”

Sansa melted completely as Jaime pressed forward and kissed her. He didn’t say anything at all, just pressed his lips to hers and licked into her mouth with so much need and passion that he left her breathless. Her head was spinning and her heart racing in her chest as his insistent tugging at her bed coverings registered vaguely in the back of her mind. It was pure instinct that drove her to wiggle free of them and climb to her knees as close to him as she could, forcing his head to tip back so she could lean down over him, her fingers threaded into his glorious golden hair, her tongue dancing and sliding against his, her lips sucking at his and vice versa, his hand gripping her bottom tight and holding her against him.

She pulled back slowly, panting hard through her heavy arousal to blink at his mumbling. Jaime slid his mouth over her cheek and jaw and licked at the sensitive spot below her ear that felt so good when he used his mouth on it. “Only you sweet girl. Gods! I want you so much.” Sansa moaned, automatically following where he led without thought; her body following his blindly. He shuffled around and tapped her thigh and she knew without words that he wanted her to sit astride his armoured thighs. He wrapped his right arm around her back and pulled her closer to him, tracing the inside of her legs with heavy fingers. Sansa swallowed hard as he pulled back and studied her quietly as his hand brushed against her core gently – over her small clothes.

At her nod, he breathed deeply – searching her eyes for any doubts, before he loosened the ties and pushed his hand inside to touch her for real. A moan ripped from her at the sensation of his finger gliding between her curls and her lips to tentatively trace her. “You are really wet for me.” She swallowed hard and nodded, ruthlessly ignoring her blushing embarrassment. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I can’t really help it.” She bit her lip and sighed at the sweet pleasure of his curious finger pressing at the little button of flesh at the top of her parts. “It’s a VERY good thing – it means your body wants mine.” She whined softly as his finger traced light circles around the button at the top and then slipped low to trace her entrance before coming back again. “Kind of like how I felt your body wanting mine last night?”

Jaime gave her an almost embarrassed grin and nodded. He closed his eyes and groaned as she slipped her hand under his armour slightly to cup his manhood tentatively through his breeches. She let out a throaty, startled moan and leaned her forehead into his as he pushed his finger inside of her slowly. “Are you alright?” She hummed in affirmation and bit her lip, shifting her hips slightly purely on instinct. “Can I touch you below your armour and clothes too?” He chuckled softly and pressed his lips to hers quickly. “Tonight – I promise; for now I just want to make you feel good.” She let her hips follow his motions and closed her eyes as the tingling and aching built inside of her.

“Touching you will make me feel good won’t it?” She smiled and tipped her head back on a moan as his wicked finger moved more firmly inside of her, whilst his thumb found that sensitive button again. “I hope it does. I’m in armour sweetheart – and I don’t want to be restricted by that or by time. – And I don’t want to be tempted to make love to you either clothed or in a rush, because I lost control of myself completely. I want to take my time and worship you.” She moaned again at his raspy words and his tongue and teeth at her collarbone and his sinfully good fingers and at her own body almost riding his hand as though she was chasing some feeling that was just out of reach.

“You are so beautiful my little wolf. Perfect.” Sansa hissed and whined as his mouth found the tip of her breast through her silk shift. He hadn’t touch her breasts at all before – she didn’t even realise it would feel good for him to do so. She arched her back to give him better access and rolled her hips aggressively and then she cried out and shuddered uncontrollably as something let go inside of her, making her quiver and clamp down on his fingers over and over and over again. She couldn’t help but cling to him as her body slowly relaxed and melted completely against him. She didn’t even notice he had moved his hand away and pulled her into a soothing hug, against his blissfully cool breastplate, his lips pressing to her neck and shoulder in soft, lingering kisses.

“So that’s what all the fuss is about?” Jaime barked a loud laugh and tugged her face around to kiss her soundly. She smiled sheepishly, - not really meaning to have said that out loud. “It is, yes. How do you feel?” She smiled coyly and blushed under his scrutiny. “I feel kind of like I want to laze about in my bed all day and get lost in my thoughts with a stupid, embarrassing smile on my face actually.” He lover chuckled in amusement and kissed her nose. “That’s what a man likes to hear.” She smiled to herself and traced his neck, around the collar of his breastplate lazily. “I wouldn’t want to distract you from your duties – so it’s best I stay tucked away in OUR bedchamber, like your very own dirty little secret hmm?”

The wide smile he shot her, almost had her melting into a puddle atop him again. “OUR bedchamber huh? I like that. – You should know that I am going to be thoroughly distracted for a good long while – likely until I make it to bed tonight actually! Especially if I can imagine you looking so ravishing in bed – and of course being able to smell your arousal on my hand and remember the feel of your soft, tight little cunt – and those incredible sounds you were just making.” She squeaked in protest and gaped at him and flushed heavily as he smirked at her with such cocky arrogance. “I don’t even know what to say to that! Gods! You shouldn’t speak so! It’s vulgar.” He hummed in agreement and nudged her nose with his. “It is – and yet you still twitched a little in excitement over my foul mouth little one.” She scowled at him in utter mortification, it wasn’t fair that he knew that she had – it didn’t even make sense that he knew it! He chuckled darkly.

“Shut up.”

He leaned and sucked her pouting lip into his mouth playfully, releasing it with a little pop. “There is nothing PROPER about what we are doing love. YOU are a married lady and I am the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and your husbands own brother. – Yet you are more mine than his. What happens here in this bed between the two of us is about pleasure and mutual affections Sansa. The Gods aren’t spying on us when we are abed. We are free to be ourselves here.” She rolled her eyes at him and sighed dramatically as she leaned in to kiss him. “I’m not sure that they aren’t doing so actually – but if they send me to the seventh hell for it? – At least I’ll be in good company with you beside me.” She grinned cheekily as he huffed a laugh against her lips before giving her a smacking kiss and rubbing at her bottom playfully. “Speaking of the seventh hell – I do need to get going shortly – I’m required at court today. – As much as it pains me to lose the very distracting image of you remaining abed all day thinking about ME? – You should ready yourself in case he sends for you. – Your bruises are barely visible now, Father and Tyrion won’t be able to stop him from doing so publicly any longer.”

She groaned in frustration and hid her face in his neck. “Back to playing the game I suppose. – She won’t be there will she?” He sighed heavily and kissed her cheek. “I can’t promise I’m afraid – Father has had her confined to her rooms – funnily enough? – Very few people made comment on her absences.” She smirked against his neck and all but purred at the unconscious rubbing over her lower back. “They have been too busy trying to figure out if we are sleeping together to care what she is up to – plus – her being missing for a few days isn’t exactly news. – She’s done it quite a bit in recent moons – though not for a solid week.” He hummed in acknowledgement and kissed her cheek again. “Be sure to play it up for His Grace hmm? Now up beautiful – before I throw caution to the wind and decide we are staying here all day.” She pulled back and grinned at him cheekily. “I wish you would! But fine! I’ll have you all to myself – all the long, dark of night!”

He bit his lip, his eyes shining with satisfaction – making her insides quiver delightfully. “Every night that we can My Lady wolf! When the moon shines? – You will be mine and I will be yours.” Her heart slammed in her chest as she leaned in to brush her lips against his and nudge his nose with her own. “When the moon shines MY lion knight.” Sansa squealed in her throat as he kissed her hard and grabbed her ass pointedly before tipping her over to fall on her back. He pulled away and grinned before kissing her nose. “You don’t make it easy to leave Sansa!” She couldn’t help herself but to bite her lip coyly and blink up at him with wide, innocent eyes. “That’s because I don’t want you to leave! Imagine how much worse it would be if you were still sleepy and wearing far less yourself?” He grinned and traced her bottom lip with his finger slowly. “You are a tease love. – Unhand me woman!” She giggled loudly and held his head fast – tugging him down and laying a smacking kiss to his lips. “Fine! Begone!”

\----------

Jaimes prediction that she would be sent for unsurprisingly – had proven correct; as she had known it would when he said it. Likely Tyrion had asked him to advise her of it before he stepped into her bedchamber. – She hadn’t wanted to do much more than process everything they had said and done after he promised to be right there should she need him and sauntered out of her room with that ridiculous, cocky swagger of his, and a cheeky wink. She got herself up and moving all the same, calling for Shae to help her sell the exact image she wanted to put out. – She had every intention of continuing her demure lady routine, but now she would have the confidence of a wolf, with the backing of the lions. The broken doll; the little dove; the terrified daughter and sister of traitors had burned away to ash on a winter breeze, with that last blow to her face, only to reform herself by light of the moon, in the strong arms of The Kingslayer.

It was time for The King and his court, to meet the real Sansa Stark. She donned the dress Margery had gifted her, so many moons ago. – She hadn’t been game enough to wear it more than once before; not only had she been nervous about the tight, revealing cut – only slightly more staid than those the Lady herself wore; she had also been concerned that the colour of the purple/blue silk, had been dangerously close to grey. But she refused to back down anymore. If she couldn’t call the vicious boy king out verbally, she would damned well make sure that the court realised that she was done hiding behind her courtesies and manners – all without giving them further reason to condemn her by losing them completely.

Daven and Addam had both smirked at her almost proudly when she stepped out, as did Bronn, who had been sent to summon her to the Throne Room. - Telling her all she needed to know. – Her play would hit its subtle mark. Never mind that she would be putting herself in the direct firing line; and never mind the fact that she was holding the fear and the nausea she felt at what she was about to do with an iron grip. Do it she would. Hiding behind her walls had kept her alive; and then marrying Tyrion had kept her alive; now it would be the fear of her rumoured lovers volatile temper, unmatched skill, his near stupid level of bravery and fearlessness and of course, the reality of what the Lannisters could and would do in her defence, because she was married to one and _loved_ by the other is what would keep her alive.

\---------

The Throne Room fell silent as the herald introduced her, only to liven to an incessant buzzing as whispers flew around her. She bit back on a smirk – and on a shiver of fear as she stepped forward at Joffreys wormy lips contorting into a mad, predatory smile, hearing every hushed whisper and startled gasp. She lifted her chin slightly in challenge, before dipping into a flawless curtsy, dropping her eyes demurely and holding herself with perfect poise. Knowing full well that the disgusting, vicious horror of a man-child upon the Iron Throne – whom she had once thought to love and marry; whom had also murdered her father and tortured her mercilessly, could see and leer at far more of her body than she had ever allowed to be seen beyond the morning meal she had shared with The Tyrells Ladies the last time she had donned this particular dress.

“Lady Aunt! How pleased I am to see you have recovered from your confinement to the sickbed. Pray tell? Are you feeling much recovered?” She gave a very small smile and nodded, just as he expected her timid little self to do. “I thank you Your Grace. I am indeed.” He smirked at her and almost bounced on his ugly Throne. Sansa bit down on a smile at the idea that he might cut himself if he kept it up. “Good good! Can I expect that you will front Court of you own accord after today?” She bowed her head gently and maintained her chirping bird look. “With My Lord Husbands permission, of course.” She let a small smile grace her lips as his eyes flashed in annoyance and narrowed at her slightly. “I doubt very much my Uncle would care; He is rather indulgent of your choices – or so I hear. – Though you have yet to do your duty to him properly. – Besides; I am The King, it is not up to your Lord Husband to deny what I have given permission for.” She didn’t even have to feign her shocked embarrassment over such words. – Not that she wasn’t used to them by now, but more so because he had openly told the Court that she had yet to conceive and it was utterly inappropriate.

“Of course, Your Grace.” Her wolf blood howled in her veins as she held his eye for the first time since he had started attempting to beat and break her down, she was showing him – silently what she thought of such a threat; and he did not like it one bit; if the raging madness flashing in his eyes was any indication. How she ever thought him handsome, she would never know. Joffrey was nothing more than a pale, washed out, skinny and uncommanding shadow, especially compared to his Uncle Jaime. Even her little husband, who was by no means a handsome man, held a better presence than he did.

“Very good. Now! My dearest Lady Aunt! The reason I have summoned you? There have been many, many rumours of late pertaining to yourself and potential adulterous endeavours. But fear not, I know that you are more than grateful to be married into House Lannister. It is an honour; that you – as the daughter and sister of known traitors, are not actually worthy of. For the sake of peace of mind, I have given permission for The High Septon to speak with you over these accusations, and as a precaution for House Lannister, I have also ordered an examination to be conducted upon your person, by both a septa – for the purpose of reporting back to The High Septon and The Grand Maester Pycelle, whom will ensure that you are both clean of any wrongful doing, and fit to carry babes for them. – It is all just a formality My Lady. – I believe that you are true in your gratitude and both faithful and dutiful in your marriage; but I would have those rumours put to bed.” Sansa forced herself to hold a calm, slightly shock, utterly innocent expression, that she didn’t actually feel at all. She wanted to rage; she wanted to scream at such humiliation; she wanted to hide in Jaimes arms and pretend the world around her didn’t exist. The only one with a chance to prevent this was Lord Tywin – and there was no guarantee he would care either way, except for the slight such a public demand had been, there was also no guarantee he wouldn’t add his weight to the other side of the rift inside their house, should he discover what both a septa and The Grand Maester would determine about her.

Right now, she was in very real, very serious danger, and her best bet was Lord Tywin Lannisters sentimentality. She couldn’t look at either her husband, or her lover, doing either would make her seem guilty, so she frowned stupidly and dropped her chin, shrinking slightly under his scrutiny – playing the role expected of her and swallowed down hard. Her heart and mind were both racing rapidly, like a cornered rabbit. But one thing kept drawing her back. – Joffrey wasn’t smart enough to come up with such an elaborate scheme, he would barely understand what he was asking of her – let alone the underlying insults he was hurling.

The King had been coached.

The biggest concern was by whom? It would have to be a gamble and a hope that her friends were watching for signs of who started this. “Your Grace; I am afraid I am a little behind on Court gossips. I was unaware – confined to the sickbed, as I was; of any such rumours. – But I assure you My King, I am loyal to My Lord husband, and House Lannister. I know the touch of no man but for the one the Gods saw fit to gift me. But if it will help to dispel such vicious rumours – obviously made up to discredit myself, my husband and House Lannister as a whole – I will do as you ask. – I would ask a boon in return for doing this without objections – despite the slight – Your Grace?” Her heart slammed in her chest as she held his eye. Lord Tywin was clearly seething – all but ready to kill his grandson where he sat – which was exactly what she needed. He was also letting her take the lead to see where this would go, before he stepped in completely. Jaime on the other hand – if it weren’t for to clenched jaw, and the fact that she knew better, he would seem almost bored. Tyrion was whispering low to Varys as he watched her closely – trying to figure out where she was going with it.

“A boon? This is the Kings Command! – You do not have a say! So I do NOT have to give you anything in return for doing it.” She gave the tiniest of twitch of her lips. She had him. Varys would help her regardless, but she needed his refusal. “Of course Your Grace, I meant only that – being asked and advised of such a thing before the court, could be seen as a slight against House Lannister, I know that it was not your intention to either embarrass or offend your mothers kin and your closest ally, I also know that you, yourself believe me to be innocent of any wrong doing as you said you did, so if we are to give credit to something that both my Lord husband and I know to be nothing more than vicious lies aimed to discredit House Lannister ONCE AGAIN, rather than ignore them for the rubbish that they are and let them wind down themselves in time? I would ask only that Lord Varys employ his many talents to find the ones responsible for these rumours. This IS the second time House Lannister has been plagued with such in recent times, and I do have to wonder if – like last time – the aim is to create even more chaos that will disrupt the stability of the realm further somehow? – Perhaps had it been simply denied and ignored those times before, it would not have reached the momentum that it did and HIGH LORDS would not have paid the price for believing someone elses vicious lies.”

“ENOUGH.” Sansas heart was in her throat as Lord Tywins cold, disdainful voice cut across the throne room on a low growl. Joffrey was so thoroughly confused that he looked like he wanted to actually slap himself to see if he could clear his mind to understand everything she had just said. Lord Tywin was FURIOUS – but he was also incredibly intrigued at just what she was about with her little speech. “Your Grace? Your Lady Aunt is correct. This is a waste of time. I’ll not accept such a thing. What occurs between my son and his wife is between the two of them alone, and I will forgive you the naivety of youth when I point out - that begetting children does not ALWAYS happen immediately – so I also decline your offer to offset such insult with such a thing. I have no interest or intention of exposing my daughter by law to such invasive practices based on words that could have carried from any source. As she has stated – it is likely the words of someone hoping to discredit MY HOUSE. Court is excused for today. Lady Sansa? – You will join me for luncheon in my solar – we’ve much to discuss.”

She allowed a small smile to spread as she let her eyes linger on the rage filled mad man before her. That had played exactly as she had hoped it would. – And even better still, he didn’t see that she had been the one to do it – nor would the apparently still absent Queen Regent BELIEVE her capable of such a move. “Of course My Lord Hand, I’d be delighted. Your Grace.” She curtsied low and swept forward to take her little husbands offered hand and strolled out. She hadn’t had a chance to see how Jaime had handled any of it. She couldn’t afford to let her eyes land on him at all. – Which she hoped he understood well enough. “You were wonderful My Dear – Darling wife! – But maybe don’t gamble so next time hmm? We very nearly had to buy off the faith and Pycelle before my father could! – Unless you wish to advise me that my brother has finally done a little more than slept beside you?” Sansa couldn’t help but blanch at his teasing and slap his shoulder in reprimand as she looked around the large – mostly empty hall nervously.

“He has not and yes – I realise it was a giant bluff and that it was a little reckless, but I went into that blind. – It was all I could think of.” Tyrion chuckled happily and patted the hand he was still holding loosely in his own. “Ahh My girl! You are far too modest for a Lannister! That was inspired genius – you pit him again father and turned the tables completely – the downside is that father saw you doing it and now he is curious as to how he missed the brilliant mind so close at hand – hence luncheon.” She breathed deeply and lifted her chin as she processed his words. “Worry not, that impressed him Sansa – you shut it down, just as he would have – though he would not have explained why. – And he would not have noticed the opportunity to distance ourselves from other such rumours either. – That is what he will want to pick your brain over. But know that it was NEVER going to actually happen. - Provided he could have intervened with both the septon and Pycelle first. – No hands will touch you for such an invasion without insulting him again.”

Sansa let out a small giggle and shook her head as she smiled down at her husband. “That is what I had been banking on actually. I was so terrified Tyrion! I thought my heart was going to fall into my belly it was pounding so hard! – But I had to do something – he was coached My Lord – those words didn’t come from him. - Which means I have a much smarter enemy hiding around here - somewhere. – I will meet with Lord Varys when I can?” He little husband nodded slowly and stared down the hall – just as she was doing. “Indeed – we need better cover to keep the heat off you and Jaime for now too - we will talk it all out later. - For now? I wish you luck with The Great Lion, little wolf. I do have a mountain of tasks at my feet today – with the wedding less than a week away now, but if anything – your guard will only increase – given todays insults. – Send for me if you need me.” Sansa smiled gently and nodded in thanks as her Lord husband kissed her knuckles in a quick farewell before waddling away. - Leaving her to take on his father alone. – Which she honestly believed, meant she was safe from actual harm, no matter how much her racing heart believed otherwise.


	17. Family follies

He was positively seething. The moment his idiot grandson had sent for his sons wife, a lance of foreboding had shot through his entire frame. – But even he didn’t believe the boy was stupid enough – given the lessons he had ALREADY been given over such insults to the girl, to try to humiliate her so inappropriately and so publicly. Apparently he had been very wrong in his assumptions that the boy realised, such harsh penalties for PRIVATE insults would mean even greater penalties for public ones. He had been very, very wrong; and he had been prepared to simply overrule him on it, right up until he noted the ice cold fury in the little Stark girls eyes. – He had held back, giving her the opportunity to potentially set it down herself. And she did not disappoint. Once again the girl had knocked him over with her steel. The same steel he had witnessed in her the day he found her crying in his OTHER sons arms – an interesting development in and of itself. But this time – she had gone one further – not only had she presumptuously used her status as the wife of a Lannister, to weasel her way out of such an insulting command, but in doing so – she had created questions over both the truth of the rumours surrounding his children and grandchildren, as well as introduced the idea that her father was actually innocent of his treason, because he was manipulated by someone with an agenda against his house. He would not take her to task for her lions pride – no matter that it was for her own personal gains – purely because it was the exact thing he had intended himself to keep such folly from playing out. And if it all worked in his favour; who was he to object?

He also hadn’t missed that she was smart enough to keep herself from looking to either of his sons for assistance, and to the untrained eye, she appeared to be the perfect demure lady, as well as the submissive subject – right up until she was insulted so greatly. – Only then did she bare her fangs, not that his foolish Grandson noticed – the boy saw only what she wanted him to – he and his sons, as well as anyone with any sort of brain read the intelligence behind her eyes. – Even her dress had been a statement. She was done hiding and letting he and his mother walk all over her. From what he understood, her marriage to Tyrion had afforded her protection from their cruelties to a certain amount; apparently her taking up with Jaime on the side had gifted her the strength to be a wolf and the pride to be a lioness, and the blood the girl carried in her veins? – She had every right to claim BOTH and it was about time she started acting like it. He could use such a valuable piece on his game board.

Initially he had wanted her because she is the heir to The North and the key to bringing them all back into the fold, and giving him control of another full Kingdom. –But after seeing exactly what went on behind those Tully blue eyes? – He now understood exactly WHY his son had indicated that attempting to treat for peace might be the smarter move. She would make a formidable Lady of Winterfell of course, and it would him far more control. – But the girl had understood that his Grandson wasn’t capable of thinking up such a play before his very eyes; there would be no way of guaranteeing that she didn’t see through his own moves and turn the tables on him in turn also. Plus, if she could manipulate the court so very easily, she could manipulate her brother into doing his bidding without too much effort. – He needed her on side completely. – At the very least, he could use her to weasel out the weaknesses in his own house, which would ALLOW for that peace.

Tywin watched from the corner of his eye as she was shown into his solar, almost happily noting that she did not appear nervous at all. – Nor did she attempt to make herself at home in his space, as his children were want to do at times, or even presume her summons was a welcome thing, by seating herself without his permission – or any other number of ways his children and grandchildren believed themselves entitled to employ to insult him. He turned to look her over, leaving his hands clasped behind his back as he scrutinised her appearance openly. – He was even tempted to smirk at the relaxed look she gave him as he did so – there was presence of discomfort in her eyes, but she did not look away all the same.

“That is a lovely gown, I was of a mind that you preferred more demure styles however.” The little wolf blushed slightly and nodded, not nearly as comfortable in the revealing cut, as she had sold in the front of The Court. “As a general rule, I do My Lord. – This was a gift from Lady Margery, some time back now. – I wished to honour her for taking the time to ask after my health at regular intervals during my confinement, now that I am free to come and go once more. I was touched by her doing so.” He hummed curiously at hearing that, but nodded slowly in understanding. “I hadn’t realised that the two of you were so friendly – I knew you were amicable of course, but I didn’t realise that it was genuine friendship.” Lady Sansa gave a very small smile and shook her head. “We don’t have FRIENDS here Lord Tywin. We have allies and we have family. Those we trust and those we do not. Lady Margery and I do rub along well together, but I am not so naïve as to believe she would care beyond a pang at the inconvenience were I to perish. – I am lucky enough to have people I would trust to not jeopardise our relationship, no matter the inducement – that is the closest I can come to actual friends.” Tywin Lannister gave a small noise of approval and lowered himself into his seat, waving her into the one to his side at the table. It pleased him immensely, that she had decided against hiding her true self from him, it would make things far easier between them.

“Good answer. Why did she gift you such a fine dress?” He leaned back as far as he would allow for a relaxed posture and studied her as she thought it over. “It was before I was married to Lord Tyrion My Lord – I believe the intent was to potentially court me into marriage with one of her brothers if it could be managed. – We were far closer than we are now.” He hummed in amusement at how obvious the roses had been at showing their hand. – It is the reason he had rushed a wedding between she and Tyrion after all. His intention HAD been to try to hold off and give her to Jaime instead – but it worked out in the end, without the _dishonour_ of having his eldest sons blasted cloak removed.

“You see far more than you let on. That is a very useful trait – have a care that you don’t give yourself away too obviously. You stunned quite a few today – I might suggest you pull back again and let them wonder. It is a dangerous game and an obvious hand will see you lose it rather quickly.” The girl hummed quietly in her throat and met his eye. “I am aware, likely far more than most in this city of lies and deceit My Lord Hand. You can learn a lot when the people around you believe you broken and weak. Honesty will get you killed.” He nodded deftly. “You did well today to deflect my grandsons attention from his true purpose – but it was reckless. Had I not backed you? He would have seen his orders through.” She held his eye and tightened her hands grip upon each other in her lap – the only obvious sign of discomfort. “I am aware My Lord, and I thank you for supporting me. But there was truth to my words. Such actions would be seen as a slight against my Lord Husband also. – I have nothing to hide, an examination is hardly going to PROVE anything beyond the fact that I am a dutiful wife who simply has yet to be blessed with a child.” He almost smiled at her cunning. Almost.

“You would lie to The High Septon about your taking Jaime to your bed?” The girl smiled dangerously and nodded slowly. “Jaime is the only one that they CAN connect me to, he is also the Lord Commander of The Kingsguard, – my being found guilty of adultery could potentially mean his life also. I won’t let that happen – any more than I will allow Lord Tyrion to be subject to harsh whispers because he happens to be married to me. The only way that anyone can put me down, is by separating me from House Lannister. Killing me is a dangerous move to make – it makes enemies – of The North and Riverlands and even potentially The Vale, though that is rather unlikely it is still a possibility that it would be the thing that brought my aunt into the fray. – A dangerous play in and of itself, my brother would NEVER stop if I were killed also – I am what is keeping him from storming this city. – But whilst ever I am the wife of a Lannister? It also makes enemies of you and yours My Lord – especially if there is a chance that I am carrying a lion cub. That is what that was about. My family are already in open rebellion – they are already enemies; so it doesn’t matter if they are forced into war over my death. – But The Lannisters are fighting the other side of that war – such folly against them may just lead to a joining of forces against those who killed me. The solution – have me shame my husband and his house and turn them against me – it both removes me from the equation and rejuvenates your own efforts against my family. – And no, I don’t believe your grandson is capable of such manipulation. – We have a far smarter enemy My Lord. One who is determined to see our Houses kill each other off completely.”

Tywin Lannister sat back and stared at the WOMAN before him with entirely new eyes and a rather healthy dose of respect. How his daughter had failed to see the wolf under the pretty and dull girl she claimed her to be was beyond him. She had the look of her mother, the strength of her father and the cunning of Hoster Tully himself. She was playing the game – and her moves involved the protection of his sons at whatever cost – the girl wasn’t afraid to die; not anymore at any rate. – That was obvious, her recklessness proved that well enough. – But she was determined that her own death would not go any more easily than that of her Lord father. She meant to take her enemies down with her if she did. – Enemies that did NOT include all of House Lannister. Now he understood both of his sons being so very loyal to her – she was loyal to those who protected her from the enemies in the shadows – she could see that it was not House Lannister that was responsible for her fathers death, but one reckless fool who laid claim to his name as well as his own fathers. – And whoever was responsible for the original manipulation – they were the enemies she was working at taking down, from the safety of her position in HIS family.

“As I said – have a care who sees you Lady Lannister. Don’t get reckless now that your safety is guaranteed. I will assume that you do not yet, have news for me?” She flushed in embarrassment – something he found mildly amusing – especially considering it wasn’t exactly an inappropriate query and she was married to one of his sons and fucking the other nightly, if his sources were to be believed. “Not yet My Lord, no. But I know my duty. It will happen soon enough. Am I to assume you wish to be informed immediately?” He nodded slowly. “Indeed. It ensures even greater protection for you – it also encourages greater danger, especially if your deductions prove correct – which they will, as they mirror my own. See that it happens as soon as possible My Lady.” She nodded deftly, not suffering from further maidenly reactions, for which he was thankful. “Inform my son that he needs to be more vigilant in his discretion – my household will not speak to it, but there are no secrets in this castle and anyone with gold can buy information. Perhaps spending ALL night is folly.”

“I beg pardon My Lord – but I am a wolf first. When the moon shines? That lion is mine and I am his and we will not cower to lesser beasts. I’ll concede only to further discretions on his movements and throughout daylight hours.” He cocked an incredulous eyebrow at her low growl and let out an almost proud huff. – Either the girl WAS an idiot or she was stupidly brave. He smiled slightly and sat forward to study her curiously, - if a little shocked, as it dawned on him why she reacted as she did. He had picked it easily with his son – but he had not expected it from her for some reason. “Love is as dangerous as truth in the game of thrones Lady Sansa. Be careful, lest you and my son both suffer far greater losses than death.” He almost smirked again in amusement as she startled slightly – before schooling her features quickly again. She hadn’t meant to make that obvious apparently; or perhaps she hadn’t actually realised it herself. – Something he wasn’t sure he actually believed. She was far too astute to have missed her own feelings.

“LOVE is a strong word My Lord Hand, and I stopped believing in songs a long time ago. A small amount of happiness is all I seek for now, if that happiness falls at a time that protects me from the ghosts that haunt me in the darkest hours – so be it. I’ll not complain and I’ll not give it up and I most certainly will not allow it to be used against me in anyway.” He narrowed his eyes minutely at her and sighed softly. “Don’t be daft girl. You can’t protect something if you refuse to acknowledge its true nature. I hardly care if it is LOVE or if it is DUTY or if it is something else entirely that has you welcoming my son into your bed My Lady, so long as it ends in results. – But as a man who has known love and duty both, I advise that you admit the difference – if only to yourself and be prepared for the day it is taken from you, and pray to your Gods that it is very far off.” She swallowed hard and looked away from him to stare out of the window, ignoring that he was studying her openly.

He almost wished he had been in a position to betroth her to Jaime instead. – Though it likely would have taken far longer, if it ever happened, for them to find this with one another, if they had been forced. He was almost tempted to have the union with his younger son dissolved and tie her directly to Jaime instead. – Only that such a move would cause MORE drama than they needed with things as they were, unless their hands were forced. Perhaps it could be an option he could revisit later, if an opportunity arose for such. “It is weakness. – Admitting such – even to myself, is a weakness I can’t afford. You are right – at least partly – the pain has the potential to be worse than death itself on many different sides. There are many, many reasons that it CAN’T be. – Which is what I actually meant before when I said the songs are not real. – There is no happy ending here. Preparing for and prolonging the time I have before the day that I lose that is the reason I will never admit it.”

Tywin Lannister sighed heavily and let his hand drop onto the table pointedly, drawing her attention and forcing the girl to look at him in return. He had never been one for either showing his own emotions – beyond anger, nor for anyone elses excessive displays. – Nor did he appreciate discussing them, as a general rule, he found it to be weakness in and of itself, there were things of far greater importance than the self-indulgence of failing to control such things. – But this girl had reminded him of his Joanna, - in a way that not even his own daughter – who was made in her exact image, ever had. The only thing that made Cersei anything like his love, was her looks – everything else about her was rotten with self-importance and recklessness the likes of which, actually bordered madness. Jaime had his mothers heart and a combination of their looks – but he was also far brighter than he ever let on either. He had milked the difficulty he suffered with reading and pretended he was stupid – much as the little wolf had done. – Now that he could see it, it was a wonder he had missed it initially. – The pair of them were kindred spirits. – If he was one to believe in the Gods and the heavens – he might even say that Joanna had found a way to give her boy the one woman who could tear him from his sisters control.

He scoffed at his own ridiculousness and looked at the girl seriously. “Desire. It is what feeds us Lady Sansa. – I do not mean the way you might desire a person. We all want something MORE; it is that that pushes us; for example? I imagine you WANT an end to this war; you DESIRE safety for your family; you CRAVE vengeance for you father and those you have lost. It is the only thing that matters to you anymore, besides my son or perhaps it is sons? - Your plays are about saving your family and people from me, from themselves, from death and destruction. EVERY move you are making is to protect your families eight thousand year legacy – including bedding the enemy. That much is becoming abundantly clear to me. Do you know what gets me out of bed every day My Lady?” He smirked at the veritable ice storm flashing behind the Tully blue eyes. It was a lucky thing that their agendas aligned somewhat, rather than clashed, she was a far better ally than she was an enemy and she would have made a far better leader than either her brother is – or her father was. – He even respected the fact that he had only read her so easily – because she allowed him to see her clearly, which made her more valuable still. “Legacy. Power. Prestige. You dedicated your life to fixing the blunders of your father, to rebuild your House from the damage he had wrought. You don’t care what anyone thinks of you personally – only of what you leave when you are gone. You want the Lannister name to mean something. THAT is where we differ My Lord – The Stark name already means something – in The North still, at least. It always will. – But for it to do so – it must LIVE. For The North to go on surviving – There must ALWAYS be a STARK in Winterfell. In eight thousand years my family has never been conquered. – It is folly to try it, because if our armies can’t hold The North – WINTER CAN. – And The North knows no rule, but Stark rule.” He bristled slightly at her words and narrowed his eyes.

“Careful, remember to whom you speak and remember the name you now bare.” She licked her lips and smiled ruefully. “Do not mistake me My Lord – I’ve no interest in being on the wrong side of you personally. – I am merely explaining to you, what those South of The Neck do not understand. – The North will never stand united and with the rest of The Kingdoms, without a Stark. I’m advising that if you wish to control them? You need one – in name and in blood – you said it yourself, I am a Lannister and I am the heir thanks to Theon Greyjoy. They won’t stand behind me, unless I stand alone – as a Stark with Stark children. But they MAY stand WITH me in time, if my family remains in control. They don’t fear The South Lord Tywin, some may turn in the hopes of power that they will never actually know, but the rest will die before they allow anyone else to lead them – it was the only way Aegon Targaryen could get them to kneel – he promised that The North would always be led by the Starks, had he not done so – they’d have burned fighting. – That is what you want for The Lannisters yes? - That sort of loyalty and respect? You want your people to live long and peaceful lives, and you want them to know that it is you and yours who allowed them to do so. Tearing down those who have it because of actions and manipulations not your own is not the way to get it. FEAR isn’t what made The Northern Lords follow my brother into battle Lord Tywin – that was respect. – If I admit to what you are advising me to? I am the Stark who lost The Norths respect. – The moment they learn that I CHOSE to take Jaime Lannister to my bed? I lose them. Tyrion is different – he is my husband and it is my duty and they are forced to respect that. The only way they forgive me my choices is to bring them the peace and the vengeance they seek and to have them believe I did as I did for THAT and not because I WANTED to. Do you understand? I CAN’T WANT both – not before there is peace between us. – And even then it will only be accepted if my brother accepts it. You kill him? You will never control The North my Lord.” He scowled at her in annoyance and tapped the table in thought. She wasn’t some dim witted thing who knew not what she spoke of – which frustrated him almost as much as it pleased and impressed him. She had gumption – he had to give her that. And of course, they had actually stepped well away from his intended point, but she had her reasons – she was entrusting him with ALL of her intentions – gambling again, on the hope that he would back her. He couldn’t have actually planned this meeting better if he had tried.

“You do realise I could easily remove all protection I have afforded you; I could just as easily set you aside and give you back to my grandson; I could even cut you down for such words.” She gave him a small smile and nodded. Apparently she could read clearly that he intended to do no such thing. “You could – but you know I am right and you see what I see. A brighter future for House Lannister with those connections you receive through my blood and an end to the fighting. If you remove your protection I am as good as dead and The North will not stop until either they or you are all dead - even if I did lose their respect, death at your hands, directly or indirectly would only make things WORSE. – The same can be said if you set me aside or give me to Joffrey – such actions earn YOU the same hate they have for HIM. – Something they do NOT currently have; right now? They hate you and House Lannister only because of those initial manipulations and because you backed your BARATHEON grandson and sacked The Riverlands – a move that, though they hate – they will actually understand in time, should they learn of those initial manipualtions. – My mother took your son prisoner, because someone lied to her, you reacted to that insult. If they can separate you from him and see you were as manipulated into war as they were? It ends peacefully instead.” He hummed in understanding and agreement, he hadn’t REALLY needed proof that his son shared their own thoughts and plans with her and likely vice versa, but there it was all the same, and he wouldn’t object, not if they were all of similar mind.

“And you think that I NEED you and that I NEED to do it your way?” She cleared her throat softly and shook her head. “You don’t NEED to do anything you do not wish to. – You are Lord Tywin Lannister. I am just trying to help us find a way that works for us both to get what we DESIRE.” Again he nodded at her in understanding and pursed his lips. “How do I know you aren’t trying to play me and my sons both for fools? How can I trust that you will do what is in the interest of my House also?” She smiled almost wistfully and studied her hands with the eyes of a young woman, very much in love and very sad about what that actually meant – he had known he didn’t actually need her to prove she wouldn’t betray them. Him perhaps – but she wouldn’t betray Jaime, she knew it would be worse for her than death itself. – Even betraying Tyrion had the potential to hurt her personally.

“Because of what I can never admit My Lord; because despite understanding that I can NEVER do so – it doesn’t stop the DESIRE to do so. IT is all I have. THAT is why it is a weakness.” He leaned back and laced his fingers together smugly. A girl that switched on, and strong enough to both know what she COULD get away with saying and to whom and the strength to speak up if she had to, was a definite boon. A girl like that, was a girl he could work with. He would just need to remember to be cautious and lay down specific stipulations, should he die before her first son was fit to rule over The Rock without her. And he would need to keep eyes on her just in case. – Like her father before her, she was too honest and trusting for her own good yet. She should not have trusted him with all that she did. But she had been reckless. “Then I will offer the same advice again – Be careful who sees the real you, watch your words and never forget to whom your own loyalties belong.”

They moved on to lighter topics once their meal arrived. He wasn’t exactly a man comfortable with idle chit chat or entertaining guests at all, - something else she seemed to understand well enough, which only served to endear him to her further. He didn’t trust her yet, necessarily, but he could clearly see that if he could win her over, she would be vastly superior in all ladylike pursuits in which his daughter had failed their House. Whether the girl liked it or not, she was a Lannister now, and he would not let her go or let her tear down his legacy either. Not that he had ever entertained the idea of letting her go, especially not after she had driven the wedge between his eldest children, and turned Jaimes mind to acting the Lannister he actually was. – Even her marriage to Tyrion had proven a very useful thing, in that he had curbed his ways somewhat. – Besides the whore of course, but he had accepted that easily enough, because he hadn’t shown any signs of shaming his wife for her and he had continued to do his duty – more so than ever before. – He also knew that the little red lioness was fully aware of her husbands extra marital endeavours, and not only accepted them, but helped to hide their reality from the world. Not that he could truly blame her for making such a decision either – such a beautiful young woman would appreciate the lover who took away some of her ugly, lecherous husbands attentions. – Even if they were friends, - she was far from blind; her falling for Jaime was proof enough of that.

Once she left, he turned his mind to her words and mulled over the talk of peace he had shared with Tyrion. For the time being he needed to focus on the interests of House Lannister, and after that the reshuffle which would allow his control over the throne. His eldest grandson was a lost cause – much like his mother was shaping up to be. The younger boy was as soft as they come, he had clearly been babied and his development and learning neglected somewhat – but he had found the boy flourished with a bit of attention and soaked things up like a sponge – as starved of education and interest as he was. That he could work with.

The imp was correct too – he had known it, and yet refused to acknowledge it before now, there was no saving the elder boy. The people hated him and feared him with equal measure, and they weren’t overly fond of his daughter either. But those present at Court this last time had seemed almost devastated and embarrassed for Lady Sansa, and relieved and even pleased when he stepped in as he had done – not mentioning the fearful pride they had shown when the girl herself had spoken up. – Even The Viper had seemed to rage internally at the humiliation being heaped on the girl.

As loathe as he was to admit it – Tyrion was right, they would never know peace in the realm with Joffrey on the Iron Throne. And it was only a matter of time before someone put him down for good. He just needed to make sure that that someone didn’t have a claim to it when they did – which he had suspected for some time, that that was what the Tyrells were vying for. It was why they had backed his dictates when he seized control rather than attempting to win favour with Joffrey and take what power he had as hand. They wanted the power, but they were too craven to face off with him for it, and they were unprepared for a quick take over themselves. They were biding their time. And that time would give another contender for the Throne – one they had claim to. It would not do. He needed to put Tommen up instead. And his sons little wolf was going to help him do it.


	18. In my veins

His head was a mess. There really wasn’t any other way for him to describe it. And it had him regretting waking and sneaking from his wolfs bed before the sun rose, even more than he had regretted it at the time, even more than he had regretted leaving it again the second time, after he had her falling apart so beautifully in his care, with his finger buried deep in her silky, wet folds. And that actually only made things far worse for him and infinitely better all at the same time. He had been frustrated all week, a point which was his own stupid fault, he freely admitted. But he had been attempting to be at least somewhat honourable about taking his maidenly sister by law as his lover. He wanted her to want him as he wanted her and for far more than his simply being the better of limited options for her.

Every night he had taken to her bed, and every night he had given in to the nervousness and overwhelmed arousal in her stunning, big blue eyes. But he had gone no further than kissing her until she was all but begging him for more and then pulling back and soothing her with gentle touches and soft, teasing words and cheeky, needy presses of his lips, until she was soft and languid and sleepy in his arms. His cock protested vehemently over it, but he didn’t want her for a quick tumble or a meaningless fuck to put the child she needed inside of her. – He wanted her for his own, no matter how fruitless or dangerous or stupid or selfish that was, he couldn’t help it. So he had tried his hand at actually seducing her in to a more meaningful relationship.

His control had snapped in light of Bronns cocky teasing that morning and he had returned to her, only to find her day dreaming and looking so bloody perfect, in her adorable sleepy dishevelment that he thought his heart might actually rip from his chest to dive into her dainty little hands. And then she had kissed him and teased him and sheepishly told him that she didn’t want to share him, that she WANTED him and had wanted him all along. And he had been lost; finally giving in to knowing more of her. Though he was frustrated to not have had time to do more, he was also grateful that he maintained enough control to leave her once more before her teasing and playfulness had him dropping his armour and fucking her into her bed like a crazed man, lost to his lust.

He didn’t regret ANY of what he had done with her, he had come to terms with the guilt he initially felt and had set it aside in light of his feelings for her. And just as he had predicted, her scent lingering on his hand, the memory of how she felt and her soft mewls and her passionately riding his fingers, the image of those arousal blown eyes staring at him like melted sapphires and her desire to touch him in return, had distracted him thoroughly; allowing him to tune his idiot nephew and his farce of a Court session out. – Right up until the moment he requested her presence. And then his mind started spinning and raging and worrying. There was only so much he could do to protect her before The Court. In that setting, he was Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, not her lover and he needed to rely on his brother and father to keep her safe, lest he kill another King at the foot of the throne.

And then when she had glided in, looking for all the world, like a Gods damned Queen in that fucking dress, he had been instantly distracted again, his eyes tracking every delicious curve as he let his mind conjure the image of him pealing it from her and worshiping every inch he uncovered of her perfect body as he did.

He had been so distracted by his less than proper thoughts about his brothers wife, that he had almost missed his nephews words entirely. – It was the ice cold fury burning in those eyes that he knew so well that told him he needed to pay attention. And then his blood had lit in his own veins, like a keg of wildfire at what had been said. There was no way in the world those thoughts and plans had been his. Joffrey wasn’t smart enough for such a play. He also found the perceived shame being dumped on her and House Lannister far too entertaining to see it ended – unless there was something of far greater incentive involved – incentive such as having the gloriously beautiful Lady Sansa Stark back under his own thumb and control over House Lannister.

It was a sly play, passed off as being bold – and it was far too manipulative to be his own. Jaimes eyes had landed on the Mockingbird. The man was trying, and failing miserably at hiding the hunger in his eyes as they rested on his wolf. He hadn’t looked at her again himself, knowing that he would give himself away if he did – more so than he already had he supposed. But the underlying threat wasn’t lost on him. Sansa facing claims of adultery had the potential to take them both down, he knew if she was forced to endure it, she would either be found guilty and executed or set aside, or she would be free to go, and anyway you sliced it, it would in theory, drive them apart. Not that any of it would eventuate of course. – And as he had expected, she had played her own game and his father had stepped in to end it without further issues. - But he knew well enough, after years of experience, this wasn’t all the work of The Mockingbird either, - this was a play between he and his darling sister. Likely she offered him Sansa in exchange for it, to do with her as he pleased.

Hence: the mess that was his mind. Once again his sister had sought to destroy her, this time, deviously hiding her involvement behind Littlefingers ambitions. Except that he wasn’t actually stupid like she thought him, and he could actually read her and check her moves ahead of time – he just never bothered to do so before now, because he was convinced that it was in their mutual interest. – Not this time though; he wasn’t blind to who she was any longer, and her manipulations could have create so much more chaos than she realised; and that was without mentioning that she truly was deluded if she thought such a move could win him back to her side. Sansa Stark was in his veins, and he didn’t want her out. – Clearly his sister hadn’t realised that he was capable of actually loving another; she was so blinded by her life-long control of him, that she thought she knew him. She had no clue who he was outside of her control. And he couldn’t wait for her to discover it in truth.

Sansa had been summoned to dine with his father following Court, something that might have concerned him, had it not been for how curious he had been about her as of late. – As far as dangers go; his father wasn’t actually the biggest one for her – not unless she pushed him in some way, which she was too smart to do. She was also too valuable to him, not only because of the politics involved in his war with The Starks, but also because of who she was to him and his brother. She would birth his legacy – that made her safe from the Great Lion, and while ever she was in his fathers presence he did not need to be concerned for her safety from any ACTUAL threats, after she so beautifully foiled Joffrey’s plans in front of everyone. Especially given that he knew Tyrion had a full afternoon of work he needed to see to with the royal wedding so close at hand, and while he would have liked to have her all to himself for a few hours, it really wouldn’t have been the best idea to spend the afternoon alone with her, after she just claimed to know no man but the one whom the Gods had gifted her.

He had had to bite down on a cocky grin when she had said that. Nobody needed to know she was talking about her lover rather than her husband, nor did they need to know she had never known her husbands touch. She hadn’t lied, but only he and Tyrion knew that, whilst everyone else was left wondering if she was lying, or if the rumours were all horseshit. So no he couldn’t risk being alone with her right now. – He really shouldn’t even chance it for the next few nights; but it wouldn’t stop him. He knew full well his fathers household had been ordered to conceal his comings and goings from everyone outside of The Tower of The hand. – His father even going so far as removing the maid whom had been reporting on her to Cersei from his staff completely. The only way it could be discovered is if someone had a spy in the tunnels – or if his absence from his chambers in The White Sword Tower was noted. – But he could cover that easily, by dropping the bar and then leaving via his own secret exit, as well as locking it and blocking off the spy holes while he was at it.

Only a handful of residents of The Red Keep knew those underground tunnels as well as he did, and none of them were likely to say anything too much at seeing him traversing them, Varys had even made a point of telling him, that his birds kept regular eyes on the corridor than ran along his wolfs bedchamber to make sure no one was looking in on her without her knowing it. He didn’t know all of them, clearly, Varys had surprised him with that hidden room only a few weeks back, but he did know how to get to The Tower of The Hand without any guidance. He had been Kingsguard for more than half his life after all. - It was actually his job to know those tunnels well.

The other point, besides his simply not wanting to be away from her when she was free to be his alone, and his need to actually make her his in body, as she apparently already was in mind, was that the threat to have her examined was far too close for comfort and she had had to bluff her way through, because he had left her a maiden. Regardless of his feelings, or even hers, and regardless of all of the other very real reasons he had been avoiding it – he did need to take her maidenhead, before someone realised Tyrion never had. He couldn’t do that, if he stayed away from her for fear of rumours.

And it was only a matter of time before someone tried to push such a thing again, unless he put a babe in her belly as soon as possible. A babe that he should not be blessed with, and a babe that a small part of him wanted with everything inside of him, a babe that terrified him by just the thought of creating them. He had three children already, and none of them really meant anything to him. He liked both Myrcella and Tommen well enough – he could even stretch it and claim he loved them to a point, but he loathed the very air Joffrey breathed and not simply for how he treated Sansa, though that was reason enough in and of itself. But he had never been allowed to have any sort of influence over them, nor any real affection towards them, he had never even nursed them as babes.

He was their uncle, but he was also their guard, there had been moments when he wished that he could be more for them, times where he could have at least been a caring and loving uncle; Cersei had never allowed it, and like a fool he had accepted that. So he didn’t even know them very well, not beyond the general knowledge of who they were and what they liked. Any child he put in his wolf would be different, he would still be called uncle, which stung, but hopefully she would let him love them and let them love him in return. It seemed strange to almost look forward to something so ridiculous; something so very fraught with very real issues. But a part of him did. He had never really cared before now, but perhaps it was because he had known all along his children with Cersei, would only ever be Cerseis – no matter what he wanted. Or perhaps it was because what he felt for Sansa - despite all the reasons he shouldn’t feel it at all, was vastly different to what he had truly felt for Cersei. It didn’t really matter either way. – He would do as she needed him to do regardless, he wasn’t about to let her be exposed to those dangers – she faced enough as it was.

\-----------

Jaime sighed tiredly and nodded to the Lannister man who let him into his sisters solar, in thanks. Apparently they hadn’t been ordered to be present when she had company, something he might have to order otherwise, depending on how things went. It was likely his father had instructed them to report on every visitor and the duration of their visits; he likely even had a list of those who were to be turned away without checking with her first. But he honestly couldn’t say himself; he hadn’t cared enough to check. As long as she stayed away from Tyrion and Sansa and couldn’t successfully find herself a minion to order harm upon them through? He was happy to leave her to his father. He didn’t actually want to be in her presence at all, but he had decided that the confrontation had been coming, since she tried to poison his lover and possibly his brother too. So when she had summoned him, following her latest folly – whilst his little wolf and his brother were otherwise engaged, he had allowed it.

He strolled in carelessly and raised a pointed brow in question, rolling his eyes as he noted the extremely tight and revealing gown. He sighed again heavily as he leaned his shoulder into the pillar that separated her raised dining area from the rest of her solar and waited silently for her to speak. She smiled at him – in what he supposed was meant to be a nervous way, moving just the right way to showcase her many glorious charms. And they were glorious, they always had been. – From the moment she had first shown him her budding breasts, and the first golden hairs on her cunt, and the soft rounding as her hips started to widen – to now. She was a beautiful woman and he was angry and past his obsession with her, no longer blinded to everything BUT her, but he wasn’t blind. Hating who she was, didn’t take away the fact that on the outside she was glorious.

He wasn’t too proud to admit his body still appreciated hers on a base level, but he was more than a little proud to note that despite that, he didn’t feel the need to be closer. He had no interest in indulging in her charms. He smirked to himself in amusement, she would absolutely hate knowing it, but he couldn’t actually help that his mind wanted to compare her to Sansa in every way. It amused him to find that what once would have had him harder than steel and begging her to let him have her, now paled in comparison to the lithe curves his hand had mapped every night – over clothes no less. “I wasn’t sure if you would come.” He hummed quietly in acknowledgement, but refused to budge and move closer as she wanted. She was feigning nerves and upset – something he had never truly been able to resist with her. – He had always done everything he could to make her smile again. It pained him to realise that she had always manipulated him. Even when he had felt like she needed him. “What do you need?” Jaime crossed his arms over his armoured chest nonchalantly as he waited.

“I just wanted to see you. Is that not alright anymore?” Jaime had to bite back a snort at that. She lowered her head sadly to stare at her hands, her voice cracking just right. He honestly couldn’t believe he had fallen for this shit his whole life. He didn’t doubt his disinterest hurt her, but it was clearly only just enough to make her act seem nearly genuine. – Nearly being the operative word. He didn’t believe she was heartbroken at all – it was all an act. – It wasn’t even a very good one, not now that he knew better.

“Well I guess that depends on your reasons for wanting to see me Cers.” She blinked at him in confusion, failing miserably at hiding the irritation and rage flashing in her beautiful eyes. “I missed you. Can’t I even miss my other half without you being suspicious! Gods! Have I lost you to her so completely that you think everything I do has some ulterior motive?” He cocked his head and studied her quietly, feigning confusion himself. “Oh don’t play dumb, you know exactly who I am talking about.” Jaime smirked sardonically and shook his head, glaring across the room at nothing, whilst keeping her in the corner of his eye just in case. “You didn’t lose me TO anyone Cers, you just lost me – threw me away maybe? I’m hazy on it to be honest. – But OUR problems? They begin and end with you sister. Your recent bouts into insanity in regards to our brothers wife simply sealed it. – I assume that is who you are referring to, being that the whole world seems convinced she is my lover.” He flicked his eyes back to her and maintained his frown as she sneered and hissed to herself quietly.

“I know she is – she told me herself how you held her as she cried herself to sleep. – I’m not surprised, you’ve always had this foolish notion of being the knight of song, she’s PERFECT for you isn’t she? A pretty little WEAK girl who needs saving. Too bad she has to settle for an old, maimed one, who thought nothing of throwing her brother out a window. – I suppose it wouldn’t matter to a traitor like her – shallow little thing that she is – she only sees that handsome face and the armour anyway.” Jaime swallowed hard and closed his eyes in exasperation as she smirked darkly – the bitch knew she had hit a few nerves with that. He let out a tired laugh and met her eye again with a small grin – one he knew would have her seething with rage. – One that he didn’t truly feel as genuine – no matter that it might look it. “I realise that we never had the most NORMAL relationship SISTER, but seeking comfort in the arms of a family member doesn’t necessarily indicate anything more than simply that. It is NOT ME who has taken only the Gods know, how many lovers to their bed over the years – in fact, I personally, have only ever known ONE other in ANY physical way, in all my years – and that didn’t even start until it became very clear that I was no longer perfect and thus no long needed – clearly I wasn’t even wanted enough to warrant helping – or worthy of understanding for not being AVAILABLE whilst locked in a cage, - or even a little empathy for the fact that I suffered rather terribly. You don’t MISS me Cersei. You miss controlling me.”

He almost smiled as she snarled and glared at him, madness rolling off her beautiful face and body like waves. He almost smiled, except that it hurt like all seven hells to know he was right, to have his cutting words confirmed so quickly. He watched quietly, not bothering to say a single thing as she stood and prowled towards the small side table and poured herself a goblet of wine, gulping it down like she couldn’t possibly survive a single moment longer without it. From what little time he had spent in her company since his return, he deduced that she likely couldn’t actually function for long without it. Even Robert didn’t knock them back as quickly as his sweet sister seemed to these days.

“You are pathetic, do you know that?” He barely held back the snort of laughter that bubbled up at such hypocrisy. “I say I miss you and you turn it around into some dramatic speech about how much you have suffered! – As though it’s MY fault. I waited for you, and you took so long to come back – and then when you did come back, you weren’t the same Jaime that left me. – Everything I have ever done is for us, for our family. It’s always the way though isn’t it – you finally get the things you’ve always wanted and then you want something else, something better, something more, something younger I guess.” He laughed loudly, utterly floored by her ridiculous diatribe of utter horseshit. “I am the pathetic one? You have to be kidding! I came straight here, you were the one I searched out the moment I made it back to the city – I didn’t even stop to bathe before I came in search of you and do you know what I found? I found Osmund Kettleback and his bear skin rug, balls deep inside you. When the mummers chopped my hand off? I was ready to die – do you understand that? I was ready to give up – but I didn’t, because I had to come home to you, and THAT was what I found. And the worst part was that that wasn’t even the moment I realised you weren’t who I thought you were – it just confirmed what I had suspected for well over a year prior to it. I never wanted any of this, not this city or this castle or the throne or the power – I only wanted you, you and the sword in my hand, - and I no longer had the hand to hold that fucking sword, all that was left was YOU. - You were the opposite, you wanted it all and it didn’t matter if I was with you or not – so long as I wasn’t with anyone BUT you.”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes as he straightened himself up, rolling his wrists to relieve the tension there as he did. “You should clean yourself up – put the fucking wine down, stop scheming so damned much and blaming everyone else for your mistakes. – Maybe if you can prove yourself to not be a complete lost cause, Father might actually help you regain all of your precious power that you seem to like to throw away over inconsequential issues that are none of your fucking business, all so you can prove yourself better, smarter, more powerful than the next person when you aren’t any of those things. Stay away from Tyrion and stay away from Sansa, and for the love of all the Gods – if you plan on plotting to take down your enemies – don’t do it with manipulative little cunts who have their own agenda and have no care for whether you get what you want. I can’t save you from your follies Cersei – and I won’t when they are an attack on people I care about.”

He made it to the door before she laughed menacingly. “I am the one plotting with a manipulative little cunt with their own agenda? That’s rich! Tell me Jaime? Does she lay as flat and as cold as a trout for you? Or does she make you take it slow – so it MEANS something more than a simple fuck? I’m willing to bet she doesn’t know what you like best hmm? She will never deign to lose herself to passion and take to her hands and knees for you. She will never truly satisfy you.” Jaime couldn’t help but laugh darkly, far more hurt by that than he would bother to let on. “Funny – it seems to me, that you don’t know me at all yourself – that is what YOU like best sister, on your hands and knees like a bitch in heat. You really should stop concerning yourself with who I am fucking, and who I am not fucking, it’s not a healthy thing to obsess over.”

His blood run cold, like ice in his veins when he looked over his shoulder and noted the deranged malice in her eyes as she all but spat fury at him. “I am going to enjoy seeing her on her HANDS AND KNEES for the entire Lannister army when the time comes BROTHER. I’ll even enjoy making you watch her take them all, knowing you can’t save her and then when they are done? I’ll take her myself with your sword.” He couldn’t stop himself if he tried, he clamped his hand around her throat and slammed her into the wall beside the door and squeezed. “You are as mad as he is – that’s where he gets it. You won’t touch her, you won’t even look at her, Sansa Stark is the key to bringing an end to this fucking war you fool. - If she dies? We all die, because it will NEVER end. Do you understand that? MURDERING a highborn lady for nothing more than pissing you off, is even greater folly than taking Ned Starks head was – not a single Kingdom will stand for it and that particular HIGH BORN LADY – is connected to three by blood and a further two by marriage to our brother – OUR OWN INCLUDED. Do you really think Father will stand for it? I promise you he won’t. I promise if you try it, I will kill you myself.”

He squeezed again, just enough to drive his point home. “Get comfortable Cersei, you won’t be leaving these chambers anytime soon and you won’t be receiving any of your visitors either.” She coughed slightly and snarled as she slapped at him, forcing him to restrain her. “I’ll see you all dead, you, your precious whore and that monster you call brother! I am the only one who is worthy to carry on our fathers legacy anyway. You are a weak and stupid fool.”

“Correction, I was a weak and stupid fool, because I let you control me. You aren’t nearly as clever as you think you are sweet sister. And you will lose, because you are too arrogant to see it. WE ARE DONE YOUR GRACE. You were right about one thing – sometimes we just want something MORE, something BETTER, something YOUNGER.” He growled the last low against her ear before turning her and shoving her away to reef the door open and then slam it closed behind him – completely ignoring her shrieking.

He didn’t even bother looking at the guards. “NO ONE IN AND NO ONE OUT OR HEADS WILL ROLL – IF THERE’S NOT ONE ALREADY? GET AT LEAST ONE MAN ON THE SECRET ENTRANCE TOO. I’LL SEND SOMEONE UP TO SHOW YOU WHERE IT IS.” He locked eyes with Ser Gerold, he knew the older knight would do as he bid without blinking, he also knew he could be trusted to keep anything he might have heard clearly to himself. He was loyal to his father, almost to a fault – and he had no interest in speaking on familial issues what so ever. Jaime knew that when his father asked for a report on his visit, the old knight would tell him that they clearly fought, but he was unaware of what was said.

“There is one posted there at all times Ser Jaime, visitors haven’t been restricted before now though.” He sighed tiredly and nodded in thanks to his fathers man, clapping his shoulder in understanding. “I’ll report to my Father shortly about my changing your orders, but unless he orders otherwise, they stand until further notice.” The old knight nodded deftly and flexed his shoulders as he stepped back to take up his post again. It wouldn’t surprise Jaime at all, if he had actually moved his men away from the actual doorway so they wouldn’t be overheard. He had served as part of the families personal guard for as long as Jaime could remember, and he was far from stupid. He didn’t doubt for a moment that he knew of he and his sisters previous relationship. If the small, slightly proud smile was any indication, he was clearly pleased that it was actually over too. He didn’t dally longer to find out further, determined to find Varys and get word out to the troops that they needed eyes on Littlefinger.

\---------

“Ser Jaime! Just the man I had hoped to find! Do you have a moment?” Jaime frowned in surprise, slowing to a complete stop on his mission to test out opinions amongst his BROTHERS AT ARMS, after having dealt with his _sweet sister _and Varys, as well as double checking that the detail he had put on Tommen was sufficient – he and his father had both conceded that the little Knight of Flowers was trustworthy enough to be put on the little prince when he was busy and Loras was available, which suited him fine, all he need do was check in from time to time and adjust their rosters to accommodate it.

He eyed the man before him with weariness but nodded all the same and waved his arm toward the entrance to the gardens that he had just passed. “What can I do for you Prince Oberyn?” He cocked a brow in question as the prince grinned at him, making him more than a little uncomfortable. Oberyn Martell was NOT an easy man to read – never had been, but he had grown far worse since Elias death. His reputation painted him as a mad man, hells bent on rage and thirsting for vengeance. – All true enough, from what he knew of him, but Jaime had known Elia Martell rather better than most who claimed to know her, he was her guard on and off for two years. Oberyn was far from the worst kinds of men, he had an honour about him that was distinctly unique, which was something Jaime could relate to; he was also wildly intelligent, and for all his philandering and lecherous ways and tastes, he loved his daughters with a fierceness that could only be found in a man who simply did not care what anyone thought of him. – None of that explained what he wanted with him though. He stepped onto the path that led down to his sparring platform and cocked his brow again in challenge and in question – the man hadn’t answered him, simply studied him openly.

The Viper looked around curiously whilst Jaime leaned his weight back into the stone outcropping and waited, his own eyes flicking up to the Godswood above them, automatically scanning for any flashes of fire red locks, but not finding them. “She is with your father still; I had hoped to catch her myself after court, but I suspect she will not venture out of The Hands Tower for a day or two following that.” Jaime frowned hard and studied the smirking fool in annoyance and suspicion. He didn’t like that at all. What could Oberyn Martell possibly want with HIS lover?

“Do not scowl so, she is a glorious woman, I am far from blind; but I also know the look of a woman who belongs to another in every way possible. I have little interest in seducing those who do not wish to be seduced by me. I do not need look far for willing companions. I seek only the company of my friend – which is partly why I wished to speak to you.” He cleared his throat quietly and looked out over the water. “I did not realise you were acquainted with my brothers wife Prince Oberyn.” He was hard pressed not to scowl as the man hummed quietly, clearly amused as he lowered himself to sit with lazy grace, on the low rock wall a few feet from him. “I had wondered whether she had spoken to you of such, but it matters not, I shall tell you myself hmm? And then you will know no?”

Jaime rubbed at his wrist slowly, unconsciously trying to relieve the ache that had started to settle there. “That is quite the contraption – if we ever get to a point where you trust that I will not kill you Ser Jaime? I should like to take a closer look at that hand of yours.” Jaime snorted a tired laugh and shook his head. “Perhaps one day I will let you. Why did you wish to see me Prince Oberyn?” The Viper chuckled happily and stretched out like a lazy cat. “I wished to see you for a few reasons actually, first and foremost, because I recognise the hunger to kill a man who would threaten to hurt a woman you love; I am intimate with such rage; and I am keeping a promise. – YOU are important to your lady love, and she is my friend. – I also thought that we might share or exchange information, now that I understand exactly the types of dangers she faces, I think it wise that we should work together to see that she is better protected in this shit pile of a city.” Jaime coughed and groaned as he scrubbed at his face in understanding. His crazy, smart little wolf had found allies of her own, just in case she needed a different outlet. It stung that she hadn’t trusted him with that information; in fact it more than stung – it burned awfully, but now was NOT the time to dwell on that at all. He would ask her about it eventually, - if she never admitted it to him that was.

He sighed heavily and nodded at the man before him. “What did she give you?” Oberyns grin widened dangerously. “Some names and a location.” Jaime snorted a laugh and shook his head as he looked to the sky in a bid for some semblance of guidance. He wasn’t stupid – Sansa was smart enough to offer him her brother as an ally if he needed it – which could be VERY problematic for his family if they weren’t careful. “You need not worry, she did not betray you – if anything she is fighting for you and your family too – those she deems worthy at least. You might also like to know that I got my presumptuous ass put in place when I questioned her loyalty over it. But the things she said about you made me wonder about a few things – I thought perhaps if I asked the right questions, you might give me answers.” He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. “I didn’t know, if I had, I’d have been in that hall and she would be here today, or I’d have died defending her, I’m not sure they’d have stopped at my command, my fathers men or not, they were acting alone and very likely lost to their battle rage – most of my fathers men would have known better than to ignore me or face my sword – not Clegane, when his blood is up there are very few who can stop him.” Oberyn hummed quietly in his throat and nodded to him in sad, resignation.

“She said that it was the only thing you regretted about that day – not being able to save my sister and her children. You did not kill them, and you are not the one who failed them. – You were a young knight, left to defend them and The King both alone, with an army at the gates. The weights of their deaths are not yours to carry Ser Jaime. So I have come to understand.” Jaime swallowed hard and frowned harder at the oddly quiet and melancholy prince of Dorne. – He wasn’t The Red Viper in that moment, just a heart broken brother.

“Why did you kill him? Aerys?” Jaime let out a long, weary breath and dropped his head back to lean into the rocks behind him, closing his eyes to block out the memories that haunted him so. Decades later, and he could still hear the screams and the laughter, he could still smell the acrid scent of burning flesh and he could still see the madness clouding those pale purple eyes. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat of the lump that always formed when he thought of it. He didn’t want to talk about it – he never wanted to talk about it; and not many had ever bothered to ask him either. – Only his kid brother all those years ago and the wench, when she was determined to get under his skin at Harrenhal.

He could feel those Viper eyes on his face, waiting to see if he would tell him. “_BURN THEM ALL! _That is what he said, it’s what he always said – this time he meant it. _BURN THEM ALL! BURN THEM IN THEIR HOMES! BURN THEM IN THEIR BEDS! IF HE WANTS MY THRONE – THEN LET HIM BE THE KING OF ASHES!_ He meant to burn the city to the ground with wildfire. So here’s to Aerys Targaryen second of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord and Protector of the seven Kingdoms – and here’s the sword that I drove into his back. The lives of every single person in this city – man, woman and child, meant more to me than words, they meant more to me than one life, they meant more than my honour, they meant more than even my own life. It’s what it means to be a true knight, and I hadn’t much felt like one since The White Bull put that white cloak on my shoulders. – So many vows, they make you swear and swear, obey your King, obey your father, honour your sister, protect the innocent –no matter what you do, you are forsaking one vow for another – my greatest victory and for it I am an honourless oathbreaker – KINGSLAYER. – But I would do the same thing again if I had to. By what right do the Gods judge me that?”

Jaime jumped and slammed his hand over the hilt of his sword, snapping it closed with a loud click out of pure instinct, he had been so lost in his memories that he hadn’t even realised the Viper had moved, let alone gotten close enough to touch his shoulder. The fool blinked at him wide eyed before grinning like a predator and eyeing his hand again curiously. “I did not mean to startle you at all. – You do not need to pull it – I meant no harm, only support. – What you did? It was the right thing, even keeping it secret was the right thing, Aerys was not the only mad man around, if he had enough wildfire to burn the city? - Than nobody needed to know of its existence. – I apologise for ever having judged you for that. – I would have done the same – though I think I would have killed him long before you did had I been forced to serve him as you were – I am not a terribly patient man and he was a vile, evil creature.”

Jaime couldn’t help himself but laugh at that and shake his head as he unclamped his hand and slipped the buckles of his brace free – holding it out to the foolish Dornishman as a peace offering. Oberyn blinked down at it in surprise, but took it without a word and turned it to study closely. “Qyburn?” His eyebrows shot up in shock, but he nodded all the same. Oberyn tapped a small stamp mark in the metal inside the mould, where his stump fitted. - Apparently recognising his creepy little Maesters work. “I studied with him at the citadel for a time, brilliant man – a little crazy. – He was relieved of his chain for testing and practicing his techniques on people – all criminals from what I heard, but that hardly makes it right no? – He is far ahead of his time and he would not bow down to the restrictions placed on him by the citadel. He is a big fan of the magics – keep that in mind when you deal with him.” Jaime thanked him quietly for his words and for the warnings he had not actually put into words.

“It is impressive.” He nodded deftly as he handed it back and watched quietly as Jaime resettled it on his arm and buckled it anew, before shaking his arm out to relieve the tension and ache. “There are plots afoot – you should know of them. I do not know details yet, but I heard speak of Baelish procuring a poison of some description – it could be any number of things that are not found here, from what I could work out, he has had it shipped from across the Narrow Sea. I was unsure of who he might target until today – the way he watches your wolf is rather disturbing, and he does not like that she is yours – no matter her technically being your brothers – he also does not like that she is married to him. And it was obvious to anyone with even the slimmest ability to think for themselves – he had something to do with The Kings commands in regards to her ADULTERY. – He likes to play games I think, he was testing the waters, seeing who reacted how in her defence. That is the true reason I sought you out – I wanted you to be aware that she has more allies than she does enemies, I also know she has an old uncle and a few friends around too – but know that she need only approach any Dornishman here and they will get her to safety – that extends to you and your brother and his pretty lover. – Keep yourself sharp Lannister. – None of you should be seen around me at all if there is some plot with poison – just in case. Keep an eye on the Tyrells too – those thorny pricks do NOT like your nephew at all, yet they would marry their best rose to him? – I don’t think so.”

Jaime sighed heavily and scrubbed his hand down his face in frustration and exasperation. He had thoroughly had it with the lying and scheming and murderous plots and underhanded slights and all of the rest of the bullshit and drama that made up The Kings court. He honestly didn’t ever believe he would miss the rule of Robert Baratheon. He had hated that man with a burning passion, yet for the most part, they had had peace in the realm, and the scheming had been kept to a minimum – of course there had been more than enough reason to complain with him, particularly for Jaime, but this was worse – or perhaps it only felt worse now that he cared about more than trying to get time alone with his sister.

“You know? I really could use a drink.” Jaime barely even registered that he had spoken until the half mad prince beside him barked a loud, startled laugh at his dry, tired words. He gave in himself and laughed quietly alongside the fool. “I imagine you could yes – even more so if you are forced to stay away from a certain stunning redhead for a time.” Jaime snorted rudely and waved him off. “I am curious as to how you KNOW about that.” He cocked an eyebrow in question as Oberyn Martell snickered to himself happily. “Because I am not blind or stupid, because she told me without actually telling me and because her taunting your sister over it was the reason she raised hands to her. The lioness did NOT like the she wolf laying claim to you.” Jaime winced and ground his jaw at the memory of seeing her stunning face swollen and blackened as it was.

He found it odd that Oberyn Martell of all people would be privy to such information; in fact it made him distinctly uncomfortable that Sansa would confide in him as she apparently had. – Not that he didn’t suspect that the man had always known of his relationship with his sister anyway, they hadn’t been nearly as clever as they thought themselves when they were younger. Their discretion increased over the years, as they matured and understood the dangers much better, but Oberyn had been around enough whilst he served Aerys to know better; and Elia never kept secrets from her brother, in truth it was only that no one could PROVE it, that had saved their asses. – For whatever reason, the man beside him had little to no interest in rehashing that scandal, he supposed he could thank Myrcella and Sansa both for that.

“She tried to kill her – or make her incredibly sick at the very least.” The words were out of his mouth before he could think to pull them back. The Red Viper was not a man he should be trusting with such truths, yet in the last hour in his company, he had come to realise that he had more than enough means to crush him, and he hadn’t even hinted at it. – For some utterly ludicrous reason, he felt an almost kinship level of trust for the man. “I am aware; it was I who recognised what poison was used. – I do not know how your little wolf knew so much of me – she read me like an open book, she knew who I was, what I wanted and what I would do to get it. – And she knew I would know why she could smell and taste spoiled almonds after being struck. – She was also more than a little embarrassed about entertaining myself and my paramour in her locked bedchamber.”

Jaimes neck near snapped he swung around to glare at the smirking Dornishman so fast. His eyes narrowed dangerously, demanding an explanation silently. – Which only served to make the man snicker at him. “Peace. If I thought that girl had any interest? – Your menacing scowl would not stop me. You may rest assured that she likes her old men a little more golden and I can respect that. – Even if mine own love sulked over being unable to entertain the idea of seducing such a beauty.” Jaime rolled his eyes at the digs, but let a small smirk twitch his lips at hearing that she only wanted him. “As for your sister? I would not let her near her if I were you. – And she should have more care with her own words. – It was not love of your brother or Lannister pride that had her roaring as she was, nor is it the reason she struck her. – That was a scorned lovers jealousy and it was obvious. – It is not my business and I do not care. – But you should be aware of it – anybody could have heard her, it is just lucky that the only one who did was already aware of that particular truth.” Jaime nodded slowly in understanding and stood to stretch his back and arms, more than just a little uncomfortable with the new direction, this entirely disconcerting conversation was taking, he would not be talking about his relationship with his sister with anyone – but for MAYBE his lover, if she needed him to do so.

“She won’t touch her again, I won’t allow it.” The Viper nodded deftly and clapped his shoulder jovially. “That is all I needed to hear.” He snorted rudely as Oberyn grinned widely and stepped towards the pathway that let back to the gardens. “Go and find that drink Ser Jaime – It has been a tense day no? I would invite you to the pillow house with me, but I trust that you are not so inclined?” Jaime rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I am not. – I don’t share, I wouldn’t expect her to either.” Oberyn Martell smirked at him in genuine amusement and shook his head. “Be sure that YOUR love understands such. – It would not do for her to worry unnecessarily no?” Jaime didn’t even bother replying, he simply rolled his eyes and walked passed the foolish, laughing Prince to lead the way back into the gardens.

He had had the strangest day, his head was an absolute mess with the overload of information and all the differing emotions that had flared through him in a single day, but one thing made sense, one thing he was utterly certain of shone true all the same. Sansa Stark was in his veins.


	19. Fear and wanting. Betrayal and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a colossal mammoth of a chapter - over 10,000 words! It is also probably my favourite for this whole work, so I'm not even a little sorry that it's that long.

She was terrified. There was, quite simply, no denying it. When her the wolf inside of her had finally stopped howling and let her slow enough to think on everything that had happened since she awoke that morning, the reality of her behaviour had kicked in. She wasn’t the impulsive, rash sister; she was the calm, collected, dutiful Lady. It was always Arya who acted out, it was always Arya who did as she pleased and dared those around her to tell her she couldn’t. And it HAD been her baby sisters voice in her head egging her on in her madness.

She did wonder, more than once, in recent weeks, if the old tales of Starks connecting with their wolves were actually truer than the fantasy she always believed them. Lady had always felt a part of her, and when she died it had felt like a part of her died with her. But maybe it didn’t, maybe her wolfs soul joined hers inside of her like the wargs of Old Nans tales. Maybe that was why she didn’t fear, the way she should whilst she was acting so impulsively. And maybe it was the knowledge that her lion would protect her that had allowed her to loosen her strangle hold on that part of her. He could, and he would, and she knew it. She also knew that because of it, she was both safer than she had ever been since her father died, and in far more danger at the same time.

Things were coming to a head, she could feel it deep inside of her bones. Winter was coming and the icy winds were playing a familiar tune, pitting lion against lion, with her caught up in the middle. – But hadn’t she intended exactly that anyway? The same madness that had her growling at The Kingslayer before she knew what he was capable of, had her taunting the raging jealous lioness when facing her alone whilst seeking out The Viper for added protection and friendship; and it had her challenging the mad and vicious King publicly, and treating with The Great Lion with brutal honesty. That same madness had her so wantonly losing herself to the touch of a lion just that morning. And now it had her praying for his arrival so she might stop cowering on the floor with the dagger he had gifted her, in anticipation of someone other than he letting themselves into her bedchamber.

She had begged off dining with Tyrion, asking for time to process everything before they dissected it all together. – Something he had thought rather imperative himself. Her little husband had asked if she would be alright, showing genuine concern for her wellbeing, but had agreed to their leaving off talking over everything until she had time to work through her thoughts. He had even offered that he or Shae stay with her, lest his brother decide it too risky to find his way to her after everything, but she had declined. She wanted Jaime, and if she couldn’t have him to fend off the darkness and fear for her, than she would fight it alone if she had to. She had asked enough of her friends already. Because of her, they could never be more than they were currently; because of her, the dangers on both of their shoulders had increased exponentially; because of her, there would always be that stigma of being a man scorned for his own brother for Tyrion. And no matter how they both claimed to not actually care about it, she did. And no matter that they had actually hoped to keep it under wraps that she had become Jaimes lover, it was now as widely speculated and questioned as the legitimacy of The King himself.

She didn’t know if it was actually better or worse for her that way, but it surely had to be worse for Tyrion, even if he claimed it really wasn’t. Sansa hated that her thoughts and fears and feelings had bounced around so much since his return to the city. She hated that Tywin Lannister was right. She hated that Jaime Lannister had such an effect on her, but he did. Whether she admitted it or not, she likely never would be able to fully hide just what she felt for him, no matter how much she claimed she could and would. She didn’t just need his protection. She needed him. – It was weakness. It was betrayal. It was treason to her people and her family and her own heart too. It was truth. Rumours aside, plots and plans aside, dangers aside, she was in love with him. And like her aunt before her – if that is what caused her to act as she had? – It would make her bleed one day.

\---------

Sansa froze, her heart pounding in her chest like a cornered jack rabbit, as the secret entrance into her bedchamber slid open almost noiselessly behind the winged arm chair she was crouched beside, in front of the fire. She wasn’t sure at all if it was friend or foe; she could hear the tap of a sheathed sword against a leg that was clearly not armoured, which only identified them as a man in truth, attackers would not come clad in armour if they had nefarious intentions that required them to strip off surely? She gripped the dagger tightly, in a backwards hold, just as Jaime had shown her, preparing to slash at whoever had come to hurt hers throat, just as he had shown her.

The breath rushed out of her in relief as his emerald green eyes landed on her in surprise and confusion when he swung around. A shuddering sob ripped out of her throat as she let the dagger drop with a loud thud on the carpeted rug below her so she might hold her chest in a bid to calm herself.

Jaime raised his hand in a gesture of peace and stepped to her bed slowly to tug his sword belt free and rest it again the bedside table, where he always left it when he stayed with her. His eyes never once leaving her, he didn’t say anything, simply held her eyes – his own overflowing with concern as he approached her perhaps even slower than he had her bed to place his weapon down, and then he sat on the chair before her and held his good hand out to her. Her frazzled nerves had her shaking as her heartrate slowed bit by tiny bit, her hand reaching out tentatively of its own accord to touch him, to anchor her, to ensure he was really real and really there.

The brush of his warm fingers was enough to jolt her into awareness and she shot up into his arms, wrapping herself around him and burying her face in his neck without thought. She couldn’t have stopped her sobs if she tried, she simply let go and cried and cried, holding him as hard as she could; letting herself lose control and cling to the safety his arms represented. She let his presence soothe, she let him push the darkness away for her until she had no more tears to cry.

“I’m sorry I’m so late coming little wolf. I got caught up tonight I’m afraid. If I had realised how badly you needed me I wouldn’t have allowed any delays.” Sansa swallowed hard and pressed her lips against his neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent that was just him and letting herself melt into his familiar hold. “It’s alright. I may have let the events of the day and my own fears manifest. I wasn’t sure if you would risk coming to me.” She sighed at the feel of his lips pressing to her jaw softly, his hand rubbing at her back in long, soothing strokes. “Every night little wolf – for me that is every single night that I am not on duty or away from you for whatever reason. I simply needed to sell my remaining in my own chambers in The White Sword Tower tonight – I will likely need to do so for a good few nights yet. I have had chambers separate from there for many years, I very rarely actually use them at all, but I have eyes on me at the moment love. – In time it won’t matter if people actually KNOW you are mine rather than Tyrions, to a degree anyway, but for the moment – especially after today? It’s a risk.” Sansa pulled back, just enough so that she could look up at his stupid, perfect face from where she rested her own head on his shoulder. Jaime didn’t hesitate to rest his own head back a little on the back of the winged arm chair so he could meet her eyes himself. “You came anyway?”

She couldn’t help but close her eyes and sigh contentedly at the feel of his warm, calloused fingers tracing her face slowly as had become a bit of a habit for him. She didn’t really know what made him do it. Perhaps it was purely that he found her pretty, or perhaps it was much more, than simple appreciation of beauty; either way, she enjoyed the sweet affection too much to care. “I did. And from where I am sitting? I think it was rather more wise than it was reckless. You were scared he would find a way to get to you after Court.” She nodded against his shoulder and shuddered at the thought of anyone other than Jaime coming in to find her as he had. “I thought that you would HAVE to stay away to save face for a bit, and I figured that if you had to, than others might think you had to also and that would leave me unguarded in the dark hours.” Jaime hummed quietly, letting a small smile grace his stupid perfect mouth as he traced her lips teasingly. “You are never unguarded Sansa. Varys even has little birds in the tunnels to carry word to the nearest Lannister man should anyone who SHOULDN’T be around your chambers get too close. And I had father organise to have the dozen men he has tailing you both at a distance shown the tunnels also as a precaution. As well as putting eyes on those we KNOW might seek to hurt you. You are safe Sansa. No one can get to you without mine or my fathers knowledge. - You or Tyrion, or even Shae. And that isn’t even mentioning those who are watching you from the keep and city at large.” She swallowed hard at that, pushing back the irrational concerns about being even further caged and denied her freedom. It was stupid to feel uncomfortable about it, he didn’t mean to restrict her, simply to keep her safe.

“How long do you think it will be like this?” Her lover sighed heavily and relaxed into the cushioned back lazily, rubbing at her back and hip affectionately, seemingly completely at ease with her sitting on him as she was. “I don’t know little wolf; hopefully not too long. My sister has been effectively locked away in her chambers, not even Joffrey can get in to see her without my fathers permission. And he will lose interest soon enough, with his wedding coming up – he should be distracted by Margaery Tyrell for a while at least. Of course, we have the lead up activities starting in a few days, so they will both be there, but it will be out in the open, before the court, which should keep them from doing anything stupid – for peace of mind though? Maybe stay close to Tyrion and your guards, or my Father if you can. – Aunt Genna – my fathers sister, and Aunt Dorna – Uncle Kevans wife will be here soon as well, you will meet them – if you haven’t already, they will stay with you if I ask it too. And I will be here every night, I promise. - Though I may be late like I was tonight, but Daven and Addam put men they trust along the hall and at the chamber door all night for now too.” She swallowed hard and raised her hand slowly to trace his sharp jaw, her heart all but melting at the soft look in his stunningly beautiful eyes.

“Would that we could simply runaway together. If not for all of the responsibilities that our names carry, we could live as peasants somewhere warm and free from war and the court with all its drama. – Maybe Lys or Pentos. You could be a sellsword or a head guardsman for some rich magister and I could work as a seamstress and we could have children if and when we wanted and raise them as our own. They could call you father if you wanted it.” She flushed hard at the myriad of emotions that flicked through the emerald depths of his eyes and the shuddering breath he let out at her words. “I… Sorry. – I am being childish and unrealistic – and I am… You have a life outside of me too-.“ Sansa started a little in surprise as Jaime tugged her face to him and kissed her to shut her up. She couldn’t help the moan that fell out against his lips as he deepened it and pushed his tongue into her mouth to taste her; to possess her.

“Let’s go. Say the word and we do exactly that. Say you will give it all up with me and I will spend the day tomorrow finding us passage on the next ship, and getting gold and supplies organised.”

“We can’t though Jaime.” She closed her eyes so she didn’t have to look at the disappointment and pain in his eyes as she leaned her forehead into his. She brushed her nose against his affectionately, sadly. This was their reality and they had to live it. “But we can, My Love.” Sansa froze and blinked at him slowly. “We can go and let them figure it all out on their own. I don’t want to serve another Mad King Sansa. I want you little one. For all of the reasons I really shouldn’t and that I actually CAN’T have you as mine here, I can’t help but want it and you anyway.” He didn’t even realise what he had called her, or the effect it had had on her. She wasn’t at all sure if he meant it or if it was a slip of the tongue, and for as much as she wanted clarity on that, she didn’t at the same time.

“If we go, we are both traitors My Knight. Our families will rip each other apart and they will hunt us to the ends of the known world. SHE will never let you go Jaime, not to run with me. Nor will your father. This is about more than just you and I, it has to be. We have lost too much, suffered too much to walk away before it ends Jaime.” She swallowed hard as he closed his eyes in defeat and kissed her forehead, holding her head to him hard with both real and false hands. “I know.” He sighed hard and nuzzled her face until his forehead rested on hers once more. “I know that. – But it doesn’t make letting that fantasy go any easier.”

She smiled gently and nudged at his nose playfully with her own. “So we won’t let the fantasy go. Here in this room, when the moon shines? We can live it. We don’t have to be anything other than YOU and ME. You can just be Jaime and I will just be Sansa, and while ever we are here alone together? We will be all that matters in this world.” Sansa flushed at the curious look on his face. She couldn’t place it, or what he was thinking because of it. He was a complicated man, her Jaime. _Hers_. No matter anything else she had struggled with in recent weeks, no matter where her thoughts had taken her or her hot and cold feelings and back and forth plans; the simple fact was that he was hers and she was his, even if it could only ever be here. – If one day it broke her heart? At least she will have lived something so sweet first.

“We should go to bed sweetheart. It has been a long day.” Sansa pulled back to simply sit on his lap, rather than cuddle into him as she had been doing and rested her hand over his where it had fallen to her upper thigh. She bit her lip as she watched him, watching her quietly. “Can we bar the secret entrance somehow?” Her voice sounded a little far away to her ears, but he heard her all the same. “It has a lock yes.” She took a deep breath and nodded as he sat up slowly and kissed her softly. “Get in bed Sansa, I will check all entrances for you and bank that fire up and then I will join you alright?” She licked her bottom lip nervously and nodded slowly. Her heart racing at what she was about to do. She stood slowly and backed away to give him enough room to stand and step around her to do as he had said, pausing only long enough to kiss her temple as he did so.

The almost lazy way he strolled towards the door he had come in, drew her attention to just how offensively perfect she found his form; her imagination filling in the blanks as she thought of the bunching and rolling of his hard muscles with every step. She had seen him without his shirt briefly and she had felt his hard stomach and chest and even his lower back when she had slipped her hand under his shirt a few times. But she wanted to see him, all of him. “I thought you were getting in bed, not standing around watching me?” She jumped slightly and then flushed horribly at his dark chuckle and cocky grin. Sansa cleared her throat and took advantage of the glinting that caught her eye from the floor to look away from him. She ducked down and picked up her dagger before slowly turning and strolling to her bed, sitting it on the side table with a small clack. She clasped her hands together nervously and let out a shuddering breath as she turned and sat to watch him work. “The chamber is secure Sansa, relax, it’s just us. I’m just going to deal with the fire alright?”

\--------

She reached out shyly as he drew nearer, resting her hands on his sides tentatively as he grinned and cocked his head in question. He hadn’t questioned her not actually climbing into bed properly again, he simply smiled to himself as he put fresh logs on the fire and replaced the small grate that would catch any that might fall forward onto the floor before he turned to come to her. Nor did she offer up any answers in her anxious state.

She licked her lips and looked up into his eyes through her lashes as her fingers tugged at the bottom of his shirt pointedly. He didn’t say anything still, simply pulled it free of his breeches for her and waited to see what she wanted. She smiled shyly at the small catch in his breathing as she slipped her hands inside and traced his firm lines with soft fingers. “Can you take it off? Please?” Jaime smirked at her arrogantly but nodded all the same, stepping back slightly so he didn’t accidentally knock her, and tugging it over his head with his left hand in one smooth motion. “Better?” She swallowed hard and stared at his sculpted chest as she nodded slowly, her mouth suddenly very dry as she reached out to touch him again.

She traced a nearly healed scar across his breast muscle slowly before stepping into him and kissing it without thinking; his soft, shuddering breath and his fingers tangling in her hair to hold her there telling her that she hadn’t overstepped. “You are beautiful.” He scoffed slightly and tipped her face up to kiss her nose. “I am old and a little tattered and worse for wear, but if my BEAUTIFUL little wolf wants to see what she wants? – I am hardly going to object.” She blushed slightly at his calling her his, more so than anything else he said, and let her hand slip to trace the line of soft hair below his belly button, she had learned rather quickly that that could make him quiver quite a bit. “You have been a knight, the greatest sword hand in all of the Seven Kingdoms, since before I was born Jaime, yet still you are the most handsome, the most feared. You were bound to have some scars that tell me a tale of who you really are. Only a soft, craven man could get to your age and still carry the smooth skin of a green boy.” She bit her lip coyly at the low growl he let out and the satisfied, hungry look of a preening lion in his eyes. “WAS the greatest sword hand.”

“You don’t have to be as good as you once were Jaime. Nobody is that good. You just have to be better than everyone else with this.” She rubbed her hand over his false one where it rested on her hip. “And with this.” She stroked his left hand with slow teasing fingers before leading it up her body slowly; he heart hammering in her chest at the heavy feel of his hot hand gliding up her waist and her ribs slowly to settle over her breast with her hand holding it in place. His eyes flicked to hers after he watched their hands settle and he licked his lips.

Sansa squeaked involuntarily as his thumb brushed over her hard nipple slowly. “Just better than everyone else hmm? You make me sound like a hero little one. I’m not some knight of song – you know that.” She hummed quietly and stepped into him completely, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing his hand between their chests to keep it there. “Actually, you are. - The knight of MY song to be precise. - My hero. Surely you heard there were songs about us doing the rounds amongst the small folk? Tyrion has been laughing about it for days. Apparently the people of the court are keeping it quiet so the singers don’t suffer the same fate as those who sang for Robb.” She grinned at his amused snort. “

I think I am probably arrogant enough without such praise, don’t you sweetheart? Besides, you realise that in a hundred years, I will be remembered for killing a King, for losing my skill and my hand, as likely the WORST Lord Commander in history and as the asshole who seduced his brothers wife and his enemies sister.” Sansa rolled her eyes at his self-deprecating dramatics and tugged at the soft hair along his nape in reprimand, only to squeak and flush at his tweaking her nipple in retaliation.

“You will be remembered for killing a mad man when no one else had the guts to do it. You will be remembered for being the warrior reborn, before and after losing your hand. You will be remembered as the Lord Commander who CHANGED the Kingsguard for the better, to protect the King from making dangerous mistakes. You will be remembered for being a man with a heart and needs underneath it all. There is darkness inside of you, I know that – better than anyone. It was my family you hurt Jaime… Who knows? Maybe in a hundred years, I won’t be seen as a traitor for being yours, maybe I will be seen as the one who took that away and left only the good that you are too. Maybe we will both simply be remembered as tragic lovers from warring houses. Maybe we won’t be remembered at all.”

“Don’t make me something I’m not in your head Sansa. I’m not a good person. The fact that I am pressed against you right now, with your perky teat in my hand is proof of that love.” She let out a startled, embarrassed giggle over that and nipped at his lip to hide her heavy blush a little. “I can see whatever I want. This is my fantasy we are living right now Lannister. You may hate yourself for all of those things out there, but in here? You are mine; you are who I want you to be; so whether you like it or not? You are my knight of song and my hero and it was me who put your hand on my breast and who pushed hard up against you. And I don’t hear any REAL complaints about our proximity or where your hand is right now, so I’m going to go ahead and assume you aren’t really concerned about me seeing you however I want.” She smiled cheekily against his lips as he swooped in to kiss her hard and fast, whilst his right arm slipped around to pin her body to his tightly.

“I do have one or two minor complaints if you care?” If it wasn’t for his teasing tone, those words might have made her nervous that she had made some sort of mistake, but she had learned well enough when he was teasing her and when he was being serious in her bedchamber. “And what are those?” Jaime smirked at her like a predator and fondled her breast a little before pushing his hand up and over to trace the line of her neck slowly with heavy fingers and plucking at the collar of her silk robe. “My breeches are incredibly uncomfortable right now, and you are hiding that perfect body from me, whilst you get to play all you like with my bared chest. It’s hardly fair My Lady.” Sansa flushed heavily and shot him a nervous smile before letting out a small giggle. “Do you wish to see me bare for you Ser Jaime?” She let out another giggle at his needy groan and slow nod as he pulled back slightly to look her over. “Gods yes I do Lady Sansa. I want quite a lot of things right now; but that is – by far, the most pressing matter – and getting out of these blasted breeches before I bust the laces on them completely or make a rather uncomfortable mess of them.” Sansa blinked at him wide eyed as he grinned triumphantly and kissed her nose. Her belly was a mass of knots at just what his words might mean. She swallowed hard, and slipped her hand down over his hard, frankly distracting chest and stomach and then rested it on his manhood nervously. “I don’t – have you been uncomfortable like this every night?”

“Mmhmm, and near all day today – especially when I saw you in that Gods damned dress! Wearing armour was definitely a blessing.” She flushed awkwardly and smiled nervously as she tugged at his laces slowly, holding his eyes with her own. His fingers tensed slightly on her neck and shoulder before he pushed in down between them to pull at the tie of her robe. “How did you sleep if you were so uncomfortable?” Jaime huffed a quiet laugh and shook his head. “It will go away on its own if it gets no attention Little Wolf. Contrary to popular belief, men can actually control themselves if they try.” She grinned sheepishly and loosened his breeches enough to push down when they were both ready, settling for nervously slipping just her fingers inside to stroke his hips and bottom lightly. – Not yet game to touch him there yet.

“It is your own silly fault you were uncomfortable today you know? I wanted to touch you this morning and you wouldn’t let me.” Jaime snorted a laugh and pushed her back slowly by her hips to look her over hungrily. Her heart was racing at the heat in his eyes, her chest heaving and straining her silk shift, only making it so much worse. He pushed her robe off her shoulders completely and then pinned her flush against him, almost aggressively, her hands shot to his shoulders to hold on as he lifted her against him and stepped purposely towards the bed. “If I had let you touch me this morning, either we wouldn’t have left this chamber all day and only the Gods know where we would be now; or I would have seriously fucked this up by losing my head completely, and neither of us would have been thinking straight all day; regardless of all else little one? You are still a maid and I won’t be the one to break you. – You deserve to be worshipped in bed love. – Not fucked quickly for the sake of relief.” She bit her lip hard at such vulgar words, and tried desperately to tamp down the excitement they sent coursing through her body and the heat and sweet ache they caused at her core and in her belly.

“I’ll still bleed, it will still hurt – at least for a little while the first time.” Sansa flushed as her perfect golden knight leaned over her slowly, lowering her onto her bed and following to lie beside her, propped on his elbow to look down over her flushed skin. “Only so much as it has to Sansa. But you, my beautiful Little Wolf, will know no more than is absolutely necessary, because if you hate it or fear it, you won’t want it anymore and I am far too attached to the idea of making love to you rather regularly to mess that up by being a pig about it. – And I am fairly sure my brother – or maybe his scary lover? - Will gut me if I muck it up.” She couldn’t help the loud bubble of laughter the shot up her throat at that.

Jaime blinked at her in amused question and waited until she got control of herself enough to speak. She shook her head and flushed heavily. “Actually, Shae said that if you weren’t good to me she would…” She scrunched her nose up at his haughty look and giggled again. “That she would what?” She giggled again and covered her face with her hands and peaked out between her fingers to see his amused grin. “That she would cut your cock off and make you eat it.” Jaime blinked at her incredulously before roaring with laughter and cuddling into her as he did so. She giggled with him as she rubbed his shoulder and back until he calmed down.

“I guess I really better do this right than huh? I don’t really fancy a cock in my mouth at all, let alone my own AFTER it has been cut from my body – that doesn’t sound pleasant at all! I know how it hurts to have bits cut off and I am rather fond of that – maybe even more so than I was my hand.” Sansa blinked rapidly and gaped at his dark humour before shrieking with laughter and slapping his shoulder and chest for his horrid japing. “But have you ever had one in your mouth? How do you KNOW that would be unpleasant? Unlike having bits cut off you don’t have a point of reference if you’ve never had one there?” Jaime coughed and choked and roared with laughter at her own teasing and dark humour before kissing her hard and burying his face in her neck to kiss and bite at her neck.

“How about I stick to having YOU in my mouth hmm? I’m willing to bet all of the gold in Casterly Rock that your sweet little cunt will taste MUCH better than any cock has the potential too!” She couldn’t help but rub her legs together to relieve the ache and tingling his gravelly, vulgar words had caused. “I would take that bet, only that again there is no point of reference if you do not, in fact, put a cock in your mouth – and I… You… Gods! I just realised what you – Gods Jaime!” She flushed awfully as he pulled back and grinned at her like a cocky, arrogant shit, making her flush horribly. “Oh I promise, THAT is something I will know the taste of beautiful – that way I know you won’t complain to your maid and my cock is definitely safe from her scary vengeance.” She couldn’t help the little squeak that came out of her throat as he leaned in and kissed her deeply, licking into her mouth slowly and sucking at her lips whilst his hand found hers and led it slowly towards his loosened breeches.

“You want to touch me sweet girl? Now you can, all you like, however you want. – I will stop, I promise, if you don’t like something I do or if you get scared or uncomfortable or I hurt you in anyway, just tell me alright. I won’t get angry or anything silly like that. Whatever we do here in this bed is your call, your pace.” Sansa swallowed hard and slipped her hand into the gaping waist of his open breeches slowly, tentatively brushing her fingers over the rather large, hot length of his manhood. Her heart was slamming in her chest and her breath was ripping out of her in short, nervous pants as he closed his eyes and let out a strained breath.

She reached in slightly further and wrapped her fingers around him and traced him curiously. He was so hard and hot - and oddly smooth and soft to touch for something so STRONG feeling. “That is never going to fit inside of me.” Sansa also jumped out of her skin as he twitched in her hand as he barked a breathy laugh and nosed at her like a needy cat. “I will, I promise. Are you a fan of this shift?” She blinked at him in bafflement and looked down at the simple silk shift she was wearing, in confusion. “Not particularly, it is hardly anything fancy, I have a few like this.” Jaime kissed her softly, quickly. “Good. Much as I’m enjoying that soft hand love? You are going to have to stop for a minute.”

Sansa blinked rapidly and pulled her hand away slowly and studied his amused and heavily aroused eyes curiously. Jaime pressed a kiss to her nose and rolled over, until he was seated at the edge of the bed. She rolled enough to see he was tugging his boots off. She smiled up at him as he stood and looked over his shoulder at her before tugging at his breeches and shoving them down and off completely. Her mouth went dry at the sight of his rounded, muscular ass and the thick thighs holding him up – he had definitely regained, what she could only assume, was a good amount of his strength, since his return home. “Gods you are unfairly handsome.” She flushed and bit her lip as he grinned at her over his shoulder before reaching for the dagger on the bedside table and joining her. She didn’t have a chance to look down at his parts, or question what he was about, as he slipped the dagger under the neckline of her shift and pulled up and away from her.

Her heart slammed in her chest as she realised what he meant to do. – He didn’t give her time to process it, he simply dragged it down the length of her body and let the blade glide through the silk like it was water. She cleared her throat quietly as he rolled away to put the blade back where it was.

“If you had asked I’d have taken it off.” He grinned wickedly as he turned back to her and traced the gap left between the two halves of silk, still hiding most of her body from his view. “I could have, I will need you to pull your arms free when you are ready – and lose those small cloths when you are ready too – unless you want me to cut those off as well?” Sansa squeaked indignantly and shook her head at his cheeky wink. “You are a maiden sweetheart, no matter how careful I am, if we get that far tonight – and I do intend that we will… There will be blood and there can’t be evidence of it, a silk shift is easier to explain away than a bedsheet. The only one likely to see it besides us is Shae, the bed? Another maid sees to that for you.” Sansa smiled softly at his forethought and stroked his cheek gently as she studied his eyes, stealing herself against her nerves.

She let her hand drop away from his face and slipped the halves open before she let herself think about it too much. Jaimes hand froze as he sucked in a surprised breath and looked her over. “Fuck.” Sansa felt herself blushing all over as he traced her every line with his eyes, branding her forever as his alone. She had never ever expected anyone would ever look at her with such heated longing; she had never ever expected that she would want anyone to. Yet she had never felt more beautiful than she did in that moment, clad in nothing more than a ruined silk shift and uncomfortably damp small clothes and flushed and almost shaking with the need to have his hands and mouth on her body.

“Jaime?” Her lover let out a shuddering breath and rolled over her, putting himself between her legs and holding his weight on his right arm. He nosed at her nose. “YOU are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Sansa. I could happily spend all night simply looking at you.” She smiled sheepishly and tugged his neck until he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Shaes words run through her mind tauntingly as she shuffled slightly, bringing her legs up to wrap around him, and then startling and moaning low in her throat, as his hard length pushed hard up against her wet small clothes. She rocked her hips instinctively searching for something and making Jaime groan and roll his hips back against her. “Hells little wolf! You keep that up and I will finish all over your belly before I even get your smalls off.” She couldn’t help the happy giggle she let out against his lips at his almost petulant sounding whine. “Oh that’s funny is it?” She nodded slowly and kissed his jaw just before his ear softly. “It’s funny because you sound so very put out about it, and I don’t even really know what you mean by it. But it makes me want to keep doing it to see if I can do whatever you just said. Plus it feels really good.”

Jaime groaned loudly and rolled his hips into her again as his good hand and mouth rubbed and licked at her, wherever he could reach, in need. “You will be the death of me little lady, but I will die a happy man. Let me go you beautiful tease! I need my mouth on your body.” Sansa moaned and held him a touch tighter, rubbing at him hard like some sort of possessed, wanton woman. “Your mouth is already on me and I find I quite like what you are doing to me already.” Jaime groaned again and bit down on her collarbone whilst his hand held her hip fast and forced it to work against his own in some sort of primal, animalistic way that she couldn’t help but want with an almost blinding desperation.

“I mean: If I let you keep going sweetheart? I am going to spray my seed all over your beautiful body and then I will need time to regroup? It has been a very long time since I have been with a woman. – You know what? Fuck it! Keep going, just like that my sweet wolf.” She couldn’t help the long whine that ripped out of her throat as he rubbed against her with slightly more pressure, rubbing the whole long length of his manhood over her sopping silk and causing delightful bursts of pleasure to shoot through her parts as he lavished attention on her pearl again.

“Jaime!” She could feel that sweet release building inside of her again, getting closer and closer the faster he worked them together. Her back ached clean off the bed when his hot mouth found her nipple again. - This time without the silk barrier. And stars burst behind her eyes as he tipped her over completely. She cried out and clung to him, holding his head fast to her chest and his rutting hips tight in the cradle of her own as she flew apart under him.

Jaime rolled off of her far too fast for her liking, but she didn’t complain when he led her hand to his cock and wrapped it around under his own until she realised what he wanted. She pushed him over onto his back and leaned over to kiss and suck at his neck as he had done her, whilst her hand rubbed and squeezed at his cock, his hips bucking up into her hand and his hand holding her head tightly to him in return. “Ahh fuck, Gods - that feels good my sweet girl. Perfect.” She hummed happily and rubbed her slick thighs together at the sound of him losing control. She wanted to look and actually see for herself, she kind of wanted to kiss him there and see how that affected him too, but she was far too nervous for that just yet, so she just kept going with her hand and just kept licking and sucking at his neck.

He let out an almost pained grunt as her knuckles brushed something soft underneath him and she couldn’t help herself but to look and reach out to touch it again with her other hand. The strange little sack of skin pulled tight under her fingers and he let out another pained sounding groan as his cock flexed and pulsed in her hand, shooting creamy white fluid all over her hand and his hard belly.

Sansa let out a startled giggled as Jaime groaned again and scrubbed at his face in what kind of looked like astonishment. He blinked over at her lazily through hooded eyes and tugged her up to lean over him again. She grimaced as she pressed her sticky hand to his chest to give herself purchase, making him laugh quietly. “It’s sticky. And now I understand why you said spray. Except I think spurts might be a more fitting word.” She bit her lip in mortification as her thoughts tumbled out of her mouth unbidden, making him roar with laughter pull her over him to hold her in his arms, completely uncaring that he was smearing his seed all over her too. “You know what I love most about what you just said?” She whined in embarrassment and hid her face in his neck as best she could. “What?” He chuckled darkly and twisted his face around to kiss her cheek. “The fact that it came out of YOUR mouth! It was a rather VULGAR thing to say My Love.”

Her heart slammed in her chest at his dropping those words once more, and she couldn’t help the little smile that graced her lips because of them. She didn’t even care that he was teasing her. “It was, but considering I am now WEARING your seed because you decided to share it with me? Do words really matter all that much?” Jaime snickered cheekily and pushed her back to peck a few cheeky kisses to her lips before he rolled her again, so he was leaning over her instead. “You are and it is a very pleasing sight, a glorious – mostly naked woman, flushed from her own peak and covered in my seed? IT is rather becoming.” She snorted rudely as he shot her a cocky wink. “Don’t worry love, it washes off, besides – I have plans of seeing it all over your thighs soon too, after it’s been let slip free of your tight little body.”

She gaped at him in utter horrification, making him laugh loudly and pepper her burning face in cheeky kisses. “I’m only teasing you sweetheart – not about that actually happening – but telling you about it. For someone so very passionate, you are so adorably innocent and easy to fluster Little Wolf.” She bit her lip and leaned up to kiss him softly, brushing her nose against his affectionately.

“Should I not be _passionate_? I don’t really know HOW to do this Jaime.” Her lover snorted a soft laugh and kissed her sweetly, sucking at her lip softly and nosing at her. “You are perfect my darling. Your passion, the way you moved and looked and smelled and felt this morning? That is why I was so aroused all day Sansa. You are beautiful all the time, offensively so actually. – But the way you WANTED me this morning? - The way you WANTED me just now? That is something else entirely. I have never seen anything more incredible or heart-stoppingly beautiful - as you are, when you are letting the wolf take over, as you give in to your passion.” She couldn’t help but melt a little at such sweet words, and at the tender look in his eyes. Sure it was a betrayal to her blood to love him as she did, but was it not her heart that pumped the blood inside her body? How could the two be so at war with one another and yet function in harmony anyway?

She sucked in a deep breath and nodded as her lovers good hand plucked at her small clothes in question. She had been so nervous at the idea of his seeing her bare, right up until the moment she actually was – for the most part at least. The way he had looked at her, had helped ease her into allowing him to strip her completely, not only for his perusal, but also opening herself for his touch too. Jaime didn’t prolong it or draw it out to make it more uncomfortable for her than necessary, he simply pulled her small clothes away for her and then helped her to pull her arms free of the mess that was her shift. And then she smiled nervously at him as she lay back down again whilst he leaned over her slowly, teasing her with gentle tickling fingers and soothing strokes.

“Are you sure this is what you want Sansa?” She swallowed hard and nodded slowly, pulling at his neck to get him closer to her. “It is what I want Jaime. I’m nervous, but this is what I want.” The small smile her gave her had her heart fluttering in her chest. She sighed at the feel of his good hand settling on her hip gently as his lips found her neck to pepper soft kisses. “You’re alright sweetheart.” Sansa nodded against his head and sighed as he licked and sucked at her neck, whilst his fingers tickled along her belly, making it pull tight. She clung to his neck and, flexing her fingers in his soft golden hair as her body rubbed against his seemingly of its own accord.

Jaime pulled back to look at her as his questing fingers found her heat and began teasing their way through her curls, just as they had this morning. “You are so wet for me.” She flushed horribly and nodded slowly, blinking up at him nervously. She couldn’t stop the moan that slipped free or the needy pull of her hands as she dragged his mouth back to hers after his finger pushed into her again, just as it had done this morning. She kissed him hard, pushing her tongue into his mouth and sucking at his while her hips rolled with his hand. Just as it did this morning and again just before when he rubbed against her, a tight coil was building inside of her again, sending heat rushing all over her body. She was restless again, made all the more so when Jaime pushed a second finger inside of her body.

“Sansa? I need inside you My Love, please?” She didn’t even think she just nodded automatically, her belly fluttering and her parts throbbing at the idea of having him there; her heart thudding in her chest at his continued use of that particular endearment. She swallowed hard and panted, her thoughts completely scattered on the wind as Jaime pulled his hand from her and rolled until he was laying over her fully. He searched her eyes with those glorious emerald pools, blown wide with his own arousal. “I’ll stop. - Just say the word; if you don’t like it, or you aren’t comfortable alright sweetheart.” She smiled up at him, her heart melting in her chest at the conviction on his stupid handsome face. She couldn’t stop herself, even if she had wanted too; she stroked his cheek and traced his face with soft fingers. No matter what her mind told her, in that moment he was the only thing in the world that mattered to her.

“Make love to me Jaime. Show me, please?” Her knight let out a shuddering breath and leaned in to kiss her as his manhood nudged at her, where his fingers had been only moments beforehand. She didn’t need to clarify what she wanted him to show her, he had known what she was asking. “Relax My Love, it should only hurt for a few moments alright?” Sansa nodded and held his eyes, her heart racing inside of her chest like a scared rabbit as he pushed himself inside of her slowly – ever so slowly.

Tears sprang up in her eyes at the stinging stretch, not so much from the pain, but because of the reality of what she had just done. She sobbed as Jaime stopped completely and peppered her face in soft, gentle kisses as he apologised over and over and over. They both knew he wasn’t apologising for any of the actual pain it had caused, but at the betrayal for them both. “Do you want me to stop?” She smiled sadly through her tears and stroked his cheek. “Don’t stop Jaime. Don’t ever stop. The damage is already done. No matter the words spoken before Gods and men, I am YOURS and I want you to be mine too.” She bit her lip nervously as he blinked at her in surprise – and some other emotion that she simply couldn’t place at all in that moment, and pushed her hips up to meet his, groaning at the feel of him filling her so completely.

“I AM yours little one. Until you don’t want me anymore, and even then I will only ever want to be yours. Gods you feel incredible.” She couldn’t help the squeak that she let slip as his mouth crashed onto hers to lay claim to it, whilst he ground his hips into the cradle of hers before rolling himself back and forth into her and showing her how to move with him. It hurt, there was no denying it, but it wasn’t so much the sharp, terrifying pain she had expected either, rather a dull throb and a slight sting that lessened with each stroke of his manhood inside of her, whilst another – far more likeable feeling built to replace it. Sansa moaned and gripped his jaw hard with biting fingers as he pushed in just a touch firmer and a touch faster and brushed his soft curls against that little bud of pleasure above her opening. She squeezed down over him instinctively making him hiss and buck at her slightly. “That’s it sweet girl - move with me.”

She shrieked and clamped tight, locking her legs around his hips as his hand pushed between them, so that his fingers brushed over and circled that bud until something snapped and her peak washed over her even more intensely than it had before. Jaime grunted and panted and seemingly lost control as her insides gripped and pulsed and shuddered around him drawing him over the edge with her.

She panted heavily and blinked up at the beds canopy in surprise, she hadn’t at all known what to expect, but she certainly didn’t think she would actually FEEL him stiffen and pulse inside of her, nor did she expect that strange warmth as his seed spilled into her. She definitely didn’t expect it to feel good, let alone the magic that it actually was. He was perfect: Gentle and kind and giving.

She pushed her hands over his neck and around to rub at his shoulders and back in lazy affection, whilst he caught his breath with his head pressed to her collarbone. She was in no hurry to move at all, she just wanted to hold him and enjoy the moment, before she was forced to face the realities of what she had just given up and taken on. It was one thing to think it and plan it and accept it, it was another entirely to follow through and actually do it.

But she had – she had given her maidenhead and her body to The Kingslayer, and right now she felt too good to care about anything but the feel of him still inside of her and over and around her. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you? Am I heavy – I can move?” Her heart melted at the almost nervous sounding husky voice. It sounded funny coming from someone as fierce and volatile as Jaime.

“I feel really good and you feel really good and if you move right now? I may follow you until you give in and cuddle me, so it’s best you just stay put.” She smiled sheepishly as he pulled back to smile down at her, nudging her nose affectionately with his own. “You wouldn’t have to follow me far, I had no intentions of letting you out of my arms completely, but by all means Little Wolf, you want me to stay inside of you and between these beautiful thighs? Here is where I will stay.” Sansa blushed slightly and leaned up to kiss him softly. “Thank you my knight.” The soft smile she felt against her lips meant so much more to her in that moment than a thousand big smiles ever could.

“For what little one? I just took the last of your freedom.” Sansa smiled against his lips and pulled back to pull his forehead down to rest on her own. “No Jaime, you didn’t. – It was mine to give, because of you, because of Tyrion, I had that choice. You didn’t take my freedom Jaime. I gave you my body because I chose to be free at YOUR side. – And you were so good to me; I have never felt anything as incredible as what you just gave me. If these dark hours with you are the only happiness I will ever know? Then I will live every day until I can be here with you. – In here? It will be you and me and OURS. In here – any child of my body will know who their father is in truth.”

“Any child? – You mean?” She smiled widely at his stunned and baffled and oddly nervous and disbelieving look. “I mean that my children will know who put them inside of my body. They will know why everyone outside of our family must think that their Uncle Tyrion is their Papa, and why everyone will question if he really is or not, and they will know that Uncle Jaime is really their father, and they will worship him here and in public no matter what they call him. You will hold them when they cry and cuddle them when they sleep and play with them when they are big enough to do so, - you will put swords in their hands, sons or daughters I don’t care, they will wield steel to protect themselves.” Sansa flushed awkwardly and looked away uncomfortably, at his baffled gaping.

She was so distracted by her own embarrassment and that sting of rejection to notice his body had actually slipped from hers, and that he had propped himself up on his elbows so that he could look down at her. “THEY?” She rolled her eyes and looked at him, hurt and more than a little annoyed. “Yes Jaime. – They. My continued safety and LIFE depend on a son for Casterly Rock. One isn’t going to cut it for your father though is it? - An heir and a spare at least. And I don’t know if you have even thought about it, but I am one of six siblings including Jon, Jaime. SIX. I want a pack and you are giving it to me. You can’t take me home to my mother anymore, it’s not my place anymore, not really. My PLACE in this world is Casterly Rock with a dozen tiny little lion/wolf hybrids that will ensure this war between our families is well and truly over. In for a silver stag, in for a gold dragon Jaime. – I’m already lost to my family, I want you to help me build my own.” She waited quietly, chewing her lip nervously as he studied her face and swallowed over and over again, clearly trying to think up the words he wanted to give her. “You want a minimum of two sons and likely as many as you can actually physically carry, and you want ME to not only put them in your belly, but actually be a father to them, even if they call me uncle?” She nodded deftly and waited again as he licked his lips and let out a long shuddering breath.

“I will be able to know them and love them as mine?” Sansa frowned at him in annoyance and nodded slowly. It seemed like an utterly stupid thing to ask, of course she wanted him to love his children. At the very least they were his _nieces and nephews_. The real question was: did he want the same thing? “They will be yours Jaime. – OURS. I had a father whom I loved with everything inside of me. I didn’t always show it and I didn’t always understand him, but I always, always loved him. I couldn’t imagine not knowing him, and I have no doubt that Tyrion can and will love them, just as he does Myrcella and Tommen, and I know they will be the only children he can ever claim publicly, which will make them more to him than simply his brothers children. But they WON’T be his. – And they and you have a right to love each other freely. This world is hard enough to grow in, if I want two lions to protect my pups and cubs? Who in this world has the right to deny me that after everything? – Unless you just want to be Uncle Jaime? I mean - you can be just that if you want – but I still want you to love them anyway, as that; at the very least.” She chewed at her lip again and waited nervously.

Jaime traced her lip tentatively, tugging it free from her teeth with a gentle, but insistent finger. “Stop. This mouth has known enough pain without you doing it yourself My Love.” She let out a breathy laugh and kissed his finger playfully, disappointed that he didn’t address any of her impassioned words, but accepting that perhaps he just wasn’t ready to think on it and needed to change the subject for now. “It doesn’t hurt you know?” She grinned cheekily as he narrowed his eyes at her. “I realise it likely doesn’t, but that doesn’t mean I want to see such pretty lips being abused so! - A gentle bite? - A playful one? – By all means; it is incredibly sexy and it gives me very, very naughty thoughts. But this gnawing jeopardises my chances of kissing my beautiful wolf, and being that she just told me that she not only wants to let me continue to make myself at home in her bed and in her ridiculously stunning body? She also wants me to give her as many children as she can have and she plans on letting me love them openly? I would, - very much, like to be able to kiss her for being the single most incredible, perfect person I have ever met.”

She beamed up at him happily and squealed slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him tight, whilst he rolled them onto their side to face each other and rearranged her limbs to where he wanted them. “Really?” Jaime hummed in affirmation and kissed her shoulder gently. “I don’t know what it means we are to expect from those all around us, but if you want me? I am yours; and if you want me to keep your body full with my babies? I will give you that; and if you want me to love them as a father? I will thank you for that – because you have no idea how hard it is to watch from the shadows. It hurts – At least it did… Until I learned that they were never meant to be mine as well. But I am so incredibly overwhelmed that you would offer that blindly – especially after learning all of the things I have done. – I will protect you and them for the rest of my days – I don’t care the cost to me.” She smiled wistfully at his dramatics and kissed him softly. “Sleep my Knight. It is late, I am exhausted and you HAVE to be up before dawn – we can work on YOUR babies again tomorrow night, providing that stinging and dull ache goes away first, and we can talk more then too – we have other things we need to go over too, with Tyrion, but now I just want to fall asleep against my LOVERS chest so if you wouldn’t mind terribly?” She giggled at his happy little grin and smacking kiss. “Sleep my little Mama.” Sansa’s heart melted all over again at his soft whisper and the feel of his lips on her hair. Blood betrayal or no, she couldn’t help but LOVE Jaime Lannister.


	20. Man without Honour

He couldn’t sleep. Well that wasn’t distinctly true. – He didn’t want to fall asleep; not really. He wanted nothing more than to enjoy this strange almost floating feeling that he had discovered. He wanted to watch her sleeping in his arms, over his chest, completely at peace. He wanted to enjoy the soft warm weight of her. He wanted to imagine her glorious body rounding with his child. More than anything he wanted for what they had together inside of this bubble of existence they had found, to be real; and he wanted everyone to know it was real too.

That wasn’t the only reason his senses stayed alert, despite his deep relaxation though. There was a reason he hadn’t removed his hand. His little love either hadn’t noticed, or hadn’t cared, or likely decided it best she not make comment. He had removed it every night until this night. The bloody thing was heavy and awkward and it ached if he wore it for too long, plus it hurt like all the Seven Hells when he accidentally whacked himself with it in his sleep, which was why he had stopped trying to sleep with it – he flat out refused to risk hurting Sansa with it.

But her fears earlier hadn’t been unfounded or even unrealistic. She could be the very epitome of giggling courtly lady, but she was so very far from the stupid doll his sister claimed her to be. She knew that there were those who had hoped to scare him from her side with the threat of scandal and of adultery charges; just as he did. And they both knew that that had the potential to open a window of opportunity. – One he meant to close, and if the small army that he had placed around her didn’t do the trick? He wasn’t going to risk being unable to use both hands to defend her himself. So he had left it on, and tucked it up under the pillow away from her and he would ensure that he didn’t fall into too deep of a slumber, so that he might hear anyone approaching their locked and barred doors just in case.

He had meant it when he swore to protect her and her sister above all others and return them to their mother. He had meant it when he swore it to her personally. He meant it when he lay what was once part of her fathers sword at her feet. And he meant it when he said he would do so for her and their children too.

_Children._

She meant to give him children – or rather share her own with him. – And there would be more than one if she had her way. - As if he hadn’t already been set to cling to her for the rest of his days already. She had called him her fool, her Florian, she had been teasing him, of course, because he was far too proud to be compared to him. – Yet in reality, she hadn’t been all that far off. He felt like a fool over how she made him feel.

He had been struggling to find purchase enough from their love making. She had been so perfect. So soft and warm and snug and passionate despite her innocence and her initial discomfort – both of their initial discomforts rather. And for the first time in his life, it hadn’t been about release and relief, it had been about so much more than that.

Cersei wasn’t soft, she liked to be fucked and fucked hard. He had always just assumed that that was what he wanted too – even when the mood struck him to be more gentle or more passionate and romantic about it, they were rough and animalistic. And she had hated being under him, ceding control to him. It was a rare thing for her to allow him that, in fact it usually only happened when she wanted something from him. But his little wolf had been different.

He had been nervous as all Seven Hells about it too. He had never been with anyone but his other half, he hadn’t even known he could be, until he met Sansa Stark – or rather the grown up woman who was once the little Lady Sansa Stark. He couldn’t ever remember a time where he and Cersei had actually _made love_ as such.

Yet that is exactly what he had done with Sansa. He had LOVED her. He had given himself to her so completely with every thrust inside of her tight little body. And it had been perfect in a way that he had never known existed. But then she had dropped that pot of wildfire on him, promising that he could know and love the _children_ he planted inside of her, as if they were really his – no matter what they called him. And it had set his soul on fire. He had already been reeling, but it was nothing compared to what her impassioned words a wrought inside of him

\--------

He nuzzled his nose against her fire kissed curls gently and pressed his lips against her forehead softly, not wanting to disturb her, but utterly unable to stop himself from soaking up the feelings of contentment she was awakening in him. The happy little hum she let out before she snuggled down against him in her sleep was enough to seal his fate. His heart may as well have leapt out of his chest and into her dainty little hands.

He should feel guilty. He had taken her body and the last of her innocence. There was no coming back from it now. To the world she was a woman wedded and bedded in truth. Now there was no leaving the stain of his family behind for her. They had sealed her fate and her dubious future as a Lannister.

Perhaps he really was a man without honour, as everyone always claimed him. She would always be a Stark, she was too much a wolf to ever be anything else. But he had made her a lioness, and though he knew his doing so, kept her pretty head on her shoulders, and though it was better than her dying needlessly, as an innocent maiden martyr or far, far worse. That wasn’t at all why he had given in.

He had made love to her because he was in love with her. And being in love with his brothers WIFE or the daughter of the enemy house was also far from honourable. But he couldn’t care less. In his heart, it felt right; more than right actually. If he was going to burn in the seventh hell for the poor choices he had made his whole life? – At least he will have lived and loved first. – At least it would be worth it.

\---------

In the end he did sleep some, lightly enough that he heard every noise and felt her every twitch, but heavily enough that he felt rested despite it. - The sleep of a well-trained knight. Ser Arthur Dayne had taught him that he needed to always be ready, even in sleep. It had been one of the most valuable lessons he had ever learned. Of course, he didn’t always sleep that way, - for a rather long time he had had no cause for such. It was different when the realm was at war, and it was different when the one on the throne was mad to go with being incompetent.

He had hated Robert Baratheon with a desperate passion, but it was nothing compared to what he had felt for Aerys Targaryen before him and his own blood after. He was an arrogant pig of a man and he was as unfit to rule as he was unsuitable for his sister as husband, but at least they had known peace with him.

So he was back to sleeping lightly most nights. Partly because with deep sleep came the ghosts and guilt of his past; partly because he feared that there was potential for even greater pains to come and he wouldn’t risk seeing his Little Wolf become the next Rhaella Targaryen or Elia Martell, or even the next Lyanna Stark. The realm was at war once more, the King was a mad man with too much interest in his girl and he refused to let him have her, he refused to let any of them have her. Anyone who wished her harm, would just have to kill him first, and he was not an easy man to kill.

He woke properly around an hour before dawn and though he knew he shouldn’t, he couldn’t help himself but to kiss her awake and assure himself that she was happy to see him after all they had shared in the dark of night.

His heart flipped in his chest as his name fell from her lips on a soft, sleepy sigh just as her eyes cracked open to take him in. He could watch her wake every day and never get tired of it. She had never been more beautiful to him than she was in that completely unguarded moment. “You are still here.” It wasn’t really a question, rather more a pleased statement of fact. He hummed in affirmation and kissed her softly. “I wanted to be here when you woke up, but I do have to get going too, so I had the choice of waking you to let you know I was heading out, or risk trying to get back here for breakfast and hoping you were still sleeping when I got here.” He smiled against her lips at her breathy laugh and closed his eyes at the feel of her soft fingers stroking his collarbone affectionately.

“I like this. – Waking up with you in my bed still.” He closed his arm around her tighter as she cuddled into him, almost clinging to him. “I like it too; very much.” Jaime leaned in and kissed her slowly, supping at her soft lips and licking in to her mouth to taste her, not bothered in the least by either his sleep breath, or hers. He had a need to imprint her sweetness on his senses. If he had to part with her, he wanted to take what he could with him to get through until he was hers once more.

He pulled away slowly and nudged her nose with his before kissing the tip. “If I don’t get up now, I never will.” He couldn’t help but grin at the adorable little pout she pulled as her hands tightened slightly. For all that he had woken her, sleep still very much lingered ready to pull her back under and it made her outrageously sweet and needy for him and he wasn’t at all too proud to admit that he loved the feeling of being so needed by her. “Stay. Let the world burn around us for all I care.” He chuckled darkly and tapped her nose in playful reprimand, thoroughly amused by her petulant and uncharacteristic words and her adorable, childish frown. “I would love to my beautiful girl; but I know that wide awake Sansa will kill me for it.”

“Mmm but wide awake Sansa isn’t here. Sleepy, needy Sansa is and she says it’s fine.” He let out a silent bark of laughter at her cheek and rubbed her back lazily. “Sleepy Sansa is my favourite, hush - don’t tell wide awake Sansa! I have to go My Love. – One day, there will be no danger in it for us, when that day comes? I will stay, every night I will come to you openly and every morning I will leave your bed openly. - For now? How about I just leave you my shirt? Shae is always the first maid to see you anyway, so providing you don’t leave it lying around where the others can find it; no one will know but us.” He smirked as she blinked up at him sleepily with a tiny smile and blushed softly. “What will you wear back to your chambers? You can get about the halls with no shirt Jaime.” He chuckled happily and lifted her enough to shuffle out from under her before reaching out over the edge of the bed and snagging his undershirt for her.

“I won’t be in the halls, there is a secret entrance in my chambers in The White Sword Tower too love. I will use the tunnels. – And I have my tunic there.” He groaned dramatically as he sat and turned to sit at the edge of the bed to stretch and pull his clothes on. He didn’t turn at all, knowing that if he did he wouldn’t bother to leave at all. But he could feel her lingering eyes on him as he dressed quickly, not bothering to actually tie his laces at all, simply settling for pulling them tight and tucking them in instead.

He did turn once he was done though, smiling softly at seeing her snuggled down in his shirt with the balled up scrap that was her silk shift pulled from under her and tossed to the side. He reached out and fingered at it with a cocky grin before standing and strolling towards the fire and tossing it in before banking the fire again for her.

“Are you sore?” he smiled to himself, knowing full well she was blushing beautifully at his quiet query. “Not overly. There’s a dull ache there and I have soreness in muscles that I didn’t even know I had. But it’s not near as bad as I thought it would be and certainly not as bad as it had the potential to be, had it been anyone but you.” He smiled softly as he sat back beside her after finishing up with her fire, making sure that the shift would burn away to nothing before anyone saw it but for them.

He reached out and tucked a loose lock away from her face. “A bath will help I imagine. I’m sorry you are sore at all.” She tugged his hand into her own and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. “I’m not. Every time I move, I remember why I am sore and I remember how good you made me feel, so I don’t mind so much.” Jaime couldn’t help himself, he leaned down and kissed her shoulder through his shirt and rested his forehead against her for a few moments, smiling to himself as her breaths started evening out again as sleep dragged her back under once more.

He forced himself up and pulled his hand away ever so slowly so he didn’t disturb her again, before tugging the bedding up around her shoulders and tucking her back into the bed alone. He kissed her head longingly and stroked her hair back from her face again, wanting to commit her every line to memory. “Sleep well My Love.” He pressed another kiss to her cheek and stepped away to lift his sword belt around his hips as he stalked on silent feet towards the tunnel entrance and slipped out, locking the door behind him and pocketing the key. He wasn’t risking it falling into anyone elses hands. He would give it to her if she needed it, but otherwise it would be in his possession from now on.

\---------

It took him next to no time to find his way back into his own chamber, even with keeping his senses open to anyone who might be lurking in the shadows. He was pleased to note that he hadn’t noticed anyone other than a single Lannister guard, whom he knew to be one of the men his father had set to watching his girl discreetly and whom he knew could be trusted with his comings and goings, purely because he hadn’t been bothered with hiding himself away in the hopes of going unseen. He also happily noted that nothing had been disturbed at all, either in the hall around his own chambers or his chambers themselves. Either no one had been sent to check either of their whereabouts, or his father had managed to put enough fear into those who would be ridiculous enough to check it out, to stop them.

More likely though, was that the shackles had been pulled too tight on Cersei for her to get away with it and Joffrey had simply found himself distracted from his obsession with Sansa for a time. – Likely by torturing some poor woman that wasn’t as well protected as she was. Truthfully though, he wasn’t all that worried about those two, he could handle them – or his father would for him. – No, the real concern was Baelish. He didn’t know what he wanted, not completely at any rate, he knew he wanted his wolf. A point Jaime found almost as funny as he did infuriating. 

The man had always looked far beyond his station, but Sansa Stark was well beyond what was already beyond that mans station; even being considered a traitors daughter she was out of his reach. Her lineage was just too strong for a minor Lord. Not to mention his being a brothel owner to boot. But she wasn’t all he wanted either though, there was much more to it than that. He had started this war between their families through rumours and manipulations and straight out lies, so as much as it frustrated him, he couldn’t even fucking kill him yet and be done with; the downside to playing this stupid game by anothers rules.

If he had it his way, he would simply run him through and drop him at the Young Wolfs feet for peace. – Alas! Proof was actually needed to end the stinking war. – The upside to it though, was that the sooner they ended it and the cleaner they did so, the greater the chance that he could let it become an open secret that the Lord Commander of King Tommen Baratheons Kingsguard was the one truly married to his Hands wife. He would have it so that it was both known and accepted. He would have it so that no one questioned it or cared. – And if they did? He would have his vows set aside for her. Tyrion was right, he would do it for her.

It pleased him immensely to note that he wasn’t desperate to rub himself to completion as he cleaned himself quickly. – He could, rather easily with the lingering scent of his darling on his skin and the memories of the night before, likely he wouldn’t even care that he was awkward with his off hand. But he didn’t need to, because his body had been so well sated between her long legs the night before. He didn’t wash her off himself either, it would probably be a mistake when he found himself distracted by her soft musk and fresh lemon undertones wafting around him as the day passed. But he really didn’t care. He didn’t ever want her off him. She could mark him as hers all she liked, he wasn’t about to complain.

Though he suspected she might when she eventually caught sight of the tiny love bite she had accidentally left just below his ear. He snickered like a green boy when he spotted it in the looking glass, more than just a little amused by it. Unfortunately for his love, his hair was just not long enough since returning to the city and cutting it all off, to hide it well. But he took pity on her and popped the wide collar of his leather Kingsguard jacket just enough to keep it from being too obvious. Between that and his breastplate and cloak, it wouldn’t be seen unless one was searching for it. Though he was almost tempted to forego his armour, it wasn’t strictly necessary outside of their formalities, not if he was detailed to Tommen and spent most of his time in the Tower of The Hand at any rate. He was still ‘_recovering’_ and thus, did not need to be on detail around Cersei or Joffrey until the wedding festivities kicked in properly.

He chuckled darkly to himself and nodded before letting himself out of his chamber and knocking on Jerions door pointedly to wake the boy. He would forego the armour and just wear his jacket, but that didn’t mean the boy could laze about either. He was hungry and he needed a shave and he still wasn’t game to attempt that himself yet. Maybe he could just teach Sansa to do it for him and that would save him the embarrassment of never doing it _himself_. She would never tell anyone she was the one doing it and he trusted her far more than his idiot squire. An odd notion, given how much he thought she wanted him dead for a while.

\----------

Jaime couldn’t help himself, he was in such a good mood, he had greeted his nephew with a flourishing bow and a cocky wink, making the boy giggle in surprised delight and making the little rose smirk knowingly at him. Loras hadn’t actually meant to be at his door all night, but he hadn’t wanted to take chances with his safety after court the day before either, just in case his elder brother carried on too much.

He had never actually appreciated the young pillow biting Knight of Flowers before, much like all of the Tyrells he was a bit of an upstart and they REALLY didn’t have anything in common beyond their love of fighting. But he had been a solid presence and support for Jaime in recent weeks, and for all that he knew he was telling his sister everything – likely the old battle axe of a grandmother too, he was seemingly loyal and trustworthy. “I’ve a paste that will hide tiny bruises like that one Lord Commander, should your wolf bite too hard again. Don’t worry, it’s not too obvious, just have a care turning your head to the left.”

Jaime cocked his brow in amusement and in silent challenge. The little rose smiled genuinely and shook his head. “Better than what was Lannister. I’m not likely to say anything either, - to ANYONE, I know a thing or two about loving someone you shouldn’t.” Jaime sighed quietly and looked off down the hall whilst he waited for Tommen to collect his kittens up in his basket to take with him. “Better than what was?”

He shook his head slowly and smirked darkly, of course they all knew about it, because Cersei had been a hot-headed fool. “I don’t care about that either you know? No proof and all. Plus my sister is set to be Joffreys Queen.” Jaime scoffed derisively and shook his head, leaning in close to the younger man, just a touch, so that only he would hear him. “It’s not worth it you know? The crown isn’t worth that. Luckily for her, the current Lord Commander won’t stand for the same things that The White Bull did. And I am not some green boy who will allow anyone to pin me to the wall to keep me from interfering this time around. Nor are you Tyrell. Once she is Queen – her safety will be YOUR prerogative above all others, do you understand?” Loras blinked at him slowly, frowning in surprise and suspicion.

“You’re serious? Her safety is all that matters to me at the best of times, but you would support me standing between them?” He rolled his eyes and cracked his neck in exasperation. “My sister was Queen once upon a time Tyrell. Robert was a brute and a pig, but he wasn’t truly dangerous and I stood between them when I could, if I had to. I have no intentions of forcing you to standby and do nothing if your sister is in danger for some backwards sense of honour or duty. As far as I am concerned, no man has the right to brutalise a woman, not even a King. - Also? This conversation never happened.”

Loras Tyrell had agreed happily to keep his mouth shut on the things they had discussed before strutting off down the hall to retire for a few hours. It bugged him slightly to be as open as he had been with him, but he did need his brothers on side and trustworthy. It was much easier to pretend none of them existed when it was Selmy in charge, but he was Lord Commander now, and if he truly wanted to make a difference, he needed his knights to trust him and vice versa. Tyrell and Swann were the only ones even remotely likely to actually be worthy of the cloak. Blount had been quick to follow his orders following the flogging he copped, as he expected he would be, Oakheart was in Dorne and blindly loyal to Myrcella – almost ridiculously so, according to the Dornish Prince, whom he had happily informed of his participation in Joffreys treatment of Sansa. – At the time he didn’t even know the man was friends with his lover, a point he still had yet to discuss with her too; he had told him, purely because he wasn’t sure how he felt about entrusting his niece to him given that information. – Yes he knew he had tried to stop it, but he hadn’t and he would pay a price at the hands of the Sand Snakes for it.

Trant was dead, and he didn’t feel a single lick of guilt over it, Joffrey hadn’t even cared to fucking ask about him either, which only served to prove further to Blount, that he didn’t actually deserve whatever trumped up loyalty he had once felt for him. – It wouldn’t do him any good, Jaime would never fully trust him or respect him all the same. And his sisters hairy beast would NEVER be afforded any sort of trust or respect, it was only a matter of time before he caught the fucker passing messages for her, and the second he did, he would put him down for it. He would be the one whose life paid for his sisters offences against Sansa most like. He would shoulder the blame like a good little patsy. He had had plans to do far worse to him initially anyway, this was just far more convenient and fitting.

\----------

Jaime blinked in surprise and laughed slightly as a basket of mewling kittens was thrust into his arms rather unceremoniously, whilst his nephew stepped forward and hugged his ‘Aunty Sansa’ in excited greeting before blushing heavily and stepping away awkwardly. It was actually rather ridiculous how endearing and heart-warming such an image was for him. Made even more so by his love happily returning the hug and patting him affectionately as she asked how he had been with genuine interest.

Tyrion sauntered up beside him and patted the stinking cats happily with a cocky smirk. “Pretty picture. A tiny YOU in her arms. Funny isn’t it? That the entire generation of children that will be Fathers grandchildren, will all come from the same seed.” He huffed a breathy, tired, almost sad laugh and shook his head. “And yet that source of said seed, will only ever be called UNCLE.” He cocked a brow as his brother scoffed rudely and took the basket from him to sit on the divan so the kittens could explore as they liked. “Only in public brother. I would prefer MY children know the truth, unlike someone else? I don’t believe there is reason to hide it from them completely.”

Jaime blinked at him slowly and swallowed hard. He hadn’t really expected his brother would care all that much, but his babes would be born of HIS wife and assumed Tyrions. It wasn’t exactly a small ask that he willingly allow them to know the truth – even if Jaime was more her husband than Tyrion. He almost hated that he could never just be that instead.

He nodded slowly in thanks and gripped his little brothers shoulder in thanks, unable to actually verbalise his appreciation. Tyrion patted his hand with a cheeky grin. “Are we likely to be a father soon?” He snorted a laugh and clipped him around the ear for that before smiling softly at his beautiful girl as she sat happily chatting to his bastard son who could never be his in truth, whilst they broke their fast together. “Soon brother. I hope you are good with a rather large pack of little wolf pups and lion cubs, apparently I am under strict orders to fill The Rock.” His brother fell into delighted laughter and clapped his hands happily. “The Rock you say? That will require a large amount of travel back and forth to keep the ruse up, luckily I won’t mind any more than either of you will. Nor will our _King_ think anything of sending his Lord Commander off to protect his beloved Aunty and the wife of his Hand. And of course – who else would my sons squire for, besides MAYBE Uncle Kevan as I suggested to Father originally?” He couldn’t stop the shuddering breath that fell from his lips, even if he tried. His brother was right, it was a pretty picture. - A bit fantastical, but pretty all the same. He didn’t honestly believe he would get a happily ever after; but it was nice to think he could have that all the same.

His heart slammed as she looked over at him and blushed prettily, offering him that soft, sweet smile, that he was fairly sure she hadn’t even realised she had started gifting him. Gods; she was so fucking beautiful it almost hurt to actually look at her. “Good Gods big brother! It’s lucky I am not some jealous husband who wasn’t already very aware of my little wife having a lover! You may as well proclaim your undying love in front of the court! It wouldn’t make it any more obvious than that look does!” He scowled and narrowed his eyes dangerously at his idiot of a brothers far too amused chuckling, trying desperately to hide the blush that stole up his neck and face at being so bloody obvious and ridiculous about it. Tyrion was enjoying it far too much for his liking.

“You’re not funny.”

Tyrion snorted rudely and waggled his brows as he waddled towards the dining table jovially whistling as he did so. “Good morrow my dear wife! I trust you slept well? You’ve a lovely glow about you this morn!” Jaime let a cheeky smirk crawl over his features as his darling flushed heavily and met his eye with a small huff of laughter as Tyrion dramatically bowed and kissed her knuckles. “Good morn Tyrion, and thank you, I did sleep well actually. Can I trust you did also?”

Jaime strolled forward and greeted her quietly before taking the seat beside her to laze back and simply watch her. “Indeed I did!” He rolled his eyes and shot her a wink as Tyrion climbed up into the seat beside Tommen and started piling his plate happily. “Uncle Jaime must have slept well too! He’s been laughing and whistling all the way here from my chambers.” He couldn’t help but blush as his brother chuckled darkly at his nephews quiet input and small, awkward smile. It pained him a little that the boy didn’t know how to take him most of the time; but in truth he only had himself to blame for that. He could have gotten around his sisters dictates if he had been determined to do so. Yet he hadn’t and now he didn’t know him very well at all, - only the cocky, arrogant Kingsguard knight who followed his mother around.

He shot the boy a wink and tucked his outstretched foot around the back of his darling girls delicate ankle, under her long skirts where no one would see but she would definitely feel what he was doing. “I did. I had the loveliest dreams too.” He grinned wickedly at his loves cocky little grin that she thought she hid behind her focus on her food, whilst his brother snorted a laugh and raised a brow at him in amusement.

“And what are your plans for this day My Prince?” Tommen smiled toothily at her around the bread in his mouth, not realising at all that she was changing the subject, and thus the silent conversation they were having without his knowledge. He was far too enamoured of his _Aunt_ to care, because she was paying attention to him. Another point in her favour and another way he had been blind. The poor kid was used to being ignored, he had noticed how he tended to shrink in on himself at times so he didn’t draw notice to himself, he also noticed that he did not know how to handle the attentions of the adults around him – except for Tyrion and Sansa. His father made him as nervous as he did. – Though that was hardly a surprise; but the boy was more than a little bit elated by his Fathers interest of late too; which told him everything he had ignored once upon a time. – If he was preening from the Great Lions attentions, he had had it rough.

“I don’t really know yet, I will probably have lessons with my septa or maester; I do that every day nearly. And sometimes I have lessons with Grandfather too – those are my favourite, even if he’s a bit scary. He lets me go and see mother with Ser Jason after that too, so if I’m really good I can see her. She hasn’t been very well lately, so she’s just in her chambers all by herself. But I get to follow Uncle Jaime today too, because Ser Loras was at my door all night and can’t take over till later – that’s always fun too.” He cocked a curious brow in surprise that he might find following him around fun at all, and that he didn’t seem all that concerned or curious over what kept his mother away – but truthfully, given how neglected he had been, it shouldn’t be that big of a surprise.

“You sound like a busy little prince! And pray tell; why is lessons with your grandfather your favourite thing?” Tommen gave Sansa a little smile and shrugged sheepishly. “Because he teaches me stuff and actually helps if I get stuck – but not like Septa Lorra does! He asks the questions differently until I understand better and lets me take my time. She always gets grumpy at me and just tells me or makes me read more, and he looks like he likes me a bit when I get it right.” Jaime smirked at that and shared a knowing look with his brother. Tyrion rolled his eyes. It was the one way they had known as children to impress their father. He remembered it well, his father had always seemed far more pleased when Jaime eventually got something right in his lessons than at any other time – no matter that he was the hard one to teach. Tyrion only ever got a grunt of approval in those exact settings, his intelligence was the only thing about him that their father ever appreciated and even then it was grudging.

He did admit to himself that he was surprised his father made the effort with Tommen, being that it was actually Cerseis responsibility – but perhaps that was why he did it. The Great Lion could see he had never been given the attention he needed and was fixing it himself. – Not that his own brand of stilted – neglectful parenting was exactly note-worthy; at least someone was trying for the poor kid. – And it was the only time he was ever patient with them, which apparently Tommen appreciated.

“And why is following Uncle Jaime fun Tommen?” The boy blushed something awful as Tyrions cheeky question and side eyed him a little before shrugging sheepishly again. “Because he’s Uncle Jaime. – Lots of people stare at him but he doesn’t notice because he is focusing on what he is doing and talking to me. And he tells me what he’s doing – like checking the armoury and ordering new weapons and armour and repairs to broken ones and stuff! Plus he told me all about the old Kingsguard knights when we looked at the White Book! Ser Arthur is his favourite – he didn’t even have to say he was. I could just tell. Checking in with the other guards and setting the rosters is a bit boring but – plus I already know who I am getting anyway so it’s not really interesting. Did Ser Meryn really die from having his hand cut off for hitting Sansa?” Jaime gaped a little and flushed heavily enough from the boys clear hero worship, to rival his loves hair. He hadn’t even realised he had talked to the boy at all, let alone that much. The few times he had actually had work to do beyond guarding him he had been distracted by those tasks and Tommen had just totted along quietly beside him.

He laced his fingers through her soft ones without thought as she reached for his hand under the table, and it grounded him a little, enough to realise that he had actually been rendered speechless by his nephew. Tyrion chuckled quietly and sipped at his tea. “Actually I think it was his tongue that got infected Tommen. But yes, Ser Meryn did succumb to the injuries he received as punishment for hurting Sansa. You understand why he was punished I trust?” The boy hummed in affirmation and nodded deftly – oddly like his father. “Grandfather said that even though Joff ordered it and it was a Kings command, it was a very big insult to Aunt Sansa as a high born Lady and a married Lady and that it was also an offence to you as her husband Uncle, plus an offence against House Lannister. – And that even a King shouldn’t be able to hurt a Lady of a great house without repercussions and that was Ser Meryns failure – he didn’t protect Joff from offending House Lannister. – He said it was an insult to House Stark and House Tully too, but that at the moment that wasn’t the issue because they are in rebellion.” He sat back in astonishment. He hadn’t expected him to know that – or to understand what it meant either. – But he did, and it was exactly THAT that explained his fathers interest in him: he could be taught.

“Indeed my boy! That is the general gist of it. It was a lesson for Joffrey to, your Grandfather is trying to teach him that he cannot be mean for no apparent reason. He is King – and Kings should lead and rule by example, not do as they please. – Do not repeat that around your brother. He has to learn these things for himself.” Tommen shrugged carelessly and jumped up to pick the kitten that had ventured over to rub at his legs up. Smiling and scratching its ears happily. “I don’t talk much to Joff anyway. He’s always mean to me too. – The lesson won’t really matter; Mother always said he was too wilful and independent to be stuck in lessons all day. – She never made him go like Cella and I had to. He doesn’t like learning and he doesn’t like it when he doesn’t get his way. She said he didn’t have to because he would be King. But Grandfather got all stern and had that really angry lion look when I told him that.”

Jaime snorted a laugh in utter exasperation and scrubbed at his face tiredly. Tommen looked at him almost scared, only serving to make him wince uncomfortably at his apparently realised just what he had said in front of them. He bit his lip to keep it from trembling. Jaime smirked at him slightly and shook his head at the very sad situation that was his _nephews_ life. And the very real realisation that he expected him to be angry at him for speaking that way about his mother and brother in front of him. He hated himself quite a bit for it. “Father had reason to be angry about it Tommen. It wasn’t you he was angry with at all, but the situation. Just don’t repeat that too loudly to anyone else alright, and I’ll keep Joff away from you so he can’t be mean to you. Now! What are you doing with those cats? Are they going with you to your lessons or staying here with Aunt Sansa?” He grinned cheekily at her amused look and Tommens light giggle, incredibly thankful to move them away from such an uncomfortable conversation.

“I thought they could keep you company if you wanted Aunt Sansa?” She smiled genuinely and nodded as she reached out to pat the one in his arms with the hand he hadn’t pulled back into his tight grip. “I’d be happy to have the company, they may stay and even nap in my bedchamber when I head out. I don’t imagine you will pay attention effectively if you have them with you in your lessons.” He smiled sheepishly and nodded. “Are you taking me and standing guard this morning Uncle Jaime?” Jaime shook his head and released Sansas hand to steal her goblet to have a sip of tea, grinning at her in amusement for her look of reprimand. “I’ll see you down to the solar Tommen, but you will be under Ser Jasons protection until I get back from sparring. I will be back before you finish up.” Tyrion waved lazily and shook his head. “I am headed down to meet with Father now anyway; I will go with him and tell Bronn to await you in the hall. Come Tommen.” He nodded happily and stretched lazily in his seat as Sansa stood to curtsy to them both in farewell.

He didn’t hesitate to tug at her hand until she fell into him, exactly where he wanted her, once the door closed. “Jaime!” He smirked at her hissed reprimand and stroked her side heavily, enjoying the feel of her curves under his hand once more whilst he helped her to shuffle around until she was more comfortable. “We are in the solar Jaime! The door isn’t barred either!” He snickered and nosed at her cheekbone affectionately. “I don’t care. Tyrion and Shae are the only ones who will enter without knocking, and none of the staff will speak of it outside of the tower anyway.” He hummed happily when she turned enough for him to kiss her properly, and smiled triumphantly against her lips as she gave in and slipped her fingers into his hair.

“Good morning.”

She giggled at him quietly and rolled her eyes. “Decided you were living out both of your plans all the same hmm?” Jaime hummed in affirmation at her cocky teasing and rubbed his nose against hers. “Actually! You aren’t currently still abed, so I am making do with what I’ve got.” He sighed in contentment as she pulled away slightly to smile down at him, tracing his jaw with soft fingers. “It took me a few minutes to work out what was going on when I woke again. I was wearing your shirt.” He hummed happily and stroked her thigh unconsciously. “You were. It’s almost offensive how much better it looks on you.” He grinned at her soft blush and quiet laugh. “It works out well then! If I am wearing it, you can’t.” He smirked at her and cocked his brow in amused challenge. “If I am going shirtless it’s only fair you do too love.” His hand slipped around her back slowly to hold her to him as she leaned in to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his jaw softly. He couldn’t help the groan of satisfaction that slipped out at such intimacy, she just felt too good against him.

“Well it’s that or you cut my clothing to shreds and then throw them in the fire! You could have warned me that you are so needy Ser.” He snorted a laugh and hugged her tight, laying a smacking kiss to the side of her head for her cheek. “That was one time! - Though I make no promises that it won’t be repeated; but for arguments sake? – I am a jealous man, a possessive man AND apparently I am needy when it comes to you too, but I have a sneaking suspicion that my Little Wolf is just as bad – if the love bite she left on my neck is any indication.” He laughed happily as she squeaked indignantly and pulled away to look at his neck, biting her lip and tracing the tiny purple bloom sheepishly. “I did that?” He hummed in affirmation and squeezed her hip with his good hand. “You are the only one that has been close enough to bite me love.”

He let out a huffy laugh at her almost shy happiness over it and shook his head at her. It was simply adorable that she was so innocent. “I didn’t realise I bit you hard enough to mark you.” His grin widened as he tipped her face back to his and rubbed his bottom lip against hers softly. “It was more you sucking there My Love, and don’t worry it certainly didn’t hurt. I am more than happy to have your mouth on me, anywhere and anyhow you like Sansa. I’m more than happy for you to mark your territory too – just be a little careful in more visible areas hmm?” She blushed beautifully and kissed him softly. “Careful like my laying all over you where anyone could walk in and see us Jaime? This isn’t at all proper behaviour! Perhaps we shouldn’t be alone Ser.” He scoffed rudely and rolled his eyes at her cheeky reprimands and repeating their old dictates like that.

Only a short time ago they had been so determined to avoid this exact eventuation, and now look at them. “I want nothing more than to openly claim you as mine Little Wolf, but we both know there are many reasons I can’t. And I distinctly remember telling you – at this very table, that I was not exactly a proper person. Your courtesies and pretty bird song have no place between us when we are alone beautiful. - That scary, passionate wolfs howl though? - That you may show me as often as you like. You are scary and beautiful and MINE sweetheart.” He chuckled happily, his blood surging in his veins at her predatory smile. “You should get going before I decide that you aren’t leaving me again.” Jaime smirked at her and looked her over slowly, thoroughly enjoying the fact that she was, actually laying all of her glorious curves against him lazily. Humming quietly in agreement and palming her ass pointedly. “You don’t make it easy to want to leave you Sansa. – You used to! Once upon a time all you needed to do was be all ice cold, proper lady and I was stomping out in frustration!” She hummed and nosed at his nose. “But that was before I let myself admit what I really wanted! It was all self-preservation! I hated the effect you had on me. – Now I quite like it.” Jaime laughed quietly and let out a heavy sigh. “I know love. I wasn’t overly fond of the effect you had on me either and I don’t know if you realised? – But I was quite angry for quite some time and easily antagonised?”

His love snorted rudely and raised an imperious brow at him with an arrogant little look, making him narrow his eyes at her in faux irritation. “I’d have had to have been dead to miss that Jaime. You had reason to be angry – you still do to a certain amount I guess. I don’t imagine it helped to have me being all snotty and judgemental when you were only trying to protect me.” Jaime sighed softly and lifted his hand to cup her irritatingly beautiful face, more than a little overwhelmed at everything this darling girl could make him feel and want.

“You and Tyrion were the only ones who actually cared to welcome me home Sansa. – Granted YOU did so for him, and I suspect, because you know how it feels to be kept away from your family against your will. YOU were the only one that cared to help me at all. And YOU were the only one to plant yourself before me – no matter my own mood and tell me to get my shit together and figure it out. But yes; you were rather frustrating in your avoiding me – even if I fully understood why you were doing it. You were really good at excusing yourself when I was around and so annoyingly proper about it! – But it wasn’t exactly your fault I was angry and it wasn’t your fault that you fascinated me so either. And the reason you fascinated me so completely, Sansa, is because you weren’t judgemental at all – not until I gave you reason to be. You of all people, have every reason and every right to hate me and distrust me.” Sansa hummed quietly and pressed a soft kiss to him lips, melting his heart in his chest completely with the simple, sweet gesture.

“Perhaps. I also have every reason in the world to trust you and embrace the fact that I don’t hate you too. Since waltzing into my life all half wet and freshly clean and half dressed – you had bare feet and I thought it the most scandalous thing! – Since that very first moment you have been completely honest with me. And even when you were annoyed at my being all proper you weren’t unkind at all – if anything you were rather annoying in your teasing. You were angry Jaime, but not at me.” He hummed happily and kissed her nose before sighing tiredly. “I’m not exactly the best liar love. It’s just not who I am. If I want to hide the truth I simply don’t acknowledge it in anyway. Now! You do actually have to let me go, I have kept the sell sword waiting long enough for him to likely think we have been fucking as it is. I will be back later, whilst Tommen is with Father I imagine. – We still have to go over everything from yesterday and work out how we are dealing with those issues – and we should probably let Tyrion know he is staying married to you for the rest of his life too – though I suspect he has worked that out already, he did ask me if he and I would be a father soon when I came in.”

Her scowling blushes had him grinning wickedly and shaking his head at her embarrassment. “I suppose we do need to talk it all through.” He nodded deftly and cocked his head at the soft little smile she gave him. “What’s that look for love?” His darling bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes as she led his hand to her soft belly. “Maybe you will be a father very soon. Maybe you already gave me that. And maybe the next time I push your hand over my belly it’ll be so I can tell you our babe is growing inside of me.” His heart slammed in his chest as he stroked at her belly reverently, smiling softly at the idea of exactly that. – The idea of seeing her round and full with his child.

“Maybe. And Maybe I look forward to hearing that. – fair warning though – when the time comes? Make sure you tell me when I have all night to worship you, otherwise I will be blowing our cover to the seventh hell. I’m not going to want to be away from your side at all.” He grinned at her soft blush and sweet smile. “Come here.” He wasn’t really asking, even if he was. And she wasn’t really going to deny him in that moment either. He slipped his hand into her silky hair and held her face to him tilting his own just enough so that he could kiss her deeply. Wanting to show her just how much her words had spoken to his heart. The only way he could describe it was to say that he was making love to her, with his mouth against hers. Licking and sucking and drinking from her, sharing her breath and giving her his own before pulling back to lay soft presses against her plump lips, not really ready to give them up despite knowing he had to eventually.

“I have to go sweetheart.” She nodded almost sadly in understanding and kissed him again quickly. “I know my knight.” Jaime smiled sadly as she hopped up off his lap and waited as he stood himself to kiss her forehead longingly. He stroked her arm gently with his hand. “Guards where ever you go if you leave the tower please, and take your dagger just in case. – Tell Shae to do the same. – Oh! And have fun with those little demons!” He snickered and shot her a cocky look after she noted one of Tommens kittens scratching its way into her sewing basket. His love sighed in exasperation but smiled all the same. “Go on; I will see you later Ser.” He snorted and bowed low over her hand, twisting it to kiss her wrist instead. “My Lady.”


	21. I am hers and she is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

He really hadn’t needed his brother to actually admit that he had FINALLY given in to his wants and actually made his little wife his in body as she clearly already was in heart and soul. He had known it well enough. – If Shae finding her in nothing but Jaimes undershirt looking for all the world like she had spent all night fucking hadn’t told him, then her apparent request for a bath upon waking might have. He knew his wife well, she always prepared herself for the morning alone and then broke her fast. It was her ritual; something that allowed her, some much needed alone time. Plus there was the very real happy, peaceful glow and soft personal smile that she just hadn’t been able to hide. And probably the most pointed and obvious piece of evidence – his hearing rather distinct moaning and groaning late into the evening when he had snuck out into the solar to retrieve the carafe of wine left over from dinner, when he and Shae had run low in his chamber.

Sure he could be annoyed about it, he did actually have a right to be so – in the eyes of men at least for the time being; but he had actually dreaded the idea personally, of bedding his pretty wife himself. – Not that he found her unattractive; not only was he not actually blind, he was also far from stupid. Sansa was likely the most stunning creature that the Gods ever gave life to. – But she wasn’t his. No matter what they thought.

A part of him loved her in truth, she was a sweet girl and she was his friend, but the part of him that loved her, did so because she had given his brother something no one else ever had. She was his salvation. She was meant for Ser Jaime Lannister. Whilst he was most definitely meant for the sweet foreign beauty who saw the man under the deformed and twisted body he was born in. And for all that he had said he could do his duty to and for and with Sansa, when it came to their wedding night and they tried? It really didn’t take long for them to realise they couldn’t actually do that to each other.

His failure to touch her hadn’t only been to protect her, so that they might part ways in time, it had also been to protect himself from bedding the girl his true love saw as a sister. And he had been terrified that he would have to give in eventually and do so if the questions started to bank up. Not that he needed worry after all, his golden hero had swooped in and saved them all in the end, just like he had his whole life. And now FINALLY Tyrion had a way to repay him everything he had ever given him.

He doubted his brother even realised that he was wearing his heart in his eyes with how he had looked at her as she hugged Tommen so lovingly when she greeted him; but that is exactly what he had been doing. And it was enough to tell him that the lengths that he had gone to the day before had been well worth it. That the showdown he was about to head in to would also be worth it.

He could almost have kissed his idiot nephew and even stupider sister and that fool Littlefinger for their backfired play during court – of course he wasn’t supposed to know his sister had had anything to do with it, but he wasn’t that stupid. He damned near did kiss Varys when he had dropped recent whispers in his grabby little hands and he could not fucking wait for the explosions that would come when they tried to play their hands and discovered they had been beaten once more. The only part that made him nervous at all, was asking for what he wanted personally. THAT there would be some arguing over he suspected. - But only time would tell.

\---------

He couldn’t help himself but whistle jovially to himself as he hopped up into the chair across from his father at the desk, his scrolls and parchment files laid on his lap carefully as he waited for his father to finish whatever it was he was working on. The Great Lion sat back slowly and merely looked at him in askance, making him smile rather like a cocky, arrogant lion himself.

“Father.”

His father blinked slowly and narrowed his eyes at the scrolls he held quietly. “Tyrion; I trust there is a purpose to your visit? – Keep in mind I am rather busy this morning.” Tyrion huffed a laugh and nodded, tapping his chin in lazy thought as he relaxed back into his seat. “You always are Father; but I do actually have a purpose yes. One I think will interest you greatly.” The old man nodded deftly for him to go on and relaxed back himself in silent demand. “I took initiative after that rather dramatic display in court yesterday. I had thoughts on a few things personally and chased them down before bringing it to you, with the intentions of actually handing you proof of my suspicions, suspicions I have mentioned to you previously. THIS is my proof.” He waited quietly as his father let out a long breath and waved him forward – clearly demanding his papers.

He didn’t hesitate to slip from his seat and place them onto the table carefully before retaking his seat. “Explain.” He sighed quietly and nodded to the scroll his father hadn’t picked up. “Orders, signed but never announced. Robert – or probably more rightly Jon Arryn, had the High Septon release Jaime – years ago apparently. He hasn’t been Kingsguard – not REALLY, for near fifteen years. According to THAT and Varys, his reasons were very simple – it kept you in check and it meant they had a bargaining chip should they need it with you. He has never been informed, nor has anyone else until now. He was to remain serving as a ‘PART’ of the Kingsguard, but not actually beholden to his vows. The reasoning is rather self-explanatory, Jaime killed his King and Robert didn’t trust him as far as he could kick him. He was little more than a political prisoner to him and a handy soldier he could send out if he had the need.” His father let out an ALMOST impressed whistle and tapped at the table, calculations flitting behind his eyes like rapid fire.

“Alright, so why is this important now? He has no intention of leaving that cloak behind, we have already discussed this. Why did yesterdays events lead you to this?” He smirked at his fathers quick mind; he may not love or even like the old man, as a general rule, he actually hated him, and it was mutual. – But he did appreciate his brilliant and brutal mind all the same. He always had admired him for it. “Yesterday was the tip of the iceberg. It was a test. One I suspect that both Joffrey AND Cersei have been manipulated into playing a part of. Cersei wants Sansa and Jaime separated, that is her main goal. She wants control of Jaime back and she thinks that breaking the bond between he and his lover is the answer. Joffrey wants to shame her in any way he can and he wants to childishly, kill all those who have opposed him in anyway, regardless of their reasons. Petyr Baelish wants chaos, and he wants our families to continue to kill each other. He also wants my wife – likely in his bed as his own lady wife.” He looked at his father pointedly to gauge his reactions to what he had said. He wouldn’t like hearing that Cersei had anything to do with it, but he had also realised in recent weeks and moons that she was every bit as out of control as Joffrey.

“Varys has heard whispers of a plot to disavow Jaime and betroth him to a Tyrell cousin – apparently the plan is to do so before the court, where you are less likely to react poorly to save face. Likely it wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing – except that the purpose is to shift Jaime off to Casterly Rock with the bride that he will never bed and separate he and Sansa. – I mean that – he would never bed her, purely out of principal and out of loyalty to Sansa. He loves her. – That leaves Sansa here, still married to yours truly, but without her most valiant defender. I don’t scare Joffrey. You and Jaime do – and he doesn’t believe that you would truly extend yourself to protect her if she was no longer important to Jaime and no longer the one who will birth the future Lord of The Rock. For Littlefinger? It creates dissension in House Lannister, it creates a rift between us and The Crown too, not enough that we would rebel – as in theory, you get what you want – Jaime as future Lord of The Rock. I also suspect that there may be a touch of Tyrell input here, trying to put a rose in The Rock – but that’s another battle entirely. I also suspect that Baelish has plans to steal my little wife away at some point and there was also mention of his procuring poisons from Essos, but I’ve yet to work out what that is about.”

His father growled low in his throat and glared across the room, rubbing at his temple slowly as he weighed and reweighed all of the potential issues and implications and twists and turns in the plot he and Varys had come across. There was much, much more yet that they needed to track down, but this was most definitely the most pressing of issues. “What is the rest of this?” Tyrion smiled sardonically and rubbed at the scar running across his nose in awkward embarrassment, before clearing his throat. “Medical journals and histories of deformities similar to my own ailments. As well as a maesters report. Proof, that I am unlikely to be able to beget children. – Reason to set aside my marriage, have Jaime removed from Kingsguard and named your heir apparent. – BEFORE our sneaky King and his fellow plotters can make decisions for The West without your consultation.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably as his father sat back slowly and looked him over in thought. “You mean for me to set aside your marriage, tie Sansa directly to Jaime and thwart their plans entirely? You were serious about that plan? What more do you get out of it, that you haven’t mentioned already?” He smirked at that, of course his father didn’t miss that. “I can’t – whether I can or not actually do so – have children if we do this. I am happy to not do so. I am also happy to remain unwed. – Though in doing so we leave ourselves open too further plots – I am still a Lannister, and until Jaime has children – everyone in the realms barring only us, see me as his natural heir. – I propose I do marry. I know ordinarily that you would never allow such a thing; but I propose I marry my lover, who has no interest in children or power or anything of the sort. – In fact, she is genuinely happy being nothing more than Sansas handmaiden – and she hates if I spend any of my gold on her. So you need not worry that she will attempt any sort of dastardly plot to take everything we have. – I realise she is not exactly an acceptable bride for a Lannister, so I am happy with either situation – even if you wish for me to keep it quiet that I have married her unless it does become an issue.” Tyrion swallowed hard. His nerves in absolute disarray as his father ground his jaw furiously and clenched his fist. “Will you continue to keep the whoring and drinking down? And act in a manner befitting a Lannister?” He nodded deftly and chewed the inside of his lip nervously. “And you will NOT have children with this woman?”

“No. Not unless you demand it of us. – I genuinely do not know that I can anyway. – Sansa and I have been married for moons now and still nothing has happened. – I wouldn’t worry about that, and I certainly haven’t personally, but I have also never had a bastard and you and I both know I have been rather reckless over the years. Shae and I have been together for a long time and although she does drink moon tea, there has never even been a potential worry over it. Those journals paint a rather telling picture Father. – As I said, I do not know for certain if I can, I do not know for certain that I would sire a HEALTHY child – untouched by my own malformations either. – I would prefer to not risk the Lannister name and legacy in such a way if I did not have to. – Thanks to Jaime I don’t have to, thanks to his love for my wife? We have options. But I honestly believe that this is the best course.” His father hummed quietly, clearly pleased with his words on the Family name and legacy.

“And you aren’t manipulating this situation purely so you can marry your whore and live as you please? She is not at all a suitable bride for a Lannister.” He winced slightly and shook his head. He had expected that derision – it did not make it hurt less at all. “She is not. I understand that. – But it offers protection from further plots against us, and it also sells the image that you genuinely believe me to be unable to fulfil my duties to beget little Lannisters. – And thus, am unimportant in that regard. - If I were able to have children? There is no way you would allow me to marry so far below my station and certainly not purely because I actually love her. You need not fear that there will be a lack of those anyway. Jaime will likely have Sansas belly full before the moon turns at the rate he is going – and she is young enough to have many years of carrying baby lions. You get the best of all worlds with this. Me here and working at what I am actually good at, with no distractions; Jaime as heir; a worthy and very high born and capable Lady wife at his side; a whole pride of new lions – with very strong connections once this war is over; and you get to ensure it is YOU making the decisions for The West – as you should. AND you also get to make that abundantly clear when you thwart them all in front of the court by having already dealt with it yourself BEFORE Joffrey attempts to announce anything. - That ruling from Robert? – It gives you the go ahead without Joffrey being able to screech about it.”

His father actually almost smiled at him, shocking the ever living hells out of him. – Granted it was only a tiny twitch of his lips, but it was enough, coupled with the satisfied gleam in his moss green eyes. “Set it up with the High Septon, I want it all done at once and in private, no one is to know but for the four of you, myself and the High Septon – Varys may act as a witness. – Tonight, tomorrow at the latest – I will cancel all court sessions until after it is settled and _consummated_, I will allow you to marry your whore on the proviso that you stay here and serve as a member of the small council and continue to behave in a manner befitting MY name. – She will not act as a handmaiden once this is done, but nor will it be publicly announced – and she is to learn from Sansa how to comport herself as the wife of a Lannister, for when the news of her being your wife does eventually come out. YOU are to chase down leads on all other points you mentioned, I want proof of everything and I want you focusing on putting an end to this blasted war. – But know that if The Starks do NOT come to the table willingly I WILL put them down and set my second Grandson from Sansa up as Lord of Winterfell, the third as Lord of Riverrun. I concede they will not come to the table for Joffrey – see that they do so for Tommen or I will end their lines and ensure compliance. – I also want a full armed presence just in case he attempts to overrule it – or worse. And Cersei is to be present for the rulings also. She will fall into line eventually.”

He couldn’t help but smile widely at what he had just pulled off. – Never in all his life could he have imagined that he might convince his father to let him marry his lover; yet that is exactly what he had done, and he couldn’t be more pleased about it. The best part was that he had already spoken with Varys about it, as well as the High Septon, and both had agreed to come to the party easily if his father agreed to it all. – The High Septon himself had been almost chomping at the bit to get back into the good graces of his father after Joffreys little power play the day before. – The foolish man had not realised that they weren’t actually concerned about the rumours surrounding his wife and brother, and although he was less than impressed about their ‘adultery’ and Jaimes ‘vows’ – he had been aware of the plans to remove him from the Kingsguard, which was how he had known to look for Roberts original ruling on it, and how he had added it all up. He also had no right to object to any of their ‘sins’ – not when he was acting on instruction of the man who supplies his own entertainments. And Varys, bless his strange, twittering soul, had been more than happy to not only put his own eyes on Baelish, he had been happy to be tasked with asking The Blackfish to do the same until they could get enough on him to take him down and wrap him up tight for Robb Stark and put an end to this stinking war.

Of course it was mostly at an end now, there had been a stalemate for some time now, and Robb had actually taken the advice given him – from all accounts – to hold for now. - As far as they were aware? No moves had been made at all on either side since the “WEDDING” had been foiled; but that didn’t mean it was over either, and it wouldn’t be until Joffrey was no longer on the throne and Littlefinger was proven responsible. – But it was a start at least.

He just hoped it was enough of one for them not to react violently to Sansa being remarried to The Kingslayer after being set aside by The Imp. That was the only real hurdle he could foresee with his plan. – Sure it would also piss both Cersei and Joffrey off too and likely put the Tyrells noses out of joint, over their plots being foiled a second time – funnily enough, by the marriage of Sansa Stark too. – But they wouldn’t overreact out of fear that their input would be discovered. The answer to that was really rather simple in his mind too – he just hadn’t actually voiced it yet – nor would he do so before his evil nephew was no more. – At some point, someone was going to kill the boy – possibly Jaime himself if he didn’t back off Sansa and soon.

\--------

He found his little wife happily playing with two of Tommens kittens and a length of ribbon, the third was sound asleep in a position that hardly looked comfortable at all, around her hip beside her on the divan. He smiled widely at the carefree and happy girl before him. – He had not seen her look so at ease since she was a young girl in Winterfell. – Even her first year in the city had not allowed her the same peace. – Something he suspected came from the fear and the upset over her direwolf being cut down the way she was. She may have been determined to both do her duty and make the most of being the future Queen, but she wasn’t truly happy. Not like she was in this rare moment. – Jaime had given her that. He had taken the sadness and the fear and the pain from her and filled her with hope and love. And no matter their families differences and the actions of the past; surely even the ever dutiful and honourable Starks would one day understand that.

He knew they would never forget or forgive Jaimes own actions, but surely they could forgive her for finding safety and love with him. – Surely they would accept that if she was to be married to him, - it was her duty; at the very least they should understand THAT. – It was part of why he had done as he had and pushed for this. And if all else failed, she would have Jaime and she would have he and Shae and Tommen, likely Myrcella as well – plus their guards who were all equally as enchanted by her. He knew she wanted her family to both live and love her too, to want her back as she wanted them back, but he couldn’t guarantee them for her – but he could give her the Lannisters for what it was worth. And from all he could tell, Brynden Tully understood that Jaime was in love with her – he also grudgingly allowed for the fact that she cared for Jaime too – he didn’t deny it at least and that was something. - A place to start if nothing else.

“Might I have a word Sansa?” He grinned as she turned to him with a genuinely happy smile and climbed up beside her on the divan, laughing at the kitten that batted at her dress to get her attention again. “Of course, what can I do for you Lord HUSBAND?” He chuckled happily at her teasing and sighed softly. “It’s nice to see you so happy Sansa. – I am glad that my brother can give you that.” She flushed beautifully and bit her lip against a sheepish smile, making him laugh quietly. “I DO NOT object – at all and you know that well enough, don’t look so guilty – I knew from the moment you both stepped into the solar that night, that SOMETHING was there between you and he. Consider me your biggest supporter. – I want you to be happy and I want Jaime to be loved as he should. - Which is why I want to talk to you.” He squeezed her fingers gently in honest to the Gods affectionate support and smiled at her soft, shuddering breath and nod of agreement.

“Would you marry him? If you could – would it make you happy to be his in the open as you are behind these doors? – Would you willingly allow your family to know that you are Jaimes?” Sansa swallowed hard and studied him quietly, her emotions conflicting behind her big blue eyes rapidly before settling on an almost melancholy look. “I can’t, even if I wanted to – he is the Lord Commander Tyrion, and you and I are married and there is no way to prove that we have never been more than married in name only. – I… - I’m not a maiden anymore my dear husband. – I would claim him openly, no matter what anyone thought if I could. – I know my family would hate it, but I suspect that they hate my being married to you anyway – let alone my taking Jaime as lover. – No matter how I approach it, they will not understand and they will never forgive him – possibly me either. Even once this war is over, I will still be the weak Stark daughter, who gave in to the demands of the enemy house. That is how The North will always see me now, no matter what I do. – I am alright being married to you, you know? You are the best husband I could ask for – except for him that is. – I can’t marry him and you can’t marry Shae and we are now tied together for life. It’s not so bad I don’t think?”

Tyrion chuckled darkly at what he was about to do to her and patted her hand playfully. “Actually my dear wife, - we can and we actually will. – There was a plot a foot to disavow Jaime and marry him off to some random lady that he would have absolutely no interest in – and send them off to The Rock, to separate you two. – I imagine it was intended that once YOU and potentially myself also were disposed of, he could come back to court and be AVAILABLE and possibly even WILLING to start up OLD situations again where there was no longer rivalry for his actual feelings. Father wasn’t at all happy about it.” He grinned at her cheekily and tugged her hand so that she would lean in close, he could tell she was as nervous as she was indignant over those plots, and dare he think – a touch excited by what he and his father had done to foil them?

”The original plan was to let him keep his cloak and take my estranged wife as his lover - fathering MY children as you know. – Your first son would carry MY name and be named heir to The Rock. – But someone has designs on Jaime and The Rock both and Father is not at all alright with people messing with HIS legacy. – So the solution is simple, would you care to hear HOW you get to be my sister instead of my wife little wolf?” He huffed a laugh at her hard swallow and almost offensively eager nod. “I likely can’t have children – At least that will be the reasoning for our union being set aside – Jaime? I found an old decree from Robert – he technically hasn’t been ‘KINGSGUARD’ for years – it was never announced publicly, Jaime doesn’t even know – but he was disavowed years ago and it was kept quiet as a means of controlling my father. – Joffrey can’t disavow him and he can’t over rule his fathers ruling either. The document is legal and the High Septon remembers signing it himself. – I would have destroyed it and kept to the original plan so Jaime wasn’t shamed at all, but Joffrey plans on doing so anyway and you know him, he will be awful about it. – This saves him that shame and he would only ever consent to it if he could marry you. – As for me? Father has agreed to allow me to marry Shae – there is a list of tedious reasons of course, but basically it is because we won’t have children ourselves and it keeps me here and unable to be used as a means to plot against the family Legacy.” Sansa sucked in a deep, shuddering breath and blinked at him with wide eyes as she took it all in. “What was the plot? Disavow him and announce a betrothal to someone of Joffreys choosing publicly, and hope that your father didn’t blow up about it because it would embarrass House Lannister? – That’s not Joffreys doing Tyrion – it’s too cunning, it’s too cunning for even Cersei! – And your father would NEVER allow it. – Not without his consent, it’s madness.”

He hummed happily in amused agreement and nodded. “But not too cunning for Littlefinger with a little help from a certain OLD rose now is it? The bride was to be a Tyrell cousin according to Varys. They were banking on my father simply accepting it because it meant having Jaime back as heir – which means they know nothing of our actual plans. They also do not know Jaime very well at all if they thought they could make him do it. My brother has only ever done things he didn’t want to for four people – all of whom carry the Lannister name. - My father, my sister, myself and my wife. I meant it when I said he would only do so for YOU Sansa. – It is the only thing he ever refused my father on and you and I are the only ones he has ever refused my sister for. No way would he give up his cloak for her – not now. He would have if she had ever agreed to run with him, but she never would because she wouldn’t give up her power for him. – You would – you have given up your chance at freedom to have it at his side instead and he knows it. He would give the cloak up for you. – The question is do you want him to?” He waited quietly as she gnawed at her lip pensively and twisted her fingers together nervously.

“I can’t ask him to do that for me. The Kingsguard is his life Tyrion – and he has been shamed enough in his life without adding this to it. – So many people already question his honour. They already think him an oathbreaker.” Tyrion smiled widely and bumped her side playfully with his shoulder. “Yet he broke his vows for you anyway. He swore to father no children, yet he has done so already with those he cannot ever claim – he expected to be allowed to care for them as a very close uncle and he wasn’t even allowed that. – He didn’t decide to take to your bed because of children you think you need Sansa. – It would have hurt him to do so a second time and risk that pain again. And with you and I, he could trust that he would be allowed to at least know them. – Sansa, he did that because he wanted to be the one to give them to you himself. You may not see how he looks at you my darling wife; but I do – just as I saw that that hug wasn’t merely a hug that day. Jaime isn’t going to care what anyone other than YOU thinks – and probably your family – but only because he will be concerned over how THEIR opinions will affect you, and that is a battle for another day. You aren’t asking him to give his vows up for you. And that makes all the difference.”

“You make it sound like far more than it is you know.” He snorted rudely and raised a challenging brow at her petulant whisper. “Do I?” He shot her a cocky grin and sighed softly, patting her hand as she rolled her eyes at him. Apparently she didn’t believe that she had actually stolen his big brothers heart so completely yet. Something he found to be incredibly amusing to say the least.

“So – you didn’t actually answer me my dear wife! Are you agreeable? Will you marry the tall, handsome brother instead? – I realise he isn’t nearly so charming as myself; but he can’t have EVERYTHING now can he?” He winked at her exasperated giggle and soft blush. “You can really marry Shae?” He couldn’t help the wide, happy smile he gave at the soft, unbelievably happy smile she sported. “I can.” Tyrions heart flipped a little in his chest at her beaming smile and he startled slightly as she hugged him excitedly before pulling back on an awkward blush, giggling like a mad woman. “I feel like I should be concerned or perhaps insulted that my husband has gone to such effort to set me aside for my handmaiden! Luckily for you MY LORD HUSBAND – I do actually fully understand and appreciate and love that you have done this – if not for me or Jaime or whatever, than for yourself and for Shae – you deserve every happiness and I can’t wait to call you both family – rather more than I do so now I guess.” He pulled back and grinned happily.

“And of course, it has nothing what so ever to do with your excitement over the fact that you need not wait for me to clear guests from our solar so you might greet the pretty brother in a manner you would prefer hmm?” He laughed loudly at her indignant squeaking and narrowed eyes. “Actually! I will have you know, that it was that fool who was determined to scandalously greet me not the other way around!” He waggled his eyebrows playfully, making her snort.

Sansa shuffled closer slightly and cupped his cheek gently in her ridiculously soft hand and actually looked at him. She hadn’t actually shied away from him as most others did or would have in her place. Not once they were married and she realised that he had no intention of forcing anything on her. Sure, she hadn’t been near as open and friendly as she had become after his brothers return, but she was always sweet and she always made the effort to look at him kindly. “I couldn’t have asked for a more wonderful first husband Tyrion. You let me be that scared girl and you protected me in a way that no one else would have. Jaime might be the one with the title and the sword; but you are every bit the knight inside as he is and I want to thank you for everything you have done for me and for being my family and my friend when I didn’t have anyone else. I want nothing more than for you to be happy and loved and I know Shae gives you that.” He gaped slightly and blinked back the tears burning his eyes, tugging her hand away gently and leaving a smacking kiss on her knuckles. “You are too good for this world my sweet little wife. And far too good for my family! But I believe you and I make for far better siblings than man and wife hmm? Thank you Sansa.”

\-----------

He hadn’t bothered to waste time seeing everything done, his father had gone ahead and had the documents drawn up immediately following their meeting, whilst he spoke with his little wife and sent for The High Septon, he also saw to having a bit of a feast put together for the private dinner they would all share in the dining room of The Tower of The Hand following their secret dealings. His brother had no idea what was actually coming, and truthfully it was for the best, surprising him with such a thing would ordinarily be a rather stupid and dangerous mistake, near guaranteed to have the arrogant and terrifying Kingslayer reacting violently. – But he was fairly certain that faced with his little wolf and her big blue eyes, he would both contain himself and see the merits of it, without allowing himself to think too much on all the reasons he shouldn’t allow himself this happiness.

Shae on the other hand – he had informed personally, and nervously asked her, on bended knee to marry him. He could see she was sceptical at first, even disbelieving that they could and would actually pull it off, but when his father had sent for her personally, she had kissed him deeply and told him that she was his and he was hers and if he needed the words and the formalities that she would give them to him happily. And then she had swept out to do verbal battle with his father. He had no clue how it had gone – and despite his nerves over it; he trusted that his father wanted Sansa for Jaime and Jaime for The Rock enough to prove good to his word.

Finally he saw to having an increased presence seen to, both surrounding The Tower and the Keep itself, namely around the gardens and the Godswood that they would all venture into slowly, and separately so as to not arouse suspicions. – Plus around those he knew would not react well to their plans, discreetly so that they could be kept away from what was happening.

\----------

Jaime and Tommen were the last to arrive, which he had actually planned for. Tommen he did think to leave out of it, but the truth was that having the CROWN PRINCE and The Hand of the King, on hand to witness it all, actually sent the message that they had actually done this with the support of the Crown itself. – Never mind that they were simply family and this was directly to the benefit of House Lannister alone. But he knew his nephew well enough to know he wouldn’t share it around. He may only be a young boy of nine, but he had learned well enough that he should be loyal to those who were loyal to him, and his Lannister family – his grandfather included, had shown more interest in him in recent weeks than he had known his whole life. For that, for the fact that it could hurt Sansa, he would not say a word until asked about it and he was given permission to speak on it.

Jaime frowned at him in question and cocked a brow as he sauntered closer and looked everyone over suspiciously. Sansa had smiled sheepishly at him and turned her entire attention to Tommen to avoid his eye – only serving to make him even more suspicious, which actually amused Tyrion quite a bit. He didn’t bother to say anything, he just stepped forward and handed him the rolled parchment, that was the betrothal Joffrey had signed and stupidly left out in the open where it was easily picked up by one of Varys’ little birds. Jaime snorted rudely as he read it over and held it up over the torch in his fathers hands without hesitation, smirking dangerously as it burn away to nothing before hitting the grass below their feet.

“Anything else?” His father snorted quietly and shook his head “You do realise it is not quite as simple as you burning the parchment Jaime?” His brother waved dismissively and looked their father over slowly before shrugging. “I am The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard; I am also the Kingslayer; and I am the son of Tywin Lannister. If my dear nephew thinks he can shame me and tie me to one of his stinking roses, he has another thing coming. AND I assume with us all hiding out here under cover of darkness, with The High Septon to boot, that you actually have rather differing ideas on how to deal with THAT, so I trust I won’t need do much more than simply refuse to play his game.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably as his father raised a brow at him in challenge, apparently putting this, and his potential volatile reaction on him instead. He held the original decree from Robert out to him sheepishly. “Don’t burn that one, we need it.”

Jaime read it over slowly, cursing softly under his breath and grinding his teeth in frustration before pinning the High Septon with a rather dangerous look. “EXPLAIN. NOW.” Tyrion stepped between them nervously and drew his brothers eye down to him. He gulped at the murderous rage swirling in his emerald depths and shuddered nervously. “He was ordered to keep mum Jaime. – And when Robert died, without having announced it for whatever reason, he assumed – correctly – that you would object to its being made public knowledge. Now? Now it is necessary. – Joffrey _requested_ the High Septon back him in releasing you, to combat the rumours of your relationship with Sansa. – At least that is what he told him. – So Father and I came up with a far superior solution.” Jaime snorted rudely and scrubbed at his face in frustration. “It’s simple – we destroy this and I merely refuse to step down.” Jaime shrugged carelessly. “It’s not as though he can kill me for it now is it? It would be suicide to try it.” Tyrion rolled his eyes and snickered, patting his brothers good hand condescendingly and earning himself a glare for good measure. “Ahh! See I thought you might say that! My idea is better if you care big brother?”

He snickered again as his brother stared at him stupidly before raising a brow in challenge. “You aren’t Kingsguard technically speaking, and _I_ have been unable to do my duty to my wife and house. – A fault that lay with me physically and not her.” Jaime sighed heavily in annoyance and looked away from him and towards their father instead. Clearly he was struggling with his emotions and unable to put the dots together himself. His father scoffed quietly and shook his head. “It’s why we are here Jaime. Tyrion and Sansas marriage has been set aside already, on the grounds of his being incapable of siring children. Your being disavowed makes things rather easier. You will marry Sansa here and now and to prevent any other potential plots in regards to MY HOUSE and MY LEGACY, Tyrion will marry Shae and it will be kept quiet unless anyone is stupid enough to try to weasel their way into The Rock again through him.” He chuckled darkly as his brothers eyes almost fell out of his head and darted to his sheepish looking little wolf.

“You want?” Jaime swallowed hard and blinked at him and then back to their father awkwardly. “You want me to hang up my cloak and marry Sansa? – Right now?” His father scoffed and raised his brow pointedly. “You will do so; but you don’t honestly think I am going to believe that you don’t WANT to do exactly that?” Jaime stammered slightly and blinked at the blushing Sansa slowly, almost in nervous question, before he cleared his throat. “It isn’t really about what I want. - Sansa?” His BROTHERS soon-to-be little wife smiled over at him nervously and nodded minutely, telling him without words that she had agreed to it herself. He smirked at his fool brothers gaping and hard swallow.

He approached her awkwardly and cupped her neck gently, forcing her to look up at him – not that the little darling needed to be forced to do anything of the sort, her eyes were all for her golden knight. “This is what you want?” His own heart beat hard at the soft look she gave him before pointing up at the moon with a soft smile, apparently in some sort of private conversation that belonged to only them. “When the moon shines my knight.” He cocked a brow at the almost uncomfortable level of love and devotion rolling off of his brother as he pressed his mouth hard against her forehead. He shot his wide eyed and confused nephew a cheeky wink, making him giggle and look around excitedly. His father cleared his throat loudly and looked at his brother with a stern, yet oddly wistful eye before nodding at the High Septon pointedly. “Let’s get this done, we do actually need to have it finalised so we might see to the dinner that Tyrion saw to for us. Cloak first, then the ceremonies at the same time.”

If anyone asked him, from the very moment his lips met his loves, what his vows to her entailed; he wouldn’t be able to tell them at all. He had noticed nothing at all but for her soft brown eyes smiling at him. The words didn’t really matter all that much, what mattered was that she was his and he was hers and now nothing could stand between them. He could love her as openly as he did in the privacy of their chambers and no one would be able to say anything. His father might hate that he had chosen her to be the one to help him protect their name, but he wouldn’t allow any other to say anything against him or her, and nor would Jaime. And he didn’t doubt for a single second that his brother had been exactly as he had, far too focused on his little love to remember a single thing he had actually said.

Just as he had predicted, Sansa’s presence and quiet acceptance and obvious love had blinded him to all of the things that COULD have made this exact situation a bad idea. He had been so shocked that not only could he have what he wanted with her, but also that she actually wanted it too that he hadn’t realised the impact it could have on her family. And by the time he did actually slow down and think it over, it would not only be too late, but he would have Sansa before him, telling him not to be an idiot. Sure it could and would cause quite the stir when they used their new circumstances to thwart the plots against them – he couldn’t actually guarantee his nephew would not be stupid enough to try to undo it all and when that didn’t work – lash out and make rather large and stupid and dangerous threats and mistakes. But it hardly mattered, his father was more than prepared and capable of dealing with it himself.

The dinner they all shared was oddly calm and soothing, relaxing even. His father had even willingly engaged both Sansa AND Shae in quiet conversation along with Tommen. Apparently more than satisfied with having what he actually wanted. He had tipped his wine goblet to his still uncomprehending brother and made him smile and shake his head in utter disbelief before turning to take his little wife in with new eyes.

Varys and The High Septon had been more than elated with being asked to join them for the meal, they had both been entrusted with signed and stamped copies of Jaimes dismissal, the annulment of his marriage to Sansa and certificates of marriage for both he and Shae and Sansa and Jaime – his father had a third copy of all that would be sent post haste to the citadel to be filed. But he was not allowing any room for mistake. Jaime Lannister was now the heir apparent to Casterly Rock and married in both name and body to Lady Sansa Stark born of Winterfell. He had been relieved of his duties as Kingsguard without repercussions at the command of the Late King Robert Baratheon. And he, Tyrion Lannister, second born son of Tywin, was married in name and body to the foreign beauty to whom he had given his heart. And he had no doubt in his mind at all that his father would force acceptance and compliance for it – regardless of what his nephew tried to pull. And in the end he didn’t actually care all that much. Finally he had what he wanted and so did his brother and it was a wonderful feeling, however ‘treacherous’ their play had actually been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!


	22. The Kingslayers Wife

Jaime was reeling. He actually had no clue what had actually just happened – or if it had even been real at all. He had thought it odd that his father had requested that he escort his nephew into the Godswood at all, let alone doing so well after the sun had set. It was odd enough that he was advised to not dine at the normal hour as they would be expected for a rather late dinner in the dining room of The Tower of The Hand. – But a visit to the Godswood was entirely unheard of full stop, let alone for a meeting with his father of all people and of all places, but he hadn’t questioned it. Truthfully he didn’t care all that much, he was far too distracted at the prospect of making his way to his darling girls chambers once the castle at large slept.

He had had a good day with Tommen too, once they had seen to all of their individual duties and tasks, they had spent the afternoon – at his nephews very nervous request, working with wooden swords in the gardens surrounding the Tower of The Hand – where they would be afforded more privacy. It had been quite a positive experience for Jaime too. He had thoroughly enjoyed the boys company. Plus he had found it more than a little bit amusing as well as a little uncomfortable that he had asked him straight out if he loved _Aunt Sansa _as a husband should. But he had told him that he did, not wanting to lie to him more than he had to, and he had accepted it with nothing more than a happy little grin.

But then he had arrived amongst the ancient trees to find not only his father, but his brother and his lover, as well as his little wolf, the High Septon, the bloody spider and all of their personal guards. And he had known that something heavy was coming. He didn’t expect what had happened though. Not in a million years would he have thought that his father would allow it – even if it meant he had to give up his cloak and resume his RIGHTFUL place. – But he had – and what was more – he had allowed Tyrion to marry Shae, and justified it as protecting his legacy.

_“When the moon shines my knight.”_

If he remembered nothing else clearly of what was said and done this night, he would remember those words. If it all ended up being some fantastical, unreal dream world, he would relive hearing them and the feelings they had evoked in him for the rest of his days. He had dutifully done as he was bid, almost automatically. He had symbolically removed his cloak, symbolically because he wasn’t actually wearing it anyway. And he had taken her tiny, soft hands in his – both real and the one she had gifted him, and he had spoken words that he couldn’t recall at all. Then he had kissed her – THAT he would also remember – rather vividly at that. And he had awkwardly signed his name, with his off-hand, on a good dozen documents that he had not bothered to read at all.

They had ventured into the dining room of The Tower of The Hand in small, inconspicuous groups after that, to attend a small, intimate, family dinner. – A rather elaborate feast, but a private family meal all the same in truth. With everyone who had been present in the creepy dark forest hidden in the gardens of the Red Keep. It seemed so unbelievably surreal that he really wasn’t sure if it was actually really that. – His wedding dinner – and his little brothers. – Because they had married their lady loves together before the Old Gods, in light of The Seven – at his father request, to protect his legacy from the plots and schemes of others. He couldn’t even say whether he had actually eaten anything, or conversed with anyone at all – he wasn’t even sure who his nephew had been entrusted to for the evening – but it wasn’t him. It wasn’t him, because he had escorted his LADY WIFE back to the bedchamber that was actually her bridal chambers alongside his brother – whom she had been married to until only a few short hours ago.

Jaime sat on the edge of the bed and simply blinked at his little wolf quietly as she stood between his spread knees and cupped his jaw in her soft hands, grounding him finally, after everything. “I’m sorry if this isn’t what you wanted Jaime. – I know you didn’t want to give up being Kingsguard and I know that doing so will bring even more shame onto your already heavy shoulders. – I couldn’t let them have you anymore than your father or brother would allow it.” He cocked his head curiously and studied her beautiful blushing face and she smiled almost sadly at him and stroked his cheekbones with soft, loving fingers. “I don’t want to share you. Not with HER; and not with a wife. I didn’t know what else to do. Joffrey was going to take your cloak and then send you from my side.” Jaime reached out and rested his hands on the backs of her thighs, stroking softly with his thumb. “This is real?” His voice cracked on the barely audible whisper and he let out a shuddering breath – ignoring the prickling behind his eyes at her tiny nod of affirmation. “I’m sorry.” He swallowed hard and shook his head. “Are you apologising for your part in this; or because you didn’t want it yourself; or because you CARE and you are sympathising with the fact that I have had to give up something I never expected to?” Jaime swallowed hard as she gulped and thought over his words, focusing on the path her fingers were taking over his face rather than his eyes. “I’m sorry you had to give up the one thing you truly wanted; I’m sorry that your own family thought to take that from you; and I am sorry that I wanted this enough for myself to justify taking the choice from you. – But I am not sorry that I CHOSE to marry you.” He open and closed his mouth a few times but the words just didn’t seem to want to come out. He had no idea what he was supposed to say to that.

She CHOSE to marry him, she didn’t merely agree with his father and brothers plans. She WANTED to be his in truth, out in the open for the whole world – including her family to see. And he had absolutely no idea how to verbalise what that meant to him. “I know that this makes things a lot harder in regards to my family and your vows to my mother; and I know you will – if you don’t already – feel guilty for it. I know that they won’t like it – as do you. But the beauty of it is; that now my being with you is duty as well as my wanting and needing that from you. If nothing else they understand duty. – On top of that; we married before the Old Gods Jaime – via The Seven, yes – but The North will respect it as a true union because of that. – And I was already a Lannister and a traitor to them anyway right? At least I am being honest with myself about what I want too now.” Jaime blew out a slow, heavy breath and shook his head in an attempt to clear it. None of it seemed real at all. He chewed his lip as he studied her face and pulled her in closer – almost nervously, and rested his forehead on her soft teats wearily. “You WANTED this? - To be my wife: in truth for the whole world to see?” He closed his eyes and almost purred as her fingers combed through his hair. “Yes; this is what I wanted Jaime.” He blinked hard and gripped her leg tightly in his good hand in utter disbelief.

“I am no longer Kingsguard – no longer The Lord Commander and beholden to vows to serve yet another mad man. I am the heir to Casterly Rock and I am married to the girl I swore to all the Gods to protect above all others and see home to her family when I could; the daughter of a man who hated me with a rather large passion; the Lady whom WAS my little brothers wife when I took to her bed. – The girl my own family treated so horrendously. – The children she births will now be allowed to be recognised as mine openly and I can love them and her freely. Gods! This is insane! I get to go home – and I get to give the woman I love a home – even if it’s not actually the one I was supposed to give her.” Jaime didn’t even realise she had frozen in his arms completely as he wrapped them around her fully and held tight as he processed. “What did you just say?” He looked up at her in bafflement and hummed in question at her wide eyed stare and at the tears building in her glorious blue orbs. He reached up and brushed at her cheekbone with his thumb, wanting nothing more than to push those tears away completely. He had absolutely no idea what it was that had caused such a reaction from her. “About going home? About taking me there – what did you say?” he frowned in confusion and studied her desperate eyes, her fingers twisting behind his head nervously as her breathing sawed heavily.

He swallowed hard as it dawned on him what he had actually let slip. He licked his lips and winced slightly – he hadn’t actually meant to say that at all, but it was out there now and there was no taking it back. “You… I… I didn’t actually mean for that to slip out.” He bit his lip awkwardly. “Does it bother you?” His heart was slamming in his chest as she breathed out slowly to control the sob that blocked her throat. “Did… Did you mean it though? – Do you-.” He cocked his head curiously at her nervous stammering and pulled her down to rest her forehead against his. “Do I love you? Is that what you want to know?” She swallowed hard and nodded at his broken whisper. “I love you.” His heart was in his throat as she let a small sob free and pushed in to kiss him deeply, pushing him back until he flopped onto the bed with her over him – devouring his mouth with her hungry kisses – for lack of a better description. His wolf wanted to eat him and he was more than happy to let her. He cupped the back of her head and held her fast as he licked and sucked at her tongue and lips with enough abandon to rival her own. He sure as all Seven Hells, hadn’t expected her to react like that to his declaration – actually he thought she might stab him with his own dagger if he ever actually voiced it at all, so this was more than just a little bit alright for him.

He groaned loudly and bucked against her desperately as her hungry, hot mouth found his neck. He barely even registered his fingers tugging at her laces awkwardly until he had them loose enough to tug the collar of her dress and free her shoulders and chest to his own hungry mouth. He squeezed her lovely, soft breast and thumbed at her nipple, earning himself a low growl and a harsh bite that made him grunt as his balls pulled up in reaction. “Clothes WIFE – we are wearing far too many.” He huffed a dark laugh as she growled again and set her talented little hands to ripping his tunic open and all but ordering him to get it off and out of her way. He smirked at how wound up she had gotten herself and pushed her back enough to sit up and rip his shirt over his head and lay back again. He cocked a brow in challenge and looked at her gown pointedly. His little love bit her lip and eyed him hungrily before standing slowly and holding his eyes as she blushed and pulled her dress off slowly. Jaime propped up on his arm to watch her with a cocky grin. His heart fit to burst over the fact that she was his wife. “If I have to strip myself bare HUSBAND – it’s only fair if you return the favour! Breeches, boots and hand, My Knight.” He chuckled happily and nodded as he sat up to pull his boots off, his eyes not leaving her at all. – And despite her growling bravado, she was blushing and blinking at him like the sweet maidenly girl she was without that wolf blood – and he loved her for it.

He didn’t hesitate to pull her back into his lap and lay back with her the very second she had her small clothes off, he wanted nothing more than to bring that aggressive little wolf back to play with him. He grinned against her lips as he tugged her legs up until she was straddling him and then pinned her to his chest to plunder her mouth once more. Hissing and groaning every time her wet warmth brushed over his painfully hard cock as she squirmed and rubbed her body over his. He pulled away to kiss his way to her ear, nipping at it playfully. “Are you still sore My Love?” He almost whimpered in thanks to the Gods when she shook her head and rubbed herself along his length, before he lifted her hips and adjusted himself to sit at her entrance. He locked eyed with his frankly stunning little wife and smiled in encouragement as he guided her hips down over himself slowly with his stump. “Slow love. Sore or no, maidenhead or no – I am still rather large and you are still incredibly tight and new to this. I don’t want to hurt you alright?” She nodded eagerly and closed her eyes on a soft, broken moan as she slowly engulfed him in her soft heat.

He groaned low in his throat as she settled over him completely and twitched around him as she adjusted to his invasion. “Jaime?” He hummed softly in question and blinked up at her as he pushed her to sit up over him so he could watch her. “I love you.” He swallowed hard and stared at her incredulously for a moment, his heart slamming in his chest as he read the conviction in her eyes. He had expected that about as much as he expected that he would actually get to call her his publicly.

He licked his lips and rolled his hips up into her – lifting her and guiding her to work with him and against him slowly. “Don’t wake me up little wolf. – If this is all a dream then let me sleep and live it forever. I love you my beautiful girl – MY WIFE.” He hissed and closed his eyes as she clamped down around him and took over rocking and rolling with him, her hands planted firmly on his chest for purchase. His eyes shot open again as she moaned and keened softly. “That’s it Sweetheart. Gods you are perfect.” He stroked her hip and thigh lazily and simply watched her take complete control as she made love to him so beautifully. It was as slow and loving and wonderful as there first time had been – just the night before.

He growled as his resolve snapped with a particularly aggressive thrust and surged forward to pin her against his chest to hold her as he slammed up into her harder. “I love you. Only you and I don’t care what anyone else thinks or wants.” He pressed his lips hard against her ear as she whimpered and shudder in his arms, her tight little cunt hugging him so very lovingly. “I am going to fill your belly with my babes and you are going to fill The Rock with them for me and we are going to live and love just us and them.” He grunted and snapped his hips up into her as she fell apart over and around him shuddering and twitching and hugging around his cock until he roared and spent deep inside of her.

He didn’t even bother pulling out of her, he just flopped back and wiggled until he was lying down properly with his head on their pillows and his Little Wolf a boneless mess of limbs over him. He laughed softly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head whilst his hand drew lazy circles on her smooth back. She was his WIFE now! HIS WIFE! She sighed contentedly and snuggled into him, burying her face in his neck and stroking his shoulder in unconscious affection. He wasn’t used to this. – Not only the actual meaningful sex, but the sharing of affections after the fact either. He and Cersei had always just flopped down beside each other and caught their breath slowly – not bothering to touch or even look at each other really. And it felt good – really good actually. Surreal.

He turned his face slightly and pressed his lips to her forehead and breathed her in deeply. He didn’t really have anything to say in that moment. – There was plenty he could say of course, but he felt like he had made his point well enough without over doing it and scaring her. He wasn’t normally one for talking about his feelings too much; perhaps that was simply a result of not having anyone willing to listen to them either. But he actually WANTED to wax on about how she made him feel – which in turn, made him feel rather awkward and inadequate. He wasn’t at all worthy of her in anyway – let alone being worthy of her heart in truth. He certainly wasn’t worthy of the title HUSBAND, yet here he was, both married to her and very much in love with her and he wouldn’t let that go for anything in this world now that it was his.

“They will call you Papa and then Father once they are bigger. You won’t ever be Uncle Jaime to them.” He grinned widely against her head and pulled back to look at her. He wanted her to see just how much that meant to him. He wanted her to know just what she had and would be giving him. “They will be fierce little things. What sort of predator do you get when you cross Lions and Direwolves I wonder My Wife?” He grinned and kissed her nose as she giggled. “You get fierce, BEAUTIFUL, smart, powerful and loyal pack animals; that will have wits as sharp as the deadly blades they carry and wield better than anyone living but for their own father, the man who taught them how – The mighty and deadly and fierce Kingslayer. The only man with enough steel inside of him to kill a King and walk away with his head held high – knowing he did the right thing and daring anyone to call it otherwise. That is what you get My Husband.” He chuckled darkly and raised an amused brow at her praise and her cheek. “The mighty Kingslayer huh? And here I thought that name a slight love.” His darling scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. “Only to those stupid enough to think the a man like Aerys Targaryen had a right to live and treat people as he did all because he wore a hunk of gold on his head and sat on an ugly chair! I know better. MY knight slayed a monster and saved innocents by doing it and he was only a scared young knight at the time – not nearly so fierce as he is now that he is an old man.” He barked a loud laugh and cocked his head to watch her giggle at her own teasing. “I don’t know if I should be offended by your insults or touched by your lions pride sweetheart.” She giggled loudly and propped herself up on her elbow to smile down at him cheekily. “Those are endearments Ser! How rude! And that’s WOLF pride for my fierce Lion Knight – even if he resembles more a kitchen cat at the moment – lazing about in bed and purring from being patted.”

“A kitchen cat?” She hummed impishly at his indignation over being told he was being domesticated. And Gods be damned if he didn’t find her playful, teasing mood utterly adorable. “Yes Ser! My strong, handsome, VERY well built lion is being as indolent as a fat, lazy cat whom got into the cream and drank it all up! – It’s really rather adorable actually.” He grinned dangerously and rolled her until she was under him and shrieking with laughter from his incessant tickling. He nipped at her shoulder and sucked until he left a bloom of colour there. “I don’t know about drinking all the cream up, but I’m certainly tempted to feast on my cheeky little wolf.” He smirked against her lips as she tugged him over her for a kiss. “You love me?” He hummed in affirmation and snickered at the wonder in her glorious blue eyes. “I do and apparently you love me too – which is actually rather ridiculous on your part I believe, no taste at all! I’ve been told I am an old, fat, lazy kitchen cat after all.” He chuckled darkly at her indignant squeaking and her peal of giggles.

She wrapped her milky arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him softly. “Are you really alright with this Jaime?” He smiled softly and traced her face with gentle fingers, wanting to commit everything about her to memory. “I am actually more than alright with this Sansa. When I joined the Kingsguard?” He sighed heavily and settled himself above her more comfortably on his elbows, to keep his weight off of her some. “I initially planned to do it, because I wanted to be a knight and I wanted to be with Cersei and that is all I cared about – all I THOUGHT I cared about at any rate. She was determined to be Queen and I was too concerned with being a knight think too hard on the fact that Prince Rhaegar already had a wife – she was ruthless in her obsession. So I thought being Kingsguard was the obvious solution – I would be one of the greatest knights of my time and I could be the Dragon knight to her Naerys. – And we would be together forever.” He snorted a rueful laugh and rolled his eyes at her. “Of course originally I had every intention of taking on Casterly Rock after my father. – I think a part of me realised it was just a fantasy you know? But when Aerys called me up before everyone at the tourney at Harrenhal? I thought it was the greatest of honours. I thought I had actually done enough at fifteen to be named amongst the likes of Arthur Dayne and Gerold Hightower and Oswell Whent and Barristan Selmy and Prince Lewyn Martell - even Jonothor Darry – who, by the way, was a giant dick.” He laughed at her surprised giggle.

He also felt lighter, despite his nerves. He had never admitted any of this to anyone – not even to himself really. So it was quite fitting, in his mind, that he offer her that, right in that moment. It was their wedding night – they were married now, because she had CHOSEN him. She had chosen to protect him from his own blood and their schemes and betrayals, potentially at the cost of her own familial ties and reputation. If he could trust anyone with his inner most thoughts, it was HIS WIFE.

“I was arrogant enough to see it that way. – It wasn’t until later, when he sent me straight towards Kings Landing and into the service of Queen Rhaella that I had realised what I had done. – A green boy of fifteen – who had seen ONE conflict, who had saved ONE life and helped take done ONE band of brigands named to Kingsguard? – No – The son and heir of Lord Tywin Lannister, sworn for life to never marry or beget children of his own on the other hand?” He cocked a sardonic brow and shook his head. “That was why I was sworn to Kingsguard at fifteen. – To control my father. And all of those fantasies came crashing down around me – because of my childish wants, I handed everything that my father had worked for into the hands of a mad man who hated him for having the hide to love his own wife.” Jaime sighed heavily, smiling sadly at the concern flowing out of his darling with every soft breath. He licked his lips and leaned in to kiss her, unable to help himself.

“So I served and I suffered through the deepest pits of the seventh hell, for vows I should never have taken, that if I am completely honest with myself? – I never truly wanted to swear or ever actually meant. But I did my duty and I followed those who knew better than I did and I let him do as he pleased because he was The King and I was a green boy playing at being a knight and who was I to tell him he couldn’t do these things if no one else could?” He huffed a dark laugh and shook his head, tucking her soft hair behind her ear as he did. If he stopped, he’d never get it all out, and he wanted her to know and understand. “When I killed him, I didn’t think – I reacted. Something snapped inside of me and I was done being afraid of him and of what it all meant. I didn’t care that I was throwing away my dreams of being that great knight. I just needed him to stop. – And unlike with every other major moment in my life up until that point – I didn’t have anyone telling me what I should do or how I should handle it. All I had was rage and fear, and a sword and one of the best sword hands in the realms of men – so I did the only thing I knew how to do. I cut him down. And for the first time in two years I let myself relax.” He smiled sadly and traced her cheekbone with a gentle finger. “Aerys ruined the fantasy of being a knight for me Sansa – he tainted The Kingsguard and all of those great knights. – They stood by and let him do it – just as I did, just as those who serve Joffrey have done – all because of words. I idolised them and then I served beside them and then I outlived them. History will not account for those men standing idly by whilst a mad man burnt people alive for his sick pleasure and it won’t remember that Ser Gerold Hightower pinned me to a wall by my armour for attempting to pull that same man off of his screaming wife. It will paint them as honourable heroes whilst I will be the oathbreaker and the man without honour for killing him. And I am alright with that – I know who I am, and I believed for so long that my serving for life was my penance – not for killing him, but for foolishly jumping at the chance to be those honourable men when I had a duty and the greatness of being my fathers son and heir all along. – I would serve a life sentence and I would watch my sister have the life of power she had always dreamed of and I would accept that my place was always in the shadows, existing for her only but never truly living myself. – I threw it all away so that she could have that and it made no sense at all that that was a mistake – so I refused to admit that it was – until an angry little wolf snarled at me for being so Gods damned weak.” He grinned at her sheepish look and kissed her nose and the salty tears that had gathered in the corner of her glorious eyes.

“The only people in this world to ever ask me WHY I killed Aerys? - My brother, Lady Brienne of Tarth and Prince Oberyn Martell. Everyone else assumed I did it so that my father could sack the city and so that my sister could be Roberts Queen. – And then there is you. And you never asked, not because you already knew the real reason or because you believed that I did it for the sake of the rebellion. – It didn’t matter why to you, you honestly believed that I had reason enough without being told. You saw me as a hero. Killing Aerys Targaryen was the first and possibly the only moment, where I have felt like a true knight. I don’t care about not being Kingsguard anymore Sansa and I don’t care what anyone thinks or what they will say of me in the history books. I get to be who I was SUPPOSED to be because of you; who I really WANTED to be deep in my heart, all along.” He leaned and kissed his girl slowly, licking into her soft mouth and sucking at her lips, savouring the taste of her. Breaking and rebuilding anew over and over in her soft, accepting and loving arms. He didn’t deserve her, but Gods was he glad she was his anyway.

Sansa stroked his head softly and smiled at him impishly. “See – The Mighty Kingslayer – my knight and my hero and my love. – I know you have done some pretty terrible things Jaime – better than most I imagine. I also know that you did it to protect her or to give her whatever she desired and that is her shame just as much, if not more so than yours. It wasn’t fair to you that she asked those things of you. – So here is the deal – I won’t ask anything of you that might bring you greater shame than I have already and you will promise me to THINK before you react so that you don’t drown in guilt later for a mistake you made being too impulsive.” He chuckled darkly and looked her over lazily, eyeing her perfect teats pressing against his chest softly. “Impulsive like throwing my vows of servitude to the wind and marrying my lover in secret? Or Impulsive like kissing my brothers angry wife when she clearly wants to kill me?” His little love snorted indelicately and giggled. “Well I think I might actually complain quite a bit if you kiss your brothers angry wife – and she will very likely kill you for it too – so don’t do that – AGAIN.” He barked a loud laugh at the realisation that his brother was actually married to a rather angry and beautiful woman who would do exactly that.

“Deal. – And I promise not to kiss any other woman – except whatever little ladies you gift me of course! – For the rest of my life.” He frowned at her nervous look and waited as she cleared her throat. “And Cersei?” He couldn’t actually help the rude, derogatory snort he let out. “I’d sooner kiss the stranger himself sweetheart. THAT is over. – With or without you, that was over Sansa. – I likely would have forgiven her eventually because before I met the REAL you – not that pretty little child I thought you were – I didn’t really think I deserved or even wanted more, but even then I had realised – and I think a part of me always knew and just ignored it – I don’t matter to her beyond her need to control me, My Love. She never loved me the way I thought she did. – She loved that I was her willing slave. – It was a rather destructive relationship – very unhealthy. – Don’t get me wrong – she is still going to hate us both for getting married. But only because she thinks you stole what was hers. And in saying that? – I wasn’t ever REALLY hers as completely in the same way that I am yours. After a lifetime of being at her side, I didn’t know how to be on my own, so I just let her do as she pleased. You gave me that and you gave me MY life and MY purpose back and for that? You are just going to have to deal with me following you around until I eventually meet the stranger for real – which I have decided I am doing right here when I’m so old that I become a right burden to you – in your arms – you have fair warning.” He left a smacking kiss on her lips and her nose and her forehead before rolling off of her and tucking her over his chest to settle in for the night. He was completely at peace and more than a little happy at his luck for once in his life. It was unbelievable! But it was apparently real too. Only his father and brother could have possibly planned such an impossible feat. Only his Father held enough power to make it a reality, and he wasn’t naïve enough to underestimate his ability to ensure compliance either. He had her, she was his and he was hers and the world could burn around them for all he cared.

\----------

Jaime thoroughly enjoyed the fact that he could come and go from his little wifes bed without guilt over the next few days. He took great delight in not bothering to hide that he was sleeping in her bed openly and waking beside her each morning. What made it even better was the fact that no body actually knew they were married and nobody seemed to realise that he was scandalously bedding his lover without a single care for the potential repercussions. – Of course, fear of his father was rather strong – fear of himself was enough for most besides that. But not even his ‘_brothers’_ complained about his not being present in his own chambers to do more than dress and bathe. As far as he was aware not a soul had told his nephew either – which was as equally frustrating as it was amusing. A rather sadistic part of him wanted to know how he would react to his _Lord Commander _flaunting his affair.

He had still acted in capacity of that role all the same, but rather than committing his life completely to the safety of the royal family, as per his fathers instructions and with the blessing and even encouragement of the small council, his role wasn’t technically as a Kingsguard knight any longer. – His father had introduced the idea of having him take command of all royal forces, including Kingsguard, Castle guards and city watch. – He justified it by claiming his extensive knowledge of war and as a long serving member of The Kingsguard personally, gave him a rather intimate understanding of what was needed to both defend the city as a whole and the keep and the Royal family. It was just another way he had decided to ease him away from the vows he had had set aside as well as another way that he had control over the crown.

Baelish had looked rather sick at the idea, but was far too busy calculating counter moves against the moves he didn’t know they had made yet to notice them all watching him closely, and the only other one who didn’t know why his father had asked for it, and didn’t eat it up like it was the single best idea they had ever heard, was Oberyn Martell – who had cocked a curious brow at him in question but held his tongue beyond a nod of support when his father put it to him. And the most reaction he got for not donning his standard whites, was the odd curious look of askance; which he answered with a cocky smirk each time he noticed it.

So yes, he was thoroughly enjoying going to bed and making love to his wife and then falling asleep with her very fine naked body draped over his chest. And he was thoroughly enjoying waking up to her soft sleepy cuddles and then breaking his fast with her and his brother and his wife who still felt the need to serve them herself and see that they had everything they could possibly want in front of them, which he respected her clinging to, because it is what she had come to know and old habits died hard. And he was very much enjoying continuing on in his work to bring the Kingsguard to rights, even going so far as to pull both the Little Rose and Ser Balon Swann into his plans and setting them to work for him alongside a half dozen trusted Lannister soldiers to rotate around Tommen and bring him details of the conditions further afield, of both men and weaponry as well as skill and attitudes around the city itself. It felt almost natural that he had progressed the role of _Lord Commander_ beyond one of the Seven as his father had asked, and it amused him greatly that in only a few short days, the idea had been taken up and almost lauded as necessary and thus almost revered. And yet still his nephew and sister had nothing to say over it.

He had left it to Sansa to get the word out to those who NEEDED to know what had happened before it was dropped on the court like a pot of wildfire. He freely admitted that he was a little bit intimidated at the idea of actually telling Brynden Tully that he had allowed them to talk him into marrying his niece, without even trying to find another way around it, all so that she could save his worthless, sorry ass in return for his own actions for her. He would take it much better from Sansa anyway, even if he didn’t know her personally at all. He also didn’t doubt her mother would be in a murderous rage over it no matter who told her, but again, he had left it to his wife so that she could better explain her reasons and hopefully they would understand enough to not hate her because of him. That truly was the only thing that concerned him, he hardly cared what any of them thought of him, but he did NOT want her to suffer the pain of being abandoned by her family entirely. She missed them so much, and most everything she had done – since his return at least, was with their interests in mind. They could continue to hate him all they liked, but he did not want them hating her for loving him.

\---------

He awoke slowly on the third morning of his wedded bliss to find his little wife smiling softly as she traced his face slowly in a bid to wake him. Apparently he had slept until dawn for a rather startling change. He had groaned and rolled over to cuddle into her and hide his eyes from the light making her giggle in delight at their role reversal. He hadn’t wanted to get out of bed at all – something that he never ever found a problem until he had become an indolent kitchen cat instead of a lion knight. But he didn’t. He knew full well what was coming, and though he had been dreading and anticipating it with equal measure? In that moment he simply couldn’t care less about it. Continuing to sleep wrapped around his little loves rather delicious naked body seemed a far better idea.

But in the end he did as he was bid – eventually – first he pouted until she kissed him senseless and then he proceeded to pull her back against him every time she tried to move away to rise and then just for good measure he paid her back in kind and kissed her until she clung to him like a needy little wolf pup and didn’t want him moving away from her; before getting up and dressed enough to head back to his own chambers to prepare. Whether he liked it or not, it was time for court and their final battle in the game of thrones power struggle for Casterly Rock. The next day the Royal wedding festivities would kick off with the gifting breakfast feast, so it really was rather perfect timing for them too. Joffrey would be easily turned from his ire by his little Rose Queen and they would have the protection of a rather large public presence to hide them somewhat, from scandals due to over-reactions – at least that was the hope. – Plus they had the added bonus of his Aunts presence at their sides, both of whom were utterly enamoured of both the new Ladies Lannister – funnily enough and much to both his fathers and Shaes confusion, - and their rather romantic and secret double wedding also. – As well as the very cunning play behind it of course.

Jaime didn’t bother hiding his cocky smirk when he fronted the Throne Room in his personal, signature Lannister armour. – It wasn’t the original of course, that had gone by the wayside when his brother in law captured him and locked him in a cage. But it was a near perfect match, with only a few minor adjustments to better suit him. – Including a golden cloak in place of his scarlet Lannister one and his Kingsguard white. It was a statement and an ode to his new position in the city of lies: _Lord Commander_ of the Royal Forces, rather than simply of the Kingsguard. He took up post beside the Throne, alongside his father and brother and the rest of the small council, nodding in greeting to the White Knights, the two he actually had come to respect in particular, and then he grinned widely at his beautiful wife and sister by law as they stood arm in arm alongside his Aunts Genna and Dorna and his Uncle Kevan off to the side of the main floor. Not once did he bother to even acknowledge his sister or his nephew and he took perverse delight in it too. Instead he locked eyes with his girl and ignored all proceedings until he was forced to pay attention when his name was called loudly.

“Ser Jaime Lannister; Uncle, please step out and kneel before me.” He smirked dangerously and did as he was bid – not at all missing the fact that his nephew had NOT called him Lord Commander, which courtesy dictate he do when addressing the head of The Kingsguard. “Your Grace.” He waited quietly, knowing full well the fool was sneering and preening in mad excitement in equal measure, likely lazing back into the throne like a cocky little bastard whilst he was at it. “Where is your white armour and cloak Uncle?” He cleared his throat to stop from laughing and looked up slowly, pinning him to his throne with a cold, arrogant look – one he had learned to throw around when he wanted to intimidate lesser men as a small boy, from his father no less. “Impersonating Kingsguard is an offence, Your Grace.” He smirked in amusement as the fool blustered in confusion and shuffled around uncomfortably – he hadn’t been expecting him to know he was not technically Kingsguard. “It is, but I have not relieved you of your vows Ser, explain yourself.” He nodded slowly and pulled the royal decree from his sleeve and held it up for a page to collect and deliver to his nephew. The fool waved it off to his father in annoyance and glared at him whilst his father unrolled it and read it out loud before the whole court.

_“By Order of His Grace Robert, of the House Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals and First men, Lord of the seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm, I Lord Jon Arryn, Hand of the King do so acknowledge and notarise the dissolution of vows sworn to the Honourable Order of The Kingsguard, by one Ser Jaime of the House Lannister, with the approval of the Seven, so sworn by The High Septon. From this day forth – until an as yet to be determined, term of servitude is agreed upon by Lord Tywin of the House Lannister, as his liege Lord; and His Grace, King Robert Baratheon, Ser Jaime will remain in the service of House Baratheon and The Crown, under the guise of a Knight of the Kingsguard out of respect for the loyalty of House Lannister. Once this time of service has been met, he is to be release without issue to take up his rightful place as Heir to Casterly Rock and married to a suitable high born Lady of His Grace, King Roberts choosing, or the Hand of the King in his stead, providing said union is agreed upon by Lord Tywin directly. This order is by Royal Decree and cannot be undone at a later date by any other than His Grace, King Robert Baratheon personally.”_

He smiled dangerously as his nephew turned an awful shade of red as he swallowed the bitter pill of being bested by his own dead father. Jaime had never in his life appreciated Robert Baratheon, as he did in that moment. Joffrey sighed dramatically and forced a rather fake smile before lazing back again and looking him over. “It seems my late father and I were of a similar mind Uncle. I had intentions of relieving you of your exemplary service and seeing you towards your rightful place at Casterly Rock myself.” His nephew waved dismissively and smiled in a rather dark and almost mad way. “I guess all that is left to do is make it official and see you wed? As King, it is now MY prerogative I suppose, to name someone suitable to be matched with the heir to House Lannister?” Jaime shot his father a cocky look and raised a brow in challenge, holding his tongue and showing them nothing but sheer arrogant amusement.

His nephew may be King, but only by the grace of House Lannister, and his grandfather, did the Crown still rest upon his brow. He held no true power initially, and had held even less since his Father had all but seized control of the small council, he the Kingsguard and House Lannister, the city as a whole. The embarrassment and shame the boy was set to weather in coming moments, was his own stupid fault, for NOT heeding the numerous warnings and chances that he had been given to ‘fall into line’. They controlled The City and the army protecting its walls and everyone knew it.

“That won’t be necessary Your Grace, not only is this a situation that falls to ME as Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of The West, as well as Ser Jaimes father; It is also stated in His Grace, King Roberts decree that the choice of bride falls to THE HAND OF THE KING in the event that King Robert could not make that choice himself, it also was to be approved by myself and as none of The Hands that served during King Roberts rule are available, I took the liberty of seeing to it personally. At the same time I had his cloak removed and my second son Tyrions union set aside due to difficulties conceiving a child, leading to the discovery that he is unable to do so. Ser Jaime Lannister is already legally wedded Your Grace, in the Light of the Seven, before the Old Gods of the North, and in the presence of members of House Lannister and The Crown itself with Crown Prince Tommen Baratheon there as witness.” He forced down a bark of laughter at his nephews shriek and incredulous glare and at his father cold, imperious and immovable look.

“And who might I ask was the lucky Lady whom you deemed fit for the role of Lady Wife to the Heir of Casterly Rock, My Lord Hand?” He held her wildfire glare with a hard look of his own, daring her to carry on like her son was and earn their ire. She didn’t need to ask, she knew EXACTLY to whom he had been wed. She clearly didn’t miss what his Father had said about their brother, as it looked like her son had. “He was married to The Lady Sansa Lannister of House Stark. A well suited choice I believe. Lady Sansa is the perfect candidate for Lady of Casterly Rock, which is part of why I asked this of her and of my son.” The entire Throne Room fell silent at his fathers flat delivery, not a single person was game to question him, none besides his sister and nephew that was. “I didn’t approve any of this! I AM THE KING! He is the Lord Commander of MY KINGSGUARD and she is a traitors whore who has already been wedded and bedded by the IMP!”

He chuckled darkly and stood slowly – more than aware of the fact that he had not been given leave to do so, and stroked at the hilt of his sword in silent warning. “Actually I am not. I am Lord Commander of The Royal Forces – appointed to the role by The Hand of The King and the small council. The late King Robert saw to my dismissal, we all heard that LOUD and CLEAR Your Grace – furthering on however, you yourself intended on dismissing me anyway – which is what led to the discovery of King Roberts decree. It cannot be undone without my swearing myself a second time, which I have no intention of doing. As for my wife and her previous marriage to my brother, I would ask that you afford them the respect they BOTH deserve as members of your own family sire. My Lady wifes family in in rebellion yes, but she has never been anything other than a dutiful and loyal subject of The Crown. She married my brother at my fathers request and she was later set aside due to his own ailments, and she dutifully married me – again at my fathers request despite her family loathing the very air in my lungs. These are all concerns that fall directly into the hands and under the rule of The Lord of Casterly Rock, it is unreasonable to think that you would need to take time away from your own busy schedule – especially with the Royal wedding only days away, to see to rulings pertaining to House Lannister – when House Lannister are more than capable of sorting themselves out.”

His father nodded deftly to him to indicate he should leave it at that, something he was more than happy to do. All he had left up his sleeves were threats anyway – and now was definitely not the time for that. Not anymore obviously than that had already been delivered with their obvious display of true control, at any rate. There was nothing he could do – the presence of so very many Lannister guards ensured that. His Father could and would seize the Throne and The City in a display of military strength and power with the flick of his wrist if he tried anything. He smiled darkly and let out a huff of laughter as his sisters hand come to rest on Joffreys arm in a bid to control him as he frothed at the mouth slightly; apparently she had read the underlying threats that the boy had missed.

He shook her off and glared at his wife for a moment before turning back to him with a demented sneer. “LADY LANNISTER! Are you well pleased with you SECOND marriage into House Lannister? Pray tell my dear LADY Aunt? Will you continue to warm both of my uncles beds as you have been in recent weeks?” Jaime snorted and glared at the little shit hard, meanwhile his brother had actually silenced his father with a slight nod. His wife cleared her throat quietly and dipped her head demurely as she was want to do, but her eyes blazed like a dangerous winter storm from below her lashes. “It is an honour to be wed into House Lannister, Your Grace. And whilst I am saddened that issues beyond our control have seen to the annulment of my first marriage, I am well pleased with being blessed enough by the Gods and by the grace of Lord Tywin, to be asked to become Ser Jaime wife instead. I am also grateful to have the opportunity to continue to see Lord Tyrion as my family; I have grown rather found of his friendship. As for your second query, I must beg forgiveness at my confusion My King, my virtue cannot be faulted, regardless of the dangerous rumours that I believe were started purely to discredit House Lannister, I can assure you honestly that I never once acted inappropriately as such.” Jaime glared at his brother until the evil little monkey stepped aside, silently letting his father end it, now that Sansa had had her say.

“I think that that is rather more than is necessary and thus, it is time to wrap this up Your Grace, the matter has been settled already, and is no longer a concern of The Crown…. Lady Lannister, you may step back, as may you retake you post Ser Jaime. We have a lot left to get through before we adjourn for the purposes of celebrating The Royal Wedding. Let us begin with the first petitions: HERALD.” Jaime smiled like a predator as he eyed both his bristling sister and nephew as he stepped back beyond the highly amused Loras Tyrell to take his post again. Not a single person was game to voice any doubts over his fathers high-handed control – which was expected. Neither his sister or her son were happy at all. And it was wonderful. He couldn’t wait to have the court referring to his little ‘traitor whore’ by the much more appropriate ‘_Kingslayers wife.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pulling this up here for now - I have about half a dozen or so half written chapters to carry it on. I'll decide later if I carry on directly into THIS work itself, or if I introduce a second work that will carry on directly after THIS as part of a series. But we aren't 'DONE' yet! 
> 
> Thanks for coming along with me this far! You guys are the best!


	23. ANNOUNCEMENT OF PART TWO:

NOT A CHAPTER GUYS!

ANNOUNCEMENT OF SEQUEL AND CREATION OF SERIES!

PART 2 IS CALLED 'THE KINGSLAYERS WIFE' AND THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED AFTER THIS 'CHAPTER' IS ADDED. I HAVE ALSO PUT THEM TOGETHER IN SERIES CALLED 'KINGSLAYER' WHICH WILL OBVIOUSLY ADD A LINK IN.

SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I HOPE IT LIVES UP TO THE EXPECTATIONS THAT I HAVE CREATED IN THIS OLD WORK OF MINE!

BIG LOVE FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS STUCK IT OUT WITH ME AND WAITED FOR THIS!!


End file.
